The Suikoden Saga
by Redwaters
Summary: Four people, connected through the stars to forever be together. Basically it's my version of the Suikoden games rewritten. Pre Suikoden through to Pre Suikoden 2
1. Memories

_**Disclaimer:** Suikoden is a product of Konomi, any charcters from it also belong to them. Yes, there is a Harry Potter character in this story, Severuse Snape. He makes a small appearance here and then you won't hear of him again for a while._

_**Inspiration:** brickroad wrote the Viktor Chapters in Suikoden chapters at hix. tripod. He talked about Viktor having a not so good relationship with his mother in Chapter 18, 'Umblical cord'. I sort of stuck to that idea and drew it out further to emphasize the relationship between Viktor and the little sister I gave him._

**Memories**

'_I want to remember, because I refuse to forget. I will remember for always and till the day I die. Why? Cause I don't want to forget. These memories mean too much to me to let go._'

In a little village called North Window, a woman screams in pain and a man tells her to push as hard as she can. The woman breathes heavily and she gives one last push. A small baby's cry could be heard through out the house as a little girl is dumped into a basin of lukewarm water, dried hastily and dressed in a thin cloth gown. Afterwards she was left in a cradle while the nurses tend to her mother. Shaking and shivering, the baby looks around to find nobody. She is alone, scared.

Minutes later she could see a small tuff of black hair and two brown eyes looking down at her. Her shaking was about to stop when the eyes and hair disappear. '_Don't go. I don't want to be alone._'

A moment later the ceiling disappears in a sea of black as something lands on her. She makes a muffled whimper and the blackness is lifted for her to see that same tuff of hair and eyes again. But this time she could also a small nose, along with a smile. It was a warm, comforting smile. One that seem to say, '_You'll never be alone._'

The young boy thought she was cold and brought her a blanket to warm her, but she still shivered. So the boy reached down and touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers; the shivering stops. "Hello." The little boy whispered. "I'm your big brother. My name is Viktor." The baby girl smiled for the first time.

The woman cries out, "Get him away from her." and the boy's face was jerked from sight.

'_Bring him back._' The baby tried to say '_Bring back my big brother._' But all that came out of her mouth was a high-pitched cry.

A man's face appears above her, looking down to check. Then he pulls his face back and she could see him holding the boy by his shirtfront. The man pulls Viktor's face close to his. "Little brat." He growled. "What do you think you're doing touching the baby with your dirty hands."

"They're not dirty." Viktor cries. "They're clean, I washed 'em. I touch nothing else from da bathroom to here." There was a pause of silence. "Well, almost nothing. I grabbed a blanket daddy bought for da new baby. But…but it's clean. I made sure."

"Sure you did kid." The man says as he looks back into the cradle, pressing his face closer to the baby and she cries louder. He pulls his face back again and she sees him holding Viktor by the shirtfront again.

'_Let him go. Please let him go._' Again her cries go unanswered.

"You're making her cry." Viktor says as he struggles to get free. "Let me go."

"Oh, I'll do so. Out with you." The man carries Viktor away.

"No! Let me stay." Viktor yells. "I want to look at the new baby. I'll be good."

"Don't you let him near that baby." The woman's voice could be heard again, weaker this time. She sounded tired.

"Hear that kid? You mother don't want you anywhere near the baby." The man says. "I got to do what she says. Now get."

Their voices get further and further away from the baby. She cries as loud as she could. '_Bring him back._' Her shivering starts again. '_I don't want to be alone. I don't like to be alone._' She hears a loud smack and another voice joins in.

Another man's voice was heard. "How dare you handle my boy that way."

The first man's voice begins. "But sir…"

Viktor's voice could be heard. "All I was doing was looking."

"And touching." The first man's voice is heard again. "Babies get sick quick and easy."

"He knows that." The second man says. "And besides, she's my kid too. She's made of stern stuff. A few germs won't kill her."

The first man protests. "But…but…your wife's order…"

"But nothing. I'll deal with her when the time comes." The second man's voice gets threatening. "Don't you ever let me catch you mishandling my kids again, you hear?"

There was silence for a moment, but soon footsteps interrupt it. They seem to be coming toward the baby's cradle and two faces appear above it. One was Viktor's and the other was an older man. He had brown flat hair on his head, a fuzzy brown beard and mustache on his face. The elder man holds Viktor in one of his muscular arms. Both faces seem to come closer to her, like the man was kneeling down next to the cradle. Viktor points to the man. "This is our daddy." He says and the baby girl giggles, her shaking stops once more.

"You're the one to make introductions, huh?" The man says with a laugh in his voice.

Viktor nods. "Uh, huh."

"Care to hold her?" Their father asked.

The first man's voice could be heard. "But…"

"Stay out of this." The father growls.

The faces disappear and two large hands come down to her. They slide under her back and head. She is lifted very gently and brought close to the father's face. His brown eyes were big and shiny, like they had a little twinkle in them. The thick beard tickled her as he nuzzled her face. It was apparent that he was tall man, for when she turn her head to look down everything looked every far away. He lowered his arms down a bit; she could hear his strong heart beating in his chest. She likes the sound and she lets him know with cooing sound. The man smiles as he walks over to a chair and sits down. He holds the baby away at arm's length so that Viktor could crawl into his lap. Viktor leans his head back on his father's chest and holds his arms out to accept the baby into his arms. "You have to put your arm there."

"Like this?" Viktor asks as he slides his arm under the baby's back.

"Yes, support the head…good." The father held the girl under the arms of the boy, because he knew the boy couldn't hold her by himself yet. "She needs a name." The man whispers, his cheek lightly pressed against Viktor's head.

"I've…I've thought of one." The boy says timidly. "But mommy won't be happy if I name her."

"You leave your mother to me." The father tells him. "What is?"

"Racqel."

**Five Years Later**

"That's it!! I've had it with the both of you." A woman's voice could be heard. "Get out of here and take her with you!!" Two children are thrown out of a house in North Window. One is an eight-year-old boy with shoulder length black hair and big brown eyes. The boy is slightly muscular for his age and tall; he wears a white t-shirt and black pants. The other child to be tossed out is his five-year-old sister. She had brown shoulder length hair, small brown eyes, was thin and small. She wore a white t-shirt and black pants that looked to be too big for her.

"But…but mom." Viktor says.

"Don't 'but' mom me." The woman says with a broom in her hand. "I have you always tracking mud in the house and making a mess of everything. Running around, like a chick with its head cut off and making ruckus wherever you go. Then, as if that's not enough, I have to listen to her." She points an angry finger at Racqel. "It's all I hear day in and day out. 'What about Viktor?' 'Can't I go with Viktor?' 'Viktor gets to wear pants, why can't I?' Seeing as how you got that girl worshiping you so much, you can take care of her from now on. Keep her and you out of my way." The woman's voice turns a little venomous. "And you better make sure you two behave yourself." She shakes the broom at them. "Cause, Runes help me, if you were to get into _any_ trouble…" The woman throws a ragged dog out before storming back into the house and slamming the door shut.

"I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Racqel says in a timid voice as she wrings the bottom of her shirt.

Viktor acts unsurprised. "Ah, it's ok." He picks up the dog and hands it to her.

Racqel looks at her older brother. "So what do we do now?"

"Hang out with the gang, I guess." Viktor takes her hand and leads her over where he hangs out with his friends.

Racqel has to take twice as many steps to keep up with her big brother, while holding up her pants; her rag dog hangs in the hook of her arm. When they get to the center of the village, where the big tree stands, they see three boys standing there. They are Viktor's friends called Frank, Don, and Sam.

Viktor yells to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" The three boys look at Viktor and then the little girl behind him.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Frank asks snottily.

"Mom says I have to take care of her now." Viktor gets into the guy's face. "Got a problem with it?"

Frank backs way, his hands up in defense. "Uh…n…no."

Sam gives Racqel a glare and she hides behind Viktor. "So why you stuck with her anyway?" He asks.

"I ain't stuck with her." Viktor gives her hand a slight squeeze to show that everything will be ok. "I just think it would be safer for her to be with me instead of in that house with that woman." Viktor nods his head in the direction of his house.

"Your mom threw her out with you, didn't she?" Don says in a know-it-all voice.

"Yes, mom threw her out with me." Viktor said in a mocking tone. He clears his throat to talk regularly. "I don't think she got over the fact that I was the first face Racqel saw and the one that named her." Viktor lets out a sigh. "You know she's been trying to keep Racqel from me ever since her birth. But she doesn't get it, that's the problem. Racqel likes me and I can't help that my little sister wants to spend time with me."

"Aw, why didn't your mother want you to see her?" Frank asked in a smart-alecky voice.

Viktor shrugged. "How should I know? Something about not wanting her little girl being tainted by a boy's image. Worry about Racqel turning into a tom-boy."

"What about your father taking care of your mother?" Don asked.

"He tried, but after that woman threw an absolute fit with a couple side tantrums and he took off." Viktor said angrily. "The man got tired of trying to reason with that woman. So now he takes more fishing jobs, that way he doesn't have to be around to hear the woman complain about me and Racqel all the time."

"I think she's more upset about you being first born." Sam said teasingly. "I think she rather have a girl first."

"Maybe." Viktor ran his free hand through his hair while he thinks. "She always said that boys are rough, uncooperatively and a bother to have around. Girls are clean, polite, and useful."

Racqel tugs on her older brother's arm. "Bear…"

"Hey, it's ok." Viktor turns and bends down so they are somewhat eye level. "We'll have a lot of fun together."

"I know…but…doggie's thirsty." Racqel tries to point to the rag dog with hand that held his. Her other hand still held her pant up.

"Better get doggie something to drwink." Frank teased.

"How would you like a fist in the mouth?" Viktor finds a piece of rope that had been discard from some unknown bundle. He picks it up and ties it around his little sister's waist to hold the pants up, freeing her hand to hold onto the stuff dog better. "Geez. These pants fit me when I was your age."

"You're bigger than I am." Racqel let the shirt drop over the pants and they see it go down to her knees. "And taller."

"Aw, you'll get bigger. Don't worry." Viktor rubs the top of Racqel's head. "I'm sure great grandfather can do something to help you when he gets back from his journey." He gives Racqel a big smile. "Now what does doggie want to drink?"

"Lemonade." Racqel returns the smile with one of her own.

**Two Years Later**

"Come on Viktor, we have to do it." Frank pleaded.

"I don't see why she just can't come with us." Viktor complained. "If we past this so-called 'Test of Bravery' and get accepted into this group, what will becomes of her?"

"Who care?" Sam put his hands on his hips. "If we don't past and get into the group, we'll be labeled sissy forever. Thanks to your sister, we already are."

Viktor defended his sister. "But it's not her fault that people can't get over that fact that she's a girl."

"But if we get in, we'll be men." Frank said. "We'll be popular. Other boys will fear us."

"But this is the only group in town. What's the use if we don't have anyone to compete against." Viktor crossed his arms. "Soon everyone will be in this group. Then what?"

"But not everyone could make into this group, only the bravest." Sam said.

"She's brave." Viktor said with confidence. "She has to be with the way that woman is. It gets to the point where you can't turn a corner without taking your life into your hands."

"She's little, scrawny, small." Don points out. "Viktor, face it. She never fitted in with us and she won't fit in with the group." Don throws his hands up into the air. "It's best that she just stays home where she belong."

"Not with that woman in the house with her." Viktor protested. "That woman's been out to get her since the day Racqel chose me over her." He puts up an index finger in Don's face. "If Racqel does even the littlest thing wrong, it' a smack across the face." Viktor slaps his open hand with other to emphasize his point. "I say she comes with us or we don't go at all." He crosses his arms in front of him again.

"That's what you think." Frank got into Viktor's face. "It's us or her." He jabs Viktor's chest with an index finger. "And better chose wisely or you'll find yourself making the biggest mistake of your life."

Viktor was taken back. "You…you can't mean that." He pushes Frank away from him. "That's not fair, for me or her."

"Chose." Don and Sam said in unison, leaving the big boy with the feeling of being stuck.

Viktor didn't want to abandon his sister, but he didn't want to lose his friends. This was one of the few times in his life where he thought things out. '_I could see my sister at home anytime. We can hang out whenever I'm not with my friends. But…that woman will do anything to Racqel. What should I do?_" He thinks for a while, till his friends demand an answer.

"Ok." Viktor said reluctantly. "I guess I'm with you."

"Ok, tomorrow's the day." Don says. "Here's the plan…" He goes on to explain how things were going to go down.

The day of the test Frank, Sam, and Don wait by the tree in the center of town for Viktor and Racqel to show up. They all greet each other in the unusual way and hang out around the town for a while. Later on Frank says he's thirsty, then Sam says so too. Don agrees with them and suggests that someone goes to get something to drink. The three boys look at Racqel, who without question, volunteers to go to the corner shop. Once she was gone, the four boys take off out of the town and head straight for the 'Cave of Wind'.

Viktor felt like he had a lump in his throat. He never thought he would ever do something like this to Racqel. But now it was too late to do anything about it, everything was already set in motion.

The four boys sat around the cave and waited for those who gave the 'Test of Bravery'. After a short wait two teenage boys came into sight and looked at whom they were testing. One boy had brown curly hair and the other had short red hair. The brown hair boy laughed at them.

"What's so funny?" Viktor asked crossly.

"I'm surprised to not see that brat with you." The red haired boy said.

"We left her behind." Frank said snottily. "We don't need no girl to follow us around."

"Trying to show yourself to be men, good move." The brown hair boy gave them a thumb up.

"We thought so." Sam said proudly. "So what is this test?"

"Just have to walk through the cave." The red head said. "From one end to the other. But don't worry about getting lost. We'll be with you throughout the way. You just have to keep up."

"Who's…who's worried?" Viktor put on a brave face, but in the back of his mind he thought about how scary that cave sounded. He looked at his friends to see that they had also put on a brave face. But he could tell by the sounds of their breathing that they were also worried.

The group lit three torches, one Viktor carried and the two older boys carried the others. Afterward they entered the cave. At first everything seemed ok. There were many twist and turns in the cave, however there didn't seem like there was really any need to be worry about anything.

In time the four boys started to walk with more confidence, but soon it came to a point where it seems that the group had become lost. Viktor turned around to ask where they should go now, but the two older boys were gone and so where their torches. With two less torches the cave became darker and now it was apparent that it was also dank. Wind blew throughout the cave, making a high-pitched screeching sound and the fire on their torch wavered.

Now that they were alone, the four boys started to doubt themselves. Slowly they back tracked a bit and moved along another path that felt to be the right one. Just when their confidence started to come back, Sam let out a scream of fright and the other boys turned around to look at him. A big hairy monster had grabbed him around the waist and was dragging him down the tunnel. The monster growled, snarled, and roared the whole time.

Before anything could be done for him, two more monsters jumped out of nowhere. They also growled, snarled, and roared. One monster grabbed Don and Frank, the other monster one grabbed Viktor. He dropped the torch he carried.

The four boys scream as they struggled to free themselves from the monsters. "Let me go!" Frank cried. "I don't want to die!"

"Somebody help!" Don scream.

"Let go!!" Viktor and Sam said in unison.

After awhile, the monsters stop pulling the boys and dropped them. The growling stopped and monsters started to…laugh. The laugher echoed throughout the cave as Viktor snatched up the fallen torched from the floor and held it up. The four boys could see the monsters put their hand to their heads and pulled them off. It was the two older boys that entered the cave with them. The third boy, who was already in the cave waiting for them to come, was blonde.

"You…you guys should have seen your faces." The blonde held his sides, his eyes watered.

The brown head shrugged. "Sorry, but you don't pass."

The red head had to add to make a sting. "Seems hanging with a girl had made you soft."

The blonde managed to stop laughing enough to be somewhat serious. "We'll walk you out. And don't worry, we'll protect you from any m…m…monsters." The three older boys laughed as they took the lead to show Viktor and his friends the way out.

Now the only light left was the torch that Viktor carried. The four friends were silent, kicking themselves for falling for the most use and stupidest joke in the book.

After awhile Viktor's ears twitch as he hears something, sounding like footsteps behind them. He turns around to see who is following, but the noise stop. Shrugging it off as some trick of the mind Viktor doesn't say anything till he hears the noise again. "Hey, you're not trying to trick us again?" He asks the older boys.

The blonde turns to look at him. "No, why would you think that?"

"Cause I hear sounds like someone's following us." Viktor points back to where he first heard it, but no sound come except the wind in the cave. The older boys rolled their eyes and everyone moved on down through the cave.

"You know it wasn't funny the first time." Sam said angrily sometime later. "And it's certainly not funny now."

"We didn't plan anything else…honest." The brown head said.

Again they stop and everyone strain to listen hard. This time everyone heard something other then the wind. It sounded like someone running ahead of them. The big boys weren't so cocky this time and were looking at the four younger boys nervously. All the four younger boys could do was look back at them the same way. They stood there for a moment or two before they heard a terrified scream echoing throughout the cave. The group jumped and looked around wildly. Again, another scream of terror came.

"Viktor!!" It was Racqel, she was in the cave with them. "Help! Monster!" But what was she doing in there?

"Ooo." The red head put his hand on his cheeks. "Is widdle sister trying to help you with your test?"

"Bet she doesn't know she's wasting her time." The brown head laughed.

"I got it." The blonde snapped his fingers. "She's set up a baby trap to scare us. Going to jump out and scare us with a blanket on."

"Ooh. We'll be so scared." This time the red head held the bottom of his shirt like a skirt and pretends to shake his knees before they moved on.

All three older boys laughed, which pissed Viktor off. It could be a seriously dangerous situation and they were laughing. Angrily Viktor clutched the torch tightly and took off toward where he heard Racqel scream.

Frank chased after Viktor. "Hey man, she's making a fool out of us."

"She might be in real trouble." Viktor yelled behind him. "If we couldn't take it, what about her."

"Maybe." Don had caught up with him, Sam right behind him. "But then again…"

"Look, you can come or you can stay, but this time I'm choosing her." Viktor hastened his pace. "Hang on, I'm coming!" He yells ahead.

When Racqel screamed again it had more fright in it. The four boys break into a run, now they are worried. Obviously the three older boys no longer thought it was a joke, because they had not only caught up with the four younger boys, but were now running along with them.

The group gets near to the end of the cave and they see Racqel, her foot stuck between two rocks. Seems she fell from a ledge she was standing on, just out of the light from the exit of the cave. Viktor gives the torch to the red head boy so he and his friends could move over to help Racqel unbury her leg. When they get near her they hear the brown head screamed and they see the red head drop the torch in fear. The torch snuffs out due to the wind that blew through and it falling on the ground. The blond boy points to the ledge that Racqel must have stood on. Everyone sees a couple pairs of glowing eyes. There was a low growl as the eyes come closer. The older boys scooted back, but Viktor and his friends were rooted to the spot with fear. The eyes jumped down from the ledge at the older boys and they leap away from the eyes. The eyes moved slowly forward and the older boys scramble over each other to get out of the cave.

"Th…there really are monsters in this cave." The red head shouted.

"Run for it." The brown one cried.

"Oh, no." Frank whimpered. The eyes turned to the four boys who just stood there. The eyes jumped again, but this time they headed for Racqel.

Forgetting his fear, Viktor jumps between the eyes and Racqel to act like a shield. He reaches her first and was knock on his back by one pair of eyes. Whatever this monster was, it wasn't very big cause it only covers half his body. It was small, furry, and it seemed to be licking his face. The other pair of eyes land on his legs and was…purring?

When his friends finally found their courage they came charging towards the eyes with rocks in their hands. "Don't hurt them." Racqel called out suddenly.

"What to you mean?" Viktor manages to sit up with one of them still on him.

"Listen, they're purring." Racqel laughed. "They won't hurt us."

"Purring?" Viktor was confused. "Monsters purr?" He fell back, because the weight was too much to let him stay up. Racqel whistled and the weight was lifted from him so he could stand up. Viktor goes to help free his sister's leg, only to find she could have freed it at anytime. It wasn't bury as deep as one would have thought. Viktor and his friends were very confused and didn't know what to make of things.

Racqel takes Viktor by the hand, leading him out of the cave. Once there she ran up to some other older boys that were of equal age as the ones Viktor and his friends were with. "See? My brother and his friends are much braver than those tough boys were. Those boys were scared of tiger cubs." Racqel whistled once more and two tiger cubs, one black and the other white came out. They rubbed up against her legs. Viktor had never seen them before; he wondered where she got them and how she tame them so well.

The other boys talked with each other for a while before moving over to Viktor and his friends. "It's settled." One boy said.

"Wha…what is?" Viktor was still confused. "What's going on?"

"You shall be leader of our new group." Another boy said.

"Yeah, we're tired of having one group and having to do some stupid test to get in." Another boy said. "We think it would be nice to have a rival group to liven things up. An east verse west thing."

"West for us of course." A fourth boy said as an off-handed comment.

"But Viktor lives down the middle of the town." Don pointed out. "Not that we're saying that he wouldn't make a good leader of course." He adds hastily.

"And his sister would be second in command." The first boy stated.

"What?!" Frank, Sam, and Don had a shocked look on their face.

"But she's…she's a girl." Frank stammered.

"She also organized this." The second boy said. "She's shown how cowardly the other boys really are. Not to mention the fact that she also told us about how Viktor went into the wood and found her the cubs for pets."

"That's the kind of person we need." The third boy said. Viktor and his friends were amazed. In one day, they take a test and fail getting into a group, only to be asked to lead another one. When everyone got back to North Window, Viktor pulled Racqel to one side and asked for an explanation.

"I'm gullible, Bear," Racqel stated, "not stupid. My ears are as sharp as yours and I heard your whole plan." Viktor felt a little red around in the cheeks. "I had heard earlier that there was other boys planning a group, but they couldn't decided on a leader. So I voted for you. They of course were skeptical about it, but I said I have a way to prove you'd be the best. So when I went to 'get drinks' for you guys I really ran to get the other boys to meet you at the end of the cave."

"And the cubs?" Viktor asked, though he felt that same lump in his throat as he did in the beginning of the day.

"I found them one day looking for herbs for great grandfather." Racqel said it like it was nothing. "You know the herbs he need to make me bigger and stronger. They were crying over their dead mothers. Some cruel person killed a couple of mother tigers. Took their pelts, paws and head as a trophy. They left the babies to die. I couldn't let them be alone. No one likes to be alone."

"I…I see." Viktor felt like he needs a kick in the ass for what he did to his little sister. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't be." Racqel took his hand and patted it. "I know it was a tough decision, I would have told you to chose your friends over me. It wouldn't be fair if you lost them cause of me. I would have been ok on my own." She lowered her voice. "It's not your fault I can't make friends of my own."

"But you did." Viktor said with a smile. "Not just for you, but for me too. Thanks to your idea, I won't have to chose between you or friends again." He gave one of his reassuring laughs. The laugh made Racqel feel better and she smiled.

With news of a new group spread around town, boys and girls from around begged to join. In the end the old group had to drop its 'Test of Bravery' and allow girls in, just to get members to keep up with Viktor's new group.

**Two Years Later**

Three people leave a store. A 12-year-old Viktor carrying a couple of large brown bags, a woman carrying a small paper bag, and a 9-year-old Racqel carrying a paper bag that was too big, too heavy for her to carry. She walks slowly behind the woman. "Come on, hurry up with that." The woman yells at the girl.

"The bag is too heavy for her." Viktor tells his mother with a sigh. "You know she can't handle the weight."

"Well she better learn." His mother yells at him. "If she can run a gang with you, she can carry one bag of groceries."

"She doesn't run a gang, mother." Viktor said coldly. "She hangs out with us."

"Don't talk to me in that tone." His mother snaps back at him. "If I want her to carry the bag, then by the Runes she carries the bag." The woman turns around to yell some more at Racqel when she sees her daughter trip in a hole in the road. The bag crashes to the ground, it's contents smashed. "There goes a weeks worth of food, you stupid child."

"I'm sorry. I tried to be careful." Racqel scrambles to her feet and tries to collect the bag back up. The bottom of the bag is soaked with egg yolk and it rips, spilling everything on to the ground.

"You…you little…. Can you do nothing right?" The woman throws down the little bag she is carrying. "Do you have to behave so much like your brother that you cause me headaches everyday?" Racqel drops her bag and backs away. "Do you like to give me headaches, to give me pain?" She raises a hand, threatening to smack the young girl.

This is all Viktor could take. He drops the bags he carries and charges at his mother, his arms extend in front of him. With all his might he shoves his mother away from his sister and the woman lands in a water trough for horses. The woman splashes around as she tries to get out. "You brat. How dare you do such a thing."

"You knew she couldn't carry bag. You just wanted an excuse to hit her. Well I wouldn't let you." Viktor goes over to Racqel and takes her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and presses her head against his. He walks awkwardly out the gates of North Window.

His mother yelling could be heard. "Don't you walk away from me. When I get my hands on the both of you, you won't be sitting for a month."

Viktor ignores her as he walks away from the town to a tree that gave shade on an edge over the sea. He sits down under the tree with his sister in his lap. "You ok?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah." Racqel sniffles. "Can't go home tonight, can we?"

"Nah, not to night…maybe not for a while." Viktor sighs. "Least till dad gets home."

"Oh…when's that?" Racqel asked.

Viktor shrugs. "Don't know." There is silence between them before Viktor speaks up again. "You know what I wish we could do?"

Racqel cocks her head to one side. "What?"

"Run away." Viktor tells her

"Run away?" Racqel straightens her head and looks her brother in the eye. "We can't do that."

"Sure we could." Viktor press his forehead against hers. "We pack up a few clothes and I get a job somewhere."

"Doing what?" Racqel leans back, her hands on his knees.

"I don't know." Viktor shrugs. "Maybe get hired on a live-on fishing boat." He leans his back on the tree trunk so he could look up at the leaves.

"But catching fish means a lot of heavy lifting." Racqel lifts up one of Viktor's arms. "You have muscles, but not big enough for work like that. You have a hard time carrying me."

"Aw, that's causes your getting bigger." Viktor chuckles.

"Duh." Racqel rolls her eyes at him. "It's call gaining weight."

"That's not what I mean." Viktor runs a hand through his hair before he looks at her again. "I mean you're getting taller. Those potions are finally taking effect."

"Not fast enough to carry a bag of groceries." Racqel looks down at his chest to avoid making eye contact.

"You were just given to much." Viktor puts a finger under her chin and lifts her face up so he could see it. With his other hand he brushes a strand of hair from her face. "The bag was over stuffed. I think I would even have a problem with it."

"Maybe..." Racqel fidgets with her fingers.

"Don't worry about." Viktor takes her hands and hold them in his own. "Come tomorrow, that woman will have something else to pissed of about."

"That woman is your mother." A cold stern voice says to them from behind the tree.

Racqel looks up at a tall man with black neck length hair, walk out from behind the tree. "Uncle!" He's dress in a black turtleneck shirt, black pants, black cloak, and black formal shoes. "Hi, Uncle Severus." She says innocently.

"I hear you shove my sister-in-law in to the horses' drinking hole." Severus gives an icy cold glare.

"So what if I did." Viktor looks away and out at the sea. "She was threatening to hit Racqel over nothing and like hell I would let her go through with it."

"So I suppose you're thinking that you and your sister will be spend the night at my house." Severus crosses his arms in front of him while still looking down at the two children.

"It's not just your house." Viktor turn back and returns the glare. "It's great grandfather's too. He said we could come over anytime we want."

"Not if he finds out why you can't go home after the stunt you pulled." Severus informs Viktor.

"He'll understand." Viktor tells Severus.

Severus gives a stiff laugh. "That's what you think."

"Don't you want to have us over?" Racqel questions her uncle. "Don't you like us?" She looks up at him with big brown eyes.

"Uh…" The little girl's face surprises Severus. "Yes, of course I do." His features soften and he gives an affectionate laugh as he leans down to take the girl in his arms. At first Viktor wouldn't let go. "Don't worry, I won't take her to your home. You both can come home with me." Viktor looks at his uncle before he lets go. Severus picks the young girl up and rests her on his right hip. He looks back down at Viktor. "Do you really think you can run away?"

"Yeah." Viktor gets up and dust his rear off. "I can take care of the both of us. Been doing it all my life." It is obvious how tall his uncle is compared to Viktor. Viktor comes to about chest length on Severus.

"There's a difference to raising someone when someone else brings in an income, than when you have to do it all yourself." Severus looks out at the sea. "Do you really think you could be a fisherman?"

"Dad is." Viktor looks out at the lake and sees a boat pass by. "You don't think I can follow in his footsteps?"

"I think your destine for something else." Severus looks down at his nephew. "What that is, I don't know yet."

"Is that your wizard's intuition?" Viktor asked.

"No, some prediction you great grandfather made." Severus replies. "He was mumbling something like that as I left the house. Wouldn't tell me what it means, but it didn't seem good." Severus feels something tighten on each arm. He looks down at Racqel to see that she was squeezing his arms with each of her hands. "I don't think it is anything to worry about." He lightly presses her head down on his shoulder. Racqel closes her eyes and lets out a satisfied sigh. Severus turns to head back to the gate of North Window. "Come on. Let's go home." He says before walking through the gates.

Viktor takes one more look out at the lake. '_I'll think of someway to get out of here._' He thinks before he follows after his uncle and sister.

_**Note: **Yeah, I skipped through the years, the years I hit on are years that mean most to the characters._


	2. The Stuff Nightmares Are Made Of

_**Inspiration:**__ Would you believe the Civil War era gave me the idea for this? They never said what happen the night North Window died, so I came up with the Debutant's Ball. It's a ball for girls who come of age (16 years) and pre-debutants to get a taste of what was to come (13 years). I thought a party would be a good idea._

_**Disclaimer: **__I think having greek names for pets is a great idea. Unfortunately Sailor Moon beat me to the punch on that one. So I guess I should say that Luna and Artemis are products of Sailor Moon, even thought they don't talk in here...yet and they don't have crescent moons on their foreheads._

**The Stuff Nightmares Are Made Of**

"Stop moving or I'll prick you." Daisy tells Racqel as she sits on her knees besides Racqel, who stands in front of a mirror.

Racqel, now thirteen, wore a white silk dress with a pull string around her waist tied in a bow behind her. She admired the white silk gloves on her hands. Daisy was dressed in a pair of short blue pant that went down to her calves and a white work shirt. Her hair was tied with a blue handkerchief. Around her neck is a tape measure and strapped to her right writs was a pincushion. She was sticking pins into the skirt of Racqel's dress to hem it.

"So that's what my little sister looks like in a dress." Viktor comments as he came into the room. Feeling hungry, he takes an apple off the table and bites it.

"Beaaar!!" Racqel cries. "You're not supposed to see the dress before its time. It's bad luck." She tries to turn around to give him an angry look.

"Racqel! Stop moving." Daisy scolds the young girl and hold her still in front of the mirror.

"That's at a wedding." Viktor laughs, making his sister blush. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He takes another bite of his apple and sees Racqel eyeing it in the mirror. With a smile on his face he comes over to his sister and holds the apple out for her to bite.

"Not if she keeps moving." Daisy takes another pin from the cushion and stick in into the skirt. "If I do this wrong, the dress will be ruin." She pulls Racqel back from Viktor's apple and shoos the bear-man away. "You can eat later."

Viktor chuckles at the sight as he takes the last couple of bites from his apple.

Racqel pouts as she looks back at the mirror. "Why can't I have a dress with color?" She remembers seeing what Daisy's dress looked like.

"Because you're not of age." Daisy sticks in the last pin needed. "There, all done." She gets off her knees and dusts them off. "But there could be a chance that you could wear a little."

Racqel looks hopefully at Daisy. "Really?!"

"Maybe, but it would be small." Daisy puts her chin in her hand as she thinks about it. "Along the bottom."

"Could it be red? I like red." Racqel brings out an amulet from under her shirt. It had a red circular jewel surrounded with a centimeter of gold, and a gold back. It was two inches in diameter and it hung on a gold braided chain about 11/4 inches long. "It'll match the necklace great grandfather gave me."

"I'll see what I can do." Daisy laughs as she turns to Viktor and gives him peck on the cheek. Racqel smiles brightly before her nose suddenly scrunches up. She lets out a big sneeze, but she does not cover her mouth. Snot drips from her nose and spit dribbles from her mouth. "Oh, Racqel." Daisy sighs, looking at the young girl. "A lady covers her mouth."

"I didn't want to get my gloves dirty." Racqel tries to sniff. "I need a hanky."

"But I don't have one." Daisy looks frantically around for something to wipe the young girl's face with.

"Here." Viktor hands Daisy the core of his apple and walks over to Racqel. He pulls up his shirt and wipes her face, then holds it on her nose. "Blow." Racqel looks at him skeptically. "You heard me, blow." Racqel does so and when she's done Viktor wipes her nose once more. When he finishes, he tugs the shirt back into his pants. "There."

"Well that was lovely." Daisy says with a disgusted look on her face. Viktor looks back at her with a 'what-can-you-do' look. She rolls her eyes and throws the core at him. He catches it right in front of his face and laughs. "Don't you have somewhere to be today?"

"I have time." Viktor looks back at Daisy. "Couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my two favorite girls." Daisy clears her throat. "I mean girl and lady." He bows to Daisy.

"That's better." Daisy says with a nod.

Racqel was behind a curtain taking off the dress and changing into her usual t-shirt and pants. "Where are you going?" Now they fit her just fine.

"I have to make a trip out to South Window." Viktor says as he walks out of the house.

Racqel comes out with Daisy behind her. "Can I come with you?"

"No." Viktor says as they came to the gate. Daisy stays by the gate as Viktor walks out past it, Racqel chasing after him.

"Why not? I'm old enough." Racqel grabs Viktor's massive arm. "You were thirteen when you first went to South Window."

Viktor lifts his arm, lifting Racqel off the ground with it. "You have to stay here and prepare for tonight." He shakes her off and shifts the Suiko sword on his back. A large white tiger meets him outside the gates.

Racqel protest. "But…"

"You're one of two pre-debutante and Daisy's one of five debutante." Viktor smiles and rubs the top of his sister's head. "The party is almost just for the both of you. It shows that Daisy will be a woman and that you are on the road to become one."

Racqel knocks Viktor's hand off her head and kick pile of dirt. "So."

"You get to go into the castle." Viktor says in a tempting voice.

Racqel puts her lower lip out to pout. "So."

"What about making father and mother proud?" Viktor looks at her and sees her think about that thought for a moment.

"Mommy loves me now, doesn't she?" Racqel replies.

Viktor nods. "Sure she does."

"I mean really loves me. No longer pretends to cause it was great grandfather's last wish." Racqel says.

"She might have at one point, but I think is real now." Viktor runs his fingers through his untamed hair.

"Do you like mommy?" Racqel pulled her lower lip back and looked at him with bright eyes.

"Of course." Viktor was taken by surprise by the sudden question. "I mean we get along now." But he managed to recompose himself and look serious. "And it's not cause it was a last wish or anything." A thoughtful look came onto his face.

"I wish great grandfather was still around." Racqel has a forlorn look on her face.

"Me too." Viktor sighed.

"Don't see why Uncle had to leave." Racqel grumbled. "I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to be around."

"Great grandfather wanted him to continue to see the world." Viktor explained. "He wanted Uncle to learn about that needed to be learned."

"Take me to South Window with you." Racqel says quickly. "I want to learn about the world too." She hoped to catch Viktor off guard.

Viktor looks at her seriously for a second before putting on a softer look. "Nice try." Viktor looks over at Daisy, to make sure she doesn't hear him. "Besides you promised to help me out with Daisy. She said she'd go out with me if I let her teach you to be a woman. She's spent all year on you, you know. It's the role of the debutante to do so." Racqel kicks another clod of dirt. "I hope to marry her once she's recognized a woman here…someday." The thoughtful look comes back onto his face. "Don't you want her for a sister?"

"Yeah…" Racqel fidgets with her shirtfront. "She makes a nice sister and all, but still…"

Viktor thinks about what to say next. "Hmmm…" It has to be something that would get Racqel to want to stay at the village. He looks at the castle and smiles. "Don't you want to see the 'Roaming Prince'?" His voice sounded tempting.

Racqel looked at him sternly. "I'm thirteen now Viktor. I'm no longer gullible."

"Have you been in the castle before?" Viktor asked.

Racqel shook her head. "No."

"Then how do you know the legend isn't true?" Viktor turns his sister around to look at the castle. He leans down so his head was nuzzled next to hers and whispers into her ear. "They say that a long time ago, a prince pined for the love of a young girl outside his castle. But the girl was too scared to go in and he was too scared to come out. The girl never met the prince, so she never knew he loved her. She got married and had children; all the while the prince sat by the window to watch her. He never ate or never slept again. He just kept watching her till one day he faded away. Now he roams the castle looking for a girl who looks exactly like he one lost. It is said that if a girl is lucky enough for him to present himself to her and kiss her hand, she is blessed to have good luck." Viktor stands up straight and looks at his sister staring at the castle in awe. "I think you are the girl they describe."

"Really?" Racqel whispers.

Viktor chuckles. "Yup."

"Ok…I'll stay." Racqel says reluctantly. "But I'm only doing this for you." She still looks at the castle.

Viktor pats her on the head. "Good girl."

Racqel whips around to him once more. "You'll be back in time right?"

"Of course I will. Wouldn't miss see you two walk down that aisle." Viktor climbs onto the white tiger's back. "With Artemis, I'll be there by noon and back home before the sun comes down." He gives the white tiger a pat on the side. "I have to be. My mission is to pick up something for the party."

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you. Don't you dare be late." Racqel smiles at him before running back to Daisy.

"I won't." Viktor says. "I'll bring back presents!" He yells to them.

"You better!" They yelled back and wave to him as he rides off towards South Window.

**That Night**

Daisy leaves the castle to look for the young girl. "Racqel?" She is dress the blue skirt, white top, black middle and blue gloves she made for the ball. On her head is a blue ribbon, like a headband. Her long black hair comes down past her shoulders. "There you are."

The young girl was waiting by the gate in her own white silk dress. But now she had a large red ribbon sash tied around her waist and red lace round the bottom of the skirt.

"Did you take the headband off?" Daisy asked.

Racqel gave the top of her head a scratch. "Yeah."

"Why?" Daisy asked.

Racqel turns and looks at Daisy. "It makes my head itch and I don't like the way my hair sat." She holds the red ribbon that was use to make the headband. "French braid my hair please."

"Alright." Daisy sighs. "But I still think the headband would have suited you better."

"Headband looks better on you. I prefer braids." Racqel says.

"I think you only like them, cause your brother does them." Daisy says.

"Maybe." Racqel tries to sound like she didn't know what Daisy was talking about.

"Uh huh." Daisy ties ribbon at the bottom of the braid and turns Racqel around to see how it looks. The young girl's braid goes further down her back than Daisy's hair. "Maybe you do look better with a braid."

Racqel rolled her eyes. "I could have told you that."

"Smart aleck." Daisy laughs. "Come on let's get back to the party. We'll be walking down that aisle soon."

"But the sun is almost set and Bear isn't back yet." Racqel looks out the gate again.

Daisy takes Racqel's hand and tries to lead her back into the castle. "He'll be back, don't worry." Racqel wouldn't move. "Come on, we'll be late."

"Can't we wait a little longer?" Racqel pleads. "We need to leave a light out for him so he can see the gates."

"Ok." Daisy sighs. "We'll wait a little bit longer." She finds a lamp by the gates and light's it. Then they have a seat on a bench that was in front of the gates.

"Bear would make a good husband you know." Racqel tells Daisy.

"Well that was kind of random." Daisy looks at Racqel with surprise. "Did he put you up to this?"

"No. I just thought I butt in like all little sisters should." Racqel grins at Daisy and the young woman laughs. "You know, when you let Bear go out with you…it was the first time he really wanted to stay in North Window."

"Oh?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Racqel nods. "You came just in time."

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah." Racqel nods again. "Bear told me that he was only staying to help take care of great grandfather, but that was uncle's job. He said that when great grandfather moved on, we'd leave this village. Just him and me, get a job on a fishing boat or something like that. But…then you came along and made him happy to want to live here." Racqel leans on Daisy's shoulder and lets out a tired yawn.

"You can't be tired yet." Daisy says with surprise. "The party barely started."

"I didn't get to see the 'Roaming Prince'." Racqel sounds disappointed.

"Did you look hard?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah…" Racqel nods.

"Well when we get back, I'll help you look." Daisy tells the young girl. "Together, we'll find him and then you will have luck."

"Thanks." Racqel sits up and sees the last of the sun go down. The lights from the castle windows glow in the night. There was a full moon and it shown so brightly that it made the lantern's light dim compared to it. "He's late." Suddenly screaming comes from the castle. "What was that?"

Daisy gets up from the bench and looks at the castle. "I don't know." Another scream is heard. "Something is happening there."

Racqel grabs Daisy's arm and stands up. "What'll we do?" There was fear in her eyes.

Daisy tries to sit Racqel back on the bench. "You will stay right here." She hides the fear she had in her own eyes.

Racqel refuse to let go or sit down. "No, don't leave me."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Daisy tries to reassure the young girl. "I'll just run in and check things out. After that I'll come back out to get you." There was another scream.

"Can't you just stay here with me?" Racqel tries to pull Daisy down on the bench with her.

"Let…let go!" Daisy yells as she manages to pull her arm free. In the moonlight a black tiger could be seen coming to them. "Look Luna is here. Stay with her while I go. I'll be back soon." Daisy runs to the castle. "Luna, watch Racqel!"

Racqel tries to run after girl in blue, "Daisy?" but Luna grabs young girl's skirt in her teeth and holds on tight. "Let go Luna!" Racqel tries to pull he dress free. "Daisy?!" More screaming comes from the castle and people start to pour out. With a final yank, Racqel rips the dress to get away from Luna and runs towards the castle. One of the people she runs into along the way was Frank. "What's going on?"

"Monster…" Frank pants out. "You have to get away." He grabs Racqel's shoulders. "There are monsters in the castle."

"What do you mean?" Racqel looks at him with a mixture of confuse and fright.

"Some pale face man came in through the harbor." Frank tells the young girl. "He…he was dancing with the mayor's wife. Suddenly she screams and everyone turns to see the pale man bite into her neck. He's on her neck for what seems like minutes. Nobody moves to do anything about it and all the color drains from mayor's wife's body. Her…her eyes glass over, like she was dead…but not." Frank looks around as other people are running past them. He let's go of Racqel's shoulder, grabs her by the hand, and runs her back to the gate. "Finally the mayor grabs his wife away and looks at her. She smiles at him and then…she bites his cheek off." Racqel gasps in horror. "That's when everyone started screaming. The pale man moved to another woman and bites her neck."

Racqel looks at him with wide eyes. "Who is he?"

Frank looks back at her. "A vampire." They are at the gate. "He's drinking people dry and turning them into zombies."

"But there are lots of men in North Window." Racqel says. "They can kill this monster…can't they?"

"They can't even get close to him." Frank breathes heavily. "It seems he got to all the dock help and guards there, cause suddenly there were all these zombies eating people. But…but…" He thinks back. "Wait…. One of the guards did shoot an arrow at him and it went right through the vampire. I don't think weapons can hurt him."

"Daisy went in there." Racqel suddenly remembers. "I told her not to go. I held her arm and begged her to stay here. But she pulled her arm from me and ran in."

Frank looks at her, then back at the castle. Some of the men who ran out were now running back with weapons in their hands. He looks at Racqel one more time before running back towards the castle. Along the way, he picks up a large branch that had fallen from a nearby tree.

Racqel cries after him. "Where are you going?"

"To do what I can to help." Frank yells back to her. "Others are going to fight and I'm going to help. I'll show that I'm no coward." He continues to run toward the castle.

"No, don't go. Don't leave me." Racqel yells as she going after him, but Luna jumps in front of her to stop her.

"Go to the forest." Was the last thing she heard Frank say, before he disappeared into the castle.

Screams continue to come from the castle. Racqel heard people's cry for help, beg for life, or shout proud for North Window. She wants to run back in, but Luna scoops the young girl onto her back and runs into the forest. Now all Racqel could do was hold on to the scruff of Luna's neck as the black tiger runs. A couple of minutes later, they come to a stop. In an opening in the trees the moonlight shines down on a lone grave.

Racqel slides off the black tiger's back and falls onto the grave. "Great grandfather!" She cries at the head stone, "…help me. I'm scared, I'm _so_ scared." Racqel throws herself onto the grave and cries into it. "I'm alone and scared."

"You're not alone." A cold dark voice says. "But there is no helping you." Racqel turns around to see two yellow glowing eyes. The eyes come towards her till someone stands in the moonlight. It was a man with a pale face and white hair with strips of grey in it. He wore a black tuxedo, white gloves, and a black cape with red on the inside. Around his neck was a gold cross with a red ruby in its center. The man smiles down at her, to show his fangs dripping with blood.

Racqel scoots back on the grave untill she is up against the gravestone. "Who…who are you?"

"I am Lord of the Night and Master of the Moon Rune." The man tells her. "I am Neclord." He reaches up to the sky as he laughs. Thunder could be heard in the distances. The man looks back down at her. "You seem to look like a taste morsel." He licks his lips. "It was fortunate for me that one of my minions saw you take of for the forest, or I would have missed out on quite a meal."

"Stay away from me!" Racqel cries as Neclord walks slowly towards her. Luna jumps between vampire and the girl. She growls loudly at him, her fur stands up on ends.

"How amusing…" Neclord glares at Luna. "Your little pet thinks she can save you." Luna jumps and makes a swipe at him. His body turns into many little bats and the black tiger goes right through him. "Thanks to my rune, nothing can hurt me. No weapon or magic of any kind." Luna turns around to make another attack, but Neclord raises a hand and brings it down. A purple lightening bolt crashes down on the black tiger and knock her out cold.

"Luna!!" Racqel cries, before she glares up at Neclord. "You…you creep." Tears stream down her face.

Neclord pretends to look sad. "Oh. Did I hurt your pet?" But then he grins again, showing his fangs. "Come, you will be part of my wedding feast."

"What wedding feast?" Racqel becomes frighten again and she grabs hold of the gravestone.

"Why the wedding of me and my lovely bride in blue." Neclord laughs. "I believe you call her…Daisy? She and I will feed on your blood." He comes at the young girl.

Racqel jumps to her feet. "Get away from me." She is scared, but now she is also angry. Angry that this monster took the love of her brother's life away and a sister she could have had, but was no longer meant to be.

Neclord grabs Racqel's arm to pull her to him, but she turns her back to him and elbows him in the stomach. Then she flips him over her shoulder onto the grave. These moves were just like what her great grandfather taught her. The vampire glares at Racqel as he gets up. She stands in a martial arts defense pose as he charges at her. Racqel does a roundhouse jump kick and hits him in the face. Neclord recoils back, holding his cheek. Now he no longer finds the game amusing.

Racqel prepares for another attack, but something in her mind tells her that she should run. Obeying the voice as an instinct, the young girl whips around and runs through the forest to get out. The dress she wore gets torn on branches from bushes sticking out. They also scratch her face, arms, and legs. She worries about Luna, but something tells her that she should be worrying more about herself at the moment.

Racqel runs out of the forest and sees the gates of North Window. She figures if she gets back through the gates she'll be safe. The guards will sub-due the vampire and everything will be all right again. But as she gets close to the gates she sees that nothing will ever be the same again. Beyond the gates were zombies…lot of zombies. They are all hitting and eating each other. Racqel stops right in front of the gates, right where she and Daisy were at not too long ago, before the sun had set.

Neclord come from the forest. "Nowhere to run, little girl."

Racqel looks to see him outside the village and then looks in the village to see the zombies. Either way she went would be her last. She stuck between a rock and a hard place now. Whatever bravery Racqel had, left her. She falls to her hands and knees, petrified at what was to become of her. Her necklace falls out from under the neckline of her dress as she digs her hands into the dirt.

Neclord points over to the gates. "I have a surprise for you." Racqel looks over to the gates once more, to see Daisy coming from them. She watches the young woman go over to Neclord, passing right by the young girl.

Daisy's skin is white and her eyes are glassed over. "Come on Racqel." She says calmly. "I told you I'd be back to get you." She beckons Racqel to come to her, but the young girl is too scared to move. "Come on, we'll be happy together." Daisy hugs Neclord. "I have found the 'Roaming Prince', your luck will change."

"I don't believe you." Racqel cries out. "That's not the prince Bear said he was."

"Forget about him. He left you here alone." Daisy mocks and makes a pouting face. "But we will never leave you alone." The two come walking toward Racqel.

"Stay away from me." Racqel cries as she scoots away from them. "You're not Daisy and you're not a prince."

"You're right, I'm not a prince." Neclord grins. "I am king of the night." He raises his hand once again and brings it down. Purple lightening rain down around Racqel and she screams as he laughs with delight. He comes close to her, close enough to reach down and grab her.

But something stops him, something that was glowing on Racqel's chest. It was the amulet glowing red before turning black. A black light shines from the amulet and blinds Neclord a bit. He recoils back, his hand in front of his eyes to dim the light.

Neclord tries to make a grab for the amulet with his other hand, but this time the black light engulfs the area. "What is this?" When it disappears, Neclord is nowhere to be found.

**Sometime later**

Artemis was running as fast as he can with Viktor on his back. Under one of Viktor's arms was a case of the best wine the country had. On the wrist of the other arm he wears two corsages. One corsage is has a white rose and the other is a violet.

"Aw man, Racqel is going to kill me." Viktor mutters to the tiger. "I promised to be back by sun down and it's a least an hour or two past that." The tiger growls at Viktor while he runs. "I know. I know. I shouldn't have gotten into that game. I hope we didn't miss them walking down the aisle."

They come to the gates of town and stops out front of it. The case Viktor was holding falls from his arm as he is stun at what he sees. Daisy was lying out in front of the gates, motionless. He jumps off Artemis's back and runs to her body, kneeling beside it. Viktor looks at her pale, colorless face and lightly runs a finger down the side of her cheek. He puts his ear to her chest to hear nothing. A tear runs down his face as he carefully he lifts up her body and walks to the gate, where he almost drops her when he sees something even more horrifying than he could ever imagine. Zombies are everywhere in the village. Many no longer have limps to stand on and those that still have limbs gnaw on those that don't.

Viktor place's Daisy's body by the gate entrance and enters the town. He draws his sword and holds its out in preparation of attack, the white tiger at his heels. Zombies spot him as fresh meat and drop what they are doing to attack. As they come at Viktor, he realizes that these are his own people. His friends and family are come to attack him. At first he and the tiger didn't know what to do, but soon fear for their lives give them the motivation they need to end the fight in a short time. He looks around at all the bodies at his feet. In front of him is his mother…his mother. The woman he made peace with not long ago. She finally accepted him and Racqel as her own and now she was dead. Next to her body was his father. The man finally decides to come home and be one for longer amounts of time, but that time was cut short. Viktor walks along the pathway to the castle, fighting off more people of the village.

As Viktor walked through he found that not everyone in the village was a monster. At the entrance of the castle he was Frank. There was terror on the young man's face, but there was a sword in his hand. Next to Frank was a branch, broken in half. One would guess that Frank started with branch and moved to the sword when it was broken. But seeing that Frank was dead, chunks of his body bitten off, would seem that the sword did him no good. Viktor moved onward, fighting back the tears in his eyes and pain in his heart. He gets to main wing where the party must have taken place. There was the aisle that Daisy, Racqel, and other girls of the village were supposed to have walked. Instead of a setting for a great party, the place looked like a battle scene or more rather a great massacre had happen there. Some of the people still had color in their skin, people like his other two friends, Don and Sam. Others didn't, people of his gang and their rival gang. Some of the color people had daggers, swords and shields; but it was obvious that they did them no good.

Viktor feels sickened by the sight of seeing some of the people half eaten. He was putting the last of the zombies down when he hears a loud roar come from outside. "Artemis?!" Viktor runs out to see what made the white tiger cry. He comes to find out it was Luna. She limps to him and he holds out a hand to her, which she licks affectionately. "If only you could talk." The black tiger turns around and limps towards the gate. "I know about her." The black tiger whines and limps some more. He figures she wants him to follow her, but doesn't know why. Then he realizes that someone was missing or at least he hopes she is.

Luna whines as she passes Daisy's body and gives it a lick before she moves on to the forest. Viktor follows after the black tiger to sees Racqel's body just outside of its edge, her dress shredded. Her face, legs and arms were bloody. Large strands of hair were pulled from the braid it must have been in.

Viktor runs to her body and touches it. "Oh no, not you too." He groans, only to hear a moan escape her lips in reply. Viktor's heart nearly skips a beat as he presses his ear to young girl's chest. Her heart still beats, she is still alive.

Relieved Viktor picks up his little sister in his arms and walks back towards the town, through the gates and into what was their home. He lays her on her bed and moves out to get Daisy's body. With care, Viktor takes the young woman's body and lays it on his bed. He goes outside once more, gets a bucket of water and a washcloth. With those items, he comes back into the house and washes the blood off Racqel's arms, face, and legs to see all the scratches she had. Carefully he dresses her wounds with fresh, clean bandages. When he was done he moves into his room and looks Daisy's body. It looks like she's just sleeping there. There wasn't a mark on her, except for her neck where two puncture holes were. He hopes that maybe she too would groan and her heart would beat once again.

Viktor moves over to Daisy to touches her cheek. It was cold and smooth. He looks at the dress she wears. This is the first time he's ever seen it and he remembers her dragging him down to the harbor to wait for the roll of silk it was made of to come.

"It's the finest silk in all of Jowston." Daisy tells him. "I was able to get it cheap. There will be plenty for not only my dress, but one for Racqel too." Viktor had told Daisy not to bother, but she insisted that she make the dress for Racqel. "She's earned it. She has been doing her lessons so well."

Viktor knew the real reason why Racqel went to so much trouble to learn. It was so he could spend time with Daisy. He had to do a bit of begging to get Racqel to agree to be Daisy's student.

He remembers Daisy hold up a piece of silk for him to feel, rubbing it lightly on his cheek. "It's so smooth and soft, isn't it?" He remembers having to go out into the forest with Racqel to collect blue berry for the dye. Daisy wanted to make everything from scratch for that dress. She wanted to show how well a woman she would make, how nice a wife she could be. But now, it was just a dress to show how beautiful her last sight was to him.

Viktor stares at her sleeping corpse, thinks of what he should do now. He doesn't want to sleep, because he his scared of the visions he might have. There was nothing more he could do for his sister at the moment, because he doesn't know the condition Racqel was in. He figures the only thing left for him to do was to bury the dead. But he wonders whom to bury first. Viktor looks down at Daisy's body. He doesn't want her to be first, but he knows that her beauty could fade unless…. Viktor runs out of the house and over to his former great grandfather/uncle's house and into his uncle's lab. There he finds a bottle of clear liquid that he knew his uncle used to preserve other animals for study later. He comes back to his house and stands over his bed, looking down at Daisy's body.

'_Would it be wrong to do what I'm thinking? Would it be considered sick that I would want to preserver her looks for me to see till the last of the people are buried?_'

Viktor takes a deep breath and opens the bottle. The liquid contents pours from the bottle onto Daisy's body. It runs along her body and turns into a crystal coating. He stares at her body once more before he caps the bottle and goes out to do the painful task he has before him.


	3. What Happens When the Nightmare is Over

**What Happens When The Nightmare Is Over**

Afraid to sleep and pumped with adrenaline, Viktor manages to bury almost all of the village formerly know as North Window in three days. Right now, Viktor was digging a hole by the castle wall where a small pond was. Taking a break from the blood, sweat, and bitter tears, Viktor sticks the shovel into the ground to leans on it. He wipes the dirty sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. With a look back at the castle, Viktor realizes he has been in there more times the past three days than any time in his life. And every time had been another depressing trip to take out a body to bury.

Besides keeping him from going to sleep, burying bodies has kept him from worrying about Racqel. Her body was full of scratches, but there was no serious injury. The only problem was she hasn't woken up since Viktor found her that night. When he finishes taking a deep breath and enjoying a welcoming breeze that came by, Viktor continues to dig the hole for the last body that was left to be buried. Artemis, the large white tiger, watches his human friend from a distance.

Viktor had just tossed a large shovel full of dirt next to him when he hears a faint scream. "Racqel?" He stops to listen again. Another scream comes and it sounds scared. '_But why wouldn't she be?_' Viktor thinks. '_After what she's been through there shouldn't be any doubt._' Suddenly he realizes something. '_Daisy's body is still in the house._' Viktor had preserved the body so that he could bury the young woman last. He wanted to absorb her beauty and remember her face before it had to leave the world for good. Viktor drops the shovel as he runs for the house, Artemis right behind him. He goes to his room to find Racqel wasn't there. He runs into his sister's room and sees her sitting up in her bed, screaming. Her eyes were wide open with fear. Luna, the large black tiger, had her front paws on the bed and was licking the frighten young girl's face. Luna whines as Viktor comes over to the bed.

"It's ok." Viktor tells Racqel, but the little girl continues to scream. He makes Luna move away and sits on the bed. Luna stands at the doorway with Artemis to watch what happens. Viktor grabs Racqel's shoulders. "Racqel? It's ok. It's over. You're safe now." Racqel starts to go horse, so the screams become a little faint. Viktor looks down at his bare chest, his torn pants and realizes that he is covered in dirty with streaks of blood on his arms. He pulls his little sister into a hug, rocking her slowly. "It's me. Bear…big brother…Viktor. I'm here and I not hurt either." Racqel stops screaming, so Viktor holds her out in front of him. "See? It's ok." The young girl stares blankly, almost like he was not even there to her. "Racqel? Cat? Say something. Please say something. Or at least look at me?" Racqel makes no movement of any kind other than to breath.

Viktor heaves a deep sigh, reaches a hand behind her head, and presses her forehead against his. He closes his eyes and thinks '_Can't you just give me a hint that you're there?_' When he opens his eyes again to look at her, her eyes move to looks into his and blinks.

It startles the bear-man. "Racqel?" The young girl blinks again. A smile comes onto Viktor's lips as he breathes a sigh of relief. He strokes Racqel's hair while her forehead still leans on his. "You'll be ok." He whispers and helps her lay back down on her bed. After running a finger from her forehead down her nose, he kisses her forehead. "Go back to sleep." Racqel closes her eyes when her big brother gets off the bed. Luna goes back to Racqel's bed and lies beside it.

Viktor walks to his room with Artemis following him. Daisy still lies on his bed, a crystal coating preserves her body. He picks the young woman up and takes her out to the hole he just dug. He gets on his knees and carefully, delicately lays her body into the hole. After muttering a little prayer Viktor brushes a hand down the side of her cheek. All he can feel is the crystal coating, but he pretends it is her skin that is smooth to his touch. Viktor takes the violet corsage he had bought for her in South Window and placed on her chest. After taking a deep breath, Viktor slowly fills the hole with dirt. He watches as each shovel full take a piece of her away from him. When he's finished, he sticks a wooden cross into the grave and tells her good-bye once more.

Artemis nuzzles his head against Viktor's and purrs softly. Viktor give the white tiger a pat on the side before getting to his feet. He slings the shovel over a shoulder and makes his way back to the house. Along the way he stops to kneel at a few other graves. First was his three friends and then at his parents. Viktor stays for a while at his mother's grave so he could apologize. "I'm…I'm sorry that I…um…that I pushed you into the water trough…" He blushes as he rubs the back of his head. "I…I know I've apologized before. But…I always had the feeling like you didn't think I meant it. But I did and…" He looks over at his father's grave. "It was nice to be a real family for awhile. Even if it was only for a couple of years." Viktor gets to his feet once more, dusts his knees off, and goes into the house. He checks in on his sister and sees that Racqel is still asleep, so he decides to wash up. That way when Racqel sees him he won't look so scary to her. When he is finished Viktor comes back to Racqel's room and lies on the bed with her. He puts her head on his chest so that she can listen to his heart. He knows that it was her favorite sound, that the beating heart will keep her calm. He relaxes and listens to Racqel breath. Now, for the first time in three days Viktor goes to sleep.

**Next Day**

Viktor was up by the first rays of the sun. He goes to his room and changes into a new yellow t-shirt Daisy had made him not too long ago. After Viktor pulls the shirt over his head, he sticks his arms through the sleeves and a tearing sound coming from them. Viktor could have sworn that the sleeves were big enough for his arms, but obviously his arms were bigger than he thought. Viktor pulls on a new pair of black pants, lets his shirt drop over the top of them, and puts a belt with a pouch on around it. Last he pulls on his calf high leather boots. Now that he's dressed, Viktor packed the necessary supplies he thinks would be needed. Things like whatever food still around that could last a while, new clothes for Racqel, and a couple of personal items that Viktor felt would be of some use later on. He straps the large pack onto Artemis's back.

"Can you handle it?" Viktor asks the white tiger and Artemis head butts Viktor's leg to let the young man know that he is going to be fine. "Ok, ok." Viktor laughs as he goes back into the house for Racqel. She still wears the torn dress from four nights ago. Viktor had taken her hair out of the braid, so it would look somewhat decent. Because he felt that Racqel was too old for him to see her naked, Viktor does not changer her clothes. He checks the bandages to make sure they're clean before wrapping her in a blanket to keep the young girl covered and warm. After strapping his sword to his back he takes Racqel up in his arms.

'_She is doing better this day._' Viktor thinks. Racqel at least moved her head to look at him.

They come outside to their parents' grave once more. He puts Racqel down on her knees in front of the grave before he kneels next to her. "We're leaving." Viktor tells the gravestones. "I'm going to find the monster who did this and avenge our village. I'll take good care of Racqel, just like I've always have. Please watch over us and give us strength." Viktor gets up again, picks up Racqel and climbs onto Luna's back. He wraps his arms around her waist, grabbing the scruff of Luna's back and he tucks his feet under hers so they won't drag on the ground when they ride. The two tigers walk out of the gates and stop to look back.

'_Two years ago I was ready to leave. Now I'm not._' Viktor thinks. "Let's go." He tells the tigers and they take off at a trot for South Window.

About halfway down the road the group of four come head to head with what seem to be a parade of some sort. In front of them were two men on horses, one is dress as a captain and the other is an enlisted man. Behind the horsemen was a large white carriage with gold trimming. Behind the carriage were some more army men on horses.

"Move off the road." The captain orders. "Make way for the mayor of Muse City."

"Where is the mayor going?" Viktor asks as Luna and Artemis moves off the road.

"That is none of your business." The captain tells him.

The convoy moves on and Viktor shrugs. What did he care? When the two tigers start walking they and the carriage pass each other by. As they do, a man sticks his head out the window. "Wait a minute young man." The man calls out to Viktor. "Stop the carriage." He tells driver. The carriages stop and so do the two tigers.

"What do you want?" Viktor asked as he looks up at the man.

"Well I am quite fascinated by the fact that you have tigers." The man looks down at them. "Are they tame?"

"If they weren't, your men wouldn't still be on their horses." Viktor replies, somewhat coldly.

"Good point young man." The man laughs. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Well if you excuse me, we have to be going." Viktor nudges Luna to go and the two tigers start to go again.

The man yells, "Wait a minute!" The group of four stops again. Luna turns around so Viktor could look up at the man again. "Do you live in that village over there." The man points towards North Window.

"Use to. What's it to you?" Viktor asked real coldly this time.

The captain jumps off his horse, pulling out his sword at the same time. He comes between the carriage and Viktor. Racqel straightens up suddenly, nearly knocking Viktor in the chin. He is forced to straighten up himself.

The man motions the captain to stand down. "I'm Darryl, mayor of Muse City." The mayor opens the door to the carriage and steps out of it. Viktor stays seated on Luna. "I'm on tour to meet the mayor of each village in the City-State, to make sure we are on good terms."

Viktor makes no effort to show that he cared. "So."

"Well, since you are from North Window, perhaps you could show us around your fair village before I meet your mayor." Darryl suggested.

"I'll pass." Viktor tell the mayor. He nods his head to signal for the tigers to turn to leave again. This time the men behind the carriage dismounted from their horses and stand in the way of the tigers.

"Young man, I'm giving you the opportunity of a life time." Darryl says sternly. "Do you know how much of an honor it is to escort a high official, head of the City-States, around your lovely village?"

Viktor turns to glare at Darryl. "And I said I'll pass." He feels Racqel shiver in his arms. "I just left my village with no intention of going back till my task is done." He says with a growl in his voice.

"How dare you speak to my father that way." A sixteen-year-old girl's head, with red wavy hair under a blue bandanna, sticks out of the carriage. Her brown eyes glares down at Viktor.

"If I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back." Viktor yells up at the young woman. "Ever think that some people don't want to do certain things for certain reasons?" A sword comes to point at Viktor's neck and Racqel makes a sudden whimper of fright. "So you're into intimidating people?" Viktor growls at the man who held the sword. "You guys into frightening young girls? Must make you feel real big, don't it?"

"No one speaks to the mayor's daughter, Lady Annabelle, that way." The solider tells Viktor.

Viktor glares at the solider. "Then just let us go and you won't have to worry about me being rude to these people."

"You're a rude man." Annabelle yells at Viktor.

"Yeah?" Viktor yells up at Annabelle. "Well if you been through what we've been through, you wouldn't be all smiles and joy yourself!" He could feel the point of the soldier's sword comes closer to his neck and Racqel let out a scream. Viktor hugs her close to him, whispering that everything will be fine.

"Let him go." Darryl tells his men.

The soldier looks past Viktor at Darryl. "Sir?"

"You heard me, let him go." Darryl waves a hand like he didn't care anymore. "It's no use taken the boy's life unless you want to take the girl's too." Viktor glares at the mayor. Darryl closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose, and massages it. "It's obvious the girl needs the boy, so let them be. We can manage on our own." The solider reluctantly sheath his sword. He and the other army men move out of the way of the two tigers. Darryl climbs into the carriage so they could leave.

"Good riddance to rude people." Annabelle yells out at Viktor.

"Good riddance to spoiled brats." Viktor yells back. By the time the soldiers turn around to go after him, nothing was left of the two tigers but a dust cloud from where they once stood.

That Night

Viktor sat at the big booth in the tavern of South Window. Racqel, still wrapped up in the blanket, was leaning on his side. With Viktor's arm wrapped around her, Racqel stared blankly at the wall. He had an empty plate in front of him and his cup was low on its drink. In front of Racqel was a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

The tavern owner comes over to the table. "Viktor…can't you do something about…" He points down at the two tigers. "They're blocking the walk way."

Viktor looks up from his drink. "Hm…?" He makes a couple click sounds and the two tigers climb under the table to lie by his feet.

"That's no what I meant." The owner sighs. "Customers can't sit here if they're under the table."

"Sure they can." Viktor tells the owner. "They don't mind."

"They scare the customers." The owner tells Viktor.

"They don't want to leave." Viktor says flatly. He holds out his cup out to the tavern owner for more drink. The elder man sighs as he takes it and walks behind the counter

"Some more tea I assume?" The owner asked and Viktor nods. "You can have something strong if you want. I know it would be welcoming after what you've been through."

Viktor looks down at Racqel. "Can't drink tonight."

The owner comes back to the table with the cup filled. "Did you get her to eat something?" Steam floats up from it and Racqel turns her head to watch it. After a couple seconds Racqel turns her head back to continue staring at the wall.

"A little." Viktor unwraps his arm from her, picks up a spoonful of soup and holds in front of Racqel's face. She makes not movement to accept or refuse. Viktor sighs, puts the spoon down and wraps his arm back around her.

"It'll be ok." The owner takes a seat at the table with a bottle of wine for himself. "It's just shock."

"I know." Viktor sighs again. "But I hate the silence."

"She'll get better." The owner pours himself a glass and drinks it. Before he finishes the door burst open and an army captain enters the inn. The owner jumps up to meet with the captain. They talked a moment and then the captain looks over at the booth.

"You!" The captain shouts.

Viktor looks up. "Oh no." He groans as he scoops Racqel up in his arms. "Not you guys again." He goes to slide out of the booth and the two tigers scramble out from under the table to protect their human friends. They snarl at the man as they bare their sharp claws and teeth. The army captain prepares to draw his sword.

"Just a moment." Darryl says as he walks into the inn. He motions the captain to back down. "We…we saw your village." He slowly walks toward the booth. "They are not going to attack me…are they?" Darryl asks Viktor.

"Only if you don't do anything to hurt me and my sister." Viktor tells the mayor.

"You have nothing to worry about." Darryl tells Viktor. He holds his hands up to show he is unarmed.

"…Stand down." Viktor tells the tigers.

The two tigers retract their claws, cover their teeth and sit down. However they do not move away from their human friends. Darryl breathes a sigh of relief as he slides onto the seat in the booth. He motions for Viktor to have a seat too, but Viktor doesn't move. He just looks at the man carefully, trying to figure out what the elder man could be up to.

A moment or two later the door of the inn opens again and Annabelle comes in. Her eyes are red, swollen from crying. She spies Viktor and glares at him for a second before looking at him with pity. Annabelle walk slowly towards the booth, hoping the tigers will not pounce her. She gets to the booth and has a seat next to her father. Feeling things are all right, Viktor slides back into the booth across from Darryl and seats Racqel the way she was before. Whether the young girl knew what was going on or not, no one could tell. The two tigers crawl under the table to lays at their feet. Darryl and Annabelle felt a little unease about having them there, but made now complaints about it.

"As you know this is my daughter, Annabelle." Darryl says to break the ice. Viktor gives a small wave to the young woman. Darryl looks straight at Viktor. "I would like to know what happen at your village." Viktor shrugs as he looks away from the man and young woman. "You have to know what happen. You just came from there."

"I don't know!" Viktor jumps to his feet suddenly. Racqel was pushed to sit straight up. "It happened four nights ago. I wasn't there." He slams a fist on the table so hard the objects on it jumped. "I was here in South Window, getting wine for our village party." Viktor sinks down into the booth and pulls Racqel back to lean on him. "I come back home to find the villagers eating each other."

Darryl has shock on his face and surprise in his voice. "Eating each other?" Annabelle looks at Viktor with her head cocked to one side; she can see the anger in his eyes.

"Yes." Viktor snorted. "Eating each other." He squeezes his fist till the knuckles turn white. "They were turned into zombies. When I came to the village they attacked me. Artemis and I had to fight them off." He shuts his eyes tight. "I had to fight off my friends, family, and neighbors to survive." Tears start to come from his eyes. " And it took me three days to bury them all."

"You…you buried them all?!" Annabelle asks in shock as she straightens her head to look at him closely. "All…all…" Tears starts to swell up in her eyes. "All…by your…self?"

"Didn't have anyone to ask for help." Viktor opens his eyes to look at them. "Everyone was dead."

"Except for her." Darryl point to Racqel. "Does she know who did this?"

"I don't know." Viktor shrugs. "Maybe. She just woke up yesterday. Hasn't talked or move since then." Racqel turns her head slowly to stare at Darryl and his daughter. The young girl's stare is ice cold to them.

It sends a shiver down Annabelle's spine. "Is…is she hurt?" Viktor yanks the blanket off Racqel to reveal the bandaged arms and legs. Annabelle jumps up from her seat and runs over to Racqel. She pitied the young girl's condition, but was angered about her dressing. "How could you leave her in a torn up dress while you, on the other hand, are in brand new clothes. What kind a person are you?"

"Gee, I don't know." Viktor puts a finger to his cheek. "Maybe cause she's thirteen and I'm sixteen? Maybe she's a little to old for me to be allowed to change her."

"Oh…" Annabelle falls silent.

The door to the inn opens again and an elder woman walks in. Spying the booth where everyone sat, she comes rushing over. "Is that the boy and girl from that village?" The woman asks.

"Yes dear." Darryl stands up as the woman gets to the table. "This is my wife, Rebecca."

"Oh the poor girl." Rebecca looks at Racqel. "We should get her changed. Come on Annabelle." The woman pushes her daughter over to the stairs so she could take Racqel. Viktor takes hold of his little sister and hold her tight. "Oh, it's ok dear." Rebecca tells him. "We'll take care of her." She smoothes Racqel's hair. "Can't let her stay in these torn up clothes now, can we?" Slowly Viktor releases Racqel and the elder woman slides the young girl toward her. She tries to get Racqel to stand up out of the booth so the girl could be led up the stairs, but Racqel just falls to her knees on the floor. "Come on sweetheart." Rebecca coaxes.

"She won't walk." Viktor sighs. "She's not really here, if you know what I mean." He looks at Racqel kneeling on the floor, staring at the woman's skirt. He goes to slide off the seat to pick up Racqel, but Annabelle puts a hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry, I got her." Annabelle tells Viktor as she goes over to pick Racqel up. Viktor just watches, he doesn't know what to make of it at the moment. "Bring a tub and a couple buckets of warm water up stairs." She tells the captain. He salutes and leaves the inn.

Viktor starts to stand up again. "You…you don't have to do that."

"It's ok. It looks like she needs it. It might do her some good." Annabelle walks up stairs. Viktor watches as a couple soldiers take up a large wooden tub and some buckets of water.

"They'll take good care of her." Darryl tells him. "You don't have anything to worry about right now." Viktor nods slowly.

"Do you have any clothes for her?" Rebecca asks.

"Uh…yeah, in our room." Viktor points up at the ceiling. "It's the first door on the right when you get to the top of the stairs."

"Ok." The elder woman nods. "Now don't let anyone come up. We'll have to wash her in the hallway. The rooms are too small for a tub." With that, Rebecca goes up stairs as the soldiers come back down.

"Why don't you have a drink?" Darryl offers. He had spied the wine the owner left on the table. "Here. Let me fill you glass." Viktor puts a hand over it. "It's ok. After what you've been through, I think we can let a little under age drinking slide this time."

"As much as it is tempting to get plastered tonight," Viktor picks up his glass. "I think I should stay sober for my sister right now." He takes a sip of tea.

Darryl pulls the bottle back toward him. "Then would you mind if I…?" Viktor shakes his head. He watches as the red liquid pours from the bottle into a glass the tavern owner put before the mayor. Darryl puts the bottle down and takes the glass. He takes a long deep sip. "Mmm…good stuff." Darryl puts the glass down and looks at Viktor. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Look for the monster that killed my village." Viktor says angrily. "I'm going to avenge my people." He leans his head back to look up at the ceiling. "But I can't do anything till I know who did it. And the only person who knows about what happened my village right now won't talk. Not even to me." Viktor heaves a deep sigh.

"In time she will." Darryl takes another sip of wine. "One could only imagine what she could have been through."

"I've tried. Runes know I've tried." Viktor take a sip of tea before he hunches over his cup. "But no matter what, I can't seem to come up with anything that could ever compare to it." He runs his fingers through his hair. As he does, his ears perk up. He hears whimpering…no…it's crying. He jumps up and moves to the stair. "Racqel?" Darryl tries to grab the young man's arm, but Viktor is already halfway up. "I'm coming." He calls up the stairs.

"Oh no you're not." Annabelle stands at the top of the stairs and stops him. "You've said so yourself. It would be inappropriate for you to see her."

Viktor tries to get around Annabelle. "But she needs me."

"She's fine." Annabelle says sternly.

"She's crying. She's scared." Viktor comes up to the top step and is now looking Annabelle in the face. He is surprised that she is the same height he is. Viktor has never looked a girl eye to eye before. Daisy was half a head lower than he was, his mom even had to look up to him after a while. He reaches out to grab Annabelle, so he could pick her up and move the young woman out of his way. Instead Annabelle grabs ones of his wrists, twirls him around so that his arm is pinned behind him and wrapped her free arm around his neck.

"Don't think I'm that weak." Annabelle grunts. She squeezes her arm around Viktor's neck, to put pressure on it. "I'm the top mayor's daughter. I know how to handle myself."

A scream comes from down the hall."Annabelle! Stop it. You're frightening the child." Rebecca yells to her daughter. "Let him go." Annabelle does as she's told and Viktor turns around to glare at her. Racqel goes back to crying.

"Fighting is no way to help your little sister." Annabelle tells him.

Viktor sighs as he rubs the back of his head to think. Suddenly he snaps his fingers. "I know. Go into our room. In the pack by one of the beds is a violin. Bring it to me."

"A violin?! You?!" Annabelle looks him up and down. "I wouldn't believe a man as crude, rude, and with looks like yours would play such a delicate of instrument."

"Look, either bring me my violin or find some way I can up here." Viktor's voice reveals a tone of annoyance.

"Alright, keep your shirt on." Annabelle disappears from his sight.

There was a door opening, a moment of silence, and then a door closing. Annabelle comes back in front of him with the violin. Viktor takes the instrument from her and puts it under his chin. He plucks a few strings to make sure it was in tune before running the bow across for one note. Racqel's crying softens to reveal to him that she is calming down. Viktor starts to play a tune he knew the young girl would like to hear (Suikoden main theme/Master Teo's House). The playing was soft and smooth; its notes flowed from the instrument into the ears of those around. The music serves it purpose in soothing Racqel and soon she stops crying. Annabelle has a surprised look on her face at see Viktor play. How calming it was to hear and she would have stayed to watch him play, but her mother calls her over to help.

"With your help we can finish much quicker." Rebecca tells her daughter. While he plays Viktor could hear the woman talking to Racqel. "There, doesn't that feel good?" The elder woman cooed. He hears water being poured on to the young girl's head. "It's nice and warm, isn't it?" Viktor tries to remember if his mother ever said things like that to Racqel when she was little, before the young girl was banned to be under Viktor's care. He knew that his mother never talked to him like that, but at this point he didn't care. All he cared about was Racqel being calm, maybe even making her happy if he could.

"All done." Viktor hears Rebecca say a while later. "Time to dry you off and get you dress." Water splashed as Racqel was taken out of the tub. Annabelle carried the towel wrap girl into the room she was sharing with her brother. Rebecca followed in behind them. Viktor stops playing, chancing to come out into the hall. He come to his door and presses his ear against it. The sound of rustling towels and clothing could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

Viktor calls through the door. "Is she dressed yet?"

"Almost…" Annabelle calls back. "Ok, but…" Viktor opens the door and walks in. Racqel is seated on one of the two beds in the room. She was wearing a red Chinese shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. A thick black piece of ribbon serves as a belt to hold the pants up. Fresh bandages are on her arms and legs. "What it the meaning of this?" Annabelle demands. Rebecca decides to leaves the room.

"You said she was dressed." Viktor walks over the bed, places the violin on the nightstand and looks at Racqel. The young girl looks at him at him and blinks. He smiles as he rubs the top of her head.

"Stop!" Annabelle yells. "What do you think you're doing?" She snatches the young man's hand off Racqel's head. "Her hair is messed up enough. You're messing it up even more." Annabelle throws his hand back at him. She picks up a comb and sticks it in Racqel hair. She pulls down till she hits a knot where she pulls on it a little, trying to comb it out. Racqel starts to sniffle and Annabelle stops, looking to see tears well up in the young girl's eyes. "Hey, it's ok. I don't mean to hurt you." She says in a calming voice. "Just wait. Soon your hair will be all nice and pretty." She put the comb back in the hair again to comb it. Racqel goes from sniffling into whimpering.

"Here, give me that." Viktor snatches the comb from Annabelle. "It's obvious that you're not doing it right."

"I'm not doing right?!" Annabelle glares at him. "I've been combing my hair for years now. I should know how to do it."

"Maybe for you." Viktor starts combing Racqel's hair and the young girl makes no sound. "But she has a way of how she wants it done and who she wants to do it." He finishes and puts the comb down to braiding Racqel's hair. When he comes down to the end he tells Annabelle, "Hand me some string or a ribbon." Viktor holds a hand out to wait for something to be put into it. Annabelle looks around to find no string or ribbons for him, so she reaches into her pocket and to find a piece of black yarn.

"How about this?" Annabelle asked as she pulls the yarn out and puts it in to the young man's hand.

"That'll do." Viktor takes the yarn and ties at the end of Racqel's pigtail.

"A man who knows how to braid, that's rare." Annabelle comments. She moves over to help Racqel lay down, but Viktor stops her. He picks Racqel up in his arms and goes out the room. "Wait, where are you going with her?" Annabelle runs out after him. Viktor goes down the stairs with Annabelle is right behind him. "She needs rest. You should put her to bed."

"She doesn't like to be alone." Viktor says with his back still to her.

Darryl and Rebecca weren't down in the room. They must have left for a walk or maybe went to bed. Not that having the two adults there or not didn't mattered much to him anyway. Viktor climbs into the booth where he once sat. He sits Racqel on his lap, placing her head where his heart was, and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. The young girl remains motionless, staring at the wall like she had done before.

"She likes the sound of a beating heart. It brings her comfort." The bear-man informs the red haired girl.

'_Not too long ago this guy was a jerk…_' Annabelle thinks as she sits across from him and looks at him. '_Now look at him._'

"What?" Viktor asks as he sees Annabelle staring at him.

Annabelle snaps out of whatever thought she was in. "Hm?" Her cheeks turn a little pink with embarrassment. "Oh, nothing."

"Whatever." Viktor scratches the back of Racqel's ear.

"You want something to drink?" Annabelle asked.

"Nah. I think I've had enough tea." Viktor tells her.

"I wasn't talking tea. I was thinking something strong." Annabelle suggests.

"You dad already offered and I declined." Viktor says sternly.

"Why?" Annabelle sees him look down at Racqel. "Because of her?"

"Yeah." Viktor looks back up at Annabelle with a glare. "Got a problem with it?"

"There's no need to be so rude about it." Annabelle puts her elbows on the table, her head in her hands and looks away from him. Why is she letting him get under her skin? Annabelle looks at Viktor out of the corner of her eye. He has gone back to staring at Racqel. The young girl just lies there staring at nothing. Annabelle tries to imagine what they must have gone through. It was obvious that the young girl must have witnessed it all and the young man was left to wonder…why? "If your sister was ok…would you…" Annabelle tries to break the awkward silence between Viktor and herself.

"Would I what?" Viktor asked coldly. "Have a drink?" He looks at Annabelle, but she doesn't look at him. "She's not stopping me from drinking, it's just I don't think I should at this point."

"Actually I was going to ask if you'd let her have a drink." Annabelle snaps as she turns her head back to look at him.

"Oh." Viktor clears his throat and leans his head back on the booth's back. "I don't know…" He sighs. "Maybe, but I don't think she'd like it."

"I see…" There was another pause of silence between the two young adults, and then Annabelle speaks up again. "So what are you going to do now?"

Viktor lifts his head to look at Annabelle. "Your dad already asked that."

"Well, now I'm asking." Annabelle tells him.

"Kill a monster." Viktor says.

"But you don't know who he is or where he's gone." Annabelle says.

"Racqel does." Viktor tell her. "When she gets better, she'll tell me and then we'll get him."

"Racqel…" Annabelle raises an eyebrow. "Is that her name?"

"Yeah." Viktor nods.

Annabelle gives a small smile. "It's a nice name."

"I know." Viktor chuckles. "I chose it for her." He says with a bit of pride.

"Nice choice." Annabelle nods. "Um…what's yours?"

"Viktor." He looks at her. "Interesting…"

"What?" Annabelle's smile disappears and a surprised look comes onto her face.

"You come in here, want my story, wash my sister, offer to buy me a drink and you didn't even know our names." Viktor looks at the young woman like he was studying her. "Do you do that for anyone?" He asks sarcastically.

"Only ones that loses their village." Annabelle retorts. Suddenly the young woman realizes that she has gone over the line. Viktor gives her a nasty look and Annabelle looks to see if Racqel was going to give any reaction. The young girl's face remains blank. Annabelle blushes and mentally kicks herself. "Look, I'm sorry. That was a little below the belt." Viktor doesn't answer. Soft snoring let the two young adults know that Racqel had fallen asleep. Viktor scoops the young girl up in his arms and gets up from the booth. Annabelle stands up too as Viktor walks to the stairs. "Wait…" He stops, but doesn't turn to look at her. "Look…" Annabelle rubs the back of her head nervously. "Seeing as you don't really have a place to stay right now…and you sister isn't in any condition to go traveling…what do you say that you come back to Muse with us?"

"Why?" Viktor turns slowly to look at Annabelle, to see if she was serious.

"Well…um…because…" Annabelle tries to think of what to say. "Well…Muse has a good doctor who could help you with your little sister. His name is Dr. Huan. He's young, just started, but is very good." She sees Viktor think about it. "And as top mayor of the City-States we should be taking care of our people. So…"

"When do I have to give you an answer?" Viktor asked

"We won't leave until tomorrow morning." Annabelle tells him. "We're staying at Lord Granmeyer's home. If you are out front, pack and ready to go, you are welcome to come." Annabelle turns to leave.

"Fine, we'll be there." Viktor looks up the stairs. "But I'm only doing this to get my sister help." He tells her coldly before he goes up the stairs.

"Whatever." Annabelle grumbles at his backside. She raises a hand as she leaves. '_Rude, pompous………poor jerk._'


	4. Healing Begins With a Single Dream

**Healing Begins With a Single Dream**

'_Won't someone talk to me? I'm scared. Where am I? Where is everybody?' Racqel finds herself in a dark place and she wonders where the moonlight has gone. The trees around her were tall, overcrowding…suffocating. They tower over her like giant; their branches were like long thin fingers. They reach down to grab pieces of her dress away. They swipe at her arms, her legs, and her face. Scratch marks appear all over on her body. Racqel runs from the trees and she can hear footsteps behind her. She reaches some gates, but she cannot recognize them for some reason. They seem sort of familiar to her. She looks beyond the gates to see there was a village engulfed in purple lightening. People are screaming, crying, and eating each other. They come at her and she runs from them. Some manage to touch her body, her hair…her dress. When they do, the color drains from their skin and their eyes glass over, like they are dead. Soon their bodies start to rot away to bones. Racqel screams with fright and they blow away like dust in the wind._

The dust swirls around in a circle. Up from the ground, in the eye of the swir,l appears Daisy. She is dressed in a white wedding gown. Next to her is Viktor dressed in a black tuxedo. Racqel looks at herself to see she is dressed in a white flower girl's dress. They stand in the doorway to the main wing of North Window castle and at the end of the aisle stands a preacher. Daisy urges Racqel to go ahead down the aisle. Racqel is overjoyed and almost skips as she is going down to the preacher. She turns around to wait for Viktor to escort Daisy down. As they come down Viktor starts to change into something…someone else. A taller, paleface person with white hair that had gray streaks in it. And with each step Daisy takes she becomes paler…weaker. Racqel looks around at the guests. They all are pale thin corpses. A hand lands on her shoulder. She looks at it to see that they are bones. Racqel looks at who it's attached to and sees the preacher. His face is so rotten that a piece of flesh falls from his cheeks. She screams again and again the people are blow away.

_All except for one, the tall paleface man. He comes closer to her and she backs way from him. He throws purple lighting at her and her dress turns to shreds. He smiles at her, licking his lips. "You look delicious my dear." He reaches to grab her, but something glowing on her chest stops him. Her amulet comes out from under her shirt. Its red jewel turns black and they are engulfed in darkness. A laugher rings in her ears._

Racqel shoots up from the bed she lays on. She looks around to see familiar walls. Something flashes through her head that frightens her and she lets out a scream. A black tiger comes up at her, licking her face. Racqel screams again and a bear-like guy comes running into the room. He is covered in sweat, dirt…_blood_. The bear-guy holding her grabs her arms and shakes her. "It's alright." He tells her. "Your safe." She doesn't know who he is and it scares her, so she continues to scream. "It's me. Bear…big brother…Viktor." The names sound familiar and Racqel stops screaming. The bear-guy holds her out in front of him. "See? It's ok. Talk to me. Please? At least look at me?" She won't look at him, because he still frightens her. He puts his forehead against hers and a hand behind her head. The bear-guy is upset, maybe…maybe he's ok. Racqel looks at him and he is relieved. He lays her down, touches her forehead and then kisses it. "Go to sleep." The Bear-guy tells her. She closes her eyes, but she still does not know what is going on.

'_Where am I? Do I have a brother?_' Thoughts like those go through her head. Later Racqel hears something familiar. Something that brings her comfort and makes the nightmares goes away. It's the sound of a heartbeat. At least she knows that now she is no longer alone.

The next day she wakes up to see the Viktor's face above her and he no longer seems frightening to her. He wraps a blanket around her before picking her up. She looks at him to see him smile at her. They walk outside, where she sees the black tiger standing next to a white tiger. There is a pack on the white tiger's back. Viktor walks over to a couple of graves and places Racqel in front of them, before he kneels next to her. He talks to the graves.

"I'll avenge our village. I'll find who did this and kill him. I'll take care of Racqel like I've always have. Please give us strength."

When he is done, Viktor stands up and picks Racqel back up in her arms. Both he and Racqel get on the black tiger's back. Viktor wraps his arms around her body and his legs under hers. They ride off from the village they were in.

Along the way to wherever they were going, they were stop by some strange men. Viktor takes rudely to them and they to him. At one point one of the men points a sword at Viktor's neck. It frightens Racqel and she begins to whimpers. Viktor says something to a man that looked official or something. Some girl with red hair says something to him. Viktor says something to the girl that made the man with the sword presses the weapon closer to Viktor's neck. A flash of something scary goes through Racqel's mind and she screams. The official looking man tells the man with the sword to let them go. They leave with the red-haired girl saying something to Viktor and he saying something back before they take off at a run to a town.

When they get to the town they ride to an inn. Viktor checks in, places Racqel in a booth and takes their pack up stairs. When he comes back down, he picks her up and slides into the booth. Viktor places her next to him, laying her on his side. He wraps his arm around her so he could hold her next to him. A man comes over to them and Viktor talk to the man. The man goes away only to later come back with food. There was plate of food put in front of Viktor, a bowl of soup put in front of Racqel, and a couple cups full of drinks placed in front of both of them. Viktor takes a bite of his food and then takes a spoonful of soup. He holds out in front of Racqel. She doesn't want to eat, so she doesn't open her mouth. Viktor sighs as he puts the spoon down and goes back to eating his own food. A couple minutes later he offers her a spoonful of soup again, this times she takes it. He offers her another one, but she doesn't want it. Viktor puts the spoon down and drinks his drink.

When Viktor is done eating the man from before comes back to talks to him a while. After some time the door to the inn opens. A man in armor walks in and spies Viktor. The man yells at Viktor, who in returns groans as he scoops up Racqel. He gets out of the booth, ready to go up the stairs. The two tigers that were under the table come out to snarl at the man in armor. Another man, the official looking one that they saw before, comes in. He tells the man in armor to back down and Viktor it's ok. The official man comes slowly towards the booth.

After a moment Viktor tells the tigers to stand down. When the tigers backed off the official man has a seat in the booth. Viktor hesitate to sit down until the red-haired girl from before walks in. After the girl (who's name was Annabelle) has a seat, Viktor sits down also. He places Racqel back by his side. The man and the girl ask Viktor what happen, but he doesn't know. They pressed him for answers, but he just gets mad about the subject. Next thing Racqel knows is her blanket being taken away from her and Annabelle is in her face. She scolds Viktor about Racqel's outfit and he scolds her back about not being able to do anything about it. The red-haired girl falls silent. Suddenly a woman walks in, her name is Rebecca. She comes over to them, pushing Annabelle away from Racqel and pulls on the young girl's arm. Viktor tries to stop Racqel from being taken from him, but Rebecca says something to him to make him lets go. She tries to make Racqel walk, but she just falls to the ground. Her legs don't seem to want to work. Annabelle walks over and picks Racqel to take her up stairs. Men in armor come up with a tub and buckets of warm water. The men leave as Rebecca comes up.

As Racqel was being strip and she becomes frighten. She doesn't know who these people are. They are taking her clothes…clothes that were…why was Racqel so attached to the torn up dress? They take off her bandages. There are scratches on her arms and legs. Racqel remembers her dream, she had scratches in her dream. Maybe her dream wasn't a dream, maybe it really happened. Racqel is now so frightened that she begins to cry. The sound of someone running up the stairs was heard at the same time Racqel was being put into the tub. Annabelle leaves Rebecca and Racqel to stop whomever it was coming up. Racqel hears Viktor's voice demand that he wants to come up, but Annabelle won't let him. He tries to grab Annabelle, but instead Annabelle grabs him in a chokehold. It frightens Racqel even more and she screams. Rebecca tells Annabelle to quit fighting with Viktor and the red-haired girl does as she is told. Viktor tells her to get something from his room. Annabelle does so and soon Racqel hears beautiful violin music. It's soothing, calming…comforting to her enough to get her to stop crying.

Annabelle comes back and helps wash her. Rebecca talks to Racqel as she washes her. "There. Doesn't that feel good?" It does feel good. Someone use to talk to her like that. Who was it? Where are they?

Soon Racqel was clean, dried, and in new clothes. Viktor comes into the room, much to Annabelle's dismay. He rubs Racqel's head, but Annabelle throws his hand away. She picks up a comb and starts to comb Racqel's hair. Racqel doesn't like it, it doesn't feel good…doesn't feel right. She begins to whimper. Viktor takes the comb from Annabelle and combs Racqel's hair. It feels good, she likes it. He braids her hair, picks her up and takes her back down stairs with him. Annabelle protests, but he doesn't listen to her.

After taking his seat in the booth, he places Racqel in his lap and lets her head rest on his chest over his heart. There's that sound again, the sound she likes. He wraps his arms around her in a hug. They are big, strong…warm. Feeling happy and safe, she falls asleep.

Next day Racqel finds herself in front of a tall building. There is the girl, woman, and man that talked to Viktor before. They walk out to the front gates where the black tiger and white tiger are waiting for them. The white tiger has the pack on his back again. The people get into a carriage, but Viktor declines to get in with them. He prefers that he and Racqel will ride on the black tiger.

They travel from one town to another. From there they get into a boat and go to yet another town. Then from that town they arrive to a town that Viktor and Racqel are to call home. Everything that was happening to Racqel was very confusing to her. She thinks they had a home somewhere else, but she can't or won't remember where. It's night by the time they reach the latest town, so everyone decided to turn in for the night.

Early the next morning Racqel find herself face to face with a young man. He has long straight black hair and small round glasses perched perfectly on his nose. The man shines a light in her eyes, opens her mouth, and hits her knees with a small hammer. He steps back from her to think for a moment, then comes close once more. The man snaps his fingers by her ear, she doesn't move. He snaps his finger in front of her, she still doesn't move. Racqel doesn't want to look at him.

Viktor says something and she turns to look at him. He holds out a book, a large book. The young man's eyes widen at what he sees. "Is that what I think it is?" The young man asks.

"Depends on what you think it is, Dr. Huan." Viktor tells him.

Dr. Huan takes the book from Viktor. "It can't be…" Carefully he opens it and flips through the pages. "It is."

"What is it?" Annabelle asks.

"It's the big book of Herbology." Dr. Huan is fascinated by what he sees. "This book has cures for everything know to man. It tells you what plant life can cure things that you would not believe. He looks at Viktor. "Where did you get this book?"

"It was my great grandfather's." Viktor said like it was nothing.

"Your great grandfather's?" Dr. Huan looks at him skeptically. "You are related to one of the top herbalists to ever live?"

"Lived." Viktor sighs. "He past away a couple of years ago."

"I see." Dr. Huan looks disappointed. "I looked for that man for years. I wanted to be his apprentice."

"My uncle is still out there somewhere." Viktor tells Dr. Huan. "He studied under the man."

"Did your sister also learn anything from him?" Dr. Huan asked.

"Yeah." Viktor nods. "She has learned a lot from him."

Racqel tries to remember whom they were talking about. A picture of a very old man appears in her head and she remembers some things. She remembers learning things from the old man. She tries to remember more, but something scary appears in her head and she blanks everything out.

"Viktor, she's crying." Annabelle says.

Viktor comes over to Racqel and picks her up to takes her outside. Dr. Huan protests, but Annabelle tells him its no good in trying to stop the bear-man. Viktor walks out to the front gates of the town and sits down in front of the gates, placing Racqel in his lap when he was comfortable. She is facing him, her legs by his sides. Again Racqel gets the feeling that this is somewhat familiar, like they've done it before.

Viktor presses his forehead against Racqel's and scratches her behind her ear. It feels good and calming. "Thing will get better." Viktor tells her. "They have to."

A little while later, Annabelle comes out to check on them. "Everything ok?" She sits next to them.

"Yeah." Viktor sighs. "Maybe she remembered something." He pulls his head back and turns to look at Annabelle. Racqel stares at his cheek.

"Dr. Huan confirms what everybody else has been saying." Annabelle hugs her legs to her chest. "It'll just take time."

'_Time?_' Racqel wonders. '_Time for what? Why can't I remember this guy? Where is my home? What's happening to me?_'

Time does past by slowly. In that time Racqel had come to care for herself a little bit more. She could respond to other people, feed, and bath herself. Racqel couldn't walk or talk and she still needed help getting dress. Her days were of a regular routine that she had come to be comfortable with. She would wake up in the early morning and wait to get some clothes and help getting dress. This job was taken by Annabelle.

After breakfast Annabelle would take Racqel to Dr. Huan's office. There she would receive medicines and therapy to get her to walk, or at least talk. At noon she ate lunch with Viktor and the mayor's family. From noon to evening Racqel was in the library where she would read, or more often look out the window. If Racqel was looking out the window, Rebecca would come read to her.

During the day Viktor would be sometimes doing odd jobs for the mayor. But more often he was a bodyguard for the roaming Annabelle. In the evening, as the sun would set, Viktor would take Racqel out to the front gates of the city. He would seat her in his lap until she got to old for him to do so, then she would sit next to him. Together they would watch the sun set. Viktor would talk to her, mostly about what their life was like back in their old village. He would tell her about people there and what would happen when the time would come for them to leave the new town they now lived in. Viktor would ask her questions for a response, but all he would get from her is shrugs, blank stares, head nods or shakes. It went on for four years.

To Racqel the four years seem to pass like it was a dream. A dream she couldn't wake up from. She learned to believe that the man who lives in the room with her was her older brother. They came from some other village called North Window that has been destroyed and now they live in Muse City. Muse City was the capital of the City-State country, otherwise known as Jowston.

As to what to make of the information, Racqel didn't know. It felt like to her like if someone could tell her she was a bird and that she could fly she would believe them. Racqel wants to remember what she's forgotten or doesn't want to remember. She wants to do it for as much as Viktor's sake as for her own. Racqel could see the pain that lay within his eyes. She wants to bring him the comfort that he brought her, but for some reason she couldn't find the words to say anything. Racqel couldn't even seem to form the words in her mind, let alone to talk to him. She knows Viktor wants to leave the city life. It wasn't for him and it wasn't for her either. But they couldn't leave as long as Racqel was unfit to travel. She wanted so much to get better, to remember.

One day Racqel had woken up at her usual early time. Viktor was still sawing wood, like he always did. He usually didn't get up until late in the morning. On this day, for some reason, Annabelle decided not to take Racqel straight home after visiting Dr. Huan. Instead Annabelle decided to take Racqel shopping. The now young woman was confused as to why. Soon Racqel finds herself in dress, after dress, after dress. It was like she was doll to Annabelle. Racqel looked at Annabelle like she was asking, '_What are you doing?_'

Annabelle looks at her in the latest dress. "You need to wear a dress sometime. All your brother gets you are shirts and pants. You're a young lady and you need to have at least one dress." Annabelle placed Racqel in front of the mirror and the young woman looked at herself in it. It was a white silk dress with red lacing along the bottom and a red sash. She sees Annabelle kneel on the floor to do something to the skirt. Something flashes through Racqel's mind. Instead of Annabelle she sees another girl in blue pants and a white shirt. This girl seemed to be pining Racqel's skirt up.

Remembering this causes Racqel to grabs her head. It hurt so much right now. Annabelle gets up from the floor. "What is it?" She looks panic. Racqel whimpers as she holds her head and starts to rock. Luna appears into the store, making many of the people move out of the black tiger's way. They know that the tigers have permission to go where their masters go, but the people are still not use to having them around. Luna licks Racqel's face before going back outside. Another flash goes through Racqel's head. She's sitting at the gate waiting for someone, someone who left that she didn't want to leave. This same girl she saw in place of Annabelle comes to her wearing a blue skirt dress with white top, a black middle and blue gloves. There is screaming coming from a building that looks like a large castle. The girl goes to leave, but Racqel doesn't want her to. She reaches out to grab the girl's dress, but she catching nothing. Annabelle quickly pays for the dress and they leave the store. Annabelle is carrying Racqel on her back. Racqel is crying into her shoulder.

Viktor comes from the main building as he sees Annabelle come toward it. Luna and Artemis were by his sides. He sees Racqel crying and takes her from Annabelle. "What did you do?" He yells at her

"I didn't do anything." Annabelle's yells back. "We went into the shop. I saw this dress and thought it would look nice on her. I put her in the dress and in front of the mirror. Next thing I know, she's holding her head, crying."

Viktor sees the dress Racqel is wearing; a furious look comes on to his face. "How dare you dress her up in this." He growls at Annabelle. "No wonder she's crying."

"What? What did I do?" Annabelle demands to know. Viktor doesn't answer, he just takes Racqel to their room with Annabelle at his heels. "You can't keep her in pants and shirts." Annabelle tells Viktor. "She needs dresses. She is a woman after all."

"I know that. I ain't as stupid as you seem to think I am." Viktor whipped around to glare at Annabelle. "When I think Racqel is ready for a dress, I will let you know. You don't make that decision for her. I do." He goes into the room and slams the door in Annabelle's face.

Viktor places Racqel on her bed. She had stop crying and gone back to staring at nothing. He looks at the dress Racqel wore, then paces back and froth in front of her. Every few seconds he would come at her and then stop. Viktor wanted to rip that dress right off so bad. Racqel knew how much he wanted to get that dress off her, because he seemed to know what the dress meant. If only Racqel could understand. Next thing she knows, Viktor had stormed out of the room. Annabelle was about to say something to him, but he puts a hand up into her face.

"Don't go near her again." The Bear-man tells her as he closes the door. Racqel could hear Viktor storm off one way, and a few seconds later she hears Annabelle storm off the other way.

Now Racqel was left to figures things out for her own. The dress she wearing means something. She remembers when Annabelle and Rebecca took her old torn dress off her. Is the dress she woke up in and the one she wears now the same? Racqel thinks hard. Her head hurts as she thinks about it, but she ignores the pain. She must think about this. There is something trying, wanting to come out.

Racqel grabs her head and closes her eyes. '_Remember._' A voice tells her; it sound familiar. '_Remember!_' Her body begins to shake, tears streams from her eyes. '_REMEMBER!!_' The voices yell in her head.

Racqel opens her eyes to see her amulet outside her shirt. In front of her, coming from the jewel of the amulet, is her thirteen-year-old self. She is wearing the torn dress. '_You have to remember._' The voice…her voice, tells her. '_Can't you remember?_' Racqel shakes her head. '_Don't you want to remember?_' Racqel starts to nods, but shakes it instead. '_It's painful, I know. But you must do this…for Viktor's sake at least._'

Racqel watches as her young self comes close to her. She wants to back way from the image, but something stops her. They touch foreheads, Racqel closes her eyes and images go through her head. They are painful, frightening imagines. She remembers Frank………Frank? He was a friend. He was one who ran her back to the front gates. He told her about the attack………an attack? That day…the day of the attack. There was something about that day that was special. Her dress…her dress was made by someone special. Someone special to her, but more over, special to…to…Bear? Who is Bear? Bear…big brother………Viktor? Viktor wanted to marry the girl who made the dress. What was her name? Racqel remembers waiting by the front gates of…of…North Window. The girl comes out to find Racqel. There is screaming and the girl runs back to…to a castle. There was supposed to be a party at that castle. A party for her, some other girls...and that girl. Racqel tries to stop her from going back to that castle. She doesn't want the girl to go. Racqel hangs onto the girl, but the girl makes her let go and runs into the castle. Viktor…where is Viktor? He's gone…had to run an errand. Racqel let the girl he loves run to her…run to her death at the castle. A tall paleface man has the girl with him, he wants to her to be his bride. The paleface man killed her. He killed Daisy and Racqel let it happen. She remembers everything. Who she was, her great grandfather, uncle, father, mother, Viktor……and Daisy.

Now that she got her memory back Racqel realized that her numb dream was over and the painful nightmare has just begun.

"Racqel?" Viktor is back in the room. "Racqel what's wrong?" He is holding her out in front of him. "Racqel?" Racqel opens her eyes to show they were full of tears. She looks up at him. Viktor holds her close to him. "It's ok."

"No it's not." Racqel cries.

"What?!" Viktor holds her out in front of him again. "What did you say?"

"It's not ok." Racqel sniffles. "I let her go. I let Daisy die." She burst into tears. "I'm so sorry."

"What…what do you mean?" Viktor pulls Racqel back into a hug.

"Daisy wanted to run back into the caste, when the screaming started. I didn't want to let her go. I held on to her arm, but she yanked me off." Racqel cries real hard into Viktor's shoulder. He smoothes her hair in comfort as he tells her to hush, that everything was going to be fine. "No it's not." Racqel says through her tears. "If…if I held on, if I was stronger…she might not of died."

"You can't blame yourself for that." Viktor tells her softly. "It was her choice to go back there."

"But…" Racqel's voice cracked.

"No. I won't blame you. You tried your best." Viktor holds her even tighter. "Daisy made her own choice." Racqel cries a little longer before she tells him everything that happen.

When she is done, Racqel pulls out of Viktor's hug. She sees tears streaming down his face, down his cheeks. This time she can comforts him. Racqel takes his head and lays it on her own shoulder. She pulls his arms around her waist and she smoothes _his_ hair while _he_ gets to cry. For some reason Racqel has been wanted to do that for him for a very long, long time.

She's back and ready to fight. She will train with the martial arts and archery teachings her grandfather had giving her. She will make Viktor teach her the ways of the sword. She _was_ the runt of the family, a weakling. But now, now it was time for the weakling to become a warrior.


	5. Home Is Where You Lay Your Head

**Inspiration:** I got this from brickroad, Viktor 18 Umbilical. It mentions how Viktor and Odessa might of met, so I took it a step further.

**Note:** I don't know if my title makes much sense to you, but it might mean something. This is two years after Racqel got her memory back.

**Home Is Where You Lay Your Head**

Viktor rolls over in bed at late morning and see the bed next to him is empty. "Won't that girl ever take a break?" With a grunt Viktor drags himself out of the nice warm bed. He goes to a water basin and pours the water from the pitcher into it to wash his face. "Great Runes that's cold." He says after splashing the water on his face. He shakes his head to get rid of the excess water. "Need a shave." The Bear-man mutters as he rubs the stubble on his chin. After Viktor has shaved, he gets dress, puts on his sword and goes outside.

Today it was a sunny spring day. Viktor finds Annabelle watching Racqel working out her two-handed sword by hacking away at a wooden dummy. Racqel is dressed in a black vest shirt with white fluff sleeves, black pants, and calf high leather boots. On her back is her sword sheath attached to an arrow quiver.

Annabelle, who is holding Racqel's bow, sees Viktor coming towards them. "This is all your fault." She gives Viktor a small glare.

Viktor tries to look innocent. "My fault?"

"Yes, your fault." Annabelle gets into Viktor's face. "You had to teach her to use a sword."

Viktor backs away from Annabelle. "She asked."

"And you just had to give in." Annabelle snorts. "She been like this non-stop since she was able to walk again."

"A year and a half ago." Viktor says.

"Still, Dr. Huan doesn't want her to strain herself." Annabelle tells him.

"I can't stop her." Viktor shrugs. "She's got it in her mind to do what she wants to do."

"So getting runes are ok with you too?" Annabelle asked.

"She what?!" Viktor goes over to Racqel. He grabs the handle of her sword and yanks it from her to look at it.

"Give it back." Racqel whips around to grab at her sword. "I'm not done yet." Viktor grabs one of her hands as she makes the grab for her sword and looks at the back of it.

"What are these?" Viktor holds the back of her hand and her sword up to her face.

"I think people call them Water Runes." Racqel answers mockingly.

"Don't get smart with me." Viktor sticks Racqel's sword into the ground.

"Hey! Don't treat my sword like that!" Racqel yells at Viktor. "You don't see me going around throwing your sword, do you?" She reaches for her weapon.

"You can't even lift my sword." Viktor laughs as he grabs her other hand. He looks at it too. "You have one on each hand?"

"Yeah." Racqel yanks her hands back. "A Water Rune on my left hand and it is higher version, the Flowing Rune, on my right." She sticks out her tongue and pulls down the corner of her right eye. "Better safe then sorry."

"And you have runes on your weapons?" Viktor gives her a light smack upside Racqel's head.

"Yup." Racqel rubs the back of her head. "I got a Flowing Rune on my arrows and a Water Rune on my sword." She looks to be quite proud of herself.

"Where did you get the money for all this?" Viktor asked.

"Fighting monster outside of the city." Racqel points a thumb in the direction of the gates. "They drop potch when you kill them."

Viktor was furious. "You went out of the city?"

"Yeah." Racqel replies just at angrily. "How else would I get any experience with a sword? Or practice my targeting skills and get in shape?"

"Are you out to get yourself killed?" Viktor asked rhetorically.

Racqel snatches up her sword and goes back to hacking the dummy. "Relax. I know what I'm doing." Viktor grabbed her arm again. "Maybe it _was_ a bad idea to teach you the sword." He gets close to her face.

"You didn't really have to teach me _anything_." Racqel hissed as she actually got into Viktor's face. "I learned from watching you and great grandfather. All you had to do was give me pointers on whether I'm doing it right." She pulls his arm from him. "Besides, if you didn't teach me I would have gone to someone else. I just wanted to learn from you, because you're my big brother." Racqel goes back to swing her sword. The weight and length of it were still new to her, though she had been practicing for a year and half with it.

"Really." Viktor grabs Racqel's arm once again and throws her out in front of him. He brings out his sword to stand in defensive stance. Racqel snarls before she charges at him with her sword held high. In a couple of clucks Viktor manages to unhand her. He points his sword at her throat. "Don't forget that overconfidence can be a person's downfall." He growls at her.

Racqel glares at him before she drops down and kicks his feet out from under him. "I'm not overconfident. You're just over protective." Racqel snaps as she stands back up. "I bet you still wish I was that…what was people called me? Little statue. Quiet, not moving, unemotional person that I was for four years." She picks up her sword and sheaths it.

"Aw come on Racqel." Viktor says as he picks himself off the ground. "Don't be like that." He picks up his sword and sheaths it.

"Don't be like what?" Racqel turn her back on him. "You think I don't know what you've been doing?" She crosses her arms. "You have a Mother Earth rune on your right and an Earth on left." Racqel growls. "I've seen you have your sword get remade to be heavier. You put an Earth Rune on it too." She whips around and grabs one of Viktor's arms, holding it up as best she could. It was heavier than she thought, but she didn't show she was having trouble. "You've gain muscles over the past six years. Since the attack you've been pumping up." Racqel drops the arm and gets in his face. "Are you saying it's alright for you to go out and avenge our village cause you're a guy? Or is it that you made that promise to get Neclord and didn't want to include me?"

Viktor looks at her. "Racqel…" It just dawned on him now that she was pissed. "Look, I just don't want you to get hurt." He's never really seen her that angry before.

"A little late for that." Racqel snaps.

"That was below the belt, don't you think?" Viktor rubs his head.

"Depends on how you want to look at it." Racqel looks away from him. "I wouldn't think you understand how I feel."

"What do you mean I wouldn't know how you feel?" Viktor grabs Racqel's shoulders to make her look at him. "I was away at the time." He yells at her. "I didn't even have a chance to help anyone." Viktor was angry too. He didn't think it was fair that only she could be the one to yell at someone. "Don't you think I feel bad about that?"

"I'm not talk about that." Racqel yells back, only louder. "You don't know what's it like to struggle to keep up with someone who was born strong. You don't know what its like to be known as the runt of the family." She knocks his hands off her. "You don't know what it's like to always think, 'If I was just a little stronger then maybe I could have done something.' I ran from the village. I ran like a coward into the forest."

"Don't you understand?" Viktor asks her. "You're not a coward. You stood up to the guy."

"And where did it get me?" Racqel questions rhetorically. "No where."

"But you couldn't have done anything about it anyway." Viktor tells Racqel. "Weapons or magic, because of that rune of his, Neclord can't be hurt. He told you so and the books told you so."

"Oh…what do you know?!" Racqel shouts before she turns and runs away from him. She snatches her bow from Annabelle along the way.

Viktor yells after his younger sister. "Racqel!!" He watched her run for the front gates. Viktor goes to run after her, but Annabelle stops him.

"Let her go. She needs to let off a lot steam she couldn't let out for four years." Annabelle looks at him sympathetically. "Just as much as you do. I mean it's obvious with the way you two were biting each other's heads of like that." Viktor looks back at Annabelle, but says nothing. "Aw. Don't be that way. Anyway, she has Luna with her and you know she won't go far." She hugs his big arm and looks up at him affectionately. "Besides, now it leaves time for just us." Annabelle puts her chin on his shoulder and blinks at him.

"Um…uh…" Viktor blushes as he pulls on the collar of his shirt. A little steam seems to come out from under it. "Heh."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere**

Racqel stops outside the front gates of Muse City feeling guilty about fighting with Viktor. She can't believe how the two of them had changed in so much time. Luna meets up with her and rubs against Racqel's side. "Comforting me friend?" Racqel kneels down to pet the tiger. "Aw…I'm just frustrated, that all." She seats cross-legged next to the tiger and takes off the amulet from around her neck. Holding it cupped in her hands she stretches her arms out in front of her. "Keep watch for me Luna." The tiger purrs to let her human friend know she will. Racqel closes her eyes. '_A thought of the past_.' She remembers of when she had a happy family. '_A thought to the future._' She imagines her and Viktor slaying Neclord. '_Now nothing at all._'

In her mind goes black. Racqel feels her arms raises till they are straight above her head, the amulet floating out of her hands. She raises her head and opens her eyes to look at the amulet above her. A red light shoots from body through the amulet to the sky. Now Racqel finds herself in a black void.

"Great grandfather?"

"Even in death, you've have come to me." A white lined person comes to her. "When it was in the living you would come to my house. In death you come to the Spirit World."

"Yes. Thanks to the amulet." Racqel reaches a hand out to the sprit before her and he takes it. As they touch, all that she's been through is revealed to him.

"So this is why I haven't hear from you in so long." The old man's spirit sighs. "I thought it was because you forgot how to use the amulet."

"No." Racqel shakes her head. "I've been lost for a while, then I been obsessing with training."

"Indeed." Her great grandfather nods. "What has happen is sad."

Racqel looks around the void. "Can I see them?"

The old man looks grave. "Their spirits…no."

"Not here yet?" Racqel questions.

"No they should have been here. I should have seen them, but…"

"But what?"

"But they are not here. I fear that they are stuck in the Moon Rune."

"Stuck in the Moon Rune?"

"Yes. When the vampire took their blood he took their spirits also. But there is a way to get them back."

"How?"

"When you destroy Neclord you will free their spirits trapped within his body. It is how he stays young."

"We will destroy him. Viktor had swore it on our parents grave."

"I know, but be careful."

"Yes great grandfather." Racqel bows to him before she returns.

When she is back in her body\ the amulet floats down to her hands and she brings it back down to body level. Racqel looks around to see if anyone had seen anything. When she sees that all is still safe she puts the amulet back on and she sticks it back under her shirt. Luna licks her face. "I'm alright." She tells the tiger. Racqel gets up and looks at the city past the gates. "Have to tell Viktor it's time to go."

**Five Years Later**

"Remembering something?" Viktor asks Racqel as they stood outside the gates of Muse City. It was a cold winter's day, snow was everywhere and the trees were in their cold slumber.

"Huh?" Racqel looks at him.

"You've been staring at that spot for sometime." Viktor puts a hand on her shoulder. "Putting that spot to memory? It'll be the last time we'll see it for a long time."

Racqel smiles back at him. "I know."

"Come on." Viktor ushers his young sister in. "You are in need of new clothes."

"Yeah, yeah." Racqel looks at her torn up red cape, rip sweater, and holes in the knee of her black pants. Then she looks at Viktor in his tan short-sleeve shirt tucked into his black pants with a leather belt, leather chest armor, and leather calf high boots. "I don't know how you can keep your clothes in one piece for so long."

"I don't go rolling around on the ground." Viktor laughs.

"It's martial arts." Racqel reminds him. "Sometimes you have to get down and dirty."

"And I don't wear a cape that could get caught on every bush that comes you way." Viktor tells her.

"I like capes. I like the way they flow." Racqel replies. "Besides they remind me of…you know."

"Yeah." Viktor nods.

"So while I'm getting new clothes, you're going to see Annabelle?" Racqel looks at her older brother slyly.

"Stop that." Viktor blushes. "She's just a good friend. That's all."

"Sure she is." Racqel puckers her lips. "You going to give her a kissy kiss?" She teases.

"I said stop that." Viktor gives Racqel a shove into the city.

"Viktor and Annabelle sitting in a tree." Racqel sings as she runs away from him.

Viktor runs after her. "You little…. Wait till I get my hands on you." The two tigers stay outside the city.

"Oooo. I'm sooo scared." Racqel put her hands to her cheeks. "The big bad bear is going to get me." She runs into the armor store. Viktor comes to a stop at the door and Racqel sticks out her tongue at him.

"Grrr…" Viktor growls playfully at the door, then he laughs. "You going to be awhile?" Racqel nods. "Ok. I'll meet you at the tavern later."

"Oh, take you time." Racqel tell him. "It'll be a while before we'll come back. Who knows when you'll see her again?"

"She's probably busy…" Viktor looks in the direction of city hall thoughtfully, "but some time with her won't hurt." Racqel laughs as she disappears behind some shelves. He leaves and walks over to the large building at the back of the city.

A man dressed in armor stop him at the door. "Stop, you may not enter."

"William, it's me old man." Viktor tells the man at the door. "I thought you'd be retired by now." He gives the old man a slap on the back.

"Not as long as someone has to make sure people like you stay in line around the mayor…you disrespectful lout." William laughs. "Still as obnoxious as the first time I've met you."

"Still captain of the guards?" Viktor asked.

"Still a mule headed delinquent?" William replies.

"You'd have to ask Racqel that." Viktor laughs. "Annabelle in?"

"Yeah, but she might not be too happy with you." William sighs. "Wasn't too please when you up and left that night."

"I left a note." Viktor shrugs.

"And that was the last note you ever sent." William shows Viktor to Annabelle's room. "Good luck." He whispers to the bear-man as he walked in.

"You rotten jerk." Was the greeting Viktor got as Annabelle storm to the door and looks him in the eye. He still can't get over the fact that she is as tall as him. "You leave with a lousy, 'Time for us to take our leave' note and that's it!"

"Well…" Viktor backs away from her. "You know I had to go. When Racqel was ready to travel, we'd leave."

"You had to leave that night?!" Annabelle turns her back to him, crossing her arms. "You couldn't let me give a going away party? See you off from the gate? Something?"

"It was hard enough to come to the terms with leaving in the first place." Viktor sighs. "If I let you see us off, I don't…I don't think I would have been able to leave." Annabelle turn around to look at him, but he doesn't meet her eyes. "I don't fit in here well, you know."

"Yeah."

"Racqel didn't fit in here well either."

"Yeah."

"We're both the roughen, outdoors, not highly educated, want to do what we want kind of people. I couldn't stay around and drag you name down."

"So you left for my sake? Is that it?" Annabelle sits at a table in a huff. She crosses her arms again and looks out the window. "You make it sound like we're in love or something."

"A lot a people seem to think so." Viktor walked over to the table. "I've heard them talk."

"What do they know?" Annabelle turns to look at him. "You going to stand there or are you going to sit down?" Viktor laughs nervously and takes a seat across from her. "You could have written."

"Maybe…" Viktor rests his right elbow on the table and puts his head in the right hand.

"You want something to drink?"

"Depends on how hard it is."

"Kankan's best ale." Annabelle gets up and goes to a glass cabinet. She gets out a large bottle and a couple of mugs. After she sits back down at the table Annabelle pours the liquid from the bottle into the two mugs. Viktor takes one of the mugs and downs the contents. He lets out a long sigh. "Only you would inhale something that strong." Annabelle laughs as she pours him another mug full of ale.

"I appreciate a good drink when it wets my lips. The problem is, the first mug never wet my lips enough. Has to be at least the second or third mug." Viktor takes a gulp from his mug.

"Drunkard." Annabelle takes a sip from hers. "Makes me wonder how you manage not getting plaster that night." Viktor shrugs. "So you haven't found him?"

"Shows don't it?" Viktor takes another gulp.

"It was a guess actually." Annabelle takes another sip. "So what's with the sudden visit?"

"I came to say a proper goodbye." Viktor takes a few gulps from his mug this time, then pours himself some more ale.

Annabelle looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Goodbye?"

"Yeah." Viktor sighs. "Racqel and I searched all of the City-State to find no sign of him." He takes another gulp. "So we're going to the Scarlet Moon Empire."

Annabelle has a surprised looked on her face. "To our enemy's country?"

"Doesn't matter if they're out enemy or not. If Neclord is over there, then that's where we'll go." Viktor downs the rest of him mug. "Oh, that's a nice buzz."

Annabelle pours him some more. "When will you come back?"

"Dunno." Viktor sips his drink this time.

"Did you ever find your uncle?" Annabelle asks him. Viktor shakes his head drunkenly. "I'll still keep that eye out for him for you." She smiles.

"Thanks." Viktor finishes the last of his drink. "Well I should be going. Told Racqel I'd meet her at the tavern."

Annabelle laughs at him. "To get more drunk than you already are?"

"I'm not drunk. Just a little buzzed." Viktor stands up a little unsteadily. "Ok…maybe I'm a little drunk." He uses the table to steady himself. "But it's cause I let it go to my head."

Annabelle rolls her eyes at him. "Uh huh."

William opens the door. "Lady Annabelle? It is time to go."

"Thank you." Annabelle tells William and he leaves.

"Where are you going?" Viktor asks her as she finishes the last of her mug.

"Tinto. Have to talk about some trading." Annabelle stands up and looks at him affectionately. "Going to miss you."

"Hard to tell earlier." Viktor gives her a crooked smirk.

"You didn't think I was going to make things easy, did you?" Annabelle chuckles.

"You are a very difficult woman to figure out." Viktor tells her as they walk out of her room.

"Ah, but don't you like a challenge?" Annabelle laughs as they walk down the hall.

"Yeah." They stop at the door out to the City Hall. "I'll try to write and maybe come back to visit once and a while." Viktor looks at her.

"I'd kiss you, but you smell like a vineyard." Annabelle laughs. Viktor blushes and rubs the back of his head. She gives him a peck on the cheek. "Get that vampire and come back soon." Annabelle goes back to the main room to prepare for her trip.

Viktor rubs his cheek dreamily and then shakes his head. He makes his way from City Hall to the outskirt of the city. Viktor tries to walk off how drunk he really was, cause he knew Racqel would scolded him for getting drunk without her. On his way to the tavern, Viktor spies the item store. Knowing that they were low on medicine and that Racqel shouldn't use up her runes too much, he goes in.

"Shut that door." The manager yells at Viktor as he comes in.

Viktor slams the door shut, though he could have sworn he heard someone yelp. It sounded like a woman, but he shrugs it off as the wind. Viktor walks around the store looking at things he might need. Suddenly he spies a black fur cape in the area marked 'Rare Finds'. Viktor rushes over and snatches it up. He thought he heard someone say something, but his mind was too set on the cape that he didn't care. After examining the cape closely, takes his gloves off to feel it in his hands and rubs it against his cheek, Viktor was determined that it was like the cape his father once owned. With that, he bought it on the spot.

"Racqel is going to love this." Viktor says to himself. He pulls his gloves back on and makes his way to the tavern. Viktor gets there to find that Racqel is not there yet. "That's strange. I would have figured her to be here by now." He mutters as he takes a seat at a table near the bar. The waitress comes over to ask him what he wants. Viktor orders the regular weak Jowston ale and sits there to slowly drink it. When he is finishes Racqel had still not shown up. "What could be taking her so long?" Viktor is anxious to show her the cape. He gets another mug of ale and slowly drinks it. Again when he is finishes Racqel was still nowhere to be seen. It was getting dark outside. Angry, Viktor puts down potch for the drink, snatches up the cape and heads out of the tavern. He storms, best he could without slipping on the slush, to the armor store. When he gets there he spies a red caped woman stand at the bottom steps look at the door. "There you are." He yells at her. "Have you gone mad? Standing out in the cold without changing your clothes." Viktor grabs the woman shoulder and whips her around to face him. "Your…not…" He never got to finish his sentence, because he found himself on his backside in a pile of snow.

A big, yellow armored, blonde haired man is glaring down at him with a large sword pointed at Viktor's neck. Next to the big man is the woman he grabbed. She had long red hair, wore a black long sleeve shirt under a light blue shirt, and dark blue pants. Around her waist is a black belt with an arrow quiver on the side. On her hands are leather gloves and on the right arm is a crossbow. She looked to be two years younger than Racqel.

Next to her is a guy in blue. Everything from the bandanna, to his cape, to his clothes was blue. The only thing that wasn't blue was his leather boots, belt, and gloves. His sword in scabbard hung at his left side. He looked to be a year younger than Racqel. Both the woman and the guy seem to shiver a bit, but the guy tried not to show it. "How dare you speak that way to Odessa." The blue guy yells at Viktor.

"Flik stop it." Woman says to the guy in blue.

Flik looks at woman. "But Odessa…"

"Uh..." The man in yellow says.

Both Flik and Odessa turn to look at the man. They see an arrow pointed between the eyes of the man in yellow. Racqel stood at Viktor's head. She is dress in her new clothes; a white long sleeve shirt under a black vest, black pants, black cape, leather calf high boots, and a leather belt with a pouch. Her arrow was pulled tight in her bow.

"Oh no." Odessa groans.

Racqel sees Flik put his hand on his sword. "I wouldn't try it Blue." Her ears twitch and she pulls the string of her bow even tighter. "You either Red." A guy who looks to be a year older than her, steps out from behind the guy in yellow. He had his hand on the sword behind him. He was dress in a red short sleeve shirt, a black vest, and black pants. He glares at her as he takes his hand of his sword.

"That man was disrespectful to Odessa." Flik growls at Racqel.

"You say that as if I should know that name." Racqel growls back.

"Please stop this." Odessa pleads. "Humphrey, it's ok." She pulls on the yellow man's arm. Reluctantly he put his sword away.

"You're lucky I know my brother well." Racqel says as she puts her bow and

arrow away. "Or your friend here would have been trying to breath through the new hole in his head." She helps Viktor to his feet and leads him to a nearby bench. Racqel looks at his chest armor to see a large dent in it. She undoes the leather armor and tosses it to the side to looks under his shirt. "What did he do?" Racqel sees the bruise where the dent in the chest armor was.

"It was nothing." Odessa comes over to the bench to see if she could be of any help.

"It was something." Flik takes Odessa's arm and brings her close to him, like he was protecting her. "That man was absolutely rude to Odessa. He slammed a door in her face that caused slush to fall on her. He snatched a cape that she had her eye on, and then talked to her very rudely."

"I thought she was you." Viktor said with a silly grin on his face.

Racqel waved a hand in front of her face and scrunched up her nose. "When he's drunk, his senses are not all with him." She pulls some leaves out of her pouch and rubs it on the bruise. When she stands up she sees the cape lying on the ground. She looks at it affectionately as she takes it up in her arms, giving it a hug. After taking a whiff from it she wraps the cape around Flik and Odessa. "I apologize for my brother behavior. Please accept this as a sincere apology." Racqel pulls her brother to his feet.

Viktor is surprised at what she did. "But I bought that…"

"I know." Racqel pulls one of his arms over her shoulder and wraps the other one around his waist to keep him stead. Her knees almost buckle under his weight, but she manages to hold him up pretty well. "Geez your heavy." She tries to guide him back to the tavern; her knees shake with every step she took.

Suddenly she feels the weight lifted from her. Racqel turns to see the yellow man taking Viktor's other arm over his shoulder and put his own around Viktor's waist. She is surprised, but lets the man in yellow take over. The group heads to the tavern and Humphrey takes Viktor up the stairs with Racqel following behind them. After Viktor is seated at the table in their room, the man in yellow leaves. Racqel takes Viktor's sword off his back and helps him get his boots off.

"Sorry…" Viktor says tiredly. "Where were you?"

"I had a hard time finding something that would fit in my colors. Then I went to get my sword and arrows sharpen. There were people before me so I had to wait a while. After that, I went to the item store to get some medicine and herbs. When I got here and didn't see you I figured you'd be out looking for me. The man at the bar told me you were a little drunk when you came in, so I figure I'd better find you before you get yourself in trouble."

"I had a little something with Annabelle." Viktor stands up unsteadily and takes off his belt.

"I figured as much." Racqel lifts the blankets up for him to slip in to bed. "Well…gets some rest." She pulls the blankets over him and kisses him on the forehead. A few minutes after she closes the door Racqel could hear loud snoring. She shakes her head as she heads down the stairs.


	6. Racqel's Thoughts

Racqel's Thoughts

I tried not to storm down the stairs from the room, but I was pissed. Not just cause Bear made a fool of himself in front of those people, but because the fact that he got drunk without me. What was Bear thinking? I mean he knows I hate to drink alone.

I get down the stairs and seat myself at the table at the far end of the bar. A waitress comes up to me and asks me what I want. I order the usual weak junk they serve around here. It's really hard to get any of the good stuff. Oh yeah, like I could afford the good stuff. After my clothes, sharpening my weapons, and getting needed items, I was surprised I could order the weak stuff. After the waitress comes back with my drink I hand her some potch for it.

So there I sat, drinking…alone. I was hunched over my mug, glaring down my reflection in it. Runes, I really hate to drink alone. Cause when I drink alone I think and when I think, I…I remember stuff. Yeah, sometimes it good stuff and other times…well, not so good stuff. Guess it made me glad when that red-haired girl came over to talk to. Sure she was old enough to be a woman, but she looked like child to me.

"Potch for your thoughts?" She asked me.

"Shouldn't you be offering bits?" I asked her.

She looked at me with surprise. "It's that obvious where I'm from?"

"Yeah." I offered her a seat. "Nobody wear that thin a fabric around here. Not that I know what the weather is like where you're from."

"Bits aren't worth much of anything around here." She rested the fur cape she carried on the back of the chair and takes a seat across from me.

"So are my thoughts to other people." I look up to see her looking at me curiously. "My thoughts…memories that is, to me, are more valuable than any rare item around. But to other people, (sigh) its just dribble from a person drinking her cares away."

The girl continues to look at me. I guess I fascinated her or something. As I looked at her, she somehow reminded me of Daisy. Maybe if this girl wasn't so young and had a boyfriend, I could have fixed her up with Bear.

Wait, what am I thinking? Bear's got feeling for Annabelle now. Whether he or she want to admit it. A waitress comes to the table and asked the girl what she wanted.

"I heard that you had Kankan's best ale here." The girl says brightly. "Let us have a bottle of that." The waitress nodded at went to the bar.

"Us?" I raised an eyebrow.

The girl nods. "Sure." The waitress came back with a bottle and two mugs. She takes my mug away while the girl poured me a drink in one of the two clean mugs.

"I should let you know that my lips loosen as much as I allow the alcohol let them." I stare down at the mug pushed in front of me.

"So you can hold you liquor better than you brother?" The girl pours some for herself and takes a sip.

"Bear could hold his drinks just fine if he wanted to." I snap. I really didn't mean to, but I hate it when people make fun of big brother like that.

"Bear?" The girl looks at me with that curious look again. "Your brother?"

"Yeah. But don't you call him that." I took a sip from my mug and then set it back down on the table. "I'm the only one who is allowed to call him that." I said with pride…I think. I guess I was proud of the fact that I could call big brother by his nickname.

"Good to know." The girl had a look of interest on her face, as there was a pause between us. Wait for…wait for it…… "Why do you call him that? Is it cause he looks like one?" Here were the famous questions I always get. Course I never minded being asked it through.

"I do now, but not then." I tell her. The girl cocks her head at me as I took another sip from my mug. I guess she was waiting for the rest of her answer; I smile. "I didn't talk till I was, like, a year old. I'm a bit of a late bloomer, you see. Anyway, big brother comes in with this giant teddy bear of his. He used to carry that thing around when he was little. Well all I saw was the bear and I wanted it. So I said 'Bear' not knowing that he was behind it. Course he thought I called him and he responded to it. Bear was my first word and he allowed me to use it to call him, cause I couldn't pronounce his name till I was like…I don't know…seven I think."

"How cute." The girl laughs before taking another drink from her mug. I hear some grumbling not too far us and chance a look at a table that was at the other end of the tavern. Over there sat the girl's crew, looking at us. The boy in blue and the guy in red were talking to each other as they staring at us. The guy in yellow, who elbowed Bear in the chest, just sat there silently.

"Your men folk don't seem too happy that you're talking to me." I tell the girl

The girl waves a hand at me. "Oh they mean no harm." She points over to one guy. "That one is Flik."

"You mean blue boy?" I asked.

"Yeah…but don't let him hear you call him that." The girl smiles and whispers, "His brother gives him enough trouble."

"Red?" I ask and saw her smile twitched.

"His name is Jason." The girl tells me. "The silent one is Humphrey."

"The yellow brick wall?" I ask. This time I got her to laughs.

"You have a nickname for everyone you meet?" She asked me.

"Just people whose names I don't know." I tell the girl. After a short pause I say her name. "Odessa." I don't really know why I chose that time to say it, but she looked surprise when I did. "You boyfriend said you name earlier. I have a good memory."

"I don't doubt it." Odessa sees my mug is near empty and she pours more into it.

"I'm no high official you know." I raise my mug to her before taking a drink. "So any information you hope to get out of me won't be of much use."

"I don't want any information." Odessa tells me. "You just look like you could use some company." I give a little chuckle. She's right, I guess. After a brief pause she ask, "What's your name?"

"You buy me a drink and now you ask for my name?" I laugh. "It's Racqel."

"That's a nice name." Odessa tells me.

"My big brother gave it to me." I tell her.

"He has nice taste." Odessa laughs.

"I would assume so." I laugh back.

"I thought you were returning the cape to her." Flik comes over to the table with a mug in his hand.

"I can talk to her if I want." Odessa snaps at him.

I offer Flik a seat next to Odessa. "The cape is yours to keep." He didn't make any move.

"No…we can't keep it." Odessa takes the fur cape off the seat back and tries to hand to me.

I put a hand up, pushing it back to her. "Keep it." I tell her again. "It's an apology for my brother's rudeness. Besides it looks like you two could use it more than I would. The weather here is not like it is back in the Scarlet Empire."

"But it's expensive." Odessa protests.

"Sentimentally it's worth more than anyone could ever hope to own. But physical expenses, it's ok." Odessa seemed insisted on returning the cape to me. "Look if you worried about cost so much, why don't you replace the armor your yellow friend dented and we'll call it even." She thought about it a while before nodding in agreement.

"So what is it suppose to mean to you?" Guess I peaked Flik's interest. He took the seat next to Odessa and puts his mug on the table.

I smile as I offer to pour him some ale. He nods and moves his mug over to me. After pour some for him I take a deep breath to let out a deep sigh. "My father owned a cape that looked exactly like that one. Maybe that's why Bear…uh…Viktor snatched it up and bought it without recognizing anyone else." I take a sip from my mug. "Between the age of one to five I had a lot of nightmares. My father would tell me about a monster who came out at night to make the bad dreams go away. He said the noise that came out of his room was the roar of the 'daddy monster'. In reality it was just him snoring really loud." This got Odessa to laugh and Flik to smile a little. This guy is as stern as I know them to come and as protective as Bear is. "At night when dad went to bed he'd turn into a monster to eat bad dreams. When I turned five I started to doubt this 'daddy monster' business. Then one day I saw this big, furry, black cape. Dad told me that it was the skin of 'daddy monster' and if I curled up in that skin, I would always know that the 'daddy monster' was with me." This time I take a gulp from my mug. "That was the last time he spent a long time at home. From then on, if he could get a long-term trip on a fishing boat he took it. So I when I had nightmares I would go into Viktor's room and sleep with my head on his chest, listening to his heart and the black cape on us like a blanket. One day something bad happen and I never saw it again." I take another gulp out of my mug.

The two of them just looked at me. "So what are you doing now?" Odessa asks me after a long silence.

"Hunting a vampire." I tell her.

"Vampire hunters?" Flik ask.

"No…" I shake my head, "to avenge." Here was something I needed right now, more depressing moments. "A vampire called Neclord came and destroyed our village. Killed everyone there. Now we're off to kill him." I let out a deep, sad sigh.

Odessa had a sad look on her face. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I sigh. "We've looked all over the City-State, but haven't found him. Now we're going to the Scarlet Moon Empire to look for him."

"Perhaps we could travel together." Odessa's face changes to an eager look. "We're going back there."

Now it was my turn to look at her curiously. "May I ask what you were doing out here in the first place?"

"No." Flik says coldly.

"Flik!" Odessa glares at him.

Flik tries to defend himself to her. "Odessa, we don't really know her."

"Yet I told you some of my best memories. Memories I wouldn't let anyone else know about." I retort and he falls silent. Alcohol must be getting to me, cause usually I'm not that snappish.

"We're starting a movement back in our home land." Odessa explains. "It's been five years since the 'War of the Succession' and things have been going down hill."

I nod. "I see."

"We came here to see if we could recruit any help." Odessa went on to explain. "So far, we haven't found anyone who wants to join us in liberating our country."

"Why does it need liberating?" I ask.

"Ever since the emperor took a new wife, things have been getting out of hand." Odessa looks down at her mug. "Taxes have go up, the imperials have become rude and overpowering. It'll only be a matter of time before the country gets out of control, leaving us open for attacks from our enemies." She suddenly slams a fist down onto the table. It makes the liquid in the mugs jumped.

I give her a shrug. "Sounds bad, wish I could help."

"Don't need your help." The guy in red said so suddenly it startled me. He must have walked right up behind me when Odessa was talking, or something like that. I'm getting really bad keeping the alcohol in check. I should have heard him coming.

"Don't be like that Jason." Odessa told him as he walked over to her.

"I don't think we should have people like her and her brother." Jason whispers.

"I can hear you like you were just talking." I inform Jason.

"Well whoopee for you." Jason snaps at me.

"What's your problem?" I snap back.

"You." Jason snorts.

I stand up and tried to get in the guy's face. "What about me?" He was a couple inches taller than I am, so all I really got was his nose.

Jason looks down at me, to look me in the eye. "You're a pain."

"We just met!" I yell. "How could you make an assessment like that in such a short amount of time." I put my hands on my hips.

"You're related to the drunkard upstairs." Jason crosses his arms. "If he's a idiot, then so are you."

"That makes no sense what so ever." I throw my hands up into the air.

Jason got into my face. "It makes plenty of sense."

"So then you're saying that your brother's a jerk too?" I point over at Flik, only to receive a glare from him as well as from Jason.

Jason pulls his face from mine and rolls up his sleeve. "Don' t you talk about my brother."

I put up my hands in a defense pose. "Then don't talk about mine."

"Stop it." Odessa comes between us, trying to shove us apart. "Jason, why don't you go back to where you were sitting?" The man in red grunts and reluctantly walks back to his table. I put my hands back down by my sides. Odessa tries to apologies to me. "Sorry about that."

"Whatever." I snap. Jason really rubbed me the wrong way. I look back at Odessa and she motions for me to sit down, but I was too pissed off to want to talk anymore. I grab my mug off the table and finish what was left in it. After grumbling a thank you I head for the stairs.

"Brat." I hear the guy in red say to me.

"Jerk." I say back.

"Pain in the ass." Jason snaps. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh that is sooo grown up." He says mockingly. I stick my nose up in the air and go up stairs. "Stuck up."

I hear Odessa say, "Jason, stop it."

"Well…I don't like the way she snapped at Flik earlier." Jason yells back at Odessa.

"I can stand up for myself." Flik tells him.

"Just like I keep tell you that?" Odessa scolds Flik.

"It's my job to defend you honor, why can't you just let me do that once and a while?" Flik snaps at Odessa.

"Cause sometimes I don't want it." Odessa snaps back.

'_Great. Just what I want before I go to sleep._' I think to myself, '_The guilt of know that I started a fight among friends._'

I climb the rest of the stairs and enter my room. Viktor was still in his drunken slumber. Gads, he stinks. I remove my cape, belt, and weapons. I throw my boots and gloves in a corner, past my bed. Viktor lets out a loud snore. I clobber him with my pillow in the hopes he would stop. But he just rolls over, still snoring.

'_This is going to be a long night._' I groan as I climb into bed and pulled the pillow down around my head in hopes that it would drown him out. '_Please, oh please, let drunken slumber take me now._'


	7. As One Is Put On Hold, Another Journey B...

_**Note:**__ Flik's brother is name Jason. As, from here on in, whatever the characters were dressed like in the game is how they are dressed like in the story. I tried to do my best in describing what they wear, but I don't want to confuse people any more then I already have. This takes place two years before the Liberation Army war._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Jason is a character from Power Rangers and Power Rangers is owned by Saban._

**As One is put on Hold, Another Journey Begins**

Racqel wakes up at daybreak with a pounding headache and a growling stomach. It takes her a while to realize that she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon.

'_Real smart._' She scolds herself. '_What were you thinking, drinking on an empty stomach? You should deserve to keep that hang-over of yours._' She takes the pillow off her head. Viktor's snoring seems to be on hold for a while, which Racqel was most glad about. The last thing she needed to make her head hurt even more was his loud racket.

Racqel stumbles over to her pack and rummages through it. A smile comes to her face when she pulls out a small vial with purple liquid in it. Popping the top off causes a nasty smell to reek out from the vial; it smelled like rotten socks that had fermented for a year. She held her nose and down the liquid. It tasted like turpentine, but it served its usual purpose of curing her hangover.

Feeling a little bit better, Racqel feels around for her stuff. She didn't open the window shutters to let light in, because she didn't want to wake Viktor. Once she locates all her items she leaves the room and sits on the stairs to get her boots on. Afterwards she puts her belt on and hooks her gloves on it. As she goes down the stair she puts on her cape.

At the bottom of the stairs was…nobody. Didn't seem like anyone was up at this time. Her stomach growls for substance and she thinks of what she could do tie her over until someone wakes up so she could have some breakfast. On one of the tables she spies a half loaf of bread that was left there. One of the waitresses must have forgotten to take it away last night. She picks it up and sniffs it. Seems to still be good, no mold or foreign objects. Racqel pulls on her gloves before she starts to munch on the bread. She walks out outside to see everything was covered in white, shiny, new snow.

'_Must have snowed last night._' Where her thought as she walks out to the front gates of Muse City. Luna comes up to meet her human friend and sniffs her. "Hello my friend." Racqel gives the tiger a pat on the back. "A lovely morning don't you think?" The black tiger purrs. "Where's Artemis?" Luna growls and Racqel laughs. "Just like Bear isn't he? Sleeps in late." Luna rubs up against her leg. "I need something to do." She mutters, seeing her breath float up in front of her. It was cold out and she pulls her cape close to her. She offers some bread to Luna, but the black tiger refuses. Racqel walks around the town for a while, then comes back to the tavern. The sun was higher, but it wasn't getting any warmer yet. "Some music would be nice." She mutters some more.

It's too cold to play the flute, her lips might stick to the metal. Racqel wonders if it would be bad if she sang something. Taking a chance she starts out with a hum. Luna's ears perk up as she hears Racqel. The black tiger's purring encourages Racqel to speak up a bit. She tries vibrato, to warm up her vocal cords a bit, but is abruptly interrupted by a snowball hits her in the back of the head. Its remains slide down her backside.

Jason stands not far from her, dusting the snow off his gloved hands. "Can't you keep quiet?" The young man's shirt was half tucked in, belt was loose and lopsided. His hair was matted on one side and spiked up on the other.

"I wasn't that loud." Racqel turns and glares at him. "If you don't like it, don't stand behind me."

Jason puts an index finger to his temple to massage it. "Don't talk, it hurts my head."

"Aw…what's the matter?" Racqel comes over to him and looks sympathetic. "Have a HANG-OVER?" She suddenly yells in his ear.

Jason recoils back holding his pounding head. "Brat." He whispers. "Lucky I don't use my Fire or Rage rune on you. Then again it wouldn't be worth using them on a scrawny person like you."

"I'm not afraid of a jerk like you." Racqel walks back into the tavern and has a seat for breakfast. She hears some heavy stumbling and down comes Viktor. There were bags under his eyes, his hair more messed up than usual, and his nose was red. "Good morning." Racqel says softly.

"What's so good about it?" Viktor sniffles. "I think I caught something."

"Well what do you expect?" Racqel scolds. "Walking around in a short-sleeve shirt and getting yourself shoved into a piles of snow."

"I'm warm blooded." Viktor shrugs. "Besides, you know me and my arms. No sleeve would survive me put it on." He lets out a loud sneeze.

Racqel gets up with a sighs. "Yeah, yeah." She goes upstairs to grabs her bag of herbs and medicine. As she was heading back down stairs she bumped into Odessa. The young red-haired woman looked a little better than the others Racqel have seen with a hangover. Odessa's hair and shirt were straight, but she didn't seem to try to put on her cape. "Morning." Racqel greets.

Odessa smacks her lips. "Is it?" They were dry.

"Hang-over?" Racqel asked.

Odessa nods. "Yeah."

"The best usually does that." Racqel laughs a little. "Don't worry, I have something that will make it go away." The two young women go down stairs. Racqel pulls out a seat at the table where she and Viktor sat for Odessa. Odessa sits and Racqel takes a seat across from Viktor. She opens her bag to bring out two small corked vials of purple liquid. "It's called Praiser." Racqel hands one to Odessa and the other one to Viktor.

"Praiser?" Odessa raises an eyebrow as she looks at the vial.

"Yeah. You praise everything under the sun when your hang-over it gone." Racqel explains. "Just hold your nose and down the contents."

Odessa looks at Racqel skeptically. "Hold you nose and drink…" She watches Viktor just drink the vial dry. When he is done, the big man makes a quick nasty looking face before giving his head a shake.

"When you drink it for the first time, it's not a good idea to smell it." Racqel tells Odessa. She flags down a waitress to ask for a mug of hot water. Odessa shrugs and does as she was told. "Oh…I forgot to mention…" The vial drops from Odessa's hand, her face turns green. "Another reason it's called Praiser, is cause you only need a small dose. So you don't have to drink a lot of the nasty stuff." The waitress comes back with the mug of hot water.

Flik comes flying from the stairs. "What did you do to Odessa?" He grabs her shoulders and looks at her face. The young man in blue looks somewhat decent, except his bandanna was off center.

"I'm…I'm fine." Odessa gasps.

"You could have been poisoned." Flik scolds. Then he winces at the pain in his head.

"It's ok." Racqel pulls some odd looking herbs from her pouch and breaks it up into the mug of hot water. "I drink the stuff. Viktor drinks the stuff. The most you get out of it is a bad after taste." She stirs the herbs in the mug and hands it over to Viktor. "Here, this will take care of your cold." Racqel pulls out another vial of purple liquid and holds out in front of Flik. "Want to take care of your hang-over?" Flik looks at the vial, then at Racqel, and then Odessa.

"Just hold your nose and shoot it." The red head tells him.

Flik shrugs and does as he's told. "Great Runes that stuff is nasty." He gasps when he's done.

"But it takes care of you head." Viktor says after he done drinking his medicine. "Oh, that feels good." He inhales through his nose. "Now that I can breath again I feel human."

"Whether you look it…that's still up to vote." Racqel teases.

Viktor makes a face at Racqel. "You think you're _so_ cute." She looks back at him with big brown eyes and blinks at him innocently. "Yeah, I guess ya are." Viktor chuckles and Racqel smiles.

Odessa looks at Racqel after she rolls her eyes at the two of them. Not that she could help it any. "Seems you know your way around herbs and medicines."

Racqel shrugs, looking back at Odessa. "Some."

"Could be useful to us." Odessa says.

Racqel raises an eyebrow at Odessa. "Really?"

"Don't need her." Jason had just come back into the tavern.

Racqel rolls her eyes. "Wondering when you were going to show up."

"Oh shut up." Jason snaps at Racqel.

Viktor jumps up from his seat. "Don't talk to my sister like that."

"Viktor, it's ok." Racqel motions him to sit down. "Maybe he doesn't want any hang-over cure." She twirls yet another vial of Praiser in her fingers.

"I wouldn't take stuff from you even if I was dying." Jason snaps at her.

"Fine. Suit your SELF." Racqel yells at Jason.

Jason winces. "Will you stop that?"

"When you learn some manners. But right now I'm starved." Racqel waves down another waitress.

Through out breakfast Odessa tells Racqel and Viktor about the movement she has started. She tells them about how much the emperor has changed since he met his new wife. Odessa talks about how the high officials have been draining their cities dry of all their money to fashion their homes and fill their stomachs, while the people starve. She tells of how imperial soldiers would sooner kill innocent people for looking at them wrong rather then going after the bad guys that were robbing the towns.

"So you think a democracy will better benefit you country than monarchy?" Racqel surmise and Odessa nods.

"And you people called the City-State savages." Viktor comments with a mouth full of egg.

Racqel makes a disgusted face. "Swallow before you talk."

"Sorry." Viktor swallows hard. "Anyway, my point is, our country has been using democracy for a while now."

"We see that." Odessa says. "It looks like it's done some good for your country and might do some good for ours. Problem is, mostly all the elders are still loyal to the emperor. They know he isn't doing any good for them, but they are so set in their way that they don't want change."

"But you have got people joining up with you, right?" Racqel takes a sip from her juice.

"Yes, but not a lot. Many are scared to join." Odessa tells her.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Flik whispers to Odessa.

"I should warn you." Racqel waves a finger. "Our ears are sharp. Whispering would be as loud as talking."

Jason rolls his eyes. "Don't be so modest."

"It will be ok." Odessa assures Flik. "I think they could be of real help to us."

"I still think that this should be dealt with by our own people, not outsiders." Jason glares at Racqel and Viktor.

"Jason I know you objected to this idea in the first place, but we don't have a lot of places to turn to. We need all the help we can get." Odessa points at Viktor. "Look at the guy. He as big as Humphrey. Racqel know some things about herbs and medicine. We don't have many doctors…in fact we don't have any. We could definitely use his strength and her knowledge."

Racqel puts her head in her hand and rests her elbow on the table. "You make it sound like we already agreed to join."

"Well why not?" Viktor looks at his sister. "We're going that way anyway and it sounds like a really good cause to get into." He smiles. "Besides, it could be fun. All the traveling we were doing was boring. I need some excitement in life."

"I didn't have any doubt that you would agree to this." Racqel smiles back. "I'm for it too."

Odessa smiles at the both of them. "Great."

"Great…" Jason groans.

When breakfast was over everyone goes back to their rooms to gather their weapons and packs. Viktor and Racqel were the first out at the gates, where they waited for the others. Luna and Artemis were waiting for them. Later Odessa, Flik, and Jason come out of the city. Odessa hands Viktor a new leather chest vest armor she promise to replace. He thanks her with a confused look on his face and put it on. Two wolves come to the two groups. One wolf was black and the other one was white. The two groups looked at each other before looking at the animals.

Racqel seem amused. "So you have animal friends too?"

"Uh…yeah." Flik bends down to pet the black wolf. "This one is mine. Her name is Dawn."

"She's beautiful." Racqel looks at the black wolf. "Her coat is so shiny. What's the white one's name?"

"Apollo." Jason says coldly. "He's mine."

"It's not like I want to take him." Racqel snaps.

Jason glares at them. "Your tigers better watch their step around our wolves."

"Luna and Artemis won't do anything, less you threaten us." Racqel watches as the tigers and wolves look at each other over, then they sniff each other. "See, they're friends already."

"Whatever." Jason whistles and Apollo goes to him. "Better watch your back around them." He whispers to the wolf.

"Pay no mind to him." Racqel whispers to Luna. Humphrey comes out a couple minutes later with two horses. "You rode horses here?"

"Oh, your so very observant." Jason mocks her.

Viktor gets in the red guy's face. "Don't you ever shut up?" Jason comes to the bridge of his nose, so Viktor had to look down a little at him.

Jason glares at the bear-man. "Look you maybe part of this group now, but I'm keeping my eye on you."

Viktor mocks him. "I'm shaking."

"Forget it Bear, he isn't really worth it." Racqel says as she climbs onto Luna's back. "Let's just get going." Viktor grunts as he gets on to Artemis's back. Humphrey and Odessa climbs onto the horses. Flik climbs on to Dawn's back and Jason climbs onto Apollo's back. "Out of curiosity, how fast are your wolves?"

"Faster than you can think." Jason retorts. Racqel ignores him.

Flik smiles slyly. "Want to race?" Dawn pants happily.

"Why not?" Racqel smiles back, she gives a rub on Luna's side. "You up for a race girl?" The tiger growls happily. "How about from here to Toto?"

Flik looks at Jason and he nods. "You're on." Racqel looks at Viktor and he nods.

"……I'll stay with Odessa." Humphrey says.

"Why can't we be in the race?" Odessa looks hurt.

Racqel looks up at her. "Didn't say you couldn't."

Odessa smiles. "Alright. Let's go."

"Mark…" Everyone lines up. "Get set…" Everyone is hunched, ready to go. "And…GO!"

All take off at the same time. Odessa and Humphrey hold the lead for a while, but Viktor and Racqel catch up to pass a few seconds later; Jason and Flik are not far behind them. Soon the four are even with each other half way to Toto, but a fight breaks out between Viktor and Jason. The two men try to knock each other off the other's mount. In the end, Jason jumps off Apollo to knock Viktor off Artemis. They roll on ground wrestling with each other while their rides watch them fight. Flik and Racqel, not noticing the fight, continue to race. They reach Toto in as a tie.

"Nice race." Racqel sighs. "What do you think?" Luna pants hard, but is happy. "You did nicely." Racqel gives the black tiger a treat from her pack.

"Very nice." Flik pats Dawn's side as she pants hard also. "Didn't think you'd keep up with us." He and Racqel turn around to see what their older brothers had to say, but they weren't behind them. "Where could they be?"

Racqel shrugs as she takes one of her gloves off to pours some water into her hand for Luna to drink. Flik does the same for Dawn. When they finish there were still was no sign of the rest of the group. Flik starts to get worried.

"Relax." Racqel sighs as she sits by the wall. "They'll be fine." She dries her hand off on her cape and pulls her glove back on. "There are no bandits." Luna puts her head in Racqel's lap.

Flik stands watch with Dawn sitting by his side; they both sniff the air. "They're not far." He says.

Racqel raises an eyebrow. "Got a sharp nose, eh?"

"As sharp as your ears." Flik tells her. "Both Jason and I do."

" I see." Racqel nods. "So how did you come across your animal friends?" She asks to start a conversation.

"Found them outside our village, they were orphaned and starving." Flik explains. "We kept them in a shed near out house. Knew our parents wouldn't let us keep them so we had to hide them there and snuck food out for them."

"Sounds almost like how we got our tigers." Racqel leans her head back on the wall, remembering the day it happen. "Were they crying over their dead parents?"

"Dunno." Flik sighs. "All we found nearby were bones. Guess the predators ate whatever was left."

"Some people think that animals' pelts are trophies to have and the rest of them is meat to be wasted." Racqel sighs.

Flik rubs the back of his head. "Yeah." Then he spies something. In a couple of minutes Viktor, Jason, Odessa, and Humphrey come riding up to them. Viktor and Jason were covered in dirty. "What happen to you guys?"

"They got into a fight." Odessa sighs as a sweatdrop goes down the side of her head. "They got too completive. The next thing Humphrey and I know, their rolling around on the ground." Humphrey nods silently. "Then if things weren't bad off, they started using their runes on each other." She massages one of her temples. "Jason tried to flame Viktor and Viktor tried to bury Jason."

"He started it." Viktor points at Jason. "He tried to kick me off Artemis."

"You tried to ram that tiger into my wolf." Jason yells, pointing at Viktor.

"Don't you point at me." Viktor growls back.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jason growls back.

Racqel and Flik looked at each other. "What do you think?" Racqel asks him.

Flik shrugs. "Dunno and right now I don't think I care."

"Don't talk to her like that." Viktor yells at Flik.

Flik growls at Viktor. "Talk like how?"

Racqel scolds Flik. "Don't get mad at my brother."

Jason gets in her face. "Don't talk to my brother like that." The four of them start to fight among each other.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a looong trip." Odessa sighs. Humphrey, Artemis, Luna, Apollo, and Dawn all nods in agreement.


	8. Enter McDohl

_**Note:**__ Well...now that I've moved into the game I did a little re-capping up to a point, then wrote off in another direction, since we all know what happen in Rockland. I named the hero Ranma, no connection with anime/comic book._

Enter McDohl

It had been two years since Viktor and Racqel had joined up with the Liberation army. Making the Scarlet Moon Empire become their new home. The Liberation army had gone through many of hideouts due to a possible spy leaking information to the Imperials. The last place for the army to set up was in the sewers in Lenankamp. The entrance was under a clock in the best room at the inn.

During their time in the army Racqel and Viktor continuously fought with Jason. Mainly it was Jason teasing Racqel by insulting her brother. When Racqel threatens to get physical, Jason would turn the teasing on her and that would bring Viktor into the fight. The two men would fight, mostly wrestling with each other, leaving Flik and Racqel to argue over whose brother started the fight first.

It always took Odessa to break up their fights. At one point she said she had it with the four of them and kicked them all out. Racqel felt really bad for put her on bad terms with Flik and devised a way for Flik to get back in the good with Odessa. It was something to do with a romantic dinner under the moonlight in a nice flowerily patch somewhere. After that Flik and Racqel stop fighting each other, learning to become friends. Through their friendship Flik learn to tolerate Viktor up to a point.

One day Viktor was sent out on a recognizance mission to Gregminster. Starving when he got to the capital city, Viktor went into an inn and ate his fill. Suddenly he realized something was missing on him…his wallet; Viktor couldn't pay for all the food he ate.

But soon the bear-man saw an opportunity to skip the bill come in a form of a young man named Ranma McDohl. Seems the young man and his hired help, Gremio and Cleo, had become fugitives in their own city. The night before they had hidden out in the top floor of the inn. Thanks to Ranma's wondering around, he managed to bump into some imperial soldiers. When the soldiers started to recognize who the young boy was, they threaten to take him prisoner. Viktor stepped in to offer throwing the group out of the inn and the soldiers were grateful enough to let him do it. Apparently they soldiers were too tried from looking for the fugitives in the pouring rain. After getting them out of their jam, Ranma asked if Viktor to get them out of the city. Viktor agreed if Ranma was willing to come with him. With no other choice left to them, Ranma and his crew agreed.

Viktor takes the small group to Lenankamp and set them up in the best room at the Inn. Later that day imperial soldiers come knocking on the door of the inn, demanding to search the premises for the fugitive McDohl and company. Figuring there was no way out, the group prepares themselves for the fight of their lives. Lucky for them, Odessa tells them to come under the clock to their hideout.

Down in the sewers McDohl and company learn of the movement of the Liberation army. Odessa tries to get the group to realize how corrupted the country really is. Being suddenly slammed with this possible reality, the three fugitives don't know what to make of it. So Odessa decides to give them a day to think about things, let it all settle in. Due to Viktor's crude way of going about stuff, Gremio and Cleo were a little set off. They preferred not letting the young master Ranma anywhere near him.

"Young master." Gremio scolds. "I don't think you should try to associate yourself with such a…a barbarian as this man here." He points at Viktor.

"But he's ok." Ranma protests. "He does seem a bit rough around the edges, but he can't be all that bad."

"Nevertheless, he'll set a bad example for you." Cleo tells the young man.

"Oh don't be so hard on the boy." Viktor laughs. "He's having it hard enough coping with the fact that things are not as rosy as he was led to believe."

Gremio gets in Viktor's face. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Whoa, take it easy." Viktor puts his hands up in defense. "I mean no harm."

"Bear!" Racqel comes running and jumps onto his back. She gives him a squeeze around the neck. "I was so worried about you."

"Ah, back from your little mission are you?" Viktor laughs as he pries his little sister off him and brings her around in front of him. "As you can see I am just fine."

"Yeah, but…" Racqel brings out a leather wallet. "You forgot this."

Viktor's face turns a little pink. "Oh…yeah."

Racqel hands the wallet back to him. "And I know how you can be sometimes when you're hungry and have no money." Viktor rubs the back of his head. Gremio and Cleo give him a 'just-as-we-thought' look.

"You know you're brother is bringing a bad name to the Liberation army." Jason says insultingly.

Racqel turns around to face him. "Oh don't you start in on this."

"You just don't want to admit that he's a idiot." Jason sneers.

"Don't you ever get tired of insult him?" Racqel whines.

Jason grins wickedly at her. "Not as long as it will always bug you."

Viktor gets in Jason's face. "Back off."

Jason gives Viktor a shove. "Make me."

Viktor shoves back. "Oh, you don't want me to."

Jason takes a swing at Viktor. "I ain't scared of you." Viktor ducks and rams his shoulder into Jason's stomach. They fall to the ground and start to wrestle.

Flik comes over and stands next to Racqel. They both watch as the two men fight. "You in the mood?" Flik asks her.

"No really." Racqel shakes her head. "Too tired from my trip."

"Me either." Flik sighs. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Racqel nods her head. "Yeah, sure." The two people shake their fists. Flik comes up paper and Racqel comes up rock. "Dang." She shakes her arm loosely before holding it out. "Ready."

Flik gives her a punch in the arm. "Your brother started it." Then he shakes his arm and holds it straight.

Racqel punches him in the arm. "No, your brother did." Cleo, Gremio, and Ranma don't know what to make of the sight. "Ok, now that that's over with…let's talk about that dinner you had planned with Odessa." She claps her hands together and rubs them.

"Dinner plans? I don't have…" Flik see Racqel give him a look. "Oh, _those_ dinner plans." Racqel nods. "What was it we're having again?"

"Squabs." Racqel whistles and Luna comes in with a burlap bag in her mouth. "Freshly caught." Racqel hands him the bag. "All that needs to be done is to strip them of their feathers and to be cooked."

"All right." Flik nods as he take the bag. "And where did I plan to have this dinner?"

"Your room with nice candle light." Racqel tells him.

"Right." Flik laughs. "I am so glad I came up with this idea." He takes off for the kitchen.

"You always plan their dinners?" Cleo asks Racqel, after jumping over Viktor and Jason rolling by.

"Nah. Just when I get him into trouble." Racqel jumps onto a table to get out of the way of the two men fighting. "I forgot to tell Flik that he was do something really important and he got in serious trouble with Odessa. He took the blame, but I felt bad." She climbs off the table. "Oh…guys look…(splash)…out." Viktor and Jason had roll off the sidewalk into the sewer water. Racqel runs to the side and kneels down. "You all right?" She asks the two men as the surface.

"(Spit) Yeah." Viktor reaches out and pulls himself from the water. He shakes his head.

"Hey!" Racqel brings her cape up to keep the water from splashing on her. Gremio covers Ranma with his cape and Cleo stands back.

"Yuck. If I wanted a bath, I'd go to the lake outside." Jason pulls himself out of the water as well.

"It's your own fault." Racqel hand Viktor a towel. "If you didn't always pick a fight with me, Viktor would be kicking your butt."

Jason glares at her. "I could lick your brother with both hands tied behind my back."

Racqel glares back. "Cannot."

Jason starts to get into her face. "Can too."

Racqel meets his face with hers. "Cannot."

"Can too." The two of them continue to yell in each other's face till they wear each other out.

"Well one bath is enough for me." Viktor sighs. "I'm going to go change." He glares over at Jason. "Lay on hand on her and so help me…"

"Aw who needs this?" Jason waves his hands like he was washing himself of the two and storm off to his room to change.

Gremio looks at Cleo. "Are things always like this?"

Cleo looks back at Gremio. "Maybe it would be a bad idea for us to get involved with them."

"I think it's cool here." Ranma laughs.

**Next Day**

"Sure you won't reconsider?" Odessa asks Ranma as he is packing his things.

"We decided last night that it would be better if we went to my father for help." The young man sighs.

"And what would you do if he decides to turn your in." Odessa questions Ranma.

"My dad won't do that." Ranma says like was a ridiculous idea.

"He's loyal to the emperor." Odessa tells him. "If he thinks you and your friends are fugitives he'll turn you in."

"Maybe…I don't know." Ranma looks at her. "We'll just have to see where our paths take us." He heaves his backpack onto his back. Gremio tries to take it from him, but Ranma shakes him away. "I'm fine, got to learn to do this myself."

"If you say so Young Master." Gremio sighs as he takes his own pack.

Cleo takes hers and the three fugitives head for the entrance out of hideout. Odessa follows them to see them out. When they get to the ladder they find a bandit laying at the bottom of it. He is weak from hunger and his body was covered with injures. Food was brought for him to eat while Racqel takes care of the bandit's wounds with her herbs and potions.

Once he was taken care of, the bandit relays the message that he carried with him to Odessa. "Our bosses, Varkas and Sydonia, were taken on false charges of robbing the town of Rockland. Once they were gone, imperials came and destroyed the hideout. Now bosses are being held prisoner."

Ranma looks at the bandit. "You mean they weren't the reason Rockland isn't doing well?"

"No." The bandit shakes his head. "It was a set up by the mayor of Rockland, Grady. He's been taking from the people and blaming it on us bandits. He's got the bosses strung up to starve to death."

"Judgment without trial?! That is not right." Cleo says angrily.

Ranma rubs his neck nervously. "Oh man, this is all our fault."

Gremio looks at Ranma. "Is it really Young Master?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Odessa asks.

"Well you see." Ranma explains. "When we were with the empire we were to collect taxes from Rockland and deliver them back to the castle."

"But when we got to Rockland, Grady told us that they had none thanks to the bandits." Cleo continued. "So we we're sent off to get the bosses of the mountain bandits."

"We were able to capture them with no trouble and deliver them back to Grady." Gremio finishes. "Had we know what was to be their fate, we would not have gone through with it." He gives a sigh.

"Well this shows how corrupted the empire has become." Odessa hits her left hand with her right fist.

"Whether you meant harm or not, what's done is done." Viktor says. "We should do what we can to help, right Ranma?"

"Even if they are bandits, to be treated like that is not right. Let us go and help them." Cleo replies; Gremio and Ranma agreed.

"I'll come too." Viktor says.

"So will I." Racqel stands up after doing a last check on the bandit. "I'm going that way on another mission to find more hideouts we can go to should, Runes forbid, we need new one."

Ranma drops his big pack for a smaller one that was for medicine and antitoxins. "Right let's go." Gremio and Cleo do the same.

Racqel slips out of the clock entrances to make sure everything was ok. When all was safe she motions for the others to follow. Once outside the inn they make their way out of the town. Two wolves and two tigers meet up with the five travelers. "We can ride to Rockland in no time flat." Racqel says. "I have to bring them with me on my trip for protection anyway."

Ranma looks at Racqel with amazement. "You own tigers and wolves?"

"We don't really own them." Racqel gives Luna a scratch under the chin. "They are our friends." The black tiger gives her a lick on the cheek. "The tigers are ours, the wolves are Flik and Jason's."

"So what do you say Ranma, care to ride on Artemis with me?" Viktor slaps Ranma on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of the young man.

"Young Master will ride with me." Gremio grabs Ranma way from Viktor. "We'll ride this wolf here…this white one."

"That's Apollo." Racqel gives the white wolf a pat on the nose.

"Right, we'll ride Apollo." Gremio says.

"All right, but I think wolves are too thin for more than one person." Apollo snaps at Viktor. "Hey! Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Viktor gets on Artemis, Racqel on Luna, Cleo on Dawn, Gremio and Ranma get on Apollo.

It took Cleo, Gremio, and Ranma a couple tries to figure out how to stay on when the wolves took off. Once they got a hold of how it worked, the four animals were off in the direction of Rockland. It takes the group half a day to get there. Once at Rockland they ride up to Grady's house.

"Nice place for a mayor of a poor town." Racqel comments.

"Make you wonder who was telling the truth about stealing money." Viktor laughes.

"Ok, ok. So we got duped." Cleo climbs of Dawn. "What matters right now is getting Varkas and Sydonia out of there.

"How?" Ranma points at a man in front of the house. "There's a guard by the door."

"Leave that to me." Viktor gets off Artemis and disappears.

"Fire! Fire!" A man's voice calls out a couple minutes later. "The building is on fire!"

"What?! Oh no." The guard runs to the side of the building.

Viktor comes back dusting his glove hands. "That should do it."

Gremio looks at him with surprise. "Viktor…you didn't."

"What?" Viktor crosses his arms behind his head. "Some dry brush caught on fire by the building. Nothing we could do about it."

"Young Master, you should not take after this man." Gremio says to Ranma as they get off Apollo.

"Subtle." Racqel says with a raised eyebrow. "I expected something big from you."

Viktor shrugs. "I didn't feel like being creative right now."

"Well I'm going to check out this Mt. Seifu." Racqel points off in the direction of mountain near the town. "See if I can be of any help to the bandits escaping from there before I go on my mission."

"Be careful. There maybe some bandits that aren't looking for help." Viktor informs her. Racqel nodded before she goes off with the animals.

**At the mountain**

Racqel got off Luna at the bottom of Mt. Seifu and they look up the mountain. "Up for a little exercise?" She asks the animals and they all roar in unison "Then let's go."

Racqel pulls out her sword before they all walked up. Close to the top of the mountain they run into an old woman trying to pull a large wooden cart, that should really have horses move it, down the hill. The old woman's clothes were tattered and her gray hair was somewhat pulled out of a bun it might have been in. The cart was filled with household items. Items like chairs, a table, a mattress, some shelves, burlap bags that could of held clothes, books, pots and pans. It was obvious that the cart was too much for her to manage.

At one point the cart hits a slope and knocks the old woman to one side as it rolls down the hill. "Oh no." The old woman cries. Racqel aims her sword for the wheel and throws it. It goes in-between the spokes and sticks there, stopping the cart. "Thank you." The old woman walks hunched over to Racqel.

"Old one?" Racqel asks politely. "Are you the only one left on this mountain?"

"What?" The old woman puts a wrinkled hand to her chin. "Yes. There use to be bandits here, but they all got ran out." She goes to look at her cart. "Yes, the bandits got ran off. I didn't think it was safe to stay here. If bandits can't find it safe, neither can I. So I packed up my stuff and planed to move off this mountain. Going to go live with my granddaughter and her husband."

"I see." Racqel pulls her sword out of the spoke and sheaths it. "This cart is too much for you. May my animal friends and I be of any help to you?"

The old woman looks surprise. "You would help me?"

"Yes." Racqel nods. "Is it that strange?"

"No…no." The old woman shakes her head. "I just…well young people these days. No help what so ever from them most of the time." She says. "Rare to find one, that's all."

"I find that hard to believe." Racqel straps Artemis in the front right and Apollo in the back right. Luna was put on the front left and Dawn on the back left. Racqel was in the front middle. She keeps her backside against the cart where the driver/rider would sit. She was to help keep the cart from going down the hill too fast. The old woman sat in the driver/rider area.

Slowly they moved down the mountain. The weight of the cart made traveling difficult and fight off monsters didn't make things any better. It took a total of two and a half days to get down the to the bottom. Racqel and the four animals were exhausted when they got there.

"Oh, we don't have far to go." The old woman says joyfully.

"That's a relief." Racqel sighs as she cracks her back. "Oh, that feels good. So where is your granddaughter's house?"

"Just past Lenankamp." The old woman replies as she hands four pots down to Racqel while they took a break.

"Oh, ok." Racqel says with surprise. '_If that's not far, I hate to see what far is with this woman._' She fills the pots with water and mixed some sort of energy potion for the four animals. They drank the water thankfully.

The old woman looks down at her with a smile. "I won't forget your kindness."

"It's no problem." Racqel sighs again. She takes some water and energy potion herself. '_It's not like we're moving a mountain, even though it kind of feels like it._'

When everyone had their drink, Racqel gathers up the pots and hand them back to the old woman. Afterwards, she moves to the back of the cart to help push. '_I feel sorry for my friends, they have to do most of the work._'

Again the moving was slow. Even though the ground was flat, there were still monsters to kill and obstacles to get around. It takes them another two days to reach a lone house that was between Lenankamp and the Fortress of Kwaba. It was near the river's edge.

The granddaughter of the old woman comes running to them as they come to her door.

"Grandmother, I was so worried." She reaches up to help the old woman down. "I heard about the attack on the mountain. I was about to send Herb out to check on you." The woman notices the tigers and the wolves. "Oh, grandmother where did you get this animals?"

"From the young lady behind the cart." The woman says as Racqel walk out, a little hunched over.

"Hello." Racqel says tiredly. She cracks her back and straightens up.

"Oh thank you for taking care of grandmother." The woman runs up to her. "I always wanted her to live nearby us, I'm just sorry that it took an attack by imperialist to get her to leave her home."

"Yes, too bad imperialist do anything about the way we live right now." Racqel mutters under her breath.

"Don't leave the young lady outside." The old woman scolds. "Invite her in, make her a meal, and have a bed made up for her." The old woman leads Racqel to the house. A man comes for the house and helps the animals move that cart by the house. He un-straps the animals from the cart when they are done. The animals follow the old woman and Racqel up to the house.

"Oh, please. I have a place to get back to." Racqel tries to pull away, but the woman keeps a tight hold. "And then there are my friends. They did most of the work. I can't leave them outside by themselves. It wouldn't seem right."

"Polite to your elders and fair to animals." The old woman looks at Racqel with a twinkle in her eye. "I have a feeling you wish that things were always fair with your animals." They enter the house and the animals stay outside by the door.

"Yes." Racqel sigh. "Not many people like to have tigers and wolves around them. It scares them." She looks out the door at the animal friends who were looking in.

"Well I have something that would bring some joy into your heart." The old woman lets go of Racqel's arm and shuffles over to the door. "Herb? Herb! Bring me that small burlap bag in the front. No, no. Not that one. The one with…yes that's the one. Thank you Herb." The old woman comes back to Racqel and holds the bag out to her. "Here, here. Open it. You'll like it, I'm sure."

"Oh…?" Racqel takes the bag and opens it. "What are they?" There are four crystals with a rune in each one. She takes one out of the bag and holds it up in front of her. In the center of the crystal was a picture of image in a mid morph.

"They are called Transformation Runes." The old woman smiles brightly. "You put these runes on your animal friends and they can transform into their smaller, more acceptable counter parts."

"Really?" Racqel looks at the old woman with disbelief as she puts the crystal back into the bag.

"Yes. My granddaughter is a Rune Master, she can put it on your friends and you can see it work." The old woman takes the bag from Racqel and hands it to her granddaughter. With bag in hand, the young woman goes outside. Racqel watches as the woman puts all four runes onto the animals.

Racqel looks back at the old woman. "They'll know what to do, right?"

"Yes, yes. Don't worry." The old woman points back at the animals. Right before their eyes they watch as each animal transform. The tigers turned into cats and the wolves turned into dogs. "There, isn't that better?"

"Oh." Racqel runs out to them. She picks Luna and Artemis up in her arms. "What do you guys think?" The two cats rub their heads against her neck before resting on her shoulder, purring. Racqel turns back to the old woman. "How do I thank you?"

"It is I who should thank you." The old woman waves a hand. "You help me move from the mountain and protected me from the monsters until I got here. I am so glad to find there are still kind people left in our country. Now come in the house, all of you, and get something to eat. Then when you've eaten you need rest."

"We won't take 'no' for an answer either." The granddaughter pushes Racqel back into the house. The two dogs follow after them.


	9. What's Lost Will Be Found

**What's Lost Will Be Found**

Racqel found herself staying with the old woman longer than she intended. She didn't know why, but every time she would try to leave the old woman would talk her into staying a little while longer. It took Racqel two weeks to finally tell the old woman she had to go back to where she belongs.

"I thank you for your hospitality," Racqel says as she bows to the old woman, "but I must really return to my brother and friends. They must be worried about me."

"Yes, yes my dear. Of course you must go." The old woman walked with Racqel to the door. "I know I should have let you go sometime ago, but you and your friend were so tired from your trip here. We needed to make sure that you all were well rested. But now…(sigh) I should let you go."

"Thank you once again for the Transformation Runes." Racqel picked up the two cats. "My friends are so happy." The dogs circled around the woman and Racqel, barking happily. "I know my brother would at least be happy by this."

The old woman smiles at her. "It was a pleasure to see a nice young lady smile." Racqel nods to her with a smile in return. When they get outside, the cats turn into tigers and the dogs turn into wolves. Racqel climbs on to Luna's back and gives a final wave before they take off for Lenankamp.

When the group got to the front gates of the town Racqel got off the black tiger's back. It still amazes her to watch the animals transform into their smaller versions. She picks the cats up in her arms and, with the dogs by her side, walks into Lenankamp. The group goes into the inn, but something is different. It seemed to be under new management.

Racqel walks up to the new person as the desk. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, there was a raid here." The girl tells Racqel in a gossipy tone. "Seems the imperial caught wind of the Liberation hideout in the sewers."

"What?" Racqel looks at the girl with disbelief.

"Yeah. They came storming in here about like three or more weeks ago. Ran everyone out…at least I think they did." The girl puts a finger to her chin as she thinks. "Almost everyone. The owner bit it good. I think there was…hey where are you going?"

Racqel left the girl talking to nobody as she went down to the hideout. Luna and Artemis lay on her shoulders as she goes down the ladder. Apollo and Dawn stay up top to keep watch. Racqel gets to the bottom of the ladder and pulls out her sword. The cats turn in to their tiger selves. As they slowly walk down the sewers they see dead bodies of imperial soldiers.

"So far so good." Racqel says to comfort herself. "But where is everybody?" When she sees that all is clear she puts her sword away. "There's no sign of anyone from the Liberation army here." There is a whine from Luna and Artemis. "What is it?" Racqel runs over to where they sat, looking into the water. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no!" She put her face in her hands and sinks to her knees. "It cannot be true. By the Elements, it cannot be true." Tears pour down her face. The two tigers lay by her side with tears in their eyes. "How did this happen my friends?" Racqel sobs to them. "How did this happen to you, Odessa? Why?"

As the woman cries a light shines from around the body in the water; it was a sky blue color. The light was blinding enough to get Racqel to take her hands from her face. "What's happening?" The two tigers sit up and growl at the light, but Racqel puts a hand up to silence them. She feels something warm under her vest and shirt. Racqel pulls the amulet out from under them. The red jewel turned a sky blue.

'_A message?_' Racqel takes the amulet off as she sits cross-legged. '_A thought of the past._' She thinks of the day she first met Odessa. '_A thought to the future._' She imagines finding Viktor and the others. '_Now nothing at all._' Her mind goes blank.

Racqel's arms rise above her head with the amulet floating out of her hands. She looks up and a red light goes from her body up through the amulet. Racqel is in the black void known as the Spirit World. "Odessa?" She sees Odessa's spirit, some what faded, coming to her.

Odessa smiles brightly. "Hello."

They touch hands and Racqel sees the whole event reveal itself to her. "Oh, Odessa." Racqel looks away from the young woman.

"It's ok." Odessa tries to reassure Racqel. "I can't stay for long. My spirit it's…well it's trap somewhere, I think. But there is something I want you to do for me."

"What is it?" Racqel asks.

"I want you to give Flik my Wind Rune." Odessa tells her.

"You want me to take your rune?!" Racqel says with surprise. "I can't do something like that…it's like stealing from the dead. It's would be disrespectful."

"No, no it won't. " Odessa assures Racqel. "I give you my permission. I want Flik to have it so he knows that I'll always be with him. I know how much he loves me and I love him just as much. Please say yes, please?"

Racqel nods. "Ok."

"Thank you." Odessa looks a Racqel with relief. "Please let him know that his kindness always helped me through. Even when I had doubts, he was there for me."

"Goodbye my friend." Racqel watched as Odessa's spirit faded away. "Till we meet again."

Racqel's spirit goes back into her body. The amulet floats down to her hands and she brings her arms down to looks at it. The jewel is back to being red, but there is a light blue Wind Rune in the center. She looks down at the body in the water, the sky blue light is gone now. Racqel sighs as she puts the amulet back on. "Come on guys." She goes to what were once was her and Viktor's room. "Looks like he forgot some things…or he didn't want to take them."

Racqel spies her flute and his violin still out on their table. Next to them was her book of Herbology. She wraps the instruments so that they could be put way into her pack with her book. Then she packs some of her herb collection and a few potions that would be helpful. Racqel slings the pack over one shoulder as the tigers turned into cats and she picks them up. The cats lay on her shoulders as she climbs out of the hideout.

Up top, the dogs were still waiting for them. They whine when the see Racqel's tear stricken face. "I'm sorry, she is gone." They knew whom she was talking about. They howl in grief before licking her face. "Thanks, but you should save that for someone who will need it more then me." Racqel looks at her amulet one more time before she sticks it back under her shirt and vest.

"Find your answers?" The girl at the front desk asks at they leave the room.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Racqel mumbles back to her. "Do you know where they all have gone to?"

"No." The girl shakes her head. "The first group was gone before I got here. But the second one left just after the attack."

"First group? Second group?" Racqel looked confused.

"Yeah. I don't know who was in the first group, but in the second group there was a blonde long hair man with a cross scar on his cheek, a bear-man, a boy with a two different color bandannas on his head, a red headed girl, and a blonde woman with a funny head dress on." The girl explains. "I didn't see the red headed girl again, but the rest of the group said something about going to someplace called Seika, I think. It's passed the Fortress of Kwaba."

"That must be Viktor, Ranma, Gremio, and Cleo." Racqel says to the animals. "Thanks." She says to the girl, before motioning to the dogs to follow as she leaves the inn. "First order of business is to find them, or at least someone from the Liberation army." Racqel tells the animals as they go out to the front gates. The cats are once again tigers and the dogs are wolves. Racqel puts the pack on Artemis's back and climbs onto Luna's back. "Let's go."

The four animals take off for the Fortress of Kwaba. As they ride along, Racqel looks out for the house that the old woman and her grandchildren lived at. She wanted to say good-bye to them one more time before leaving. The group comes to the spot where the house was. But there was no house, just the remains of one that use to be there. "That's funny…you guys don't think that imperials had…" They run over to the ruins and have a look around. It looked like no house has been there for years. "What do you make of it?" She could feel the amulet become warm under her shirt. "Maybe it was a warning or something. Like maybe…protection?" She looks down at the animals and they look back at her with cocked heads. "Hmmm…" With confusion on the mind, the group leaves for the Fortress of Kwaba.

In a small amount of time the group reaches the fortress. They look beyond the gates to see soldiers guarding the passageway through. "What are we going to do?" Racqel whispers to the animals; a grunt was their answer to her. "Ok, what we need is a distraction." As Racqel tries to think up something, Apollo nudges one of her hands. "What?" The white wolf nudges her hand again. "Oh…good thinking." She smiles and gives the white wolf a pat on his head. Racqel raises her left hand in the air. "Fog of Deception!" The entrance is engulfed with dense fog. "Now!" Racqel orders and as fast as they can, the animals run through the fortress and past the guards. By the time the fog had lifted the group was long gone. "That was easy." Racqel breathes a sigh or relief when they get far enough away from the fortress. "Now on to Seika."

Feeling that they should try to be less eye catching, Racqel gets off Luna and lets the animals turn into their alternative selves. She carries the pack on her back and picks up the two cats in her arms. Each dog is by her side as they walk down to Seika.

It is nightfall when they reach village called Seika. The first place the group went, to look for their own, was the inn. The innkeeper recalled a boy with two different color bandannas and his group had stopped there to look for Mathiu. "Where does this Mathiu live?" Racqel asked the innkeeper.

The innkeeper pointed behind him. "He used to live in the back of the town."

"Use to live here?" Racqel raised an eyebrow at the innkeeper. "What happen to him?"

"Some imperialist came looking to recruit him into their army. But some travelers came and got him instead." The innkeeper leans over the counter to get close to Racqel. "I think they're from the Liberation army." He whispers to her.

"Really?" Racqel pretends to look surprised. "Do you know where they um…took him? Or where he went?"

"Nope. Sorry." The man stands up and shrugs. "Care to stay the night? 100 bits per person, including animals."

"Well…" Racqel looks into her money pouch. She had just enough for a night's rest and to get something for them to eat in the morning. "Looks like we'll have to get a supply of income in order to continue our search." Racqel tells the animals as they sat at a table in the inn the next morning.

"There is a gambler in Kaku." The innkeeper says as he brings some food over. "Kaku is down road, to you right, along the river. Can't miss it."

"A gambler." Racqel muses the idea over.

"Yes, his name is Tai Ho. He does a dice game called Chinchirorin. At least, that what I think it's called." The innkeeper moves back to be behind the counter.

"Chinchirorin, huh?" Racqel continues to think about it.

"Yes. But you have to be careful." The Innkeeper warns Racqel. "Not everyone can win against the guy. I've heard how people lost thousands on the guy. His lowest bet is a thousands bit."

"I see." Racqel says as she finishes the last of her meal. "Thank you." She gets up from the table and collects the cats. The dogs follow her out of the town.

The group walks along the river to get to Kaku. Sometimes, when Racqel wasn't fighting monsters, she would look at the water to watch it flow along. For some reason it brings her comfort and comfort was what she needed at this point in time. Racqel didn't know where the Liberation army was, she didn't know where her brother was, and she doesn't know what to do now. There was never any discussion on places to meet should Liberation got separated. Plus Odessa's death didn't ease the depression Racqel was feeling.

"How will the movement keep going with out her?" The young woman asks her animal friends; they whine in response.

By mid afternoon they reach Kaku. Racqel goes over to the inn and asks for Tai Ho. The innkeeper tells her to go to the tavern. She goes to the tavern and they tell her to go down stairs. Down there was a man with short dark brown hair and an eye patch over his left eye; he was sitting in a cross-legged on the floor. In front of him was a straw mat with a china bowel on it.

The man rubbed three dice around in his hand. "Hello." The man greets her.

"Are you Tai Ho?" Racqel asks him.

"No, he was taken somewhere." The man sighs. "He was my best customer."

"Oh…" Racqel turns to go.

The man jumps to his knees. "Why are you looking for him?"

Racqel had one foot on the first step. "I was told he was a gambler."

"I'm a gambler." The man points a thumb back to his chest. "The name is Gasper. Ever heard of Chinchirorin?"

Racqel pretended to know what he was talking about. "Once or twice."

"I see." Gasper studies her. '_This could be too easy_.' He thinks evilly.

"I have a thousand bits." Racqel tosses her bag onto the mat. "I heard that it's the bet for this game."

"You think a thousand will be enough?" Gasper laughs at her. "I knew it. You really don't know this game."

Racqel looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"With this game bets could double or even triple in one roll." Gasper laughs again. "How will you pay off your debt if you were to lose double?"

"But…but that's all I have." Racqel looked worried. "It took me all this time to get that much for the monsters out there." She began to wring the corner of her cape.

"Hmmm…" Gasper rubs his chin. "I'll tell you what." He has an evil grin come onto his face. "I'll let you have a tab. When you run up enough, you can work it off for me as my…distraction for other men who will bet for me."

Racqel glares at him. "You make it sound like I'm going to lose to you."

"You going to take up my offer or not?" Gasper rubs the dice around in his hand again.

Racqel gets down on her knees. "You're on."

"I'll go first." Gasper tosses his dice into the bowl. "Six."

"Ok…" Racqel takes the dice. "Three twos." She smiles.

"Ok…that's three thousand bits to you. Beginner's luck." Gasper grumbles. "Care to bet your winnings?" He looks at her slyly.

"Ok." Racqel moves to sit cross-legged while Gasper stays on his knees.

The gambler takes the dice and rolls a piss. He grumbles as he takes the two dice out of the bowl and one off the mat before asking if Racqel wanted to go again. After she agrees Gasper rolls another six. Racqel takes the dice and rolls a four, five, six. That was double winnings for her. Gasper takes the dice once more to rolls a four. Racqel takes the dice to roll another storm. Now the one eye gambler was starting to get worried. He'll go broke if Racqel keeps up the luck she having.

Gasper points to a large bottle next to him. "Care for something do drink?"

Racqel looks at the bottle curiously. "What is it?"

"Brandy." Gasper pops the cork and pours her a mug. "Have some, it's the best." He hands it to her. '_And the strongest. A cup of that and she won't be rolling so well._' Gasper thinks.

Racqel takes the mug from him and takes a sip. "Oh, that's strong." She takes another sip. "But it's good. Shall we go again?"

Gasper looks at her. "…yes." The young woman didn't seem to be under the alcoholic influence. He throws the dices and rolls a one, two, three; Racqel has won double again. In celebration the young woman drinks some more of the brandy. '_She still doesn't look any different that when she wasn't drinking._' Gasper pours her some more with the hope that maybe Racqel would get at least a little tipsy. "Let's go again."

Many rolls and a couple of mugs of brandy later Gasper finds himself nearly out of bits. At this point, Racqel decides to call it quits. "I have plenty of money now." She says happily as she scoops her winnings up into her money pouch. "Thank you for your help." The young woman gets up.

"How did you do it?" Gasper jumps to his feet and grabs her arm. "You drank the strongest brandy around and yet you are still sober. How?"

"I know how to hold my alcohol." Racqel pulls her arm from him. "A mind over a matter thing. You didn't think I didn't know what your were trying to do?"

Gasper glares at her. "Why you…" He squeezes his hands so tight his knuckles turn white.

"Again, I thank you for your help to my income." Racqel bows to him. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Really." Gasper grumbles.

"Yes." Racqel says proudly. "You see I'm looking for my brother. I was low on money, but now I have enough to look for him." She bows to Gasper once more before going up stairs.

"Whatever I can do to help the helpless." Gasper grumbles to her backside.

Once at the tops of the stairs the alcohol starts to take its affect on Racqel and she stumbles a bit as she heads out of the tavern. Her cheeks start turning red from the warm the brandy gave her. "Not only did I make some money, but those drinks were very welcoming." Racqel says to her animal companions. "Helps numb the feelings of sorrow quite well." She gives a little hiccup. "Too bad Bear wasn't there to join me in on it." Outside the sun starts to set. "Better get a room here." Racqel stumbles from the tavern door and on the docks. The wolves had to keep a hold on the young woman's cape to keep her from falling into the lake. "It'll be dark soon and obviously I'm too drunk to go anywhere else anyway." She manages to make her way, safely, over to the inn.

"Been playing with Gasper, eh?" The innkeeper says as she bumbles her way to the counter.

"He always tries to drink his victims?" Racqel's eyelids felt really heavy all of a sudden.

"Uh…something like that." The innkeeper gives her a weird look. "How much did you lose to him?"

"Didn't loose." Racqel smiles drunkenly. "I won a lot of bits. Enough to help me look for me brother." She gives a little laugh.

"I see." A sweat drop goes down the side of the innkeeper's head as he shows her to her room; the animals follow behind them. "Do you want a wake up call?"

"No…no that's ok." Racqel drops her pack on the floor. "Oops." She giggles

"Ok…" The innkeeper shakes his head as he closes the door.

Racqel proceeds to struggle to get her gloves off. When she tries to get her boots off she falls onto the bed. "I forgot to eat before I drank." She laughs hysterically as she tries to get up. It takes her a couple tries to get back on to her feet. Once there, Racqel undoes the belt that held her sword and quiver to her back. They fall to the ground with a loud clunk. She pulls her cape off and throws it into a corner. Exhausted, Racqel falls back first onto her bed and pass out in a drunken slumber.

The innkeeper's voice could be heard yelling some time later. "Sir? Sir!"

"Where is she?" A familiar voice could be heard coming her way.

Racqel picks head up. It feels so heavy and she feels so tired. "What's going on?" Racqel looks around the room to find it was very dark. The sun has set and it had been night for quite awhile. She feels the cats rubbing against her face. Racqel whispers drunkenly to them. "Luna? Artemis?"

"Sir! You are disturbing the other guest." The innkeeper scolds someone.

"Then tell me where she is." The familiar voice demands. "I was told a young woman came here seek income and had probably taken a room here."

"Yes, that's true." The innkeeper says.

"Then where is she?" The voice demands.

"What is your business with her?" The innkeeper asked.

"She's a theft." Gasper's voice could be heard.

"She is not." The familiar voice starts to become even more familiar to Racqel. She racks her brain to figure out who that guy sounded like. "She's my sister and I can't help it if she whipped your sorry butt in your own game." The voice growled. "Shoot a boy just whipped you in it."

"Viktor?" Racqel whispers. She tries to get up, but her body won't let her. "It's Viktor…he's ok." With her body feeling so heavy she makes another failed attempt to get up. Apollo and Dawn whine as they scratch the door.

"What's that scratching?" Viktor comes to her door. "Open it." There is jingling of keys and the door opens to let in a little torch light from outside into her room. "Racqel?"

"Bear?" The young woman manages to lift her head a little more so she could at least see her older brother. "I was so worried about you."

The door opens wide as Viktor comes into the room. "So was I." Outside were Cleo, Gremio, and Ranma looking in. Viktor scoops her up in his big arms.

"That…that may not be a good idea." Racqel could feel herself getting dizzy, her stomach unsettled.

"Nonsense." Viktor gives her one of his best bear hugs.

"No…really not a good…" Racqel protests.

"Ew…" Ranma makes a nasty face.

"Come, Young Master. I think this reunion should best be in private." Gremio ushers the young man way.

"But she threw up on him." Ranma tries to move back to the doorway.

Cleo also helps to push Ranma away. "Yes, we know."

"Sorry." Racqel wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You tried to warn me." Viktor sighed as he took his sword and shirt off. "I needed a bath anyway." He leaves Racqel to sleep off her drinks as he went to clean up.

**Next Day**

Racqel holds out a hand for her dose of Prasier. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, after a battle with Kwanda we came back here to take the boat over to Tigeress Castle." Viktor hands Racqel a vial with purple liquid in it. "Tai Ho wanted to visits an old friend and Ranma looked to recruit him into the army." He watches Racqel pops the cork and downs the drink. "So he had to win five thousand bits from this Gasper person. Ranma won with no problem and then Gasper complained about losing most of his bits to some girl. The five thousand was the last of the bits he had."

"Whoa, wait." Racqel jumps out of bed to try and look Viktor in the eye. "You guys took on one of the five generals?!" There was a surprised look on her face.

"Yes. See, what happen was this. We went to Seika to get Mathiu. And…" Viktor goes on to tell her what had happen from getting Mathiu all the way through to the battle with Kwanda.

Racqel had just finished adjusting her cape and smoothed out her hair. "Wow."

"Yes…Odessa would be proud." Viktor looks away from Racqel, there was sadness in his eyes.

"You tried your best." Racqel puts a comforting hand on her older brother's shoulder. "It was her choice to do what she did." She kisses his cheek. "We should go. I think we kept the others waiting long enough."

"Feeling BETTER?" Gasper yells as she comes from her room.

It was so sudden that Racqel jumped. "What was that for?" She wrings out her ear with her pinkie.

"What?! No hang-over?" Gasper looks in Racqel's face. "What kind of person are you?! You don't get drunk and you don't get a hang-over?"

"I _was_ drunk." Racqel backs away from Gasper. "Just not while you were trying to take my bits. My determination to look for my brother saved me from fall under your trick."

"So someone saw through your trick, eh?" Tai Ho came up behind Gasper. "Took your bits?" He teased the one-eye man. Gasper just grumbles under his breath.

"Speaking of bits." Racqel takes the large pouch of bits she had won last night. "Here." She hands it to Ranma.

"I couldn't take this." Ranma tries to hand the pouch back.

"Think of it as funding for the Liberation Army and for babysitting Viktor." Racqel laughed. "Now let's go to this new headquarters."

"Wait?" Viktor grabs Racqel's shoulder when she tried to walk out of the inn. "Where are Luna, Artemis, Apollo, and Dawn?"

"They're right by your feet." Racqel points down at the cats and dogs.

"What?" Viktor looks down at the animals by his feet.

"Come outside and I'll show you." Racqel beckons everyone outside. Once there, everyone watches as the cats turned into tigers and the dogs into wolves. "Neat isn't it." Racqel has a bright smile on her face. "An old woman gave me Transformation Runes to put on them. Now they can come inside with us without worry."

"Transformation Runes?" Cleo rubs her chin. "They are very rare. Some didn't think they even exist any more."

"Where did you meet this old woman?" Viktor asks.

"On Mt. Seifu." Racqel tells him. "She was trying to move her stuff from the mountain to her granddaughter's home. But there is something strange about it all."

"What is that?" Ranma asks.

"Well…when I went back to the granddaughter's house to thank them once again before leaving, their house wasn't there. There were just ruins. Ruins that have been there for years it looked like." Racqel explained.

"That is strange." Gremio looks at Ranma. "Don't you think Young Master?" Ranma just shrugs.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that someone was trying to protect me…or something." Racqel puts a hand to her chest where the amulet sat. "I was with the old woman almost two weeks. Missing the raid on Lenankamp."

"Sounds like ghost or something." Cleo looks at Racqel. "There was a legend going around the land. But it's so old nobody remembers it. It had to do with kindness repays kindness."

Racqel looks in the direction of the Fortress of Kwaba. "I'll believe it." She pictures the house that once stood beyond it and smiles. Then Racqel turns back to the others. "Lets go."


	10. Pain Is Found When Nobody Is Looking

_**Note:**__ I did this in another fanfic, maybe you've read it. Anyway it was originally suppose to be in this one. Oh, and I've done a little re-capping of the game here also. The castle name is Tigeress._

**Pain is Found When Nobody is Looking**

It had been three months since the attack on Pannu Yakuta Castle. During the three months Racqel had made it nowhere with the other members of the Liberation Army. The only other people she was close enough to talk to besides Viktor were Cleo, Gremio, Ranma, Varkas, Sydonia, Tai Ho, Yam Koo, Mathiu, and Gasper. She managed to make amends with the one eyed gambler and taught him how to try to hold his liquor. With everybody else it was a polite greeting in passing.

Also in that time Racqel managed to make deadly enemies with two people of the castle. One was Juppo, who had made it his life's purpose to be able to play a trick on her. The trickster came about this goal when he tried to play a trick on Ranma. Racqel foiled the trick, causing it to back fire on him. From that point on, every time Juppo tried to play a trick her, she would find some way of spoiling it.

The other person Racqel managed to make enemies with was Krin. From the day he saw her amulet the hunchback has tried to steal it from her. Thanks to her sharp ears Racqel would hear him coming and get away. One day, his attempts put him in a position he really didn't like. "Gemme ack ni dose." Krin chased Racqel from the docks where she was sitting.

The young woman was looking at the water. Everyday since she came to the castle, Racqel had spent her time there, for it was her only sanctuary. "It'll come back at the end of the day." Racqel walked quickly way from him. She gets inside the castle and heads for at the elevator.

"Ow air you do dat do me." Krin starts to catch up with her.

Racqel turned around to scold him. "Maybe this will teach you to keep your hands to yourself and off of other people's things."

Krin gets in her face. "Gemme ack ni dose." Something was missing…his nose.

"Look, I'm surprised the potion worked." Racqel tells the hunchback as she hits the button for the elevator. "But I'm sure it will be back by the end of the day. Chasing me around the castle asking for it isn't going to get back anytime sooner." The door of the elevator opens and she gets in. "If it isn't back by the end of the day, then I'll worry."

"You day or dis." Krin shook his fist at her as the door closed.

"I'm so scared of him." Racqel mutters to herself as she rode the elevator up to the top floor. "Wonders what the plans are for the day is." The elevator dings as the doors open. Racqel exits the machine and heads for the Meeting Area of the castle. Familiar voices came from the area. She stands by the doorway to listen in on what was going on.

"Where is Odessa?" Flik demanded.

"Look, Flik. Calm down will ya?" Viktor says calmly in hopes that the Blue Thunder would mellow out a bit.

"I came here to talk to Odessa, not get jerked around." Flik's voice rises. Ranma pass Racqel as he enters the Meeting Area. She peeks in around the corner of the doorway to watch. Flik got in Ranma's face once he spied the young man. "Where is Odessa?"

"Odessa is…" The young leader tries to think of something to say while the blue man is breathing in his face.

"Odessa is dead." Mathiu tells Flik flat out.

"Mathiu!!" Cleo yells at the strategist.

"Odessa's last wish was…" Ranma tries to say something, but Mathiu cut the young leader off.

"I know what her last wish was, but that was when we were still small and that it looked like the Liberation Army was going to die." Mathiu explains to everyone. "But now people are starting to get suspicious." Flik is stun for a moment, he doesn't know what to say yet.

Sanchez moves over to the man in blue. "Sir Flik?"

"No…it can't be." Flik steps back from the old man.

"It is." Viktor says gravely. "I…I tried to…but…"

Flik backs away some more. "Don't talk to me Viktor…don't even touch me."

Ranma reaches out to the young man in blue. "Flik…"

"I came here to talk to Odessa, the _real_ Liberation Army leader." Flik yells at Ranma. "Not some child like you." He spat at Ranma's feet before running out of the room. Racqel watched as Flik ran pasted her to the elevators.

"Sir Flik is just in shock over Odessa's death." Sanchez apologizes for Flik's behavior.

"Yes." Mathiu nods his head in agreement. "The death of Odessa is hard on everyone."

"Flik must have really loved Odessa." Ranma sighed.

"He does…did." Sanchez shakes his head sadly.

"……..poor Odessa." Humphrey says quietly.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Ranma asks everyone.

"We need him and his men to join up with us." Mathiu scratches his chin. "With his men, we could have enough to take on another army."

"Sir Flik is staying at a house in Kaku." Sanchez says to Ranma.

"Let me talk to him." Viktor tells his leader. Ranma agreed that it might be the best idea they could come up with yet.

'_But I think I'll talk to him first._' Racqel thinks.

When the young woman sees Viktor and Ranma head for the doorway, Racqel takes off for the stairs. She knows her brother's habits well. Ever since Sergei installed the elevator into the castle the bear-man had become too lazy to use the stairs anymore. Luckily for Racqel the stairs, though leaving her winded, would be a quicker root down. Viktor and Ranma would have to wait for the elevator to come up to the top floor. By the time it would get there, Racqel would already be down stairs.

As she's running down the stairs, Racqel thanks the Runes that Viktor doesn't trust Viki to teleport him _anywhere_. Distrust like that meant Viktor and Ranma would have to take a boat over to Kaku. With the way the winds were blowing today Racqel would have plenty of time to talk to Flik, especially if _she _used Viki to teleport her to Kaku.

Racqel gets to the stairs that led to the bottom floor and stops. She heard Krin wandering about the floor, keeping an eye out for her. Quietly Racqel tiptoes down the stairs and peeks out onto the bottom floor. She could see the hunchback poking the spot where his nose uses to be. When Krin looked out toward the castle's entrance, Racqel slipped by behind him and goes down the stairs to the basement. "Viki?"

"Oh no. I forgot a spell again." Viki looks at Racqel. "Oh hi."

Racqel steps in front of absentminded woman. "Viki, I need to be teleported to Kaku."

"Oh. Ok." Viki raises her staff.

The next thing Racqel knew, she was at the front entrance to Kaku. She sees two men standing outside a house near the dock entrance. Without wasting any time, Racqel runs over to the house. The two men stop her from entering.

"Flik said he doesn't want to see anyone." One man says.

"Besides we don't want anything to do with the new Liberation Army. Flik should be leader not some kid." The other man says.

"Oh, I just want to talk to him." Racqel tells the two men. "I have a message that needs to be delivered."

"If it's from that boy, Flik won't want it." The first man tells her.

"It's not from Ranma." Racqel pushes her way past the two men. "What I have to say is for Flik's ears only." She starts to enter the house, but stops. "…Viktor and Ranma are coming. Tell them I said to wait a day, to give Flik some time." At first the men were unsure, but they nod and no longer try to stop her from entering the house. "Flik?"

"Go away." Flik mumbles when Racqel enters. He was sitting at a table, staring at it. His hands were on the top, clutched into tight fists. The blue cape he wore was tossed on his bed. Odessa, his sword, hung on the back of his chair. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Flik…" Racqel whispers. She sees his boots by the side of the door and removes hers too. Racqel takes off her cape and weapons to hang on a hook above the boots. Afterwards she walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Flik knocks her hand away. "Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry." Racqel pulls her amulet out from under her shirt. "I have something to tell you and…give you."

"I don't want anything from you." Flik gets up and walks away from her with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Flik..." Racqel looks at his backside. "I promised her I give it to you."

"Promised who?" Flik slowly turns around, his hands dropped to his side. Racqel walks up to him and holds her amulet out for him to see. He looks at it with disbelief. "Is that her…her…rune?" Racqel slowly nods. "What are you doing with it?" Flik couldn't believe that Racqel had taken Odessa's rune.

"She gave it to me…to give to you." Racqel was finding it hard to look at him, but she manages to build up the courage to. "When I went down to the old hideout I saw her body glowing sky blue. From her right hand, her rune came up to houses itself in the amulet. I heard her voice saying, 'Give this to Flik. Let him know that I always loved him and that I'll always be with him.'" Racqel takes Flik's left hand and removes his glove. She holds the amulet over the hand, jewel down. A blue light comes from the red jewel and a Wind Rune appears on Flik's hand.

"She wanted me to have it?" Flik looks at Racqel and she nods. "How did you know?" She shakes her head like she didn't know. Flik takes his hand back to look at it; tears start to well up in his eyes as he stares at it. Racqel pulls him into a comforting embrace. Flik tries to pull way from her, but she would not let go and guides him to the bed for them both to sit down. Racqel scoots herself all the way to the wall and leans on it. She places a pillow on her lap before pulling Flik on to the bed. Racqel pats the pillow and he looks at her, then the pillow. Flik lowers his eyes as he lays his head on the pillow; the back of it was to her. He brings his left hand up to his face so he could continue to look at the Wind Rune.

Racqel pets his hair. "Let it out Flik. It will do you some good."

"Don't tell me what to do." Flik mumbles to her.

Racqel looks down at him and sees that his eyes were shut tight as tears stream from them down to the pillow. A few minutes later she hears Viktor's voice. Racqel hears the men tell him what she told them to say. She looks out the window to see Viktor and Ranma walk over to the inn. The young continues to smooth out Flik's hair as he cries. It is dark by the time he stops and sits up, wiping his eyes.

Racqel gets off the bed to light a couple torches. "I'll make something to eat." She lights a fire under the stove.

"Not hungry." Flik mumbles as he removes his other glove.

"You'll need to eat something." Racqel take a pot out. "And you need something to drink too. You've been crying all day, so you're depleted of liquid." She proceeds to chops some vegetables. "You just sit there, or lay there, while I make some soup." Flik sits cross-legged on the bed, looking down at his hand while Racqel cooked for the both of them. "You need your brother." Racqel says out of the blue when they were eating.

Flik looks up from his bowl. "What?"

"You heard me." Racqel looked to meet his eyes. "You need your brother." She says before taking a spoonful of soup.

"Why would I need him?" Flik asks coldly.

"To cry on." Racqel says calmly.

Flik glares down at his reflection in the soup. "Why would I go to him?" His right hand turns into a fist. It shook at it squeezed around his spoon.

"Because he's family." Racqel tells him. "He's close and you need someone close to let all your pain out."

Suddenly Flik's right fist rose up off the table and slam back down. The bowls jumped up an inch in the air. "I did let everything out." He now glares at Racqel. "What do you think all that crying on you lap was?"

"You're holding back." Racqel set her spoon down by her bowl. "I am barely a friend, so of course you held back."

"You are not barely a friend." Flik tells at her. "You _are_ my friend!"

"Oh." Racqel blushes a bit. "But still, you…"

Flik slams his fist on the table again. "I didn't hold back!" Once more, the bowls jumped into the air.

"Then why are you so angry?" Racqel asks.

"Cause you're telling me that I need someone I don't!" Flik yells at her. "You don't know what he's like. You think he's going to be sensitive? No! He's going to tell me that its life and I should get on with it. If he knew I was here crying, I would never hear the end of it."

"I know your brother is a meanie sometimes." Racqel gets up and walks over to Flik. "I mean, hey, he picks on me all the time. But he'd be there for you when you really need it. All brothers are." She gets him to get up from the table and leads him back over to the bed. They both have a seat on it.

"Maybe yours, but not mine." Flik glares down at his clenched hands on his knees. "You think you had it bad." He forces an angry laugh. "You've only had to deal with him for two years, where as I had to deal with him all my life. Teasing me, pushing me around and telling me to be a man. You know what happened with my first bandanna? His friends took it from me to play keep away with. I came home crying about it, because they shoved me into a mud puddle. He had the nerve to come back with it and say that I lost it."

"I don't believe that he would do that to you." Racqel looks at Flik. "I don't believe that anyone would do that to their siblings. He cares about you, I just know it."

"Yeah? How?" Flik looks her in the face.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Racqel tells the young man. "How he's worried when you go off on trips and come back late, even if it was only a few minutes. I've seen how he stands up for you when the other men insulted you behind your back. He saw how hurt you were that one time…when the men had the nerve to tell you wouldn't make a great leader. He threatens to cut off a few choice digits from them for not giving you a decent chance."

"You…you really think he cares?" Flik sounded unsure.

"Yes." Racqel nods. "And I'm sure that if you talk to him, he'll tell why he did what he did to you in the past." Racqel puts a comforting hand on Flik's shoulder.

"I don't know where he is." Flik looks at her with worry in his eyes. "We got separated during the attack on Lenankamp. Some of the men were captured by the imperial army. That is why I came to the new Liberation Army hideout. I came to get help. I think…I think he might have been captured with some of the men."

"Don't worry. After you talk with Ranma and join up, we'll go get them back. We'll find him." Racqel pulls Flik into a hug. "We'll find him." She says comforting.

**Next Day**

Viktor and Ranma were over at Flik's substitute house, where they talked. Viktor started to apologize, but Flik stopped him. The main concern on his mind was going after Milich and rescuing the men that he captured. Once Ranma accepted Flik's army to join, everyone went back to Tigeress castle to talk about battle plans.

The battle at Fortress of Garan was a quick one. After the battle Flik jumped the gun and attack Milich head on at Scarleticia Castle. There the army lost to Milich's deadly flowers. Defeated Mathiu thought it would be best to go get the world famous Liukan to counter the flower power Milich had. Mathiu asks what people Ranma want in his group. Viktor, Flik, and Racqel all volunteered. Gremio wanted to come too, but Viktor tried to stop him. He told the blonde man that now was the time that Ranma try to go on a mission with out his devoted servant. But Gremio protested, begged, and pleaded with Ranma to come on the mission. Though Ranma was a bit reluctant to do it, he couldn't turn down the man with a scar on his cheek.

The problem with trying to get to Liukan was that the group couldn't get past the rapids. Luckily good news comes in a town called Teien. First they found an old woman who gave Ranma a mirror called the 'Blinking Mirror'. With this mirror Ranma and group could teleport back to Tigeress Castle any time they were outside. Next they found a rude man by the name Gen who makes boats. He tells the group that they should recruit his neighbor Kamandol. The old man next door had recently built a motor that could help get pass the rapids.

"Hey, old man!" Gen bangs on Kamandol's door. "Open up in there."

Racqel scolds Gen. "Have more respect."

Gen waves a hand at her. "Ah, he's just an old geezer."

Kamandol throws open his door and glares at them all. "What do you adult delinquents want?"

"Adult delinquents?! Don't go throwing Young Master into the same category as Viktor." Gremio tells the old man.

"Hey, now. Leave me out of it." Viktor says defensively.

"Old man, we need something to get past the rapids." Gen tries to push his way into the house. "Didn't you just invent something that could do that?"

"Why should I help brats like you?" Kamandol pushes Gen back out.

"Show some respect." Racqel scolds Gen once again. "Please sir, we need your help." She says politely to Kamandol. "Don't we?" Racqel elbows Viktor and Flik in their sides.

"Yes, we could really use your help sir." Flik rubs his ribs.

"Well that's a rare sight indeed." Kamandol looks at Racqel with amusement. "I didn't think there was any youngsters left who knew how to treat their elders. Come inside." He opens the door for Racqel.

The young woman bows before she enters. "Thank you sir."

"Grrr…kiss up." Gen growls under his breath behind her back.

"I heard that." Racqel calls out to him. Kamandol laughs as Gen blushes from embarrassment. The rest of the group follows her into the house.

Kamandol shows them a strange looking machine. "This will help get us past the rapids." The old man says proudly.

Racqel looks at it closely. "Is that the motor Gen mentioned?"

"Actually it's called an engine my dear lady." Kamandol tells her.

Flik look at the machine also. "An engine?"

"You stick it on the back of the boat and it will make it go fast enough to get us past the rapids." Kamandol explains.

"Then let us go to…uh…um…" Gen tries to remember what the new name of town they headed for was called. "Oh let's call it what it's suppose to be called." Gen says with frustration. "Let's go to Rikon"

"Wait, you mean we have to carry that all the way to Rikon?" Viktor looks at Kamandol with disbelief.

"You don't expect an old man like me to carry that all the way down there." Kamandol looked offended. "It's too heavy for one person, let alone someone like me."

"All right, all right." Flik says putting his hands up in forfeit. "Let's just get going."

The group carries the machine down to Rikon. Kamandol and Gen spend all night building the boat needed to get to Liukan's Hermitage. When they get to the hermit's house, Liukan begins to tell the group to go away. Unfortunately he didn't get very far, because Milich comes down on a dragon and steals the famous doctor away from them.

Flik looks to Ranma for answers. "What do we do now?"

"We need to go back to Tigeress Castle and talk to Mathiu." The young leader says.

They used the 'Blinking Mirror' to get back to the castle. Ranma relays the whole thing to Mathiu. After thinking a couple of minutes he comes up with a plan to get into Soniere prison, where Liukan is being held. Two people were gathered to help get into the prison. One was a man named Tesla and the other was Kimberly.

Getting Kimberly was kind of tough on Flik. The blonde woman found the Blue Thunder to be quite handsome and insisted that they spend the night drinking tea. Flik objected to the whole idea, because he was very much in love with Odessa. Sadly for the young man in blue, Viktor locked him in the house with Kimberly. Flik had no choice, but to have tea with the woman.

Tesla forge the imperial papers need to get into Soniere prison and Kimberly forge Milich's seal. Ranma takes Viktor, Flik, Gremio, Cleo, and Pahn with him to the rescue Liukan. Racqel decided to sit this trip out and wait for them to come back to the castle. She didn't expect to pace around the basement area, where the Blinking Mirror would bring them, waiting for their return. By the end of the day Racqel was worried and she wasn't the only one. Mathiu had come down to find that Ranma and group had not returned from the trip. He organized a rescue party together to raid Soniere prison and find their missing members. When they got there the prison was found to be empty. Searching the place brings them to a room with a large switch. By the switch were a green cloak and a hatch. Mathiu pulls the switch causing a door in front of him to open, reveal Ranma and group.

Mathiu breaths a sigh of relief at see them. "Master Ranma, we were worried about you. When you didn't show up for some time, we came to find you."

"Seems the 'Spores of Agony' have left the building." Flik says sadly.

Mathiu looks at them with a confused look on his face. "'Spores of Agony'?" Racqel was about to ask what happened when Viktor put a hand up to stop her.

"Come on, let's go home. Ranma had a hard day." Viktor says, leading Ranma out. He whispered to Racqel that they would talk about what happen later.

Ranma sees the cloak and hatch by the switch. The young leader goes over to the items, falls to his knees and bows his head in silence. Afterwards he gets up to walk out with Mathiu and the others. Before they leave the prison Viktor stop them. He runs back in for a moment and comes back out to join them.

Later that night Viktor and Racqel sit on the top of Tigress castle, looking at the stars in the blacken sky. He tells her all that happen at Soniere prison, ending with the death of Gremio. The young woman could not believe the overly protective man was dead.

"Poor Ranma." Racqel wipes her eyes after she's cried a little and looks over at her older brother. "Viktor? Are you ok?" She knew that the two men were becoming great friends, even if Gremio didn't agree with some of Viktor's tactics.

"Hm…yeah." Viktor doesn't look at her.

"No, really. Are you ok?" Racqel turns his face so that he looks at her. "First Odessa and now Gremio…"

"It's ok." Viktor tries to give her one his smiles, but it is a weak one.

Racqel takes her cape off, folds it into a small pillow, and puts it onto her lap. "Come here."

"Is this what you did for Flik?" Viktor asks as lays his head on her lap, looking up at her.

"Yes." Racqel smoothes his bangs. "But…he didn't let it all out." She sighs. "He needs his brother, whether he really want to admit it or not."

"And we will find him." Viktor wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her stomach. Racqel continues to smooth his hair while he cries.

The next day, people were standing out by Ranma's bedroom door to give their condolences. Cleo tells how she is sorry. Pahn tells the young man to be strong.

Viktor was harsh. "If you don't lead the men, then I will." The bear-man tells Ranma, but after thinking a moment Viktor says, "No, a leader should bet the one to lead the Liberation Army."

Racqel was by Viktor's side. She was tempted to knock some sense into her older brother, but she knew it was just the grief talking. She walked with Ranma down the hallway toward the Meeting Area. He looked to her to hear what she had to say. "There is a difference between revenge and avenge." She looks at the young man with sorrow in her eyes. "One will mean have your life being eaten away as you look to take the life the one who wronged you. The other will mean knowing someone has suffered enough to bring the peace you need. But it is up to you to pick which one will be the one for you." Ranma gives her a confused look. "To demand death for love ones isn't always the answer. Sometimes you just have to accept just suffering, rather than demand taking a life. For Viktor and me it is revenge, because we want the head of the monster that destroyed our village. But for you…maybe you don't need something that drastic." Racqel stops at the near end of the hall and turns to go back to Viktor.

Ranma bumps into Flik at the end of the hall. "Do well for both Odessa and Gremio." The Blue Thunder gives Ranma a pat on the shoulder.

Camille meets the young leader as he comes from the hall and heads for the Meeting Room. "Don't make Gremio's sacrifice in vain or I'll never forgive you." The She-Devil tells him. He nods to her before going into the Meeting Hall.

"I have made the potion needed to take care of those flowers." Liukan says.

"We should attack Scarleticia castle as soon as possible." Mathiu advises.

Ranma puts on a brave face. "All right. Let's begin assembling the troops."


	11. Love Is the Last Place You Look, Right I...

_**Disclaimers:**__Severus Snape is a product of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. (That's right, he's back. Ha!)_

_**Note:**__ Time for a little romance, don't you think? Oh, I know in the game that Teo attacks right away, but in this story I put off for a while._

**Love is in the Last Place You Look, Right in Front of You**

Thanks to Liukan's potion, Milich's flowers were rendered helpless. Without his flowers Milich couldn't keep the Liberation Army at bay and was soon defeated. Like a coward, the loudly dressed man ran in to his Scarleticia Castle. Ranma's group that gave chase after the flower man contained: Flik, Viktor, Racqel, Kirkis, Pahn, and Cleo; all were bent on avenging Gremio.

The group comes to the gates of the castle to see a tall man, in a long black cloak, standing there; there are two falcons on each of his shoulders. When they get closer, the man turns around to look at the group. He has neck length greasy black hair, his face is pale and he wears a black suit under his cloak. A Wizard Rune is on his right hand where he also held a black stick.

"Racqel? Viktor?" The man looks at the two people he named.

"Uncle?" Racqel runs up to the man in black. She throws her arm around his waist. "Oh Uncle Severus. I was so worried about you." The two falcons take off from Severus's shoulder and fly around over the head.

"As I was about you." Severus says, hugging her back. "When I came back home to our village, only to find it in ruins, I thought everyone was dead. But a nice lady in Muse City told me that you two were still alive. She pointed me in the direction of the Scarlet Empire to look for you." The black wizard turns to Viktor. "I'd ask if it was hard raising your young sister on your own, but I know you had help."

"Please, don't praise me, it might go to my head." Viktor says sarcastically. "Still as harsh with the comments as ever I see." He holds a hand out to his uncle.

"It's only to keep up with your crude sense of humor." Severus laughs as he lets go of Racqel to take Viktor's hand. The two men shake, but before they have a chance to let go Severus pulls Viktor into a hug. "I know you did the best that you could."

"Uh…" Viktor is surprise by being hugged by his uncle, but he hugs back. "It _is_ good to see that you are alive and well." When the two men finish hugging, they take a step back from each other. "We were on a journey to find the person who destroyed our home when we got caught up in the war." Viktor explain to his uncle.

"Who are the falcons?" Racqel asks as she watches the birds fly back down to sit on Severus's shoulders again.

"My messenger and errand birds." Severus points to one falcon that has dark brown wings with light brown tips. "Fury." He point to the other one that has light brown feathers with dark brown tips. "Strike." The two falcons screech in greetings.

Cleo clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "As touching as this family reunion really is, we have a mission to complete."

"Yes, of course." Severus goes over to Ranma. "Do you mind if we join up?" The young leader gives the dark wizard a weird look, but nods his head.

The group enters the castle and goes to the left wing; upstairs was a painting of Milich. Everyone who stood in front of it had something bad to say about him, but Racqel and Severus. Severus didn't know who the man was or why everyone hated him so much. Racqel didn't know what her feelings were. She stood and looked at the picture for a moment.

"Come on Racqel." Pahn yells at her. "The guy was a creep."

"I don't know." Racqel shakes her head at the brawler. "I mean with all these black runes and stuff. Maybe he was a victim tooooooo!" A door under her feet opens up and she finds herself tumbles down a set of stairs. "Runes that hurt…" The young woman groans when she finally hit the bottom. Her head throbbed with pain as she tried to figure out what just happened. Suddenly Racqel realized that she was not alone when a muffled groan goes into her right ear. She lifts her head slowly to see that she was face to face with Flik's older brother, Jason. Because her head casted a shadow over his face, Racqel couldn't see that tape that was across his mouth or the fact that he was glaring at her.

Jason was quite angry over the fact that they young woman just landed on him after he went to all that trouble of finally get over to the stairs. Blushing, Racqel bolts up on to her knees, which happen to be on either side of Jason's rear. She could now see the tape over his mouth, his hands tied behind his back, and his arms tied to his sides.

"Are you ok?" Racqel asked as she grabbed the ropes that held his arms to his sides and pulls him up. Jason gives another muffled groan as he gets into a sitting position. Racqel was so overjoyed to see he is all right that she hugs his neck tightly. As she does Jason blushes and forgets why he was mad at her. After pulling back from the hug, Racqel takes the tape off his mouth.

"Ow…" Now Jason remembered why he was angry with her and that he really didn't like her very much. "You're as stupid as your brother…you know that?" He glares at her again. "Landing on me like that…. Can't you watch where you're going?" Jason watches as the smile on Racqel's face disappears and is replaced with an angry look. She sticks the tape back on his mouth, shoves him away from her, and gets to her feet so she could huff up the stairs. Jason was left to sit at the bottom thinking, '_Was she worried about me?_'

Racqel yells up to the ceiling, once she was at the top of the stairs.

"Guys?"

"Racqel? Where are you?" Viktor yells back. "One minute you were up here and now…"

"I'm in some kind of hidden room under the floor." Racqel says. "By the way, I found someone down here."

Flik yells to the floor. "Who?"

"Your obnoxious brother." Racqel calls back. "Think you can you open the door now? I kind of tired of yelling."

"We don't know how." Cleo tells to her.

Ranma stands over the spot Racqel stood at. "Well…it opened when she said something." Pahn and Viktor are on either side of him, holding his arms. Racqel stands a couple steps down from the opening. "Um…Milich, too was a victim." Pahn and Viktor pull Ranma away from the door just as it popped open. Quickly Flik sticks a sword from one of the armors between the hinges of the door, to keep it open. Racqel reaches a hand out and Viktor grabs it to help her climb out.

"Where's Jason?" Flik asks her.

"Down there, where I left him." Racqel points at the stairs. "I was so glad to see him, till he opened his big mouth." She leans against the wall with her arms crossed.

Flik sighs and goes down into the hidden room. He finds Jason still sitting at the bottom looking up at the opening. "She was worried about me." Jason says after Flik remove the tape.

Flik smirks as he cuts his brother's bonds. "Yeah."

"After all this time and…and how I teased her." Jason looks up at the opening again. "She was worried about me." This time he was trying to see Racqel's face.

"And you had to say something stupid to her, didn't you?" Flik rolls his eyes at him. "Why?"

"I don't know." Jason rubs the back of his head. "Every time I see her, my mind shuts down. I don't know what to say, but the first think that comes to mind."

"Which is an insult?" Flik holds out a hand to help Jason to his feet. "You have problems, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jason waves a hand at him. "Let's get out of here. I miss the sunlight." Jason follows Flik up the stairs. When they get to the top Racqel holds her sword out to Jason. "What's this?" He asks coldly.

"You lost your sword, didn't you?" Racqel replies just as coldly. "Can't have you going around weaponless." Jason looks at her to see if she was serious.

"Take the sword." Flik whispers to Jason. "She is trying to make an effort to be friends." Jason snatches the sword from Racqel and storms pass her. She pulls down on corner of one of her eyes and sticks out her tongue at his backside. Flik shakes his head.

"What's that all about?" Viktor whispers to Flik.

"I think there's something between them." Flik whispers back. "They just won't admit it."

When everyone was back and accounted for the group makes their way to the top of the castle; waiting there for them was Milich. He cried about what they did to his poor flowers. Suddenly he grabs his right hand and a black light shines from it. "Ow…it hurts." Milich cries as he raised the hand in the air. There was a shattering sound and the loud color man falls to his knees. "The black rune Lady Windy had given me broke. I am free." He sighs.

"Who cares?" Viktor yelled. "Black Rune, pink balloon. You killed Gremio and now you shall pay." He raises his sword in the air. Milich knows that whilel under the spell he had done some bad things. That is way he did not try to run when Viktor brought his sword down at him.

"Viktor! No!" Racqel stops her brother's sword with her own.

Viktor brings his sword back up to air. "Don't try to stop me." Racqel jumps between Milich and Viktor. "Get out of the way." Viktor yells as he tries to get around her, but Racqel just kept getting in his way. "He killed Gremio, why are you defending him?"

"I wouldn't have to defend his life if you didn't try to make a decision that was not yours or anyone else's to make." Racqel gets in Viktor's face. "The fate of this man should be left up to Ranma." Reluctantly, Viktor lowers his sword.

"So what you say?" Flik asks the young leader as all eyes fall on him.

"I will not make excuses for what I have done." Milich lowers his head, waiting for the deadly blow. "All I have to say is that I'm sorry."

"This man is not to blame." Ranma says with his head bent low. "Milich?" He raises it enough to look at the general. "Will you join us?" Milich looks up at Ranma with disbelief at what he hears.

"How can you ask him to join us?" Viktor gets in Ranma's face. "The man killed Gremio."

Flik puts a hand on Viktor's shoulder. "Viktor…ours is not to question the Leader's decision."

"He is not like us, dear brother." Racqel puts a hand on Viktor's other shoulder. "Demanding blood isn't always the answer."

Viktor looks at the both of them. "All right." The big man sighs.

Later that night

Flik finds himself in the house at Kaku. Racqel had talked him into going back there, but she had not told him why. The answer comes when he hears Jason yelling outside. "Will you unhand me?"

"Come on." Viktor's voice could also be heard. "You and your brother need to talk."

"What for?" The door is thrown open and Jason is forcefully brought inside.

"I said bring him here." Racqel shakes her head. "Not drag him."

Jason yanks his arm from Viktor and runs up to her. "Oh, so this is your idea, huh?"

"In a way." Racqel pushes him back. "I think you and your brother need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." Flik crosses his arms and turns his back to Jason.

"Oh come on." Racqel turns Flik around. "You guys talked down at Milich's castle."

Flik won't look at Jason. "That was fluke."

"If he doesn't want to talk to me, fine! I really don't want to talk to him either." Jason says as he crossed his arm and turns his back. Now Jason and Flik had their backs to each other.

"Odessa's dead." Racqel says flatly.

Jason whips around and looks at her. "You're joking." He gets in her face.

Racqel glares at him. "Do I look like I would joke about something like that?"

"No, even you are not dumb enough to pull something like that out." Jason puts a hand on Flik's shoulder. Flik knocks it off. "Flik…"

"What do you care?" Flik whips around and glares at Jason. "All you're going to do is tell me to take it like a man. Right?" Racqel backs away to join her brother at the front door.

Jason has sorrow in his eyes. "No."

"N…no?" Flik cannot believe what he sees and hears.

"Of course not. I know what she meant to you." Jason puts both hands on Flik's shoulders. "You named your sword after her and everything." He tries to pull Flik into a hug.

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother?" Flik pushes Jason away from him. "You are a jerk and a bully. This…this is not you."

"You really think I'm a jerk?" Jason was taken back. "How could you think I was like that? I was always standing up for you."

"Gee, it was hard to tell." Flik takes a step back from Jason. "Remember when your friends took my bandanna?"

"I told you, those boys were not my friends." Jason says sternly. "And if I recall, when I came back with that bandanna I had a black eye." Jason ran his fingers through his hair with a bit of frustration. "When you came in covered in mud saying a bunch of guys took your bandanna, I went out to get it back. I ended up getting into a fistfight over it. One of the boys got lucky and got a smack in before I smashed him into the same puddle you got pushed in. And what was the reward I got for it? A warm butt and housework for the next two weeks. One for fighting and the other for being wrongly accused of taking your bandanna."

"Really?" Flik is surprised for a moment, but then it fades away to anger. "What about the pushing around and the insults? Or how about the 'act like a man' stuff?"

"You were favored, because you were the youngest in the family. It was my job to make sure you stayed out of trouble and look good in eyes of our parents." Jason explains. "I pushed you around and insulted to toughen you up for the boys outside. I knew they wouldn't go easy on you. The 'act like a man' stuff was in preparation for when you would get it from father. If I didn't really care about you, do you think I would have stayed around Warrior Village waiting for you to start your 'Journey of Manhood'?"

"You were waiting for me?" Flik was back to looking surprised. "I figured you were too lazy to go right away."

"No." Jason shook his head and smiled, but the smile soon faded away. "When you met up with Odessa, and I saw how things were going between the two of you, I thought it time to take my leave." He heaves a heavy sigh before continuing. "That is till I heard about this war that you guys were going to start. Then I knew I couldn't leave yet. I knew that I should be around just in case."

"Oh." Flik looked at the ground, rubbing his right arm with his left hand. Jason sighs and tries again to hug Flik. This time the Blue Thunder lets him and cries into his older brother's chest.

"I think we better go." Racqel whispered to Viktor.

Viktor nods. "Yeah…"

Racqel had gotten the Blinking Mirror from Ranma and left it at the house for the brothers to use when they were ready to come back to the castle. Viktor follows Racqel out of the house, closing the door behind him. For the two of them it was a leisurely boat ride under the starlit sky. When they get back to the castle Racqel goes to her room to drop off her weapons. She and Viktor planned to spend time with their uncle, drinking and talk about what had happen so far. She enters the room to find a letter sitting on her bed. Racqel picks it up and a sweet smell comes up to her nose. She opens the letter up to read it. Her cheeks turn a slight pink when she blushes and her lips spread into a smile on her face. Racqel looks around outside her room to see if anyone was lurking around. When she found no one there she runs down stairs to the tavern on the first floor.

"Viktor." Racqel pants when she reached the table that her brother and uncle sat at. "Look, look." She holds the letter in front of his face.

"What?" Viktor takes the letter from her and reads it. An eyebrow rises as he looks at her. "A love letter?" Racqel nods as she sighs happily. "I dunno." He gives her a skeptical look.

Racqel gives him a light slap across his shoulder. "Don't ruin my moment."

Flik comes into the tavern with Jason following behind him. "Mind if we join you guys?"

"No." Viktor starts to hand the letter back to Racqel when Jason snatches it from him.

"If I could catch the thief that stole the stars to put in your eyes, I would thank him." Jason looks at Racqel sighing. "How pathetic is that? Why would anyone be interested in someone like you?" Racqel snatches the letter from him and storms out of the tavern.

Flik claps at Jason move. "That was lovely."

"Oh shut up." Jason yanks a chair out and sits in it.

Viktor has a curious look on his face. "I wonder who this secret admire is?"

"Who cares?" Jason grumbles.

**A week later**

Everyday throughout the week Racqel had been coming to her room to find a new letter sitting on her bed. She would pick it up and smell it before reading. Each smell was delightful to her nose. After reading the letter Racqel would fall on her bed with it held close to her chest.

One day the young woman was in her room with a new letter in her hands. There was a loud knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Racqel held her breath, hoping it was her secret admire.

Instead Flik's head pops into the room. "Emergency meeting." The Blue Thunder said urgently. "Teo is attacking with his Armor Calvary."

"What?" Racqel jumped to her feet. "Oh man." She comes out of her room and follows Flik to the Meeting Area.

Already in the room was Ranma, Sanchez, Mathiu, Viktor, and a ninja dressed in pink. The ninja introduced herself as Kasumi and told how the imperials have attacked her village home. Even with the help of her chief, Kasumi barely escaped. Now she was here to tell the Liberation Army that Teo's army was coming their way.

"We must go to battle." Mathiu informs Ranma.

At first the young leader was reluctant to take on his father, but knew what had to be done. "Fine." Ranma said at last, there was sadness in his eyes.

Once assembled the Liberation was out and ready to take on Teo's Armored Calvary head on. Even with their best effort the Liberation Army could not make even a dent on any armor the men wore. Nor could they fall any of the strange armored creatures those men rode. Soon the battle just turned into a bloody massacre, showing both sides who was going to win. When Mathiu sounded the retreat, the Liberation Army ran back towards Tigeress castle with the Armored Calvary Army close behind them.

Just as Teo's army was about to catch up with the retreating army, Pahn decided to stay behind. He was going to take on Ranma's father and buy everyone time to get back in the safe walls of the castle. Ranma and Cleo protested to the brawler's idea, but Pahn insisted on doing what he could.

"Back near the beginning of this war, I turned on you Young Master." Pahn says to both of them. "I caused you to lose your best and most cherished friend. Then, when I saw the error of my ways and asked to join up your cause, you welcomed me in with open arms. Now is my chance to repay you back for that kindness." In the end, Pahn was left to do as he pleased while everyone ran back to the safety of Tigress castle. Sometime later, Pahn came back to the castle safe, but winded.

**In the Meeting Room**

Flik paces the floor after the wounded were back and taken care of. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to think of something." Viktor rubs his chin.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now." Mathiu says gravely. "Let us gets some rest and think about things in the morning."

Everyone sighs as they leave the room. Flik, Jason, Viktor, and Severus head down to the tavern for a strong alcoholic belt to numb the misery of defeat. Racqel goes to her room with hopes that there would be another letter there to cheer her up. Maybe this letter would be the one to tell her who her secret admirer was. She opens the door and looks at her bed. There sat a dress with a letter on top of it. The letter said, "Since tonight might be our last night, I thought it would be best to finally meet. Please wear this dress and meet me at the docks tonight." Racqel tosses the letter to one side and picks up the dress. It was a white polyester one-piece dress with a sleeveless top and a tight mini skirt. In a flash Racqel changed from her regular clothes into the dress. The skirt held her legs together so tight that it was hard to walk, especially with the shiny black two inch high heels that came with it. There was a black veil that went around the skirt area.

Racqel questioned the taste of her secret admirer. But she figures that since he spent money on the dress for her, the least she could do was wear it. She walks from her room to the elevator. Because she wanted to show her dress off to her family and friends, Racqel rode down to the first floor. She waltzes into the tavern as best she could. Everyone looked at her with jaws dropped. "What do you think?" Racqel asked with a smile on her face.

Viktor didn't know what to say. "Well…"

"It's…um…" Flik tried to look for the right words. Severus said nothing, figuring silence was best at the moment.

"Well if nobody is going to say it, I will." Jason gets up and looks her in the face. "You look ridiculous."

"Oh what do you know?" Racqel yells at him. She whips around and storms out of the tavern.

"You're just making a fool of yourself." Jason yells after her. Racqel ignores him as she goes back to the elevator. She rides it down to the bottom floor and walks out to the docks.

Being that it was late fall, it was pretty cold out. Racqel could feel Goosebumps rise on her arms and legs as she shivered. She looks around for the guy to show up. While searching, Racqel spies a square box with a tag that had her name on it. After going over to the box and opening it, a mechanical doll with three heads pops out. As she tried to make out what the heads of the doll looked like, the doll grabbed the calf of her right leg and locks its hand together. She goes to pull the doll off when she sees there is a note in its three mouths. Racqel takes the note and reads it out loud. "Now our revenge begins."

The doll start to say something, but she could not hear what it was. She tries to pull it off to find that it won't. The volume of the doll's voice rises loud enough for her to hear. "Hey, hey. See this chick? She's as thick as a brick." Racqel tries again to pull the doll off and the volume rise up a bit more. "Hey, hey. See this chick? She's as thick as a brick."

Racqel goes back into the castle. With the extra light from the torches inside she was able to see the faces of the dolls. One was Juppo, the middle one was Krin, and last one was Gen. Racqel goes to the elevator and pushes the button. The doors open to show Sergei is in there with tools in hand. He tells her the elevator is broken, because someone recently cut some of the electrical wiring it needs and it was going to take some time to fix. Panicked, Racqel grabs one of Sergei's screwdrivers and tried to pry the doll's hands apart.

However, the only think that moved did was make the voice of the doll rise even more.

"HEY, HEY. SEE THIS CHICK. SHE'S AS THICK AS A BRICK!" Now the doll echoed throughout the bottom floor. Some people come up from the basement to see what was going on. Racqel drops the screwdriver and runs for the stairs. She tries to climb them, but the skirt of the dress was so tight that she's couldn't raise her legs. Racqel gives the doll one more tug with the hope that maybe now it would release her. "**Hey, hey. See this chick. She's as thick as a brick!**" No luck, the doll's volume goes up another notch and now it echoed through the staircase. Tears are streaking down the young woman's face, because she was so embarrassed. In desperation Racqel tears the skirt to free her legs. The tear goes all way up to show her undergarments. She ditches the high heels and runs up the stairs. People look at her as she get to the first floor and runs into the tavern.

"**HEY, HEY. SEE THIS CHICK. SHE'S AS THICK AS A BRICK!**" The doll yells along the way. Viktor and the other at his table look up to see her coming to them, crying.

"It won't come off." Racqel sobs, trying to lift her leg to Viktor.

"What the…!" The doll gets louder and people have to cover their ears to dim the noise. Viktor tries to pull again, causing the doll to get even louder still.

Flik stands up, pulling his sword from its scabbard. He was going to try to cut it off when a sudden flaming arrow flies across the table and hits the doll. The arrow causes the doll to burn enough for Viktor to pull it off Racqel's leg. He throws the doll onto the ground, where it lay to burn. Racqel looks over at Jason, but he looks way from her. More tears streak down her face as she looks around the room. People were trying hard to stifle their laughs. Racqel felt so humiliated that she runs from the tavern, up the stairs, and locks herself in room to cry.

Back at the tavern Viktor was snarling as he glared around the room. He just dared anyone to laugh at the expense of his young sister. "When I get my hands on the people who did this, I'll…" Every one of his knuckles cracked as Viktor clutched his hands tightly. Suddenly finding the whole incident not very funny anymore, people figured that being elsewhere would be safer and left the tavern quickly.

"Calm down nephew." Severus motions Viktor to sit down. "You need a level head to think about this."

Viktor grunts as he picks up the scorched doll and throws it on the table. Severus pokes at the doll with his wand to see if it will do anything now. The doll just lays there, quiet and smoking. Meanwhile Flik was sitting in his seat, staring at his sword. Something about the flames and his sword had started something in his head. "What are you thinking?" Viktor asks.

Flik puts the sword away, a bright smile on his face. "I think I've come up with away to get Teo's army."

Viktor looks at him with curiosity. "What's that?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Flik gets up from the table. "I have to talk to Mathiu right away." He leaves the tavern in a hurry.

Viktor turns to look at Jason. "Thanks."

"Whatever." Jason grumbles; he looked pissed.

The next day Viktor came to Racqel's room. She is lying in her bed, face buried in her pillow and the covers pull over her head. "You ok?" Racqel doesn't move. "Um…Flik has come up with a way to fight Teo's army." Viktor comes over to her bed and sits on the edge of it. He sees the dress crumbled up in the corner of the room. "He remembers the Fire Spear blueprints that Odessa left. A group has gone to the secret factor to get them."

"That's nice." Racqel mumbles.

Viktor tries to pull the blankets back. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No." Racqel grabs the blankets and pulls them down around her head. "I just want to be left alone."

"To sit around and mope about this means that they win." Viktor puts a hand on her back.

Racqel moves her back, trying to get his hand off. "Don't care."

"This isn't like you." Viktor says with a worried tone in his voice. "When did you care what everyone thinks?"

"Since I became enemy number one here." Racqel turns rolls over and sits up. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess of tangles going everywhere. "Not many people like me here and some how I seem to set them off. Like Onil, if I know her, she's probably going around gossiping about this. She's hated me since I told Cleo and Pahn about her listening in on them."

"Well, I think Cleo dealt with her." Viktor smiles in hopes that it would bring Racqel some comfort.

"Then there is Krin. He's mad that he can't steal from me. Juppo, who can't play a joke on me." Racqel starts to cry and Viktor hands her a tissue. "Plus there is Gen. He's pissed off that I showed him up at Teien." She sniffles. "They got me. It was their faces on that doll. They threaten to get me and they got me."

Viktor puts a hand up to his chin. "Juppo…Krin…Gen…?"

Racqel wipes her eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It could be nothing, but…" Viktor looks at her. "Ranma had Jason, Flik, Tai Ho in the group for the mission to the secret factory. Jason insisted that those three should also be in the group. I was wondering why."

Three days later Viktor has managed to get Racqel to come out of her room and go out to the docks to wait for the return of group that went to the secret factory. As they wait Racqel was hugs Viktor's arm and had buried her face in it. With his free arm Viktor smooth her hair. "It'll be ok." He tells her.

The boat docks at the pier. The first to leave the boat were Juppo, Gen, and Krin. Their eyes were baggy and it looked like they haven't slept in days. As the three past Racqel they bow slightly before running away. She was confused as to what that was all about.

Next to come out were Flik, Jason, and Ranma. "You ok?" Flik asked Racqel when he came up to her and she nods.

"First day out since…" Viktor tells Flik and he nods. Jason hurries past them, not even stop to talk. It look like he was carrying something, but nobody saw what it was.

After a brief battle discussion in the Meeting Area the Liberation army went out to fight Teo's army once again. The secret weapon worked great on the Armored Cavalry. They were spears with flaming points and they were hot enough to penetrate the armor. Also, on the plus side, fire would shoot out of the spears wherever they were pointed. Now it was Liberation Army's chance to massacre Teo's Armored Cavalry.

The battle brought some joy to Racqel. She was able to forget the past events and relieve her stress on the imperial soldiers. However depression come back when Racqel had to watch Ranma fight his own father and then watch one of the five great generals die in arms of his son. Tired and weary from the event of the day, Racqel goes up to her room. All she wants to do was bury herself deep under the covers of her bed. But she couldn't, because on her bed was a white box tied with a red ribbon tied around it and a white rose sitting on top of it. Furious that someone was cruel enough to try to pull another prank on her, Racqel takes the box and hurls it out of her room.

A shadow in the stairwell watches as the airborne box flew from her room and land by the doorway of the stairwell. "Hey Jason. What's the matter?" Flik came up to see Jason staring at the box. Jason doesn't look at him as he goes down the stairs, but Flik could see his older brother was hurt. Flik shrugs as he goes the rest of the way up the stairs. He sees the box that Jason was looking at; the white rose was still stuck in it. "Wonder where this came from?"

"Racqel's room." Cleo came over to where the box lay. "Can't she ever cut a break?"

Flik looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well look." Cleo points at the box. "There's no name of who it's from. It was just left in her room as far as I know. Who's going to fall for the same trick twice?"

"But what if it's not a trick?" Flik picks up the box.

Cleo looks at the blue man with a curious look. "Excuse me?"

"Jason…" Flik mutters to himself. He walks over to Racqel's room, leaving Cleo to ponder what he was thinking. Flik knocks on the door. "Racqel? Can I talk to you?"

Racqel calls out to him. "Door's open." Flik opens it and walks in to see her sitting on her bed. "What are you doing with that box?" She glares at him.

"Because I think you're making a mistake." Flik sets the box down on the table that was in there.

Racqel looks away from the box. "I'm not falling for it again."

Flik takes the chair from the table and sits across from Racqel. "Do you know why Gen, Juppo, and Krin looked like they haven't slept in a while?" Racqel shook her head. "Jason sat up with them at the fire first night out there, sharpening his new sword. They bragged about the joke they played on you. They laughed about it, till Jason said, 'I hope you know how to sleep with one eye open.' Then he used the fire to flash his sword at them. I never saw anyone shut up so quickly. They looked at him as he gave glare and an evil grin back, the fire dancing off his face." Flik started to laugh. "From that point on they decided to forgo sleep for the rest of the trip." He looks over at Racqel, who was now looking at the box. "Oh yeah. When we got back to Kirov, Jason went into this shop and came out with a box. A box that looked exactly like the one you're looking at, now that I think about it." Racqel looks at Flik and he smiles. "Anyway, I think it was a mistake throw it out without giving it a look." He shrugs and leaves the room.

Cleo comes from her room over to Flik. "So is it another joke?" Flik shrugs and goes down the stairs. Though confused, Cleo decides to go back to her room and keeps an eye out to see what might happen.

Some time later a young boy comes up to Racqel's room. "You sent a message to my parents?" The young boy asks. Cleo heard the boy and looks out of her room to see what was going on.

"Yes." Racqel hands the boy a white box with a red ribbon. "Take this and sell it. Keep the money."

The boy looks at her curiously. "You sure lady?"

"I'm positive." Racqel ushers the boy to go. "Take it and sell it. Or give to someone. I don't care. I never want to see that thing again." The boy shrugs and runs down the stairs with the box clutched in his arms. Racqel goes back into her room and closes the door.

Cleo was very curious as to what was in that box, so she runs after the boy. Unfortunately the boy was too fast for her to catch up with. By the time Cleo reaches him, he is on a boat back to where he came from. She sighs and decides to go to the tavern since she was down there. In the tavern were Jason, Flik, Viktor, Pahn, and Severus sitting at a table. Cleo comes over to join them. Jason was sitting slouched in his chair, staring at his cup forlornly.

"Hey Cleo." Pahn waves to her. "What brings you around here?"

"Um…a box." Cleo says timidly.

Flik looks at her. "What about it?"

Cleo fidgets with her hands. "Well…Racqel just had it sent away." Jason shoot right up, his eyes are wide open. "She had some boy take it to sell or give away." Jason slaps his forehead and throws himself back in his chair. "What's the matter? Was it something I said?" Cleo looks at him with shock.

"How stupid could I be?" Jason asked himself. "I should have known better than to try something like that."

"What? What?" Cleo asked.

Jason lays his forehead down on the table. "I was the one who left the box in her room." He starts to bang it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Panic, Cleo moves over to him and pulls him back. "I thought it would…"

Flik looks over at his brother. "What _was_ in that box?"

Jason put his chin on the table and folded his arms around his head. His mouth was press against his wrist. "A dress." He says through his wrist.

"You bought her a dress! After what she been through!" Cleo scolded.

"I thought if I got her a better looking dress…" Jason buries his face into his arms. "And that's not the most stupid thing I've done."

Viktor looked at the man in red with surprised. "There's more?" Jason nods and points a thumb to the sword on the back of his chair. "You didn't…" Viktor grabs the sword and pulls it out of its scabbard. "You…when?" Written on Jason's sword was Racqel.

"Just before we left for the trip." Jason tells him. "Meese finished making my new sword in time, but I decided to have her name put into it."

"Without asking?" Viktor looks at the top of Jason's head.

"I figure if she knew she would return my feelings." Jason sighed.

"So that's why Juppo, Gen, and Krin were so freaked when you flashed your sword at them with the fire light." Flik smiled. "They saw the name and knew they step too far." Jason nodded.

"Well…maybe there is time." Cleo looks at everyone. "Maybe if Racqel knew, she could get it back." She runs out of the tavern and up the stairs. Cleo bangs on Racqel's door when she gets there only get no answer.

"She's not there." Onil said snotty.

Cleo looks at the woman. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she had her bath stuff with her." Onil points at the stairs. "Took the stairs a while back."

Cleo thanked the gossipy woman, takes a deep breath, and runs back down the stairs to the first floor to the baths. "Racqel…" The blonde woman calls in. "Racqel, we have to talk."

"Talk to me while I get dress." Racqel calls out to her.

"That box…the one you sent away." Cleo calls to her. "It's from Jason."

"So?"

"He brought you a dress."

"So?"

"He bought it for you cause he loves you."

"So?"

"Racqel!" Cleo yelled. "He named his sword after you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you need to get that box back."

"Don't want that box back."

"But…"

Racqel comes out to Cleo. "But what?" She is standing in a silk red Chinese dress, with a large white rose on the front and its green stem winding around her waist and down the skirt that reached her ankles. There are two slits on the side revealing silk black pants, white socks, and black Chinese shoes. Racqel also wore a black hooded cape; the bottom reached her ankles also. Her brown hair had a straight line going down the middle and it was up in one bun on the right side with white cloth around it. A white ribbons tied the cloth to the bun, its ends reached all the way down to her rear. She was trying to put the other side up when she walked out. "What do you think?"

Cleo looked stun and amazed at the same time. "Jason chose _that_ for you?"

"Surprising isn't it?" Racqel twirls around to show the entire outfit to Cleo. "He has good taste and he knows my size."

"So the box that you had sent out?" Cleo asked.

"Had the other dress in it." Racqel laughed. "I don't expect much from it, so that's why I didn't care what happens." Racqel continued to work with her hair. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Uh…right. He's at the tavern." Cleo tells Racqel and then walks out. Quickly she goes over to the tavern. "Won't Jason be surprised?" She whispers to herself with glee. When Cleo got back to the tavern, she sees Jason get up to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to bed." Jason mumbles to her. "I'm too depressed to drink anymore."

Cleo gets in his way. "But you can't."

"Why not?" Jason tries to walk around her.

"Because…" Cleo moves to stay in front of him. "Because it's obvious that you really need another drink. Perhaps a strong belt of something."

"Well, I don't want one." Jason finally managed to gets around Cleo and goes out the door. Cleo goes to chase after the young man when he stops. He stares out of the tavern to see Racqel is standing in front of him. Her hair was now in two evenly leveled buns.

"Hi." Racqel says timidly to him. She blushes a little and looks at the ground.

Jason blushes and puts a hand behind his head. "Hi."

Racqel slowly looks up at him. "I hope I complement the dress."

"N…no." Jason sees her start to look hurt. "The dress complements you." The red in her face darkens, causing him to blush even more. There is silence between them, but it gets broken with the purring of kitty Luna rubbing against Jason's ankles.

"Oh…Luna!" Racqel bends down and takes the cat from the young man's ankles.

"It's ok." Jason pets the cat. "You want…want to go to the roof and look at the stars?"

"Uh…ok." Racqel nods slowly.

"Great…" Jason takes her hand and they walk to the stairs. "I need to stop at my room for a moment." He tells her a floor before the roof.

Jason run over to his room and comes back with a guitar and a blanket. He takes her hand again to lead her up to the roof. After spreading the blanket out Jason sits down first, cross-legged, and pulls Racqel toward him down into his lap. Luna jumps from her arms and goes back down stairs. Racqel blushes as she sits in his lap. Jason takes his gloves off and hands them to her to hold. Afterwards, he sits his guitar on her lap before starting to play it. Racqel leans back on him and he rests his chin on her shoulder to sing softly in her ear. His voice was soft, a low tenor. Racqel sighs as the words and the music floats to her ears. Jason continues to play the guitar, but stops singing to kiss her neck. She turns around so that she is sitting sideways on his lap. The guitar is hugged into her side as she was looking at him. They close their eyes and kiss.

"Bout time." Viktor whisper to Flik as they peek from the staircase doorway.

"Tell me about it." Flik whispers back. "Though, I never knew Jason could play the guitar and kiss at the same time."

"Leave them alone." Cleo grabs Flik and Viktor by the ears and drag them down the stairs. "What is wrong with you? Let them have some privacy."


	12. Vengeance, Thy Time Has Come…Maybe

_**Note:**__ Ok. Figure you all know that Neclord was not really defeated in the first game. For those you didn't know, he wasn't killed off in the first. Seeing as I have no intention of playing the third game, I'm going to assume he was killed in the second game. As for the 'Stars of Destiny', I tweaked around with. I've doubled up a couple people...game never said that two people couldn't be born under one star. Also, as I've said before, I've abandoned the whole group of six. I put in the people that I had in my game and add two...er...three more. Plus, since I haven't played the game in a while, I haven't got all the lines with the right people. What could I say, poetic justice on my part. (Shrugs)_

**Vengeance, Thy Time Has Come…Maybe**

Mathiu, along with many others decided with the destruction of Teo's army now was the time the Liberation army should attack the Fortress of Lorimar. Ranma agreed, but when the army got near the gates of the fortress they found that there was no army to meet them. Mathiu sent Kasumi into the fortress to find out what was going on. The pink ninja hopped over the large gate, disappeared for a few minutes, and came back to open the gates.

"It's deserted." Kasumi tells Mathiu.

"That is strange." The strategist says as he puts a hand to his chin. "Why would a fortress be left unguarded?"

"Let's go check it out." Viktor says as he walked in.

A group consisting of Ranma, Viktor, Cleo, Flik, Jason, Racqel, Severus, and Kasumi walked into the fortress. They searched all over and came back to Mathiu with a report on their findings. "It's grave yard." Viktor tells the strategist.

Ranma adds, "But all the graves are dug up." Racqel felt the heat of the amulet under her shirt. Unsure as to why, she puts a hand over where it lay and decides to say nothing.

"Something strange _is_ going on here." Mathiu scratches his chin again. "You should go around to the other villages and see what they have to say." He orders and everyone in the group agrees.

Mathiu takes the Liberation Army back to Tigeress castle, while the small group heads for the village nearest to the fortress. That place was called the Warrior Village, home of Flik and his brother Jason.

Ranma rode with Viktor on Artemis, Jason rode with Racqel on Luna, Kasumi rode on Apollo, Flik rode on Dawn, and Severus rode on his black broomstick. "You excited about visiting home?" Racqel asked Jason and Flik as they rode.

"I dunno." Flik shrugs.

"Sort of." Jason watched as they came closer to the village. "Still haven't finished our 'Journey of Manhood'." He says as though it were an off comment.

Racqel reaches a hand behind her to rub Jason's cheek. "Will your parents be mad about that?"

"Maybe." Jason says before kissing the back of her neck.

The group comes to the village and everyone dismounts so the animals could transform. Severus uses his wand to shrink his broom so he could pocket it. As the group walks through the gates they see a red haired young girl in a yellow dress. She was arguing with a short brown haired young boy wearing a green bandanna. The boy seemed to be trying to talk sense or convince the girl on something.

"That's the chief's daughter, Tengaar." Flik tells them. "And that's her childhood sweetheart, Hix.

"You should not be wondering around outside." Hix takes Tengaar's arm. "What if you are seen?"

"Oh I'm not scared of any thing." Tengaar pulls her arm from Hix.

"But what if he comes back." Hix wrings his hands. "He wants to take you as his bride."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Tengaar has a dreamy look on her face. "Maybe I can get out of this backwaters village."

"Don't say that Tengaar." Hix looks at her worried.

"Are _you_ going to protect me?" Tengaar asked as she bats her eyes at him.

"Well…uh…" Hix takes a step back. "There are a lot of good warriors here to protect you."

Tengaar stamps a foot at him and then turns her back to him. "Oh Hix, you are hopeless."

"What are you doing out here young lady?" A man wearing an eye patch, dressed in green and red, comes out to them.

"That's our chief, Zorak." Jason tells the group. "Otherwise known as Chief Bend-a-ear."

"You should not be outside where you can be seen by that vampire." Zorak reaches out to grab Tengaar's arm. She pulls away and he misses.

"Vampire!" Viktor heads straight for the three of them. The group follows behind him. "What are you talking about, vampire?"

Zorak forgets about Tengaar and looks at the group. "Who are you?"

"I know him." Hix shouts with excitement as he looks at Ranma. "He's the leader of the Liberation Army. And this guy…" He points at Viktor, "is the bear man that charges out with them."

"Who are you calling a bear?" Viktor growls at Hix, causing the young boy to shrinks back.

"Oh, look." Tengaar points behind Viktor. "It's Flik and Jason." The two men give a weak wave.

"Now that we have introduction out of the way, tell us about this vampire." Viktor demands.

"Not too long ago a vampire named Neclord came here demanding that we give him Tengaar for a bride." Hix said anxiously. "He said if we don't, he'd destroy the village."

"Neclord." Viktor said through clenched teeth. His hands balled up into fists and his arms shook as they tensed up. Two hands grabbed his right arm. He felt a squeeze as Racqel rested her head on the back of his shoulder. Her body shook with fear.

Zorak looked at them with surprise. "You two know of this vampire?"

"He attacked our home, North Window." Viktor said coldly. "Destroyed it. My sister and I have been looking for him for years."

"Seems we have something to talk about." Zorak said with a nod. "Come, let's go to my house." He pointed to a house behind them before turning to Tengaar and grabs her arm. "You are coming with me." The father informs the daughter sternly.

"Hey!" Tengaar yelled. "Not so hard. You're going to yank my arm out of its socket." Her father pulled her back to her house with Hix following behind them. Racqel lets go of Viktor as he turned around to face the rest of the group.

"We didn't know." Cleo looked at the two of them with sad eyes. "Sorry to hear about that."

"It's ok." Viktor told Cleo. "Let's go Ranma." He says to the young leader and Ranma nodded.

"What luck to have stumbled upon the one who destroyed our village." Severus says as the group went into Zorak's house, much to Flik's and Jason's displeasure. "Perhaps it was Neclord who took down the Fortress of Lorimar."

Viktor mutters, "Certainly seem to be his work." as they went to the chief's living room.

It was there Zorak went into the long history of how Warrior Village began and his family history ending with him being chief. It was night by the time he finished. "Seems that I've kept you here quite awhile." Zorak said when he saw how tired everyone was. "Please stay here the night. The guest room beds are all made." He leaves the room with Tengaar and Hix following right behind him.

"He can certainly pull on your ears." Cleo remarked.

"Hence why he's called Chief Bend-a-ear." Flik said with a shrug.

Kasumi yawned and then stretched. "We should get to bed, I'm wiped." She leaves for the guest room with Cleo, Ranma, Severus, and Viktor following. Flik and Jason head out of the house.

Racqel chased after them. "Where are you guys going?"

"We have our own house to sleep in." Jason told her. "I'm pretty sure our parents will let us crash there."

"Oh…ok." Racqel started to head back to Zorak's house when she saw the full moon shine from behind it. As she stood there staring at it, something flashed through her mind that made her head hurt. Racqel grabs her head and falls to her knees. The amulet under her shirt felt warm; actually it felt hot. One hand went from her head down to rest on her chest where the amulet sat.

Flik and Jason ran back to her when they saw her fall. "Are you ok?" Jason grabs her shoulders and makes her look at him. He has a worried look on his face.

"It's…it's nothing. Just…just a bad memory." Racqel shakes her head. "The moon was full the night the village was destroyed." She looks away from Jason, her eyes lowered. "Seeing it made me remember some things I haven't thought about in awhile." Jason helps her to her feet. Racqel was shaking so much it was hard for her to walk. He puts one of her arms round his neck and Flik takes another arm around his. They help her back to the chief's house. "Thanks." She smiles at them weakly as they get her through the door. "I can go the rest of the way. You should go get some sleep. See your parents."

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Flik asks her. She nods slowly.

"We'll help you get this vampire." Jason kisses her forehead, then he and Flik walk to their house. Racqel watches as they go.

Ranma came up right behind her. "Can't sleep?" It startled her so much that she jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Racqel closes the door. "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Hix and Cleo are talking." Ranma points to the hallway near the guest room. "Can't get past them right now."

Zorak spotted them and comes over. "You both shouldn't be out wondering about. Perhaps you would like to hear another story?"

"Uh…" Racqel and Ranma look at each other nervously. "As much as we would find it fascinating…" Ranma started.

"We really need to get to sleep." Racqel finishes.

The two walked away quickly. If Cleo and Hix were talking in the hallway before, they weren't now when Ranma and Racqel got there. The two entered the guest room to see Cleo was already in bed and Viktor was looking out the window. Racqel sits down on the bed near him, while Ranma goes over to talk to him. Viktor tells Ranma about how he came home to find his friends and family turned into zombies, eating each other. The young leader looks sadly at the bear-man, but is told that he should get some rest. Ranma nods slowly and goes to bed.

Racqel walks behind Viktor after Ranma leaves him. She had to stands on her toes, her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, so she could look over his shoulder out the window. "Looking at the full moon?" He nods. "Remember how full it was that night?" He nods again. "Eerie isn't it?" He nods once more. "I should go to bed, shouldn't I?"

"That would be a good idea." Viktor says unemotionally.

"Don't stay up too long." Racqel pats him on the shoulder before going back to her bed. After taking off her stuff, she gets into bed. Racqel lays her side to look at the wall. After some time she hears Viktor finally go to bed and his snoring lulls her to sleep.

_Racqel finds herself in the dark void that is the 'Spirit World'. Walking around she sees a cage that held other spirits. On a closer look it seemed to be the spirits of North Windowers and others. 'Could they be more victims of Neclord?' She wonders. _

_A cold voice says to her, "Of course and there will be more." Racqel turns around to see Neclord right behind her. There was screaming and she turns to see the cage disappear with its prisoners in it. "Do you think you, your brother, and uncle could kill me?" He laughs. "I am King of the Night, I live forever. Nothing could get rid of me." Neclord laughs even harder and it hurts Racqel's ears. "You can never get me." She grabs her head and falls to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. "You'll never find me."_

Racqel shoots up from the bed. Wiping her forehead she finds it and the rest of her body is covered in sweat. '_What was that all about?_' She feels the amulet get warm again. '_Is it a sign? A glimpse of the future?_' Racqel hadn't had any foretelling dreams, ever once and a while, since she was little. They slowed down when she accepted the amulet and stopped after the attack on North Window.

Racqel never told Viktor about the dreams she had. How eerie it was that they sort of came true. She also never told him about the mysterious powers of the amulet she wore around her neck. How it senses the dead, spirits, and sometimes the future. Racqel knew he wouldn't believe her or in it. She had to admit that she was having a hard time believing it herself till the dream that foretold attack on North Window. Remembering that made her feel bad, cause she didn't tell anyone about it. Racqel wished she had one that would have foretold Odessa's death, maybe she could have stop it. But then again, who would believe her? Before becoming any more depressed, Racqel decides it would be best if she just went back to sleep.

Next morning there was a ruckus outside. Everyone jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran outside. There was Tengaar and Hix standing a distance away from Zorak. He and the other warriors who stood with him were ready to fight the vampire that stood before them. Zorak was yelling at Neclord, who had an army of zombies behind him.

"How could you be in the day light?" Hix asked. "You're a vampire."

"With my rune, I can survive anything." The vampire laughed. "Though the daylight does make me sleepy.

"You will not take her!" The chief said. "Get them men." The warriors charged at the vampire, only to end up lying on the ground unconscious at the feet.

Neclord laughs at the fallen warriors. "You all are pathetic." He starts to come towards Tengaar.

"Hold it right there." Viktor yells as he takes out his sword. "Do you remember North Window?"

"North Window?" Neclord puts a finger to his chin to think. "That place does not sound familiar. But then I've been around for years. I might have visited a place like that once."

Viktor charges at the vampire. "You will pay." The rest of the group follows after him, but Racqel remained behind.

"Viktor! Wait!" The young woman calls after her brother. "Remember what we know?" She goes to chase after him, but a full look at Neclord gave her a pain in the head. Racqel grabs it and falls to her knees. The amulet seems to burn as memories of the night's attack come back to her. In the end she passes out from the stress.

"Hey, wake up." Viktor's voice calls to her as he shakes her. "You ok?"

Racqel slowly opens her eyes. "I'm fine." She looks around. "What happen? Did you defeat him?" There was an eager look on her face when she looked at Viktor.

"No." The Bear-like man shakes his head. "What they say was true. No weapon could hurt him."

"So what happen?" Racqel gets to her feet.

"We were knocked out." Ranma said gravely. "And Tengaar gave herself up to save the village."

"So what do we do now?" Racqel asks.

"There maybe something." Zorak says. "Let's go back to my place." He walks to his house with the group following him all the way to his living room. "There is this temple with a fascinating story about how it came about." The chief say when he turned around to face the group.

"I'll pull out your tongue if you don't get on with it." Viktor yells at Zorak.

"Alright." Zorak puts up his hands in defense. "The temple's name is Qlon. There might be something there that might help us."

"Well it's something to go on." Cleo looks Ranma. "We should go and check it out Young Master."

Ranma nods his head. "Agreed."

The group leaves Warrior's Village and rides to the temple Qlon, that was not far way. Once there a man, named Fukien, met them at the entrance of the temple. "Welcome. I've been waiting for you." The monk tells them.

Ranma has a confused look on his face. "Waiting for us?"

"Yes. It would seem that the 108 'Stars of Destiny' are coming together." Fukien tells the group."

"108 stars of destiny?" Cleo asks.

"Yes." Fukien looks at the blonde haired woman. "Some stars have just one person born under them. You, for instance, are born under the star of 'Forever Protecting'. Then there are other stars that are shared." He looks over at Viktor and Flik. "Like these two. They were born under the star of 'Forever Loneliness'. And…" The monk looks at Jason and Racqel, "they were born under the star of 'Forever Lovers'." Fukien raises his hands above his head as he looked up at the ceiling of the temple. "All to gather under the one star." He lowers his hands till they were pointed at Ranma. "You, the star of 'Guidance'."

"Look, this is all fascinating." Viktor says sarcastically. "But we came here…"

"To find a way to destroy a vampire that no weapons or magic could touch." Fukien finishes. "The answer you seek is in the 'Caves of the Past'." He points to the back of the temple.

"If you knew we were coming, why didn't you have it out and ready for us?" Viktor asks Fukien angrily.

"Because this is not my journey to travel." Fukien shakes his head. "This is something that you must do." He beckons the group to follow him to the back of the temple, where the entrance of the cave was. "I have made the preparations needed. Enter and get what you need." After looking at each other and figuring that there is nothing else to do, the group enters the cave.

"Do you believe that guy and what he said about these 'Stars of Destiny' jazz?" Viktor asks as they walked through the cave.

"Maybe, but then that means you have to admit that you believe in fate." Flik answered.

"So you're saying that everything happens according to fate?" Viktor looks back at Flik with a glare. "Are you saying that people die cause they are fated to?"

"Yes…uh…no. Viktor you twisted around what I said." Flik glares back for moment, then relaxes. "It just seem that that's what Fukien meant. It was fated for us all to come together." Viktor lets out a laugh.

"Is it really hard for us to believe that our lives are fated to do what they are meant to?" Racqel asked in an off-handed way. Everyone looks at her. "What? I mean it could be possible."

"What makes you say that?" Viktor asks her.

Racqel looks away from her brother. "I don't know." She felt the amulet under her shirt. "Just a feeling that I have." She quickens her pace to walk away Viktor, leaving him to try and figure out wait she knows. '_If he doesn't believe in fate, there is no way would believe in futuristic dreams and mystical items._'

The group continues to walk along in the cave until they come to a sword that sat at the end it. "Is this what we're suppose to find?" Viktor walks up to the sword and looks at it.

Jason also comes to look at the strange sword. "What use is it if a vampire can't be hurt by magic or weapons?"

"Maybe there's something to it that makes it useful." Ranma joins the two men as Viktor reaches out to touch the sword.

"Wait, you don't know what could happen!" Cleo calls out to the big man. "It could be a trap." Viktor stops and pulls his hand back.

Suddenly the sword turns to show a face, it's mouth moves as it speaks. "Viktor…. Seems that we were destine to meet." The sword spins fast and the group is engulfed in a bright light.

Next thing everyone knew, they were being thrown out from a tall wooden tower. "Everyone ok?" Viktor groans when he gets to his feet.

Cleo rubs her end as she gets up. "I think so…"

Flik looks around when he gets up. "So where are we?"

Cleo also looks around. "Not a place I've ever seen."

A little boy comes up to the group and looks at Ranma. "Did you guys really come out from that tall building over there?" He points to the tower with a light shining from it. Ranma nods. "Are you here to steal the treasure? Grandpa thinks your bad people here to steal it."

Ranma gives the young boy a blank look. "What treasure?" He asked. Everyone else looked just as confused.

The boy shrugged. "Guess he was mistaken." An old man's voice calls him to come home. "I have to go now. Bye." The young boy runs to the building the old man's voice came from.

"Did that man call the boy Ted?" Cleo asked Ranma.

Ranma answers her question with a question of his own. "You don't think he means our Ted, do you?"All Cleo could do was shrug. "Let's go check this out." Ranma motions that everyone should go in the direction of where the boy went.

"What do you want? What is your business here?" An old man yells at them when they come to his door. "Tell Windy that she will never get our treasure."

"Windy? Treasure? We don't know what you're talking about." Viktor tells the old man.

"You really don't know?" The old man examines the group that stood be before him. "I guess I was mistaken about you." He was about to invite them into his home when a man and woman appeared. "Windy!" The old man pointed at the woman behind them.

"Glad you remember me." Windy laughs. "Now give me what I want before Yuber here," She point to the man next to her, "decides to torch your little village."

"No!" The old man yells at her. "You will never get the Soul Eater. Quickly, everyone inside." He grabs Ted's hand and runs into his house with the group following after him. Once everyone was inside he slams the door closed and locks it. There is banging on the door. "That door won't last for long." The old man mutters. He turns to the boy. "Ted, I have something you need to do for me."

Ted looks up at the old man. "What is it grandpa?"

"I am going to give you the treasure of this village, the Soul Eater." The old man kneels down to the young boy and puts his hands on they youth's shoulders. "I'll act as decoy so you can get away."

Ted looks at the old man with big sad eyes. "But grandpa…"

"No, you mustn't let that woman get this rune." The old man shows the boy a rune on his right hand. "Please do this for me." He pleads.

"Ok…" Ted sighs.

The old man nods and gets up. "Hold out your right hand." Both he and Ted hold their right hands out. "O Soul Eater, one of the 27 true runes. Leave me and go to this boy." A light goes from the old man and another beams down onto Ted. When the light is gone the old man turns to the group. "Please take good care of this boy. There is a passageway behind that painting." The old man points at where they are to go. "It goes behind the house and out."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Cleo informs the old man. She takes the boy's hand to lead him and the group out of the house. They run from behind the house down the path that led to the bottom of the village.

Before they go any further, Yuber appears in front of them. "I knew that there would be cowards who would try and run." Yuber sneers at the group. "Looks like I caught them just in time." He pulls out his sword, ready to attack, when Neclord appears between him and the group.

"The old man has run into the woods." The vampire tells Yuber. "Windy needs our help to get him."

"Neclord." Viktor growls.

"Do I know you?" Neclord looks nonchalantly at Viktor. "Never mind, we are needed elsewhere."

"You have lucked out." Yuber glares at the group before he and Neclord disappeared. A loud explosion causes the village to go up in flames. It takes hours before the fire dies down enough for everyone to be able to enter the village again.

"I get it now." Cleo says suddenly. "Young Master, this boy _is_ Ted."

"You mean we've gone back 300 years into the past?" Ranma looks from her, to Ted, and then to the rune on his hand. "This is what happen to Ted so long ago?"

"So what do we do now?" Viktor asks. "How do we get back to our own time?"

"Maybe the building with the light in it might lead us somewhere." Cleo looks over at the tall building. "I mean that's where we came from, right?"

"It's worth a shot." Viktor shrugs. "Don't have any other ideas at the moment."

"But what do we do about Ted?" Flik points down at the boy.

"Bring him with us of course." Ranma says brightly.

"Won't that affect the future?" Viktor looks at him.

Racqel looks at him. "Since when did you care about what's fated to happen?" He doesn't know what to answer. "Forget it, let's just go and kill us a vampire." Racqel heads up the stairs. The rest of the group follows and they find themselves back in the cave, but Ted is nowhere to be found. "What happen to the young boy?"

"I guess we couldn't take him with us." Cleo sighed.

"You mean he's going to wander around for the next 300 years alone?" Ranma looks at Cleo with sad eyes and she nods slowly. "Poor Ted."

The group walks through the only doorway leading out and ends up back in the part of the cave where the sword sat. "No nobody touch that sword." Viktor tell everyone. "We don't need to go through that again."

"Well don't you sound smart?" Cleo mocks.

The sword spins again to show its face to the group once more. "Viktor…" It says. "I am the reincarnation of the Night Rune. I am the Star Dragon Sword and I can help you destroy a certain vampire."

"Really?" Viktor looks the sword in the eye. "Ok, let's go."

The sword floats into Viktor's hand. "Alright partner."

"Partner?" Viktor looks at the group, confused, only to have them all shrug in reply. He takes out Suiko sword to put SDS into its scabbard and it fit nicely.

The group uses an Escape Talisman to leave the cave. From the cave entrance they walk through the temple to inform Fukien that they are done. He congratulates them highly and tells them that he will join the war. After the monk leaves the group heads back to Warrior's Village to make a report of their findings from the temple.

"What will you do with your old sword?" Racqel asks Viktor while they rode from the temple to the village.

"I don't know…" Viktor looks at his old sword. "I've had it a while…first sword I got from great grandfather. Guess I could sell it."

They come to the Warrior Village in time to see Zorak and his army leave for Neclord's Castle. Viktor makes a quick stop at the blacksmith to remove the Earth Rune from his sword and have it put into SDS. He gives the old sword to the blacksmith to give to someone else. When that was done they headed for Neclord's Castle. Out in front of the castle Zorak and his men stood arguing with Neclord.

Neclord looks at them as they come up. "Ah, Ranma." The vampire says in a greeting tone. "I've been waiting for you and that rune of yours." He points a finger above his head. "If you don't meet me at the top of my castle by sunset, the girl Tengaar will die as my bride." Neclord turns to leave, but before he does… "Only Ranma and his group may enter." He tells everyone while his back is to them. "Anyone tries to enter and the force field will stop them." The vampire gives a laugh that does not die till the doors close.

"We will not be made fools of." One of the warriors cried before running at the building, only to get zap back.

"He wasn't kidding when he said that only we were allowed." Ranma said after kneeling with Zorak next to the fallen warrior. "Looks like we'll have to go." He gets up and reaches for the door. Everyone brings out his or her weapons and Severus brings out his wand.

A voice calls out to them. "Wait." Hix comes running up the hill to the castle. "I want to come to." He pants when he reaches them. "I promised Tengaar that I would rescue her." The young man looks at Ranma. "Please let me come."

Ranma smiles at Hix. "Ok." Hix brings out his sword and starts to follow in after the group.

Zorak stops Hix from entering the castle. "But you are not a warrior yet." The chief looks down at the green bandanna wearing young man. "Your sword has not been named yet."

"I…I know I'm not tough and that I'm a bit of a coward." Hix looks down for a brief second, but then he looks up at Zorak with determination in his eyes. "But I promised Tengaar and I'm not going to let her down."

"All right then." Zorak looks at Hix like a proud father. "Then I hereby dub you a warrior. You may name your sword." He puts a hand on the young man's shoulder. "What will it be?"

Hix looks down at his bare sword. "A name I wanted to give it a long time ago."

"Please save my daughter and be careful." Zorak tells the group as they go into the castle. The tigers and wolves stay outside the castle to wait for the victorious return of their human friends.

It was a race against time as the group fought their way up stairs and through the mazes of doors. By the time they got up one set of stair, the sun had set little more. Fear was in their hearts that they might not reach the top in time. But just as the sun was about to set, organ music could be heard on top floor the group stood on.

"This is it." Viktor said excitedly as he moves towards the door and kicks it open. Everyone runs into the room with their weapons at the ready.

In the room Neclord sat in front of a large organ, playing a spooky wedding march. Next to him, with her hand cuffed to the side of the organ and in a wedding dress, was Tengaar. She was trying desperately to pull her hand free when the group came in. Neclord turns around with an evil grin on his face and hops off the stool. "So you've come." He says coolly as he walked towards the group.

Viktor leaps forward, brandishing the Star Dragon Sword. "The time has come!" Severus with his wand and Racqel with her sword leapt right beside him. But something was bothered the young woman. There were no visions flashing through her head, like back at Warrior Village. She quickly brings out the amulet to find it was cool and the jewel was still red. Something didn't add up, but Hix made his debut before Racqel could give anything a second thought.

"By my sword Tengaar, I will defeat you." Hix said boldly. He held his sword up high and it shone brightly in the light of the setting sun.

Viktor raises his sword also. "And with my pal Star Dragon Sword, you will be finished."

"Are you three from that village?" Neclord looks at Viktor and then Severus. "Maybe not…I don't remember you old one." The vampire spies Racqel. "Oh wait…yes you are." The grin on his face gets even wider. "You are the tasty morsel I didn't get to try." He glides right up to Racqel's so fast, that it took the three North Windowers by surprise. They young woman jumps back suddenly with fright at how close the vampire had gotten. She swings her sword to watch it go right through him. "My how you all forget so easily." Neclord laughs. He spies the amulet and reaches out for it; the jewel doesn't act like it has done in the past. "Weapons and magic can not hurt me."

"That's what you think!" Viktor yells. "Get away from her!" He slashes down on Neclord with the SDS. The vampire flies back as black light engulfs him.

"What is this?" Neclord screamed as the light disappear. "I…I am wounded."

"I am recitation of the Rune of the Night." SDS tells the wounded vampire. "I have sealed your magic and made you open to attack." The sword lets out a laugh of excitement.

"And there is more to come." Viktor laughs with delight. "North Window will be avenged!" He prepares to dashes off for another attack. "Come on Racqel. Up and through." The bear-man calls back to his sister.

"Right." Racqel's grip tightens on her sword as she jumps over Viktor and comes down in front of Neclord, doing a downward slash with her sword. She jumps out off to the side as Viktor runs pass Neclord, doing an upper slash along the way.

The vampire is thrown by the force of the blow, but jumps back to his feet. He turns into a bat and tries to go after Cleo and Kasumi. Quickly Jason brings up his left hand that held the Fire Rune and Flik brought up his right hand that held the Lightening Rune. A black triangle appeared below Neclord with flames around the edges and lightening strikes down on him. Once again he is sent flying back. Cleo sends an explosion; afterwards Kasumi grabs the vampire by the collar and leap up into the air. When she comes down with Neclord in her grasp Hix was there, waiting for them. The young man upper cuts the vampire before Kasumi slams him into the ground. Severus twirls his wand before pointing at Neclord, sending vines out to bind him. Weak and bound Neclord falls to his knees as Viktor casually walks up to him.

"The time for suffering ends." Viktor brings SDS down on the vampire. "Die." He says smoothly as the sword goes through Neclord's neck like butter and the head falls down at his feet.

Hix runs over to Tengaar and cuts her hand free from the organ. "Oh Hix." The young red head throws her arms around the surprised brown head and hugs him tightly. "You were wonderful." She holds him out in front of her. "Your sword…"

"Oh…yeah." Hix rubs the back of his head, a blush appears on his face.

"Naming it after me without my permission." Tengaar scolds him.

"Uh…" Hix has a shocked look on his face. "S…sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Tengaar laughs.

"What?" Hix's face becomes confused.

"There will be more headaches to come." Cleo chuckles as she puts a hand on the confused youth's shoulder.

"Well, now that that's over with…" Viktor gives Neclord's body a last kick, "lets get out of here." Everyone agrees and they walk down out of the castle.

"You've been quiet." Severus says suddenly to Racqel as they are half way through the castle. It startles her and she looks to see him smiling. "I would think that you would happy that he is dead." The smile fades away to a serious look. "Something on your mind?"

Her uncle's glaze is somewhat piercing, making Racqel looks away from him. "N…no." She mumbles.

Severus puts a hand on her shoulder to slow them down. "Are you sure?" They were behind everyone already, but he wanted to put some distance between them. "If there is something bugging you…tell me." His eyes look at her with a bit of a plea.

"It's nothing…probably my imagination." Racqel forces a laugh. "Really, I am glad that the nightmare is over." She gives her uncle a weak smile.

"Hmm…" Severus looks at her hard before giving her a nod. "Ok." He takes his hand off her shoulder and walks quickly to catch up with group.

Racqel starts to walk quickly behind her uncle, but slows down again so that she could think a little. '_It's just that things don't make sense._' The amulet was still outside her shirt. '_Maybe I'm just being paranoid..._' she looks at it one more time before tucking it away, '_but I have a feeling that wasn't..._' Racqel shakes her head like she was trying to shake the idea out of her mind. There will be time to ask a certain someone questions later.

The group finally gets to the last floor of the castle and leaves through its big double doors. There they find themselves in a tearful reunion. Zorak is so happy to see his daughter that he grabs her by the arms and lifts her into the air above his head. "Oh my Tengaar, you are safe." The chief's cried with joy.

"Dad!" Tengaar kicks the air in a struggle. "You are embarrassing me. Put me down!"

Zorak laughs as he sets his daughter down and looks at Hix. "My boy…" He rests a hand on Hix's shoulder. "Now that you are on your way to becoming a warrior, it is time that you start your 'Journey of Manhood.'" The young warrior blushes. "And it should start with you joining the Liberation Army." Hix looks over at Ranma to get a thumb up from the young leader.

"And I'll go too." Tengaar chirps in. All eyes fall on her.

"What!" Hix looks at her with surprised. "You…"

"What do I have to worry about?" Tengaar looks back at Hix affectionately. "You'll protect me, won't you?" She nuzzles up to him.

Hix face turns red and steam comes from under his shirt. "Well of course…but…"

"You know you can't talk her out of something once she makes up her mind." Zorak laughs. "Take good care of my daughter."

"Well it looks like you got yourselves some replacements for now." Viktor says to Ranma.

The young leader cocked his head to one side as he looks at the bear-man. "What do you mean?"

"Me, uncle, and sis need to visit our home town." Viktor sighs. "Tell them that Neclord is dead." What Viktor said surprised Racqel and Severus, but they did not disagree with him.

"That could be a problem." Ranma says. "It would be a huge handicap with you guys gone."

"Oh don't be so morose, it'll bring everyone down." Viktor laughs. "We'll be back soon. Don't worry."

"You have to go too?" Jason looks at Racqel. "I was hoping we could celebrate or something." He pulls her into a hug.

Racqel smiles at him. "Don't worry." She pulls out to pat Luna and Artemis. "With our tigers, it'll take no time at all."

"Take a Apollo with you." Jason motions for his wolf to come to her. "He's fast too."

Racqel smiles at Jason again and gives him another hug, with a kiss on the lips. "I'll take good care of him." She tells Jason as she pulls away.

"Ok." Ranma nods to Viktor. "But hurry back soon."

Severus climbs onto Luna's back, Viktor climb onto Artemis's back, and Racqel climbs onto Apollo's back. The three take one last look at Ranma and company before they ride off for the borders of the Scarlet Moon Empire.


	13. A Nice Welcome Home After A Long Trip

_**Note:**__ Ok. I've made Warren out to be a merchant, because that's what he kinda looks like. Although his headwear does look like a Dragon Knight's headwear. Anyway, I'm not really sure what he's supposed to be really. Oh yeah, I name Viktor's and Racqel's great grandfather Hong Lee, it's a name I sort of had stuck in my head for awhile. Oh and theirs is a little Ronnin Warrior referance in here, can you guess what it is?_

**A Nice Welcome Home After A Long Trip**

Racqel found it hard to find some time to herself. It had been practically non-stop traveling since Viktor, Severus, and she left the Warrior Village. The only stops they made along the way were naps to rest and regain strength for their animal friends. Viktor wanted visit their home village and get back to Tigeress Castle in as little time as possible. After all they _were_ in the middle of a war right now.

Seeing as they were already half way through the Scarlet Moon Empire, it was a short trip to and through Banner Pass to Banner Town. After a short stop at the inn for food and rest, they grabbed a boat to Radat. From there is a long ride, with frequent rest stops for the two tigers and wolf to rest, to North Window.

Past the gates of the village was like a graveyard; tombstones were scattered everywhere. The buildings have crumbled from age and non-care. The place was barely recognizable to anyone who once lived there. Racqel figure she would get some time to herself here, seeing as they would have to spend the night…or so she thought. After kneeling at the important graves and reporting the news of the victorious killing of Neclord, Viktor was ready to head out again.

"Where are we going?" Racqel grabbed Viktor by the arm as he and Artemis were walking out of North Window. "It'll be nightfall soon."

"We're going to Kuskus for the night and then catch a boat to Muse City." The elder brother pulls his arm from his young sister's grasp. "You didn't think we were going to sleep here, did you?" He turns around to look at her.

"Well…" Racqel felt a little stupid. "Sort of. After all, this _was_ our home."

"Yeah. Was." Viktor looks back through the gates. "But it's a graveyard now. I don't about you and uncle, but sleeping in a graveyard is the last thing I want to do. Besides…" The big man begins to fiddle with his fingers. "I…uh…we should tell Annabelle that Neclord is dead and inform her of what we are doing with our lives."

"I see." Racqel looks at her brother slyly and silly grin appears on her face. Then the grin was replaced with puckered lips as she makes a kissing sound before she hops on to Apollo's back and races off for Kuskus. Viktor jumps on to Artemis's back to chase after her.

"Wait for me." Severus yells as he jumped onto Luna's back to catch up with them. He mutters to the black tiger. "I would think that they would have grown up by now." Luna grunts in agreement.

Next day the North Windowers hopped on a boat to Coronet. From there it was a quick ride over to Muse City. Surely here Racqel would have time to go out to the Spirit World and have conference with her great grandfather. At Muse City she had found out that Annabelle had taken over not too long after they had left. In being mayor meant more tasks and responsibilities to take on, so it would take a while before Viktor could see her. Plus Racqel figured that he would want to spend some time alone with the new mayor.

But once again the young woman was mistaken. Severus figured that this would a good time to catch up with his niece, seeing as they hadn't had a moment's peace between them since he joined up with the Liberation Army. Besides, it was only fair since he's already had time to talk with Viktor during the three-day period Racqel locked herself in her room. So they choose to sit at a table by the window in the tavern, facing each other, drinking ale and talked. Racqel told him about everything from the attack on North Window to joining the Liberation army. Severus told her about his trip around the world and coming home to a dead village. Later on he met up with Annabelle who pointed him in the direction of the Scarlet Moon Empire.

After the stories were told, a silence sat between them as they drank. Luna, in cat mode, slept on Racqel's lap as Apollo, in dog mode, slept by their feet and Artemis was currently with Viktor. Though Racqel couldn't be alone, it couldn't stop her from thinking.

Severus decided to break the long silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Racqel was in such deep thought, that she forgot she was in a crowded tavern. "Nothing really." She mumbles.

"You seem to have that same 'deep thought' look as you did back at Neclord's castle." Severus studies her a bit.

Racqel looked away from him. "I don't know." His glaze was piercing, like he was trying to see into her head. She didn't know the extent of his magic abilities, so she was worried that he would read her mind. "Something about the whole fight with Neclord bothers me." Plus, she didn't know what he knows.

Severus had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Something doesn't add up…" Racqel looks down at the index fingers, she was pushing against them each other in an arch kind of way. "A feeling I have." She looks back up at her uncle.

Severus raises an eyebrow. "A feeling?" He brings his right hand up to his chin and mouth. He rubs his upper lip with his index finger as he continued to study her.

"It's nothing." Racqel says quickly, waving a hand at him. "Never mind." She blushes and looks out the window. There was a spot on the wall she decided was particularly interesting to look at.

'_What does she know?_' Severus wonders. '_Hong Lee said there is something special about her and said that something would happen that would change their lives…our lives. But he never said what on either. He knew that fate was going to be different for them…for all of us. What is it that she is hiding now? What was it that Hong Lee hid from me then?_'

'_Should I tell him?_' Racqel thinks. '_He has worked with great grandfather all his life. Maybe he knows a little something about the amulet. But...I'm not really supposed to go around telling people about it. If I could I would have told Viktor, because I'm closer to him than uncle. Then again, uncle knows more about magical things than anyone except great grandfather. Besides, Viktor doesn't really believe in those kinds of items. But uncle might not know about the amulet, cause if he did he would have asked me about it. If great grandfather wanted him to know, he would have told him about it long ago. Course great grandfather might have told uncle and uncle doesn't know that I know. He wasn't there when the jewel was given to me. As far as uncle could know, if he knows about it, the amulet could be buried with great grandfather. But then great grandfather would have told me that uncle knows._' She takes a deep breath._ 'I have to make a decision._' Her mind made up. "What secrets did you and great grandfather share?" She asked as she still looked at the wall outside the tavern.

"What?" This took Severus by surprise. "What kind of question is that?"

Racqel rubs the back of her head. "Well…" This was a kind of an awkward position she had put herself in. How would she ask about something to find out what he knows, so as not to give anything he wasn't suppose to know away? "Any…um…secret family traditional potions? Uh…magic? M…mystical item?" She looks at him with an embarrassing grin.

"Mystical items?" Severus gives her a serious look. "What do you mean?"

"Well…maybe not mystical items really. Something more like could be considered mystical…or something like that."

"I think the alcohol is getting to your head." Severus reaches for her mug, to pull it away.

"No…it's not." Racqel grabs her mug and pulls away from his reach. "I was just wondering about the necklace that great grandfather wore around his neck. It was pretty. What could be the history behind it?"

Severus leans back in his chair, his arms crossed. "Necklace…" He bowed his head down to think, remember. "Necklace…that red jewel he wore all the time?" He looks up at Racqel and she nods eagerly. "Don't know." The black wizard shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh…no idea where he got it from? What it's meaning of it?" Racqel sounded disappointed.

"It was just a piece of jewelry he had since who knows when." Severus said nonchalantly. "Why is it of any interest to you?"

Racqel leans back in her chair and looks up at the ceiling. "Well…" She thinks to herself, '_Maybe I could tell him about it…_' Just as she goes to pull the amulet out from under her shirt, a familiar voice calls out to them.

"Hey, what are you all drinking?" Viktor comes busting in to the tavern with a large smile on his face.

"Wow, you've come back and you're not drunk." Racqel says with mock surprise.

"Annabelle was on duty. Can't get drunk when you on duty." Viktor snatches Racqel's mug from the table to drink, but finds that it only had a couple drops left. Frowning, he puts the mug back down and spies Severus's mug. The bear-man makes a grab for it, but the black wizard is too quick for his nephew and grabs it for himself. "Aw, don't be a hog."

"Sit down and buy your own." Severus says to Viktor before he downs what was left in his mug. "Ah…that was good." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh, you are _so_ funny." Viktor grumbles as he grabs a chair so he could have a seat between his uncle and sister. He signals a waitress for a mug of his own ale and to refill Severus's and Racqel's mug.

Racqel puts her head in her hand and looks at Viktor. "So how was your visit with Annabelle?" A grin is buried under her fingers.

"Oh same old, same old." Viktor ho-hums. The waitress comes back with three fresh mugs full of ale. Viktor takes his and raises it in the air. "To the death of a vampire and the avenging of our home."

"Hear, hear." Severus clink his mug with Viktor's. They look over at Racqel.

With a shrug Racqel raises her mug and clinks it with the others. "May our mugs be filled till the night is done." She figures whatever everything means will come to light when the time is right. For now, let them drink in celebration of the end of a nightmare long needed to be over and to a war that will hopefully end soon.

Thanks to last night's drinking, the three North Windowers had a late start on their trip back to the Scarlet Moon Empire. It was noon by the time they left Muse for Toto Village. After a night's rest in the village they started out early the next day for Radat town to catch the boat back to Banner Village. Night had fallen by the time they reached the Village, so they stayed and started out early the next morning on Banner Path.

The sun was almost at the noon point when three humans and animals came up to the gates of the empire; guards stood outside of the boarder gates. "A war is going on here and nobody is allowed to enter." One of the guards told them."

"A war?" Viktor looked back at Severus and Racqel like he didn't know what was going on. They looked at him with the same look. "When did it start?"

"Officially it had started years ago, but it's getting to a climatic point now." The guard explained. "So we can't let people in or out at this time."

Racqel looked pleading at the guard. "But…we have family we have to get back to in there."

"We are but poor merchants back with news of losing our boat and merchandise." Viktor pretended to look upset. "We need to get back to our children and grandparents with what money we have left or they'll starve." Both Severus and Racqel found it hard to keep from rolling their eyes at Viktor's acting.

"I'd like to help you, but we have strict orders not to let anyone in or out." The guard said with a shrug. "You'll have to go back and hope for the best for your family."

"Well this is a bother." Viktor grumbled as they stood in the road a bit away from the border gates.

"You were laying it on a bit thick there." Severus said. "I haven't heard such bad acting since I saw some wannabe aristocrat trying to do Shakespeare." He pinches the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "Couldn't look at 'Midsummer's Night Dream' for at least a year."

Viktor growled at his uncle. "Well I didn't see you come up with any better idea."

"Well fighting and insulting each other isn't going to get us anywhere right now." Racqel steps between Viktor and Severus. "Let's just focus on getting back into the empire."

"You have any ideas?" Viktor looks at his young sister with crossed arms.

"I could use my 'Fog of Deception' to get passed the guards." Racqel suggested. "But we have to get the gates open first, some how." She gave a sigh.

"Perhaps I can open it with my magic." Severus brought his wand and tapped it a few times. Small black sparks came from it."

A voice behind them spoke up. "Or you could travel with me."

"But that would be too easy Warren." Viktor laughed as a man came up to them. "How are you old friend?"

"Old?" Warren raises an eyebrow. "You dare to call a friend like me, the person who's going to help you get back to the empire, old?" Viktor felt awkward, till Warren gave a friendly slap on his large shoulder. "Haven't seen you in awhile, what have you been up to?"

"Fighting a war." Viktor says after breathing a sigh of relief. "Joined up with the Liberation army to fight the empire."

"Viktor…who is he?" Racqel looks around Viktor's side to look at Warren. "I don't remember meeting him before." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "Should you even be telling him this? We don't know what side he's on."

"Ah, you wouldn't know or remember me." Warren explains to young woman. "I met your brother back when you were still in that shock state. He was with Annabelle when I came to get my license for selling merchandise to shops around the area. From then on I've occasionally bumped into him sulking at the tavern and we got to talking. I have seen you two on and off, but never have had the time to visit. 'Time is money' as they say in the merchant business." Racqel still looked at Warren with a look of uncertainty. "Don't worry, I am for the Liberation army also. Though I prefer not to get into war less I am forced to. Joining wars whenever one feels like can be bad for business."

"Oh." Racqel nodded.

"And this must be that uncle of yours." Warren looks over at Severus. "I dare say he does look like a dark wizard." He gives chuckle and Severus nodded his head in greeting.

"So how would you get passed the guards at the gate?" Racqel asked Warren. "They're determined not to let anyone in or out of the empire."

Warren smiled. "Ah, but I have influence." Then he brought out a large bag of money. "And it that doesn't work, bits always help."

"Gee…sounds like something Viktor would do." Racqel gives her older brother a look. Viktor turns away from her gaze and pretends not to know what she was talking about.

Now in agreement with what they were going to do the four humans and three animals walked back to Warren's servant man, Taggart. He was sitting in the driver's seat of a cart filled with various goods. Warren climbed up to the front of the cart to sit with Taggart. The two tigers changed into cats and the wolf changed into a dog so they could travel with the humans in the cart. Viktor lifted Apollo on and the dog found a spot near the driver/passenger seat was. Severus, Viktor, and Racqel took their seats on the end of the cart. Luna and Artemis were on Viktor and Racqel's shoulders.

Taggart drives the cart up to the gate where the empire border guards stopped them. "Sorry, but we're not to let anyone in or out…." The guard spies Viktor, Severus, and Racqel. "Hey! I told you three that already." The guard said in an irked tone. He comes around to face them.

"But this nice man said he would help us." Racqel looked down at the guard with big, wide, sorrowful eyes and her lower lip stretched out. "We must get back to our grandparents and children or they'll starve." The lower lip began to quiver slightly.

"Well I don't know what the nice man said…" The guard said mockingly, "but he isn't getting in either." He moved back to the front of the cart. "Nobody gets in or out till the end of the war." And to show he meant business, the guard draws his sword.

"Talk about laying on thick." Viktor whispers to his younger sibling.

"Just taking a page out of the book of 'Viktor' on bad acting." Racqel whispers back. Viktor stuck out his tongue at her and she rolled her eyes at him. Severus gives them both a glare to get them to stop messing around before their cover is blown.

"Look, I have very important business that I must attend to beyond those gates." Warren points a thumb behind him. "What I have to sell could bring the war to end even faster." He looks down at the guard. "You do want the war to end faster so _you_ can go home to your family, don't you?" The guard lowers his sword and thinks about it. "Of course you do. In fact, if you let us in so I can do my business you will be well known for your help in bringing this war to an end." Warren smiles at the guard. "Just think of recognition you'll get."

The guard smiles as he thinks of all the fame, money, and women he would get. "Alright." He nodded. "I'll be a nice guy and let you three go home." The guard told Viktor, Racqel, and Severus. "And I let you help bring the war to an end by let you in." He told Warren.

"Ah, sir. You are a man of greatness." Warren clapped his hands in satisfaction. "What is your name, so that we may toast you at our meals."

"Kent, Kent Fomie." The guard says proudly.

"And you live right up to that name." Warren manages to say with out snickering. Viktor, Racqel, and Severus found it hard to smile in gratitude. Their mouths twitched as they wanted to laugh. The guard motions for the gates to open for the cart to go through.

As they start to go through the gates, the guard stops them. "Wait a minute...something's going on here." He comes up to the cart and looks in it, causing everyone to tense up. "Didn't you three have two tigers and a wolf?" The guard asked Viktor, Racqel, and Severus. They looked at each other for brief moment before looking back at the guard.

"No." Racqel said with a perplexed look on her face. "Why would we be going around with animals like that?"

"My mistake." The guard had a confound look on his face. "Please continue on your way."

Everyone breathes a small sigh of relief when they continued on their way. After the cart is through, the gate closes. The guards on the other side of the boarder watch as they leave.

Now maybe it was paranoia, but it felt to the three in the back of the cart like the guards knew who they were. When they were a distance away from the gate Warren turns around in his seat to look back at them. "I may help bring the war to a sooner end, but not for the empire. That's for sure." He gave a small laugh, but notice that he got no response from them; they didn't even turn around to hear him. The merchant snapped his fingers for their attention. "Hey, what's the matter?"

The three turned around with troubled looks on their faces. "I think we're in trouble." Viktor says seriously. "The guards on this side looked familiar. I think we fought them before."

"Really?" Warren looks back at the gate, which now seemed far away. "Well, nothing to worry about. If they were suspicious they would have either stopped us or chased after us." He turns around to face forward again.

"He's got a point." Severus turned back around to face the gate. "My sharp eyes don't see anyone coming." Viktor and Racqel nod slowly in agreement as they turn back around, but they couldn't help feeling skeptical about the whole thing. In time this became a feel shared by all.

Tensely and quietly they traveled through the land of the Scarlet Empire. Ears were peaked and eyes wide open, ready to spot any possible attack that would happen on their way to Warren's house. He had invited the three to come back with him as bodyguards for his cargo and to spend some good time with friends.

"I wish I brought my falcons." Severus mutters. "There would be a more secure feeling know what is ahead of us as well as in the back."

"Same here." Viktor nods. "We could at least to send a message that we won't be arriving to Tigeress castle any time soon."

"Oh don't be such worriers." Warren turns around again. "Look how far we have gotten and still no soldiers following." He gives a laugh to try and ease the uneasy feel that floated around them.

By nightfall they had reached Warren's house that was not far from the Northern Checkpoint. Exhausted from the trip everyone decides to go to bed for the night. They would talk some in the morning before Viktor, Racqel, Severus, and three animals head off for Tigeress Castle.

Unfortunately that plan never got to play out as they hoped, for the next morning everyone had a rude awakening as Taggart runs through the house banging on everyone's door. "The imperials are coming." He cried. "The imperials are coming."

Viktor was the first to come hurrying out of his room; he struggled to get his shirt on. Two hands clasped the end of it and yanked down. The bear-man turned around to see that it was Racqel who grabbed his shirt. She had rushed out of her room with her belt undone and no cape. As Racqel quickly does her belt, they hear some cursing coming from Severus's room. His door eventually opens and he is there with his cloak twisted all round him. In his hurry to get dressed Severus didn't see how he put his cloaked on, causing him to get tangled up in it. Deciding to forget the whole thing, he yanks it off and chucks it back into the room.

The three of them get down stairs in time to see Warren with his hair a mess, his shirt half tucked into his pants and boots on, looking out his window at the up coming army. "There are so many of them." He looks at the three with an apprehensive face.

The three struggle to get their boot/shoes one while Warren finished tucking his shirt in and Taggart brings them their weapons. Wolf Apollo, Tiger Luna and Tiger Artemis growl at the front door; their hair was raised and their claws out.

"They're almost here." Warren looks out the window once again to see three units of imperils heading for the house. "Taggart, you must go to Tigeress Castle and get help." He orders. "We'll hold off for long as we can, but there are too many to keep them out for good."

"Yes master." Taggart bowed slightly and took the back door out of the house, where the imperials could not see him leave.

"Be ready." Warren says. Viktor and Racqel drew their swords, Warren checked the point of his spear, and Severus pulls out his wand.

"We know you're in there, liberal pigs!" The captain of the army calls out to them. "Come out and surrender, you haven't a chance against us!"

Warren shouts out to the captain. "If you want us, you'll have to fight for it!"

"Ignorant fool!" The captain shouts back. "This will mean your death!" He signals to his men. They draw their swords and charge the house.

"So be it!" Warren throws open his door. "Better to die in the glory of battle than be taken prisoner."

The three animals come charging out of the house first, followed by the four humans. The three men, Apollo, and Artemis headed for the center unit. Racqel stayed by the door of the house with Luna. She stuck her sword into the ground and brought out her bow. She takes an arrow out and looks to see where the three men and animals were going before she shoots. Warren stabbed his spear into the first soldier that raised his weapon against another one charging him. Apollo was by his side, snarling at any soldier trying to sneak in a blow.

"Let's go Star Dragon Sword." Viktor spins around with his sword out front of him and it goes through three unfortunate soldiers.

"Delicious." SDS says as it licks its lips.

Severus points his wand out at a couple soldiers coming at him from the left unit. "**Expielliarums**!" Two shock waves come from his black wand. The first one knock the swords out of soldiers' hands, the other one send them fly back into other men. Artemis was guarding Severus's back from any sneak attacks.

"**Arrow Shock Wave!**" Racqel cried as she pulled back on her bowstring. She aimed for the center of the right unit. The Flowing Rune on her bow glowed and sent out blue streams of water to the tip of the arrow, turning it into water. Then when she releases the arrow the watered tip spreads the water to the end of it, turning the arrow into a small tunnel of water. The tunnel of water struck through the center of the unit she aimed for, shoving some men back and other off to the side. They threw up waters as they got back to their feet with their swords drawn to do another charge. See as things were starting to get tight, Racqel knew her bow would be no more use. She slung it back over her shoulder and she pulls her sword from the ground. Luna growling was by her human's side as the young woman took a defensive pose.

Things had already started out bad, but now they were starting to look it also. Aside from being out numbered, there was another disadvantage that the four people did not realize till it was too late. The imperial soldiers had short one-handed swords while Viktor and Racqel had long two-handed swords, and Warren had his spear. The closer the soldiers got, the less room the three of them had to swing their weapons. Soon Racqel found she was disarmed, Warren found his spear point taken off, and four soldiers piled on Viktor to pull SDS out of his hands. Though Severus didn't have a long weapon, he wasn't getting anywhere fast with his wand. The threat of killing his niece, nephew, and new friend cause him to surrender. As for the three animals, knowing that they could do no good for their human friends if they were captured, took off for the forest to save themselves for another battle.

Star Dragon Sword, Severus's wand, and Racqel's weapons were thrown into a burlap sack as battle spoils. The four prisoners were shackled at the wrists and ankles before being thrown in the back of a cart waiting to take them through the Northern Checkpoint to Moravia. There they were brought before Kasim Hazil in his throne room. "So…you thought you could make fools of the Imperial Army?" He glares down at them.

"Don't think. I know I can." Viktor said smugly.

"Silence!" Kasim yelled. "Take them and lock them way along with the other." He waves a hand to dismiss them. "We'll find some way of dealing with you later." With that the prisoners were walked up a bunch a stairs to a tower jail cell, where their shackles were removed and they were thrown into a prison cell.

"So what do we do now?" Racqel asked after watching the guards leave.

"Guess we wait to be rescued." Viktor rubbed his wrist. "Wish they didn't have those things on so tight."

"I think they were too small for you." Racqel teased.

"So glad you can find humor in such a situation as this." Severus said with a serious look on his face.

"What can we do but wait for Liberation Army to come get us?" Viktor looks at his uncle. "They took you wand, our weapons, and Warren lost his spear in the battle. Less someone knows how to pick a lock with a speck of dust, we're stuck." Severus nods gravely and walks over to a wall. He leans against it with his arms cross and his head bow down as if to think. Racqel moved to the corner where the bars met the wall to have a seat.

A French accented voice called over to her. "Vait a momenta." Racqel looks to see a blonde long hair man come toward her. Suddenly everyone notice that there was a fifth person in the cell with them. The blonde man takes his red cape, with a pink rose on it, off and lays it on the ground where Racqel was about to sit. "Ve can't have za nice young lady zitting in dirt...non?" Caught by surprise, Racqel backs up against the bars and then scoots back over to where Viktor and Severus were.

"Who are you?" Viktor demands.

"Moi?" The blonde man had a look of shock at the fact that they did not know who he was. "I am Vincent De Boule. I am from owristocratic blood."

Racqel stop moving away from him, but didn't make a move back toward him. "So why are you here?"

"Vould you believe zay zink I am with zis...Liberation Army?" Vincent acted insulted. "I am an owristocrat. People like me don't dirty our handz with blood of war." Then he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Although...I am getting tired of being za blue blood...az you would call us. I am zinking of renouncing my hairitage..." A smile creeps onto Vincent's face. "I think I _will_ join zis Liberation Army." He looks at them. "Do you zink they would accept a person like moi?" The four people looked at one another and then back at him, shrugging. They didn't know what to say. "Vell...I think ve find out when zay come to get us, yez?" The four shrugged again and Vincent rolled his eyes. "I'll take zat az a yez."


	14. Seeking Dragon Knights

_**Note:**__ This is during the trip Viktor and family takes to go their home. P.S. For those who played the first game, if you can't pay for Vincent's meal you are made to do dishes. (Heh.)_

**Seeking Dragon Knights**

There was nothing left for Ranma and group do around Lorimar reign now that Neclord was dead, Tengaar rescued, and Viktor's family gone off on a trip. So the group headed back to Tigeress Castle. After a night's rest Ranma was awakened by Cleo and told to go to the Meeting Hall. There in the hall was Mathiu, Flik, Humphrey, and Sanchez.

"We still need more people before we can do a head on assault with Imperials." Mathiu told Ranma. "We should try to enlist the help of the Dragon Knights."

"I heard that communications with the Dragon Knights have been cut off." Sanchez informed. "The imperials have tried to enlist them, but even the Emperor was denied an audience."

"I'm a friend of Joshua, the leader of the Dragon Knights." Humphrey said quietly. "Perhaps I could talk him into joining us."

Mathiu gives a nod of acknowledgement. "We could at least try." He turned to the young man. "Master Ranma what do you say?"

A bright smile comes onto Ranma's face. "Let's go meet these Dragon Knights." He said happily.

Flik didn't want to be left out of such action, so he volunteered to go with Ranma and Humphrey on the trip to the Dragon Knight's Den. Because all his drinking mates were gone and there would nothing left for him to really do around the castle, Jason also volunteered to go along. Ranma chose to add Cleo, Tengaar, and Hix to the group too.

Now that a group was formed it was off to Viki to get teleported over to Antei and from there they walked over to the entrance of the Dragon Knights' cave that was in a mountain near the town. A guard stood at the entrance. "No one is allowed to enter the domain of the Dragon Knights." He said fiercely. "Not even the Emperor."

"I am Humphrey, otherwise know as the 100 man battalion." The yellow armored man informed. "I am a close friend of Joshua, head of the Dragon Knights."

"I told you, no one is allowed to enter the domain." The Dragon Knight said sternly. He points in the direction the group came. "Now I think it's time you leave." Humphrey was stun for a minute, but he shakes his head to Ranma. The young leader heaves a heave sigh and the group leaves the mountain area.

Flik looks back at the cave entrance once they were out of hearing distance of the guard. "They're hiding something. We should go around to the other towns and find out what they know." The rest of the group agreed.

**Back In Antei**

At the entrance the group bumps into an innkeeper arguing with a longhaired blonde man in a red cape with a pink rose on it. "Now see here!" The innkeeper said angrily. "You need to pay for you meal."

"But monsieur," The blonde man said in a French accent, "I 'ave no money. I was…ow you zay? I was robbed on my way 'ere."

The innkeeper's face turned red. "You came in and ate food, knowing you didn't have any money!"

The blonde man tosses a bit of hair back. "I am from owristocratic blood." He said. "You should be 'onored to be owed money by me."

"You're no aristocrat." The innkeeper said as he got in the blonde man's face.

"You zare to inzult me like zat?" The blond man said in a shocked tone. Fearing the innkeeper, he backed up right into Ranma. "Oh, excuze me monsieur." The blonde man gave Ranma a slight bow. "My name is Vincent de Boule." He pointed back to the innkeeper. "Would you believe zis man 'ere doez not believe zat I am an owristocrat? But you do, don't you?"

"Sure, I'll bet." Ranma says sarcastically and rolled his eyes at the French man.

Vincent was stun by Ranma's actions. "Ow…ow can you zay zuch a zing?" He put the back of his right hand to his forehead and tilted his head back while his left hand clutched his heart; like he was going to faint over this. "Oh 'ow it zings. I need to get zome…ow you zay…I need to get zome air." Before anyone could stop him, the French man ran out through the gates of Antei. "I have to meet vith my good furend Joshua anyvay." Was the last thing they heard him say as he ran away.

"So are you guys are going to pay that guy's bill." The innkeeper asked. "It's 200 bits."

Ranma looked at the innkeeper with surprise. "Wait, did he just leave us to pay the bill?" He turned to look back at the group and they all just stared at him. "Isn't this the same stunt Viktor pulled at the beginning of this war?" The young man asked Cleo.

"Sort of, only he pretended to kick people out." Cleo said. A grin appeared on her face. "Still it was great seeing Maria get him back at the castle when we recruited her. Chased him around till he promised to make it up to her. She made him do the dishes for a month."

"Um…he never got around to doing that." Ranma told her. Cleo looked at the young leader. "Racqel jumped in and started cooking to pay his bill. She said it wasn't a good combination to have Viktor, soap, and plates." After thinking about it, Cleo nodded in agreement.

The innkeeper interrupted "Someone needs to pay." Everyone started searching their pockets.

Flik pulled his pockets out. "I got nothing."

Jason shook his head. "Me either. I lost what I had to Gasper." He sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to stop going to that guy?" Flik scolded.

"But I thought for certain that I had a sure fire way of winning." Jason protested.

"That how he keeps winning." Flik sighed. "He makes people think they might get somewhere for a while and then wipes them out."

"But Racqel won a lot from him while getting dunk." Jason pointed out.

"Its called being lucking." Flik pointed back.

"Ahem." The innkeeper was still holding out his hand for money.

"All my bits went into sharpening weapons and buying armor." Ranma sighed.

"Wait…" Cleo reached deep into her pocket. "No…just lint." Hix, Tengaar, and Humphrey also turned up empty.

The innkeeper sighs. "Well I'm afraid you'll have to work it off then." He pushed Ranma into the inn with the other following.

"I can't believe _we_ have been left to foot the bill." Flik grumbled as he handed a dish to Humphrey to dry. Ranma dumps a pile more dishes into the sink, causing Flik to lets out a deep sigh before he continues.

Humphrey sighs himself. "….."

Tengaar poked her head into the back room. "You think you got it bad. You should try waiting tables for a bunch of drunks. I swear if one more calls me wench and slaps my ass, I'll…"

"At least you're not trying to cook." Hix called from the stove. "I can barely boil water, let alone make half the things these people want."

"Hix!" Cleo yelled. "You bandanna is on fire!" She threw a bucket of water on him to put him out. "Maybe you should leave the cooking to me. Go help Ranma and Jason clear tables."

"But you need help." Hix protested.

"I can manage just fine." Cleo sighed. It was the third time Hix almost burnt himself. "If you feel bad…send Jason in to help. Least he knows his way around fire." Hix nodded, took his apron off, and told Jason to go into the kitchen.

"But still…" Flik paused to think about something. "Didn't that Vincent guy say he was a friend of Joshua's?"

"Yeah. But so is Humphrey and he couldn't get in." Ranma lugged in another batch of dishes. "Don't these people ever take a break from eating?" He grumbled.

"I think I've found a whole new respect for our kitchen staff." Cleo commented.

"But the guy said he had a meeting with Joshua." Flik said loudly so as to get everyone's attention back on him.

Ranma leans against the wall to rest. "So?"

"So maybe we can get him get us in." Flik suggested.

"It's worth a try." Ranma sighed.

"Hey! Get back to work in there!" The innkeeper yelled. "We have people waiting."

Ranma hurries back out, as Hix was comes in. "Y, yes sir." They crashed into each other and dishes fly everywhere.

"You guys are going to have to work that off too." The innkeeper told them, his face a slight red.

Everyone groaned. "Oh man."

Flik let out another sigh while he washed another dish. "We'll be luck if we can catch up with that guy at this rate."

After several hours the group finally managed to work off what was owed to the innkeeper. Thankful that it was all finally over the innkeeper kicked the group out and prayed that they will never darken his doorstep again.

The sun was starting to set as the group walked towards the gates of the town. "I don't know which your worst at," Tengaar whined at Hix, "cooking or cleaning tables."

Hix rubs the back of his head and blushes with embarrassment. "Well…I…"

Tengaar continues to complain. "We could have gotten out sooner if it wasn't for the fact that you kept throwing dishes into the tub rather than placing them."

"Don't be so hard on him." Flik intervened. "Besides, you were no better." He pointed out to her. "Threatening to hack people's hands off. What kind of lady are you?"

"Well, I said I'd do something if they kept treating me like they did." Tengaar said in her own defense.

"Could we just forget the whole thing and get moving back to the Dragon Knight's cave?" Ranma butted in. "I thought we were suppose to catch up with someone."

"What makes you think he's still going to be there?" Flik looked at the young leader. "We've been in the inn for hours."

"Because I know this guy and his type." Ranma told the man in blue. "He'll still be out in front of the cave trying to convince the guard to let him in." Cleo nodded in agreement, but the rest of the group had blank looks on their faces. "He's a wannabe noble." The young man explained. "People like him think that if they pretend to act like nobles, they are one. If they are really insistent on getting you to believe them, then they will harp on it for hours until you acknowledge them."

"Then again he really could be a noble." Cleo added. "But the way he acts, nobody would believe him."

"Either way, he should still be there. Maybe we could get pass the guard while he's dealing with Vincent." Ranma suggested.

When the group gets back to the mountain they find Vincent there arguing with the guard, just as Ranma thought. "I told you many times," the guard's face was red and he was in Vincent's, "nobody is allowed to enter the Domain of the Dragon Knights." He said severely.

"But I am a good furend of Joshua and 'e vould be very mad if you do not let me in." Vincent said in a stuffy voice. "I vouldn't vant you to loze you ja-ob because you vould not let me in."

"You sure are full of yourself, aren't you?" The guard took a step back and then let a deep breathe out.

"Look, you must be new ere, right?" Vincent asked the guard.

"I have been here for five years." The guard informed him.

"Vhat a cowinceadents. Its been exzactly five years ago zince I've been ere last." Vincent laughed.

The guard yelled at the blonde man. "GET LOST!" Vincent was taken back, but he did as he was told.

Flik gets in Vincent's way as the blonde man was trying to leave. "I see you didn't get far."

"Ah, monsieur." Vincent said happily, before he turned serious. "Zat dumb guard over zere won't let you in. You 're vasting your time trying to talk to im."

Ranma eyed the blonde man in front of him. "You mean like you did?"

"There has to be a way in." Flik rubbed the back of his head while he thought.

"I know of a vay, but it vould cost you." Vincent said with large smile on his face.

"We had to work off your debt to the innkeeper back at Antei." Ranma said angrily.

"Do you vant to get in or not?" Vincent looked seriously at the group. They looked at each other.

"What do you want?" Ranma sighed.

A growl comes from Vincent's stomach, as if to answer the question. "Oh…a zittle food, a zittle 'est." Vincent says idly. "It is nighttime and I am too tiyard to go back to Antei, but…I have no sleeping ztuff."

Later that night

"All I have to say is that this guy better have information that is worth this." Jason grumbled. He pulled the short straw and had to give up his sleeping gear to Vincent. The young man sat in front of a fire he built to keep warm. It was a good distance away from where group slept, but still in eyesight. He didn't want to be anywhere near Vincent, least an accident of hair loss were to happen.

Flik was sitting next to Jason. "Who knew a guy could eat so much." His stomach growled a little as he stared at the dried piece of jerky he had been gnawing on. "How long have you had this?"

"I don't think you really want to know." Jason said before he took his piece in his teeth and pulled hard. He pulled so hard that when the piece snapped he fell on his back.

Flik looked at his piece again, contemplating on if it was worth eating. His growling stomach answered that question. He lies on the ground to save himself from hitting it when he struggles with his jerky. He folds his arms under his head and stares up at the stars that shines above him in the sky while gnawing on the jerky like a blade of grass.

"Think about her?" Jason said so suddenly that it startled Flik.

Flik was in a deeper thought than he knew. "Sort of." He answered as best he could, seeing as the jerky was in his mouth.

Jason decides to give up on his meat and tosses it into the fire. "Do you have an regrets?"

Flik takes the piece out of his mouth and does the same. "About what?"

"Anything? Everything?" Jason folded his arms under his head as he looked at the sky too.

"Not being there." Flik sighed

"Well that's a given. But what I mean is about joining the army." Jason turned his head to look at Flik. "You could have talked her out of it you know."

"Maybe…" Flik turned his head to look at Jason. "But I don't think she would have been happy about it. 'We're making difference.' She told me once. 'We're paving the road for a better life for generations to come. So that they would not suffer the way we are.' That's what she believed. And to tell you the truth, I believe it too."

"Ah." Jason turned his head back to look at the sky. "Thinking of going back to the village when everything is done?"

Flik also goes back to looking at the sky. "I don't know." He shrugged as best he could with his head on his arms. "Is there really anything left to go back to?"

"I don't know." There was a silence for a bit before Jason spoke up again. "Do you really believe that 'Star of Destiny' thing is all about fate?"

"Maybe…I don't know."

"Maybe we're fated to do this."

"So Odessa was fated to die?"

"Well…that's not what I meant." Jason felt a little ashamed about how the conversation was going. "What I mean is, maybe we're fated to do some things and others left up to chance…never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about."

Flik decides to change the subject. "You really have changed." And get a tease in at his older brother's expense.

Jason sits up and looks down at his younger brother. "What do you mean by that?"

"This is like the second time we've had a deep conversation." Flik grinned as he sat up to look his older brother somewhat in the eye. He was the same height as Racqel, so he too got Jason's nose. "I didn't think you were capable of being this way. I figure you for a thick head."

"Is that so. Then I'll have to make it up by doing this!" Jason wrapped an arm around Flik's neck and pulled the blue man under his pit. With his free hand he rubbed his knuckles into Flik's head.

"Ow…Hey!" Flik had to use both hands to try and pull his head free. "Cut it out!" He laughed and finally managed to get his head back. "You seriously need to consider taking a bath." The young man waved a hand past his nose.

"Maybe when we get back." Jason shrugged and then yawned.

"It shouldn't be maybe, less you don't want Racqel to distance herself from you." Flik laughed when Jason blushed at the comment.

Jason ignores Flik's laugh, but gives the young man a smile. He is happy to see that his younger brother still have a sense of humor about things, even if it has to do with making fun of him. "We better get some sleep if we're to have an early morning." Jason laid on his right side next to the fire. He tucked his right arm under his head and closed his eyes.

Flik got up. "Don't get burnt." Jason raised his left hand to acknowledge the warning.

The man in blue shook his head as he walked over to where the others were already sleeping. Or so he thought. "It must be nice to have a older brother." A voice said to him. He looked down to see Ranma looking up at him, rubbing some sleep out of his eyes.

"Depends on what you get." Flik smirked. He took off his stuff before he settled into his sleeping bag.

Ranma sits up and hugs his knees to his chest. "I'm jealous." A frown was on his face.

This caught Flik by surprise. "Hey, don't be." He tried to lighten the mood. "Be lucky, you could've end up with a brother like mine."

Ranma looked over at the fire. "He's not so bad." The shadow of Jason could be seen covering the front of it.

Flik also looked over at fire. "You didn't grow up with him."

Ranma looks over at Flik. "You do know that he cheated on the straw pull, right?" Flik looked back at Ranma with a baffled look on his face. "Jason held the straws, remember? The ends were in his hand." Flik thought back a bit and then nodded. "None of the straws were short. After everyone drew, Jason used his thumb inside his fist to make his short so that he would lose. I saw him discard the pieces when he thought nobody was looking." Ranma stretched and lied back down. "No use moping over what one has or doesn't." He sighed as he pulled the sleeping bag over his head and went back to sleep, leaving the man in blue to look back at the dimming fire.

'_Definitely seems different from before._' Flik thought to himself as he pulled his boots back on.'_Guess you learn something new everyday._' After gathering up the blanket he was going to use and his cape, he walked back over to the fire. Jason was in a fetal position and had scooted closer to the fire for warmth.

Flik smiled as he kneeled down near his older brother. He folded his cape into a pillow and placed it a short distance away from Jason's head. It took all his strength to roll Jason onto his back and slide him away from the fire's edge. He put the cape under Jason's head and covers him with the blanket. Before leaving, Flik stokes up the fire so that it was lightly burning. He returns to his sleeping bag and kicks off his boots once more before crawling in for a night's sleep.

The next morning, after many attempts to get Vincent to wake up, one of them being a death threat from Tengaar, the blonde man finally shows them the other way to get into the Dragon Knight's domain. They stand in front of a large rectangle stone with a dragon carved into it. "I uze to play 'ere vhen I vas a shyild." He told them. "Zer is an entrances behind zis zone."

Ranma looks skeptically at the blonde man. "Are you sure about this?"

"As zure as rang." Vincent said. He gave a bow before going to take his leave.

Flik called after him. "Hey, aren't you coming too?"

"Vhat! Me go in like a calmen thief." Vincent was appalled at the idea. "Nevar. I have my pride to keep." With that, he left the group.

"Well, it's not like we have any other choice." Flik sighed.

The group slides pass the stone into the cave. "Looks like we just follow the cave out of here, I guess." Ranma surmised.

Everyone lit a torch and the group walked through the cave. They found it quite hard to fight monsters, because the cave seemed to be getting more and more confining. Just when they thought that cave couldn't get any smaller, they walked through a door into a large opening.

"Finally, some open space." Tengaar stretched her arms out.

"And some elbow room." Flik sighed. He looked over at Humphrey. "Hey big guy, what's the matter? Were you getting claustrophobic in there?"

"……Look down." The man in yellow said in a morbid tone.

"What?" Flik and everyone looked down to see that they were standing on nothing. "Uh oh!" As if it was like some comic relief gag, when they realized that there was nothing under them they fell into a pile on the ground. Humphrey and Jason were on the bottom, Hix and Flik on top of them, then came Ranma and Cleo with Tengaar landing on them. They all groaned as they de-tangled themselves from one another and got back to their feet.

A female voice shouted at them. "How did you get in here?"

"Uh…" Ranma looked at who was talking to him and the group. It was a short blonde hair woman in a pink Dragon Knight's uniform.

"What's the matter with all these dragons?" Flik asked as he looked about. All the dragons were laying down with their eyes closed.

"The reason why we closed off all communication with Liberation and Imperials." The blonde woman said irritated. "Now tell me who you are and what do you want?"

"I am Humphrey, otherwise know as the 100 man battalion." Humphrey walked over to the female Dragon Knight. "I am a friend of Joshua's and need to seek council with him."

"I see." The blonde woman nodded. "My name is Milia, I am second in command."

A young boy with short brown hair, in a green and purple Dragon Knight's uniform, entered the cave and comes up to group. "Hey Ranma, long time no see." The young Dragon Knight waves to Ranma.

Ranma happily waves back. "Long time no see to you too, Futch."

"Well…seeing as you have learned our secret, you better talk to Joshua." Milia turned to head out. "I'll inform him of your arrive." She dashed off out of the cave. Futch took a last glance back before he too dashed out of the cave after her.

The group takes one last look at the dragons before heading out of the caves themselves. They get to the castle and go up stairs to where they met up with Joshua. "Humphrey." Joshua greeted with a serious face.

"Joshua." Humphrey greeted him with the same face.

"Neclord's zombies seem happier next to these guys." Tengaar mumbled.

Cleo motioned the young woman to be quiet. "Shh…"

"I know you came to ask us to join you, but we can't. You've seen the dragons, right?" The leader of the Dragon Knights asked and Humphrey nodded.

"What's wrong with them?" Flik asked.

"They've been poisoned." Joshua said gravely. "Some how, our dragons were slipped a sleeping potion."

"The only dragons not to be poisoned were Futch's Black and my Thrash." Milia told them.

"If the dragons don't wake up, they'll starve." Futch looked like he felt guilty about something, but nobody seem to notice or wish to question why.

"The only person who could come up with a cure for them is the world famous physician, Liukan." Joshua said, then he shook his head. "But he's disappear off the face of the earth. Nobody knows where he went."

"But we do." A grin appeared on Flik's face. Joshua gave the man in blue a confused look. "Just a moment." Flik grabbed Ranma's arm and pulled the boy away from the group. "We have Liukan back at Tigeress Castle." He whispered. "If we bring him back here to cure the dragons, we can get the knights to join us."

"Sounds like a good idea." Ranma put a hand to his chin to think. "But even if they don't want to join us, we should still help them."

"Of course." Flik leaned down to look Ranma eye to eye. "I'm just saying that if they want to show gratitude for helping them out, they would join us." He smiled slyly.

"You're starting to sound like Viktor." Ranma chuckled.

"Oh Runes." Flik straighten up with a look of realization on his face. "I am, aren't I?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I didn't think that old bear had grown on me. "I'm starting to pick up his bad habits." " He groaned and Ranma couldn't help but laugh. "Lets just go get Liukan." Flik said as he grabbed Ranma's arm and dragged him down the stairs.

"Wait for us." Cleo called out as she and the rest of the group chased after them, all the way out of the castle. Joshua, Milia, and Futch were left to wonder what is going on.

Ranma used the 'Blinking Mirror' to teleport back to headquarters to pick up their famous doctor. Cleo decided that she was going to stay at the castle while the rest of the group used Viki to go back to the Dragon Knights' castle. The look of Joshua's face was a mixture of great joy and surprise when he sees the group come back to him with Liukan. He wastes no time having the famous doctor look at the dragons.

"There is a cure." Liukan said confidently. "With the right ingredients, I can make it."

"You tell us what you need and we'll get it for you." Joshua told him.

"I need Nightshade Weed and Black Dragon Orchid." Liukan told him.

"Nightshade Weed grows in Seek Valley." Milia said brightly. "We can take my Thrash to get it."

"But that's only two ingredients." Flik turned to Liukan. "What is the third one?"

Liukan seem to turn white at the question. "I rather not say at the moment." He told them. "Let's just get the first two ingredients."

Taking Milia's dragon, Thrash, the group goes to Seek Valley for the first ingredient. The basket on the dragon's back was a little tight with Milia, Flik, Jason, Hix, Tengaar, Humphrey, and Ranma riding in it. They get to the valley and follow a small path up till they come up against a giant crystal ball. It was a tough battle, but they manage to defeat it and go to the peak where the Nightshade Weed grew.

Just as they were about to pick it, Windy shows up to stop them. "Ranma." She smiled at the young leader. "It has been a long time since I've seen you." She waltzed in front of the weed. "I have a friend of yours that wishes to talk to you." She raised her rune above her head and from the ground came Ted.

Ted looked coldly at Ranma. "You left me back there." He came toward him. "You took my rune and I want it back. Please give it to me."

Ranma looked at his friend sadly. "Ted…" He shook his head sadly to Ted. "I…I can't give you the rune. I'm sorry." Suddenly everything turned black around Ranma and Ted standing in front of him.

"Ranma, my body has been taken over by the Conqueror Rune Windy has." Ted told his friend. "Now that I'm near the Soul Eater, I am able to take some control." He looked at Ranma sadly. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." The darkness lifted and Ranma saw Ted looking at him with a glare again. "Give me back my rune." Ted demanded. "I need it to live."

Ranma was confused for a moment, but then he remembered that Ted was being controlled. "I told you…" He turned to Windy. "I will not give you the Soul Eater." He said angrily to her.

"Then Ted will take it from you." Windy said just as angrily back. "Ted, get me that rune."

Ted nodded and comes at Ranma, grabbing the young man's right hand. Ranma tried to pulled his hand back, but Ted shook his head. "Oh Soul Eater, one of the 27 True Runes." Ted raised Ranma's hand above their heads; it glowed when Ted called it. "You were with me for 300 years. You know who I am and I know what you can do. Take my soul and set me free."

Windy had a shocked look on her face. "What are you doing Ted?"

Ted glared at her as a black light came from Ranma's right hand. "You may control my body, but now that I am near this rune I have the enough to fight you off for a bit." It beamed down on Ted. "I rather die than live as a puppet." Ranma looked at Ted with a shocked and confused looked. "You were a great friend Ranma." Ted smiled. "It was nice knowing you." Ranma watched as Ted disappeared in the beam of black light and the light go back into his right hand.

"Grrr…" Windy glared at Ranma. "Give me that rune." She yelled as she came running at Ranma. Without warning, Ranma brought up his right hand. The rune shone brightly and it stopped Windy from coming any closer. "I will have that rune." She growled before she disappeared in a beam of light. Everyone stood silently for moment. Nobody seemed to know what to say.

Finally Flik walks over to the Nightshade and takes some. "We have the weed, lets get back to Dragon Knights." He said to Ranma as he rested a comforting hand on the leader's shoulder. Ranma nodded his head slowly.

The group walked back to Milia's dragon and rode back to the Dragon Knights' castle. When they got up to Joshua's room, they were met with worried looks from Dragon Knight leader and Liukan.

"What the matter?" Flik asked as he handed the Nightshade weed to the doctor.

"Futch is gone." Joshua told them

"What?!" Milia looked at her leader. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault." Liukan shook his head. "Futch over heard me tell Joshua where the Black Dragon Orchid is."

"Where is it?" Ranma asked.

"It's in the Floating Garden, back in Gregminster." The doctor told him. "When Futch heard this he hopped on Black and took off not long after you guys left for Seek Valley."

Ranma looks at the two men hopefully. "Then he should be coming back soon. Let's go keep an eye out for him." He ran outside the castle with everyone following after him. They all watch the sky for a black dragon.

"LOOK!" Tengaar pointed at a black speck in the sky. "That must be him."

"Something doesn't look right." Liukan said, looking in the direction Tengaar pointed. "It looks like smoke is coming from him."

"Black's been shot." Milia said. "It looks like he's having trouble staying in the air." They watched as the black dragon took a sudden dive. Milia jumped into the basket on Thrash's back.

Just as the pink dragon takes off, Ranma jumps up and lands on the side of the basket. Worrying about his leader, Jason jumps up and grabs Ranma's legs. He hoped to pull Ranma off before they get any higher, but young leader refused to let go.

"Wait, what are you two doing?" Flik yelled as he watched them get higher. He ran over to them, jumped up, and managed to grab Jason's waist. Ranma hugged himself to the basket as Jason and Flik were left to dangle as Thrash went up past the top of castle. The others were left on the ground to watch the pink dragon take off in the direction of where Futch and Black fell.

"What are you guys thinking?" Milia yelled at them. "You going to get killed."

"Just want to help." Ranma grunted as he tried to pull himself into the basket.

An arm leaves Ranma's legs and reaches up to grab the basket edge on the one side of the young man. The other arm leaves Ranma's legs, grabs his ankles, and shoves him into the basket. Now Jason was hanging on the side of the basket with one hand. After shoving Ranma in, the man in red reaches down with his free arm and grabs Flik's collar. Out of pure adrenaline, Jason yanks the man in blue from his waist and up to the side of the basket so that Flik could grab it. His brother has a brief moment to give Jason a surprise look before his butt was given a push over the side, into the basket, on top of Ranma. The two get up in time to see Jason pull himself up.

Jason swings a leg over the side and they grab it to help pull him in. He breaths heavily, his face is pale, and he was sweaty. "Don't ever do that again." The man in red pants to Ranma and Flik angrily. They looked at each other, then him, and nod. Behind their backs they crossed their fingers.

Thrash reached the spot where Black and Futch fell. Black was dead, but Futch was knocked out cold, hugged in his arms is the Black Dragon Orchid. It took the strength of all three men to pry the plant from the young man's arms. Milia carries Futch into the basket and the others follow her with Ranma carrying the Black Dragon Orchid. Thrash takes Black's body in her lower claws and flies back to castle.

Once back at the castle, Futch was put into Joshua's room for rest. Liukan takes the Black Dragon Orchid from Ranma. "All that's left is the last ingredient." He said gloomy.

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"A liver of a dragon." Liukan looked at Black's body. "And through misfortune, we have it."

After the liver was cut out, Liukan took it to mix the potion and gave it to the dragons. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see if it worked. Slowly the dragons opened their eyes. The Dragon Knights cheered when they saw that their dragons were all right. Happy that everything was going to be all right at the cave, the group went to check on Futch.

When the young Dragon Knight wakes up, he was informed about what happen to the dragons and what happen to Black. "He's…he's dead." Futch breathed in disbelief.

"I sorry." Joshua told him.

"He died…saving me." Futch nodded his head slowly. "That's what I believe."

"Unfortunately, you know what happens when a knight loses his dragon." Joshua said gravely to Futch.

Futch was silent, he knew. But then he looked up at his former-leader. "If I find another dragon, could I come back?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." Joshua nodded. "Humphrey…" He turned to the yellow armored man. "Will you take care of Futch till such a time will come?"

"Of course." Humphrey nodded.

"Hey, don't worry." Flik smiled at the young Dragon Knight. "I'll teach you how to use a sword."

"Uh…" Futch didn't know what to say.

"Well, I should be getting back Tigeress Castle." Liukan said.

"So should the rest of us." Ranma turned to the group and they nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to walk back or ride Thrash?" Milia asked.

"Let's ride." Ranma said brightly. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but they didn't object to his decision.


	15. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

"Geez that was tight." Flik said as he climbs out of the basket on Thrash's back. "If I get on another dragon, it'll be too soon." He cracked his back.

"Would you have preferred to walk?" Jason came out of the basket and flexed his knees. "I know how much you don't like that 'Blinking Mirror' stuff. Not that I blame you, it a weird feeling being teleported all over the place."

"Oh you guys are such whiners." Tengaar came off smoothing her hair back down.

"I have to admit that the basket was quite small for the amount of people traveling." Liukan said.

"We need to report to Mathiu about what happened." Ranma hopped off the basket. "Uh…Humphrey…are you ok?" Ranma looked back at the tall yellow armored man.

"……." Humphrey wobbly stepped off the basket.

"I think he's still getting over the near drop we had with him on that last turn." Milia said as she stepped off. She and Futch help steady Humphrey. "Seems we miscalculated the weight when we took it."

"I didn't think anything could shake this guy." Ranma remarked.

"Well hanging on the side of the basket for dear life, high up in the air, would scary even the bravest of men." Tengaar replied.

"Duh, I did that already." Ranma told her.

"You hung _on_ the basket." Jason corrected him. "Flik and I hung at the side of the basket."

"Right." Ranma laughed nervously. He turned and thanked Milia for the ride. She nodded in welcome before taking Thrash to the top of the castle to rest.

Ranma and the rest of the group start to head for the entrance, when a black streak came from it and tackles Flik. He was thrown flat on his back.

"Alright, alright." Flik laughed. Dawn was standing on him, licking his face. "I missed you too." He pushed the black wolf off him. "Sorry I couldn't take you with us." Dawn growled playfully. "You wouldn't have liked it anyway. Flying all over the play." He rubbed her chest before standing up. "Next trip you can come. Promise. I know how bored you can get." Dawn barked happily, then spies Futch and bounces over to him. She sniffs him, but he doesn't seem to understand what to make of it. When she sniffs his pocket he gets defensive and pushes her away. "Hey, it's ok." Flik told Futch.

"I don't want her near my pocket." Futch put a hand over it to protect it.

"Why?" Ranma asked him.

"I…" Futch brought out a black scale. "Joshua gave it to me before we left. He said he knew I would want one to remember Black by." He put the scale back into his pocket.

"Well don't worry." Flik said reassuringly. "Dawn is just sniffing you out. She's quite friendly." He patted her on the head.

The group and wolf goes into the castle. There they saw Kasumi and Krin talking with each other.

Krin looks at Kasumi. "Well I think he's a spy."

Kasumi looks back at Krin. "How can you be so sure?"

"I can tell how sleazy a person is." Krin said proudly.

"I guess it takes one to know one." Kasumi laughed. Krin gave her a glare, but then an evil grin came onto his face.

"You like him, don't you?" Krin teased the pink ninja. "You like the Liberation Army leader."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kasumi turned her back to him.

"Every time you see him, your face turns red." Krin laughed.

"It…it does not." Kasumi turned around to looking him in the face. Her face was a slight pink.

"Ah ha. Even the idea of it makes you blushed." Krin pointed at her and laughed even harder.

"How would you like to lose your nose again?" Kasumi showed her Big Sakura to him. "Only I won't be using a potion to take it off with and it won't be coming back."

Ranma comes up to the two of them. "What's going on here?" Kasumi snapped to attention.

"We caught a person sneaking around the castle sir." The pink ninja said quickly. "He's upstairs with Mathiu and Sanchez, but he won't tell them anything." Her face turned a darker pink.

"I knew it, I knew it. You do like him." Krin laughed as he ran away.

"Why you hunched back thief!" Kasumi yelled while going after him. "Wait till I get my hands on you!" She chased Krin out of the castle. The group looked at Ranma, but all he could do was shrug.

Humphrey, Futch, Tengaar, and Hix decide to go up to the up to the tavern to relax. Flik, Jason, Liukan, Dawn, and Ranma ride up the elevator. On the third floor, Liukan gets off to go back to his clinic to care for anyone wounded during his absence. The others get off on the forth floor where they see Mathiu and Sanchez talking to a man dressed in white with a white turban.

"Master Ranma, welcome back." Mathiu said when he saw the group.

"As to you sir Flik and sir Jason." Sanchez greeted.

"This man here was caught by Kasumi and Krin." Mathiu explained. "But he won't talk."

When the man in white sees Ranma, he breaths a sigh of relief. "I can finally speak." He said. "I am Taggart, servant of Warren." He gave a slight bow. "I was sent here to get help from the Liberation Army. My master's home was attacked by the imperials. My master and Viktor with his family fought to defend the house. But before I could get far, the imperials took them prisoners."

Flik looks at the man. "Viktor and his family were there?"

Taggart nods. "Yes." He went on to explain. "Viktor is a friend of my master. He and his family were stuck on the other side of the boarder. Master Warren helped them get back to the other side and invited them to say for a while. They were to return yesterday afternoon, but were attacked that morning and taken to Moravia. To Kasim Hazil's fortress."

"We have to rescue them." Sanchez said. "Viktor and his family are a vital part of the army. Plus Warren can prove to be a valuable ally."

"But the men will need proper training for such a mission." Mathiu pointed out to Ranma.

"What!" Jason got into the strategist's face. "Our friends and allies are being held prisoner and you want to have a training session?"

"We have to get past the Northern Check Point and through Moravia." Mathiu told him. "The men need to be in tip top shape for such a thing."

"Jason, he's the strategist." Flik tried to calm his brother. "We just have to trust in his abilities."

Jason turns to Flik with a worry look on his face. "But what if they are to be executed or something."

"If I know Kasim Hazil, I doubt that." All eyes fell on Mathiu. "He knows how much we need them and will use them as bait. He will be ready for us when we come." He turned to Ranma. "That's why we must train the men."

"You make a good point." Ranma rubbed his chin to think. "Alright. I agree. We must train the men. The sooner the better, to get our friends back."

"But…" Jason looked at Ranma, but a hand lands on his shoulder.

"The leader has spoken." Flik told him. Reluctantly, Jason backed down.

"Then it is settled." Mathiu nodded. "I suggest that we all get some rest so that we can get an early morning start." Everyone go their separate ways.

That night, before Ranma goes to bed, Mathiu comes into his room. "What is it?" He asked his strategist.

"I need you to pick people to take with you on the training trip." Mathiu told him.

"Why would I need a party group if we are training the army?" Ranma has a confused look on his face.

"Just in case something happens." Mathiu informed him. "I suggest Kasumi and Krin, but who else do you want to go with you?"

"Well…" Ranma rubbed the back of his head to think. "I've always taken Flik with me and he promised to take Dawn with him. Jason will want to go with him also, I assume. Pahn and Cleo are always a good pick too." He looked up to see Mathiu nod in agreement. Something doesn't seem right about this conversation. "I have a feeling that you didn't just come here to ask about group picking."

"You are right." Mathiu sighed. "I have come to the idea that there is a spy among us."

"A spy?" Ranma had a surprised look on his face.

"Yes." Mathiu looked at him seriously. "I want to change the training maneuvers."

"Well, you're the strategist. Do as you wish." Ranma nodded with his approval.

"Thank you Master Ranma." Mathiu goes to leave, but stops and turned back around to face his leader. "I want to win this war and I'll do it by any means necessary." He told him and then leaves.

Ranma raises an eyebrow, but shrugs it off and goes to bed.

The next day Ranma goes to Mathiu's room. "All preparation is complete. We are ready to go whenever you are." Mathiu told him.

"Then let's go." Ranma replied.

The army is assembled and they head for the Northern Checkpoint to start their training. Ranma and his group is confused.

"If we're suppose to be training," Cleo whispers to Ranma, "why are they carrying weapons and why is there only half the army?" Ranma just shrugged.

Along the way, they pass by Warren's house. Out of forest charging towards them were Apollo, Artemis, and Luna. Apollo tackles Jason and licks his face. "Apollo!" The man in read laughed. "You're safe boy." He gave the white wolf a hug. The animals whine. "I know they've been taken. Don't worry, we'll get them back." The two tigers growled and the wolf barked happily. After the happy reunion, the army continued their movement to the Northern Checkpoint.

Once they were in range, Mathiu motions the men to halt. "All right men!" He shouted. "Get ready to attack!"

"Attack?" Sanchez looked at Mathiu with surprised. "I thought we were suppose to be training?"

"That's what I wanted them to think." Mathiu told him.

"I see, a surprise attack." Sanchez said with a grin of amusement.

"Alright." Jason smiled as he brought out his sword. "Let's win us a battle."

The army moves forward towards the Northern Checkpoint. They watch as the gate-guards run inside. "It's a surprise attack!" One of them yelled. "Close the gates and prepare for battle."

The gates were shut and a man from top shouts down at them. "I am Griffith, commander here. What do you want?"

"Surrender!" Mathiu yelled up to him. "We have you out numbered!"

"All right." Griffith called back down. "But some of my men may not want to surrender. It will take time for me to convince them. How about I get back to you in an hour?"

"We will not fall for such a trick." Mathiu yelled.

"Damn, I was hoping to buy time for reinforcement to come." Griffith snapped his fingers. "Looks like we're going to have fight on our own."

"They are low in numbers." Mathiu informed the troops. "So they are going to be desperate. Be ready for anything."

Even though it was only half, the Liberation army still had twice the number of soldiers than the Northern Checkpoint. So the battle was short one. With the help of the ninjas who hopped over and open the gates from inside, the army was able to gain a quick entry and take over.

"Do you surrender now?" Mathiu asked Griffith. "You are a good man and I would hate to see you die."

"I guess I have no choice." Griffith sighed. "But can I guarantee the safety of my men?"

"I promise." Mathiu told him.

"Alright." Griffith laid his sword at Ranma's feet. "Better to surrender and live, then to lose a life for a lost cause."

"We will follow you where you go." One of his men said.

"We are loyal to you till the end." Said another one.

Griffith looks at his men with compassion. "Thank you."

"Now that we have taken the check point, it's time that we moved onto Moravia." Mathiu told Ranma. "And I have a plan."

"What is it?" The young leader asked.

"I have sent Lepant out with the other half of the army to act as a decoy. Kasim will focus his attack on him while we go into the castle to free the prisoners." Mathiu informed the group. He turned to Griffith. "I will go as your prisoner to Kasim. Ranma and his group will go as your men. You will take us into his fortress where we will stall him till Ranma and his group can rescues our people."

Griffith looks at Mathiu. "You trust me that much? How do you know I won't turn on you?"

"Cause I know you are loyal to your men." Mathiu told him. "If anything happens to me, your men will pay the price."

"Alright." Griffith sighed.

Ranma and group were given uniforms to change into. They put their regular clothes into their packs. Mathiu was put in shackles to give off the right affect. They rode in a cart to Moravia fortress while the four animals followed behind them in the forest. Once at the Moravia castle they get off the cart and head for the entrance. The guards stop them, demanding to know who they were and what was their business. "It is I, Griffith, commander of the Northern Checkpoint. My men and I have captured the Liberation stagiest, Mathiu." The guards were told. They escorted the group into the fortress and left them in the hall to inform Kasim. The animals sneak in after the guards have left.

"Viktor and the others would be held up at the top of the fortress." Mathiu told Ranma while he and his group changed out of the uniform and back into their regular clothes. They shoved the uniforms into their packs. "We will try to keep Kasim busy, but you still must hurry. And not just for our sake, but for Lepant's also. Kasim's army is a good size, so I am not sure how long Lepant will be able to last against him."

Ranma nods. "Alright."

"We should ride." Flik suggested. "It will be the fastest that way. Plus if we get lost, the animals can sniff a path out for us."

"Sounds like a good idea." Ranma agreed. The doors open and the guards come. Ranma and group dash into the room to the right of the front door. They watch as Mathiu and Griffith are taken to Kasim. "Let's go." Ranma said.

Jason gets on Apollo, Krin and Pahn gets on Artemis, Cleo and Kasumi gets on Luna, Flik and Ranma gets on Dawn. They ride up halls and stairs till the get to a door that would lead them to the last staircase that would get them to their destination. The only problem was that it was heavily guarded. If Ranma and group were to take them on, the alarm would raise and Mathiu would be put in a bad position.

"What should we do now Master Ranma?" Cleo asked the young leader.

"Hmm…" Ranma spied a window next to them. "Kasumi, can you go out and see if there is another way?"

"Yes sir." Kasumi got off Luna and hopped out the window. In a few seconds she was back. "There is another way." She told the group. "But we'll have to go on foot. The animals will have to hide somewhere till we come back."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked the pink ninja.

"Follow me." Kasumi said to the group. They go out the window onto a ledge and she leads them to an edge from the tower that they were at. "If we sling a rope from here, across to the other tower, we can get cross over and go up that tower." She pointed at the roof where there is a ledge that connected the two towers together. "From there, we can cross back to this tower where others are being held at."

Ranma turns to the hunchback. "That means you Krin." The hunchback gives silly grin and sets up the rope bridge that they need. "We can take Luna and Artemis with us, cause they can change into cats, but Apollo and Dawn would have to stay here." Ranma told Flik and Jason.

"Understood." Jason nodded. "They can stay guard for us."

The two tigers turn into cats and Kasumi takes them on her shoulders before gracefully walks across the rope like it was nothing. Once over there, the cats jumped off and changed back into their tiger selves. The others have some problems, but were able to get across to the other side. After everyone was across, they go up the second tower and over back to the first tower.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" Racqel's voice could be heard.

"But…mademoiselle." Vincent's voice could also be heard. "It iz zuch a lonezome experience in zis jail. A lovely vizion zuch as youzelf iz velcoming."

"Look, I have someone." Racqel said desperately. "I am quite happy with him."

"And if you haven't notice, you are not alone." Viktor voice was heard.

"I ave no intenzion to be vith a brute zuch as you." Vincent said in an insulted tone.

"What!" Viktor sounded surprise. "How gross can you be?"

The group comes in to find Viktor press up against the corner away from the jail door. Standing on his shoulder was Racqel. In front of him, reaching up to her in a pleading way was Vincent. "Will you get away from us?" Severus and Warren were on the other side of the jail, watching the scene in amusement.

"At least we're not bored." Severus whispered to Warren.

"Though I think we should help them." Warren whispered back.

"You again!" Jason yelled through the bars at Vincent. "I thought we were rid of you."

Vincent turns around to see him and the others. "Ah, my friends." He came to them with open arms. "You've ave come to rescue me."

"Don't fatter yourself." Jason snorted. He grabbed Vincent by his shirtfront. "If you have landed one hand on her, so help me…"

Racqel jump down from Viktor's shoulders. "I'm fine." She said as she ran up to the bars of jail cell. Jason released Vincent to move over in front of her. Vincent straightens his shirtfront unhappily. Viktor, Severus, and Warren move over to the bars to watch Kasumi pick the lock.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Krin stood in front of Viktor, laughing at him.

"Laugh while you can, you hunched back jerk." Viktor growled.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? You're stuck behind bars." Krin mocked. Viktor's grip on the bars tightens.

"There, it's unlocked." Kasumi opened the gate.

Krin backs up. "Wha…what?"

"Now you're going to get it." Viktor came running out of the jail cell and chased after Krin with Artemis behind him.

Racqel comes out of the cell throws her arm around her boyfriend's neck. "Jason." She gave him a deep kiss while Luna rubbed up against her legs.

Jason holds her tight. "Glad to see your safe."

"So you rathar ave zis ruffian…" Vincent says in an insulted tone while grabs her hand. He kisses it before continuing, "…zan a intellectual person like me?"

"Maybe you want to stay here?" Jason said as he grabbed Vincent's wrist tight enough to make the blonde man let go of Racqel's hand. "That can be arranged."

"We don't have time for this." Cleo said impatiently. "We have to get back to Mathiu."

"Right." Ranma nodded. "Let's get Viktor off Krin and get going."

Meanwhile… 

Back down in Kasim's throne room, Mathiu and Griffith stand before him. He looks down at Mathiu with a satisfied smile on his face. "It was only a matter of time, before we would get you back Mathiu." Kasim laughed. "It is a shame you did not join the Imperial army when you had a chance."

"To watch more killings in my name?" Mathiu asked angrily.

Kasim looks at him slyly. "But isn't that what your doing now?"

"This time I'm doing this for the right reasons." Mathiu told him. "Back in Kalekka, to see all those deaths for the wrong reason. It made me question on what I knew then. Now I know what I should do."

"What you are doing is wrong." Kasim told him. "It is not too late to change sides. Come back to use. Help us squash this little upstart. You will be well rewarded for your services."

Mathiu looks at Kasim crossly. "No, I'd rather die."

Kasim motions the guards to draw their swords. "So be it."

"I don't think so." Ranma and group came running into the room with Viktor, his family, and their two new allies. Mathiu and Griffith breathed a sigh of relief when they see them

Kasim jumps out of his seat. "What is this?"

"Now Kasim," Mathiu says while rubbing his wrist after Kasumi pick the locks on the shackles to get them off him, "it is my turn to offer you the chance to change sides."

"I had a feeling that the army you had out was a decoy." Kasim said proudly. "My army will be here soon to capture you all."

"Don't be too sure about that." Mathiu replied confidently. "I had sent a message out to the City-States, offering this land to them. They are coming here to claim it."

Kasim looks at Mathiu in disbelief. "You sold out to our enemy?"

"I will do anything to win this war, even if it means joining briefly with our enemy." Mathiu moved up to look Kasim in the eye. "Now you have a choice. Stay here and try to fight them off or join us"

"How dare you suggest, not only once but twice, that I should turn against my emperor? That I should be a traitor to my nation." Kasim said in a disgusted voice.

"He is not himself." Mathiu told him. "The emperor is different from what he was seven years ago."

"If I abandon the emperor, who will be left to defend him? He is my best friend and I am his best general." Kasim fell into his throne, shaking his head. "No, I will not join you."

Milich comes into the room. "Don't be a fool Kasim. We did not abandon him, but Mathiu is right."

"Yes. The emperor is not himself." Kwanda also came into the room. "This is all Lady Windy's doing and we must save our emperor from her."

"Please join us my friend. Help us to help the emperor." Milich pleaded with Kasim.

Kasim looks from Milich to Kwanda to Ranma. "Alright." He sighed. "I'll join you. But only to help his majesty."

"Good." Mathiu turned to Ranma. "Master Ranma, I suggest we make a quick exit out of here and get back to Tigeress castle before the City-State shows up. Their army will be big and we do not have the resources to fight them off."

"Agreed." Ranma nodded. "Lets get out of here."


	16. Friends Forever: Let Their Memories Conn...

**Friends Forever: Let the Memories Connect Them**

"Do you really think that Mathiu will have 500 boats ready by tomorrow?" Viktor asked as he slipped into marble tub in the baths. He is opposite from Jason and Flik "Oh, that feels good."

Flik slides down so the water comes up to his neck. "I don't know."

Jason is next to him. "It sounds impossible…" He poured a bucket of water on his head and then shook the water off. Flik put a hand up to keep the water from getting in his eyes. "But Mathiu seems to be able to pull off the impossible."

Racqel's voice sings into the men's side of the bath. "Hey guys." The three men turn startled to the doorway of the baths. Three pairs of trunks come flying from it to the tub. One is yellow, one is red, and one is blue. "Put these on."

Jason picks up the red trunks and looks at them. "What are they?"

"They're called bathing suits." Racqel told them. "You wear the while taking a bath."

"And why should we?" Viktor called out to her.

"So I can come in of course." Racqel giggled.

Flik sits up and looks at the pair floating in front of him. "Would that be ok?"

"Why shouldn't it be? We'll all be covered." Racqel laughed. "Less you comfortable with me seeing you…not that I am though." The three men looked at each other, shrugged and then put them on. Once they were covered, Racqel came in to the baths wearing a black one-piece suit. "I figured we're all friends and family. It would hurt to share a bath once and a while. Besides, Mathiu said this is going to be the biggest fight yet. We should share sometime together." She saw Jason and Flik staring at her neck. "What is it?"

Jason points at it. "What's that around your neck?"

"My necklace?" Racqel asked as she slipped into the bath next to her brother.

Flik points above the necklace. "No, the other thing around your neck."

Racqel looks at her reflection in the water. "These?" Surrounding her neck were roses. It starts out with two roses in front of her neck. One is purple on the left and the other is red on the right. Going from the purple rose to her shoulder was a blue, orange, and red that rested on her left shoulder. From the red rose was a yellow, blue, and black rested on her right shoulder. If they were to look at the back, under her hair, they would see four other roses. Going from left to right, there was magenta, two pink ones, and another magenta.

Jason nods. "Yeah."

Racqel points at the multicolored rose on his right shoulder. "The same thing you have on your right shoulder."

Jason looks at the rose on his shoulder, it has three different colors. "It's never been that many before." A third of it was white, another was blue and another was yellow. He looked over at his brother's right shoulder. Flik also had rose with three different colors; a third red, a third white, and a third yellow.

Viktor looks at their shoulders. "I didn't know you had roses too?" They looked at him and realized he had one. His was a third white, a third blue and a third red.

"I only known mine to being two colors." Jason leaned back on the bath side. "Red or blue, but never multicolor."

"I'm surprise." Racqel put a finger to her cheek and looked up at the ceiling. "With the many times that we all have hung out with each other, you didn't know?"

"Like you knew." Flik said sarcastically, splashing water at her.

"Course." Racqel laughed while putting her hands up in defense against the wave of water coming at her. "The roses on my neck get warm when I stand next to any of you. Don't yours get warm?"

Flik rubs the back of his head. "Well…yeah. When I stand next to Jason. I'm so use to the feel that I ignored it. So I guess that why I didn't know that Viktor and you were putting out the same warmth."

"Our uncle and us." Racqel added in. "His rose turns black when neither Viktor or I aren't standing next to him. Viktor's turns yellow and I don't have one of my own as you can see. But I guess I would be a white rose if I had one. It's the only logical since Viktor and uncle's turn white when I'm near them, as they do for you now."

"Well mine turns red when Flik isn't near me." Jason told her. "And Flik's turns blue."

"I remember Odessa asking me about it once." Flik said, rubbing his rose. "She wondered why Jason and I had one, what did they mean. I didn't know how to answer."

"We've always wondered about it too." Racqel sighed. "I have a feeling our great grandfather knew. But he never told us. He had a magenta one."

"There were many things he never told us." Viktor laughed as he looked at her.

"Uh…yeah." Racqel stood up quickly. "I'm turning into a prune. I'm getting out." She grabbed a towel as she headed for the door. "I see you guys on the roof. I have something that might interest you." She gave a wave before running to the woman's side of the baths to dress.

"That was abrupt." Jason said as he watched her leave. "Wonder what that was about?" The other two men just shrugged.

On the roof Racqel had built a large fire. Embers popped from it and danced up to the starry sky. There wasn't a cloud around that would disturb its sight. Around the fire were four mats placed in four different points, like a cross could be form. Racqel was sitting on her knees at one point. "What is this all about?" Viktor asked as the three men came up.

"Well…" Racqel looked at them, then looked at the fire. "Sit down and I'll explain." Viktor sat at the spot to her right, Jason at her left, and Flik across from her. "Now I'm going to say something…and I want you guys to listen. Just listen to what I have to say and hold your comment till I'm done. Ok?" She looked at all of them seriously. The three men looked at each other before they looked back at her confused, but nodding. "Ok. Now I know where you guys stand, but I think…" She takes a deep breath, "I think we were fated to do this."

"Oh come on." Viktor groaned. "Not this again." He starts to get up, but his sister stops him.

"Just hear me out Bear, ok? You said you would." Racqel looked at him pleadingly. He gives a deep sigh and sits back down.

"So you're saying that we were fated to fight this war?" Flik asked as he brought his right knee up to his chest and crossed his left leg in front of his right ankle. He rested his right arm on his right knee, his left elbow on his left knee and leaned on his left hand.

"This ought to be interesting." Viktor said sarcastically as he laid on his left side with his left arm on the ground and his head in its hand.

"I think we were fated to meet." Racqel ignored Viktor. "When…how, it up to anyone's guess, but I have a feeling that we were fated to meet."

"A feeling?" Jason was sitting cross-legged. He leaned on is right leg as he gave her a look.

"Well…" Racqel poked the fire with a stick. "Didn't you feel a connection? Something that said, 'Someday we're going to become inseparable friends.'" She got blank looks from the three men. "Look, the roses seem to mean something that had to do with us. With uncle…and with who knows whom else with roses on their shoulders. What I'm thinking," She pulls a small brown pouch from behind her, "is about making it a little more personal for us. Become 'friends for life' kind of thing."

Viktor sits up to get a better look at Racqel and the pouch she holds. "What do you mean?"

Racqel opens the pouch and takes out a leaf. "This was a little something I picked up on our search that I wanted to try out." It looked like an oak leaf with five different colors strips, like a rainbow. "It's a friendship herb." She handed one to her brother to look at. "According to the person I got it from. People who wish to become friends forever take a leaf each, crumble it up in their hands and throw it into the fire. Something special is supposed to happen to those people that proves that they were meant to be." Viktor passed the leaf over to Flik. He looked at it before passing it over to Jason. "So what do you say? Wanna give it a try?" She asked eagerly.

Jason hands the leaf back to her. "You don't really know what it's going to do, do you?"

"Not really." Racqel replied while putting the leaf back into the pouch.

"Did you look it up in your book?" Viktor asked. "What did it say?

"Of course I looked it up," Racqel crosses her legs, puts her hands on her ankles and looks at up at the sky, "but all it says is that it was a very rare herb. Nobody seems to know what really does." She gave a shrug. "But aren't you curious about if we were really meant to be friends for life or something like that?" Racqel looked at the men again, one at a time. "Or even what it does?"

"I don't know…" Viktor looked at her skeptically. "Trying an unknown herb is a kind of an iffy thing."

"I can't hurt to try." Racqel said pleadingly. "Come on, let's give it a try. Just for fun."

Jason looks at the other two men. "What have we got to lose?"

"It will prove to be interesting." Viktor nodded.

"Why not?" Flik shrugged.

Racqel smiles brightly as she pulls out four leaves. She hands two to Viktor, who passes one to Flik and she passes one to Jason. They all crumble up their leaf in their hand and throw it into the fire. Sparks shoot up high into the sky, higher than ones before them. The four sit for a while, watching the sparks fly above them, waiting for something to happen.

"Guess it does nothing." Viktor sighed.

"Aw, I was hoping for something special." Racqel pouted.

Suddenly four lights come out of the fire and hit each one of them. They glow a certain color. Racqel was white, Jason was red, Flik was blue, and Viktor yellow. From Racqel, three white beams of light hit Viktor, Jason, and Flik. From Flik, three blue beams of light hit the others. Red beams come from Jason and yellow comes from Viktor.

"What's going on?" Flik watched as a red, white, and yellow light went into his body. "Is this what's suppose to happen?"

"I…I don't know?" Racqel saw a blue, red, and yellow light go into her body.

Jason starts to teeter as white, yellow, and blue beams of light go into his body. "I'm starting to feel weak."

"Same here." Viktor grabbed his head after white, red, and blue beams of light go into him. "What is this?" The other grabbed their heads also. "I'm starting to see something…like a memory, but it doesn't seem to be my own."

They all pass out around the fire.

_Everything is blurry for a moment before it becomes clear. It is Warrior Village and there is a young boy, covered in mud, running to his house in tears. At the door a young woman, who would seem to be his mother, meets him. _ "_Flik? Little one? What is the matter?" The woman asked. She came to him with open arms and pulled him into a hug. "What happen to your clothes?"_

"_Jason's friends took my bandanna and threw me into a mud puddle." A seven-year-old Flik sniffled in his mother's arms. "They call me a mama's boy."_

"_Jason is picking on you again?" The woman looked at Flik. "Just wait until I see him. He'll be doing housework for a week. I would think that boy would learn his lesson the first ten times." She took Flik by the hand and over to where their bathroom was, to bathe and change him._

_From the staircase of their house, nine-year-old Jason was sitting on the stairs out of sigh, watching what was going down. He gets up and sneaks out of the house to find the boys that teased his little brother._

"_Did you see how that little boy acted?" The boy holding the blue bandanna laughed to his friends. "Give it back, give it back." He said in a high-pitched whine as he jumped up and down. "What a baby."_

_Jason yells at the boy. "That's my little brother you're talking about." He marched over and grabbed the boy's collar. "Give me back his bandanna."_

_The boy shoves Jason off him. "Make me." He held the bandanna in front of Jason. Jason makes a snatch for it, but it was pulled away from him. "Oh, too slow." The boy laughed and his friends laugh with him._

_Jason grits his teeth and charges at the boy. His right shoulder hits the boy's stomach and Jason grabs him around the waist as he pushes the boy back. He keeps pushing until the boy was up against a tree. The boy puts his hands on Jason's shoulders and tries to push him off, but Jason refuses to let go. "If you want me off, give me back the bandanna." He grunted._

"_If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you gonna get." The boy said and kneed Jason in the stomach. Jason grabs his stomach, giving the boy the chance to shove Jason away from him. Jason straightens up in time to have a fist go into his right eye. He grabs his right eye, feeling the pain._

"_Fight, fight." The other boys chanted as they watched it go down._

_Another fist comes at Jason, but he ducks down. Because the boy missed, he left himself open for attack from down under. Jason punches up into the boy's stomach. The boy grabs his stomach, trying to catch his breath. Jason quickly straightens up and shoves the boy into the same mud puddle that Flik was shoved into. He looks around at the other boys who have run over to see if their 'boss' was okay. When Jason looks down, he see the blue bandanna at his feet. He picks it up and walks back to his house. There, meeting him at the door, was his father. The father's arms were cross in front of him and he was tapping his foot impatiently. He glares down at Jason._

"_So it's true." The man said in an angry voice._

_Jason looks up at his father. "But…" _

_The man grabs Jason's chin and hold it up so he can look at his son's face. "And you've been fighting." He saw the right eye starting to turn a dark blue, almost black. "Get in here." Jason was yanked into the house and to his room. With a switch, Jason was given a whipping. But the young boy took it like how he was taught to, like a man. He shed no tears and made no complaints, he just took it. Flik watches from the door jam, his bandanna in his hands and a satisfied smile on his face._

_The rest of Jason's memories pass by before things blur over and clear again for another person's memories to come into view._

_It is still Warrior village, but now there is an older boy dressed in red. There is a sword on his back and he was chasing a younger one dress in blue with a sword by his side. It seems the older boy wants the younger boy to do something that the younger boy didn't want to do._

"_Leave me alone Jason." An eight-year-old Flik said while he ran from his ten-year-old brother. "I don't want to go into the woods." He whined._

_But Jason manages to catch Flik by the arm. "Come on, don't be a baby." He teased while he pulled on his little brother. "Be a man and come with me to get those berries."_

_Flik tries to pull his arm free, but Jason won't let go. "But I don't want to go to the woods." _

_Jason looks back at Flik. "What's to be afraid of? We have our swords, don't we?"_

_Flik still tries to pull free. "Yeah, but we aren't that good." _

"_Speak for yourself." Jason said as he dragged Flik to the edge of Warrior's Village. "Come on. If you want that pie, we need those berries." He pulled the boy past the gates._

"_But we're not suppose to go in the woods without adults." Flik protested. Eventually he gives up trying to pull his arm free and lets himself be dragged along._

"_I can't do this alone." Jason said when he let go of Flik's arm, knowing that now his brother won't leave him. "Two noses are always better then one." He smiled at Flik. "Now help me sniff out those berries."_

_The young boy in blue sighs and points his nose in the air the same time brother in red does. They sniff the air for the sweet scent of the mystical berries, great for making delicious desserts with. "That way." They said in unison while both point in the same direction. This caused them to look at each other and laugh._

"_I'll race you there." Jason said before he took off._

_Forgetting his fear, Flik runs after Jason. "No fair, you had a head start." He cried. _

_They run for a while and Jason trips over something. "Ow." He watched as Flik passes him. "Hey, no fair."_

"_All is fair." Flik laughed while he got further ahead._

"_Wait up." Jason tried to get to his feet, but he found he couldn't. "Flik!" His brother didn't turn around, nor does he stop. _

_Once he feels out of Jason's sight, Flik goes into the bushes and sneaks back to where older brother fell. He waits to see what boy in red would do; a smile grows across his face. Flik wants to see how brave his brother really was. He sees Jason try to get to get to his feet, but stumbles. Maybe something really is wrong with him. Suddenly he sees something jumps on Jason's legs. Jason turns around to see what it was, but it was in a dark spot and he cannot see what it is. Flik cannot see what it is either._

_Whatever it is, it has the smell of death and seems to weight Jason down. Jason reaches behind him to pull out his sword, but it is stuck in its scabbard. He must not have cleaned last time he use it. "Flik!" Jason called out. "Flik! Help!" He turned to where Flik had ran, but he does not see him. Flik does not come out from his hiding spot; he wants to sees what happens next. Jason is on his back and whatever is on him moves up onto his chest as another something jumps on his legs. The young boy in red puts up his right arm to hold back what is on him. A mouth comes close to his face, blowing bad breath on him and baring teeth. Jason turns his head away from the mouth, his sword's scabbard presses into his back. He closes his eyes as the being pushes against his arm, submitting himself to whatever fate may come._

_At this point, Flik thinks that Jason has had enough. He jumps out from the bush and tackles whatever is on Jason's chest. Both Flik and the being roll along the ground, away from his older brother. Whatever it is, it was furry. After rolling a bit, Flik finds himself on his back and the thing on his chest now. A wet nose sniffs his face and a rough tongue licks him. "Cut it out." Flik laughed. "That tickles."_

"_Flik?" Jason called over to him. "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine." Flik laughed some more. "But not for long if this thing doesn't stop licking me." Light broke through the trees to show Flik that it was a black wolf cub is licking him._

_Jason finally gets over to Flik. "Huh?" It seemed he managed to kick off whatever was on his legs. "What is it?"_

_Flik finally stops laughing. "It's a wolf cub." He pushed the cub off him. "I heard you call for me and I stop. I hid behind a bush to watch what you were going to do. Then I saw something jump on you and I came to help you out."_

"_A wolf cub?" Jason was finally able to take a proper look at it and found that Flik was right. A white wolf came over to join the black one. He was about to say something when the look of realization came to him. "Wait a minute. You were hiding behind a bush this whole time? You were waiting for me to call for help, weren't you?" Jason glared at Flik. _

_Flik has a nervous look on his face and jumps to his feet to run from Jason. But he notices that Jason has not jumped to his. He looks confused at Jason. "What happen? I saw you having trouble getting to your feet earlier." _

"_Maybe that should have given you a hint that I might have been in trouble in the first place." Jason said sarcastically. "I twisted my ankle when I tripped over something." The white wolf cub starts to lick Jason's face and he suddenly remembers the cubs and something he learned about them in the woods. "If there are wolf cubs around here, then that means that the parents aren't far away. We got to get out of here. They are very protective of their young."_

"_Right." Flik is glad that Jason isn't coming after him and came back over to Jason to help him to his feet. He takes one of Jason's arms over his neck and puts one of his around his brother's waist to help get him out of there. As they started to leave, the wolves start to follow. "Huh?" Flik looked behind to see them. "Go on, go back to where you came from." He said in a shooing voice. Once again, Flik and Jason try to make their way out of the woods again. The wolves continue to follow them._

_Flik helps Jason lean against a tree so that he could chase the wolves back to where they should go. As he does so, the wolves run back to a bunch of bones. They howl sadly by the bones. Flik looks at Jason and Jason looks back at Flik. "I think their orphans." The young boy in blue said._

"_From the looks of it, their parents were killed and scavengers ate their remains." Jason surmised. "It looks like they did fast work on the bodies."_

_Flik looks at the cubs. "Well, we can't leave them here to starve." _

"_But we can't take them back with us." Jason sighed. "I don't think the village would allow that…unless." Jason started to think. "Unless they don't know about it." A sly smile came onto his face. "If we can sneak them in, we can keep them in the shed by the house."_

"_We can sneak them food and water." Flik nodded. "Take them out to play outside the village. Yeah, it could work." He came back to have Jason lean on him again. "Some times it good to have a trouble maker for a brother." He laughed as they made their way out of the woods._

"_Ha, ha." Jason does a mock laugh. "Glad you agree, cause you get first shift with them as pay back for leaving me there."_

"_Aw, you deserved it for dragging me here in the first place." Flik snorted._

_More memories of Flik's pass by, before things blur over to clear for another person's vision._

_Now things have moved to North Window. There is a young buff man chasing after a young woman. He is begging her for something or to do something. "Come on go out with me. Please?" A fourteen-year-old Viktor asked a fourteen-year-old Daisy._

"_You're a jerk and a pig." Daisy told him. "There is no way I would want to go out with you."_

"_Give me a chance." Viktor pleaded. "You don't know me that well."_

"_No?" Daisy turned to look him in the face. "I've seen you hang around with those men…in that gang of yours. If you think I'll date a gang banger, you have another thing coming."_

"_But…"_

"_Look, I have things I have to do." Daisy told him sternly. "Like getting ready for the debutant ball." With that, she turned her nose up as him and walked away._

"_But it's two years from now." Viktor yelled._

_Daisy stops and turns around. "The sooner I start, the better I'll be when the time comes." She yelled back to him. Once again she starts to take off._

"_Isn't one of those things teaching a young girl the path of the young lady?" Viktor called after her. Daisy stopped and turned around again. "Don't you need a girl who will become a pre-debutant soon?" He looked at her think about it. "I was just think about Racqel, how she will become one. But you know how shy she is. Whoever teaches her will have to tolerate me being around, because she would want me to be with her. And they can't tolerate me if they haven't got to know me." A smile came onto Viktor's face; he knows he's got her. "Oh well, if you don't think you can do it, then I'll have to find someone else." He gave a shrug and turned to leave._

_Daisy chases after him. "Wait." Reluctantly she says, "Alright. "I'll go out with you. _If_ you let me teach your sister next year."_

"_You won't regret it." Viktor took her hand in to his and kissed it. "It'll be the best date ever, you'll see."_

_Racqel is clean the house of their former great grandfather/uncle's house. The great grandfather has past away a month ago and her uncle has left to journeying the world. Though they are gone, the young girl still cares for the place as if they were still around. _

"_Racqel, I have a HUGE favor to ask of you." Viktor said when he came busting into the house._

_Racqel looks at him with the innocent young eyes she use to have. "What is it?" _

_Viktor looks at her nervously. "Well you see, I volunteered you up for something." _

"_You want me to cook for a party for the gang again?" Racqel sighed. "What do they want to eat this time?" She got a pad of paper and pencil out. "Hamburgers, crab cakes, pasta?"_

_Viktor shakes his head. "No, nothing like that." He grabbed her shoulders and has her look him in the face. "I want you to learn to be a lady."_

_Racqel looks at him with surprise. "What?" She knocked his hand off her. "You want me to take 'lady lessons'? But I don't want to. Do you know what that means?" She turned her back to him. "Wearing dresses all the time. Learning to clean and serve." The young girl turned back to face him. "I clean here all the time. I hate dresses and the only girlie thing I like to do is cook. I don't want lessons. I'm quite happy the way I am and I thought you were too." She seemed to look insulted._

"_Please? Cat, please?" Viktor got down on his knees and pleads to her. "You got to agree to this. You won't have to do it till next year."_

"_Why Bear?" Now that he was on his knees, Racqel had to looked down at him._

"_Cause, Daisy won't go out with me if you don't." Viktor told her._

"_Then maybe she isn't the girl for you." Racqel said coldly. "I mean, if you have to do something to get her to go out with you."_

_Viktor gets back to his feet. "It's called winning her over." Racqel now has to look up at him again. He picked her up and sat her on a table so they were eye to eye. "Come on, do it for me. You know how much I've been pining over her. That she's the reason I want to stay here."_

"_Ok." Racqel sighed. "But only to make you happy."_

"_Thank you." Viktor kissed her forehead. "I'll make it up to you some how. I promise." _

_Memories of Viktor's pass by, before things blur over._

_This time the vision didn't clear properly. These were memories that belong to Racqel. They follow no order like they did for Viktor, Flik, and Jason. They just pop up from different times. Most of the memories were of hanging with Viktor, hanging with his friends, gathering herbs for her uncle, and lessons with her great grandfather. When a vision finally clears, it is of an old man laying on his deathbed talking to eleven-year-old Racqel who was kneeling by his side. There are tears in her eyes as she looks down at the old man. "Do you have to go great grandfather?" She cried._

"_Yes." The old man said weakly. "It is time my soul left this earth. I know how you look to me for guidance, but it is time that you learn to find guidance another way."_

"_How? How do I do that?" Racqel looked at him. "You leave me with so many questions, but no answers. I don't understand." She cried at him._

The old man gives her a weak smile as he holds out a piece of jewelry. "Will give you something that will help you." It is unknown as to what the piece was. "I've already taught you how to use it…(cough)…now it is time that it becomes yours. Use it when you…(cough)…need help." He took a deep breath. "But you mustn't tell anyone about it." It was here the vision started to cut into pieces. Only parts of the old man's warning were heard. "Many may be looking to take its…use it for the…. It will pr…. You must guard it…use it when…"

"Racqel? Viktor?" Someone was calling to them. "Jason? Flik?" Racqel felt herself being shaken violently. "Racqel? Wake up."

"Flik? Sir Flik?" Sanchez's voice was heard across from Racqel.

"Viktor…are you ok? Say something." Ranma was to her right.

"Jason." Cleo was to her left.

"What happen Racqel?" She was still being shaken. Racqel slowly opened her eyes to see it was her uncle Severus. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up to look him in the face. "We saw the fire up here and thought you guys might want some company before the big battle." He was talking about him, Ranma, and Cleo. "When we came up here we saw you all passed out around the fire. Pahn ran down to get doctor Liukan."

Flik grabs his right side of his midsection. "Ow. I feel something burning." It was somewhere above his hip, but below his chest.

"Same here." Viktor had felt around the same area.

Jason rubs his side in the same area. "Did we get to close to the fire?"

"You guys weren't that close to it." Severus said. He grabbed Racqel's hand before she had a chance to grab her side and cover up what was there. Something had burnt its way through her vest and shirt, onto her skin. Severus used the fire as light to take a closer look. "There are symbols here. Look at the others."

Cleo moves Jason's hand from his side, Sanchez moves Flik's and Ranma looks at Viktor's side after he moves his hand.

"There are rune symbols burned onto his side also." Ranma said. "Viktor has a lightening in the center of wind, water, fire, and earth." On Flik it was earth, fire, water, and lightening in the center of wind. Jason had water, lightening in the center of wind, earth, and fire. Racqel had fire, earth, lightening in the center of wind, and water.

"So that's what 'friendship herb' does." Racqel said while she looked people around the fire.

"What herb?" Liukan asked as he comes up the stair with Pahn behind him. "Did you say 'friendship herb'?" He came over to examined each one, being sure to take a close look at the symbols burnt into their side. "Well, I see no really damage done. The burns are not serious, but they are permanent."

Viktor looks at the doctor. "Permanent?"

"Well, that's what the stuff does." Liukan replied. "The herb has you share you lives with those you deem closest to you. In exchanged you receive a mark that will remind you of them. In your case, it would be rune markings."

Racqel looks at Liukan. "To accept ones memories and cherish time like your own, must show great friendship, right?"

"That's right." Liukan nodded. "That is why they are use to mark everlasting friendship." He inhaled deeply breath. "You all will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I suggest you all go get some sleep." The elder headed down the stairs with Ranma, Cleo, and Pahn following him.

Severus stays up with the four by the fire. "So how do you feel, now that you are 'friends for life'?" He asks them. They were all staring at their new markings.

"All those memories." Flik said. "So much to remember. So much to learn about those around you."

"Well, I had my doubts about it…" Viktor rubbed his side. "And remembering those painful memories were hard, but I'm glad that we went through with it."

"A great feeling to be shared by all." Racqel announced with smile. "I am glad that you all were willing to go long with it." She sighed happily. But she was puzzled as to why her one memory about the amulet seemed so…so hindered, unfinished. It was only obvious to her that that memory was undone, cause nobody else seem to ask any questions about.

"I think I'll be going now." Flik said as he got up. As he head for the stairs he could feel that all eyes are on him. The man in blue turned around to look at them with a smile. "I'm glad that we did this too, but I think I need to have some time to myself. I'll see you in the morning." Nobody said anything when he went down the stairs. They know why he wanted time to himself.

Flik goes down the stairs to head for the tavern. He wants a stiff drink before bed. On the stairway between the second and first floor, Flik stops to look out the window. It was still starry out. Viktor was right about having to see those memories again. This time they were painful, cause she was no long here. To him, they seem so far away. It has been awhile since he remembers the first time meeting her, winning her heart, name his sword, and starting the army up with her. He wonders if she was looking down at them…at him. Did she approve of him? Was she happy that the thing she fought for, gave her life for, is coming to a close? Will her spirit come around when they celebrate the liberation of their country?

"Can't sleep sir Flik?" Sanchez had come up behind him. "I could make some tea for you."

"No, it ok." Flik shook his head to the old man. "I was just going to bed." He decided to make forgo the drink and starts to head up the stairs.

"Sir Flik…" Sanchez called. Flik stopped and turned around to look at him. "I miss her too. The time that I have spent with Liberation army, her…you. It was great and I am glad that I could be apart of it." Sanchez gave a slight bow before going down the stairs. Flik watched the old man leave and then goes up to his room.


	17. Dream of Betrayal

**Dream Of Betrayal**

'_It is so hot.' Racqel thought as she walked down an underground hallway. 'Why is it so hot? Where am I?' She looked down at an underground stream, only to watch it burst into flames suddenly and the walls turn into fire around her._

_A hunched over shadow is in front of her. Racqel runs to the shadow to see that it was a man hugging his stomach. He has shoulder long black hair and a built like…"Viktor?" She kneels down by him, trying to get him to let go of his stomach and sees blood seep through his arms. "Let me see Viktor." The man picked his head up to show Mathiu's face. Racqel looked at his clothes to see that they also looked like Mathiu's. "What is going on?"_

"_You traitor." Flik suddenly appeared in front of her, pointing his sword at her throat. "It's because of you that she is dead."_

"_Flik!" Racqel jumped to her feet and took a step back from him. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Spy. Spy." Men of the army chant._

_It is getting even hotter as the flames rise higher. There is no sky, no roof, nothing but black smoke is above them._

"_You lit the fire before it was time." Jason yelled. "You stab him." He pointed at the person she was trying to examine. "The evidence is still in your hands."_

"_What?" Racqel looked at Jason. "What are you say?" She looked at her hands. In the right hand was a bloody knife and in the other was a lit torch. "How did these get here?" Racqel looked down at her blood stained clothes, but they are not her clothes. They are…Sanchez's? "I didn't want to do it." She heard herself say. _

"You dare call us your friends when you betrayed us." Flik came at her with his sword held high. "You turned on our leader." She started to feel suffocated by the smoke. "You killed Odessa. It is all your fault." Flik swung his sword at her neck. "Die traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor!" Racqel yelled as she jumped up from her bed breathing hard, her body was covered in sweat and shaking.

"What are you…(yawn)…yelling about?" Viktor mumbled. "Who's calling you a traitor?" His head appeared over the side of her bed. Because of the amount of people who had moved into the castle, people had to double up in rooms. Racqel gave up her room for some newcomers. She moved into the same room her brother and uncle were in. In order for them to have her in there, they had to put in a bunk bed. Racqel slept on the top bunk and Viktor was on the bottom one. Severus was on a single bed across from them.

"Uh…" Racqel looked over the side of her bed, down at Viktor. "It's…it's nothing I guess."

Severus looks out the window to see some light hit the sky. "There is still an hour of sleep left." He grumbled. The greasy haired man plopped his head back down and pulled his covers over it. "So if you two don't mind, go back to sleep."

"You sure you're alright?" Viktor asked as he got comfortable in bed.

"Yeah." Racqel laid back down. She was still shaking. '_What was that dream all about?_' She wondered. '_Is this another dream of the future? Who is going to die? Was I as spy?_' The young woman didn't go back to sleep, she just lays there. Racqel tried to relive her dream. Unfortunately the longer she was wake the more she forgot. By the time it is for everyone to get up, she had forgotten most of it.

Jason pokes her shoulder. "Racqel?" They were having a private breakfast together down in the tavern. "Racqel are you ok? You seem kind of out of it."

"Huh?" Racqel was poking at her eggs when Jason poked her. "I'm fine, I think."

"You look kind of tired." Jason lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Worried about the battle today?"

Racqel smiles as she takes his hand from her under her chin. "Well…I am a little nervous." She brought it up to her cheek and, to his surprise nuzzled, against it. Jason smiled and lightly rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

The couple finishes their breakfast just as Ranma comes into the tavern to get them. "Mathiu and the others are waiting by the docks." The young leader told them. "Mathiu has the 500 boats ready and want to show us before he tells us the plan."

Racqel looks at Ranma with surprise. "He's really got 500 boats done?"

"Well, that's what he said." Ranma shrugged.

"This I got to see." Racqel jumped up from her chair. She grabbed her black hooded cape that came with the dress Jason gave her and put it on while she ran out of the tavern. Since she didn't go back to Warren's house after the rescue, she never got back the one she left there.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Jason yelled as he got out of his chair and ran after her with Ranma following close behind him. They went to the bottom level of the castle and out the front entrance. Outside Flik, Viktor, Gen, Kamandol, and Mathiu were there to met them. "Wow." Jason breathed as he looked at all the boats. "They're made of ice. But how?"

"With dragon's breath." Mathiu informed them. "The dragon's breath is cold enough to freeze water."

"Can you believe he had us out here all night building these things." Gen grumbled with a smile on his face. "It was great, wasn't it old man." Gen asked Kamandol.

"Honestly, having a old man like me do such work." Kamandol complained.

"Come, we must go back to the Meeting Hall to discuss our plan of attack." Mathiu told them.

The group climbs the stairs back to the conference room and Ranma stands at the head of the room like he always does when Mathiu discusses plans of attack. Next to Ranma is a stand with a long green cloak hanging on it, an axe laid at its base.

"Where did those come from?" Jason asked as he looked at the stand.

"Viktor brought them back from Soniere prison." Ranma told him. "He said I might like to have them, to remember Gremio by. He didn't give to me sooner cause he was worried I'd be sad again."

"But enough of that." Mathiu interrupted. "We must talk about plan of attack." The group gathered around to hear what he has to say. "Jason, Racqel, and Flik will lead the battle on the water in order to buy time for Master Ranma and Viktor with their group to go down to the bottom of Shasarazade to close off the floodgates. With the water flow cut off we can set the fortress on fire, thus defeating it and leaving Gregminster open for attack."

"Sounds good." Ranma nodded.

"Fire?" Racqel looked at Mathiu a little worried. "How we'll we do it?"

"We'll pour oil down into the underground and light it with a torch after Master Ranma with group return from closing off the floodgates." Mathiu explained to her.

Racqel fidgets with her fingers. "I see."

Mathiu looks around the room. "Is there any more questions or inquires that anyone wish to bring up before we go to battle?" Everyone shook their heads. "Ok then, let's go."

The army goes to fortress of Shasarazade where they fight a fierce land battle to gain access to the underground entrance. From there everyone splits up into their own groups as was planned. Ranma and his group go down into the fortress's underground while Mathiu, Sanchez, Severus, and Liukan stayed at the entrance to wait for their return. As soon as Ranma with group would return, they would light the oil that had been poured down the underwater stream. Jason, Flik, and Racqel sat out with the army on the iceboats. Racqel had Fury with her and Severus kept Strike with him. They would serve as messenger birds through out the battle. The boats surrounded the outskirts of the floating fortress. Because they were small and there was many they seem to form land as a group. Except for the rocking and the boat edges, it was almost like having a land battle. Flik and Jason lead the infantry at the boats edge while Racqel leads the archers at the back. Luc and Crowley leads the magicians who are behind the archers for better protection. The first attack was a small one, an infantry that attack, and the imperial army ends up falling back when a wave arrows come crashing down on them.

"You've been kind of quiet since we came in here." Jason said to Racqel when they had a chance to break. He had made his way back to her from the front line. They sat in one of the boats, waiting for the Imperials' next attack. "Something is bothering you. Your arrows are not hitting their mark like they should." Racqel doesn't look at him. "Come on tell me what's wrong." Jason begged her. "You won't be able to focus on the battle if you don't."

"It's probably nothing, but I had a bad dream last night." Racqel looked uneasily at him. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, but maybe I'm just being a pessimist."

Jason looks over to the land edge. "Well." The Imperials are still loading themselves into their own boats. "We have some time. Tell me what it was about."

"I don't remember it all really." Racqel sighed. "I just remember a hot feeling and some guy getting stabbed. There was also something about a traitor or a spy among us." She shook her head, trying to make sense of any of it.

"A person being stabbed? A spy?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "Anyone we know?"

"I don't know really." Racqel rested her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees. "The guy being stabbed was kind of a mixture of two people really. He had Viktor's hair and body, but he also had Mathiu's face and clothing." She looked at Jason. "And the traitor…the traitor seem to be me." This is the first time she told anybody about her dreams or asked about their meaning.

"You? A traitor? " Jason saw how worried she was. "That doesn't make any sense." He pulled her into a hug.

"I remember wearing someone else's clothes. Except I don't remember whose clothes I was wearing. Then there was me saying how I didn't want to do it." Racqel laid her head on his chest. "The feeling of not wanting to turn against the army, yet I did it anyway." She heaved a deep sigh. "What do you think?"

"I say its nerves." Jason told her as he smoothed her hair. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just think, with this battle done, we'll be able to storm Gregminster. After that it just defeating the emperor and bring this war to an end."

"Yeah." Racqel smiled up at him. "I can't wait. There will be peace in the land." She looked at him shyly, "Maybe I can take you back to my country for a proper tour of the place. Have an adventure of our own and look for treasures with our brothers. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a nice plan. Better then what I have." Jason smiled back.

Racqel looks at him curiously. "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Uh…nothing." Jason blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I hadn't thought of what to do after the war was over." He laughed and she laughs too.

"As much as I hate to ruin this moment…" Flik calls over to them, "the next wave is coming. And it's a whole lot bigger than the first one."

"Right." The couple said in unison as they jumped to their feet. Jason took his sword to join Flik back at the front. Racqel took up her bow again and waits with the other archers for their moment to attack.

This time the Imperials have their own archers. The battle this time was going to prove to be a challenging one. Archers from both sided didn't have much to worry about being hit by each other, because they were too far apart. The ones that have to worry about the arrows was the infantrymen fight between the two groups of archers. Throughout the battle, arrows were constantly raining down on the infantrymen. But if one side was to let up, the other side would take advantage of it and so the shooting could not stop.

Of course this is where the Imperials had the upper hand over the Liberation army. Because the Liberation army was a put together band, the people there had only the knowledge to use the weapons they brought with them. So most of them didn't have any shields to protect themselves from the falling arrows, especially the Dragon Knights who were the most weak against arrow attacks. The Imperials on the other hand were taught only to use one-handed swords and shields. With their shields they were able to keep most of the arrows away from them. In desperation, Racqel sent Fury back with a message to Mathiu.

The note reads. "Mathiu. The archers are low on arrows and are having no affect on the Imperials. Worse than that, the boats are starting to melt. What do we do?"

Mathiu thinks for a moment before sending Fury back with a return note. "Gather all the magic users that have Water or Flowing runes. Use 'Fog of Deception' to cloud the other archers so they can not aim." He sent another note with Strike to Joshua and the Dragon Knights. "At the signal, strike the infantry and strike them hard to push them back." After he delivered the note, Strike went back to Mathiu and those he was with.

"All right all Water and Flowing users listen up!" Racqel called out. "We need a 'Fog of Deception' spell to be cast on the archers of the other side! On my mark…NOW!" Those with Water or Flowing runes raised their hands and in unison called out the fog spell. A heavy fog landed on the archers of the other side. Confuse as to where to aim, they stopped shooting.

"That's the signal!" Joshua called out to his people. "Attack now!" The Dragon Knights swooped down on the Imperial infantry. Their shields may have protected them from arrows, but not from dragon claws. While the Dragon Knights took care of most of the infantry, Flik took some of his men to attack the archers when the fog started to disburse. With most of their infantry wiped out and their archers being no match for the hand-to-hand combat, the Imperials sounded the retreat.

Racqel send Fury to Mathiu with news of a battle won. But as Fury takes off, Strike comes flying past her to Racqel. He has a note that was poorly written, like someone wrote it in a hurry. She reads it with a shocked look on her face. "Jason! Flik!" Racqel yelled. "We must hurry back to Mathiu!"

"Why?" Jason asked when he and Flik got back to where she was.

"He's been attacked." Racqel told them.

Flik, Jason, and Racqel takes one boat to go back to the fortress while the rest of the army goes back to Tigeress castle. When the three get to there, they jump out of the boat and run from the dock to the underground entrance. At the entrance was Mathiu, hugging his stomach as blood seeps out between his arms. Severus was kneeling with Liukan by the injured. Liukan was trying to get Mathiu to let go of his stomach so he could get a proper look at the wound.

Racqel run over to Mathiu. "Is it bad?" She asked when she got to him.

Liukan finally gets Mathiu to let go and they see a large gash from one side of his stomach to the other. The doctor didn't have his medical bag with him, so he had no bandages. Racqel and Flik give up their capes for Liukan to cut up for makeshift ones.

"What happen?" Flik asked.

Severus points at Sanchez. "It was him." Sanchez stood with his bowed down. In his right hand was a bloody knife and in his left was a burning torch. His shirt was covered in blood. "He attacked Mathiu and set fire to the oil before it was time." The Racqel, Jason, and Flik were so wrapped up in worrying about Mathiu that they didn't see the smoke coming from the entrance where the fire was burning.

"Oh no. Viktor!" Racqel started to run for the entrance, but stopped. Coming up was Ranma and group. Viktor had Sonya, the last of the five generals by the arm. Racqel breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you were the spy." Flik said through grit teeth. "You were the one leaking information to the Imperials." He pulled his sword out and pointed it at Sanchez's throat. "You traitor."

"Yes." Sanchez sighed. "It was me. I am old, set in my ways. For the longest time I debated on which side to fight for. In the end I chose to remain loyal to my emperor." He looked up at Flik with sorrow in his eyes. "I really didn't want to do it. I cherished the time spent you and Lady Odessa, but…"

"Don't you say her name!" Flik yelled. "You have no right."

"I understand you anger." Sanchez lowered his head again.

"You don't understand anything." Tears streamed down Flik's face. "It is your fault that she is dead. Die traitor!" He yelled as he charged at Sanchez, swing his sword for the old man's throat. Sanchez did nothing to save his life.

"Flik! Don't!" Mathiu called out to the Blue Thunder.

Flik comes to a stop, his sword an inch from Sanchez's throat. "Why?" He looked over at Mathiu. "He attacked you. Killed Odessa."

Mathiu gets to his feet. "If you kill him now…" Liukan protests, but the strategist puts a hand up to stop him. "Then the Liberation army will lose faith in the cause. We are too close to have that happen. We will keep this incident a secret."

Reluctantly, Flik puts his sword away as the tears still streamed down his face. Jason goes over to him and puts a comforting around the blue man's neck. He leads Flik back to docks to get into the regular boat they usually travel in. Viktor left Sonya with Ranma, so that he and Racqel could travel back with Jason and Flik. Ranma uses the 'Blinking Mirror' to teleport any one who was left to the castle.

Later that night 

Racqel was down by the docks where she usually liked to be. She watched the waves crash against the side of the castle. Her legs were hugged to her chest and her chin on her knees. When she watched the incident that happen earlier that day…it was like her dream, almost scene for scene. It was like North Window all over again.

"Racqel?" Jason came up behind her. He took a seat next to her, his legs dangling over the side. "You didn't have any dinner and you haven't talked since we got back." He tried to look at her face, but she turned her head away from him.

"How's Flik?"

"He's fine. But he and Viktor are worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Really? You have the look of guilt on your face."

"My nightmare…it came true."

"What do you mean?"

Racqel turns her head over to look at him. "I remembered all of it." Her cheek was on her knees. "I can't believe I didn't see it before." She gave a deep sigh.

"I don't understand." Jason shook his head.

"The hot feeling, Viktor's hair and built with Mathiu's face and clothes, Sanchez's clothes. It was all a warning. Viktor was trapped below the fortress when it was set on fire. Sanchez was the spy who stabbed Mathiu." Her voice began to break. "I could have tried to stop it, but I didn't."

Jason picks her up and puts her in his lap. "You can't blame yourself like that." He rested her head on his shoulder. "How were you supposed to know that that was going to happen? How did you know that you dream meant this?" He smoothed her hair.

"Cause it happen before." Racqel slipped her arm under his and hugged him tight. "I had a nightmare about North Window and told nobody about it, not even Viktor. Then suddenly the attack happened. Almost like how it was suppose to. There were a few things miss and a few added in, but it happened." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I haven't had dreams since the attack. They stopped for a while, but now they are back. I didn't know how to deal with them then and I don't know how to deal with them now. I don't know who to trust in telling about them that would believe me and not think I'm crazy."

"You can tell me." Jason whispered. "I'll believe you."

Racqel takes her head from his shoulder and looks at him in the face. "Really?"

Jason smiles. "Yes." He kisses her forehead.

Racqel closes her eyes and nuzzled her face into his neck. "Thank you."


	18. The End Has Come

**Note:** The end has come and now it's time to raise the final curtian. (Frakie) That's right folks, I have come to the end of game one of Suikoden. (Crowd cheers). But, it is not the end of my story. (Deadly silents) Yup, I am now moving into game two. (Crickets chirping) Right...

**The End Has Come**

"You are up bright and early niece." Severus said as he entered the tavern with Viktor dragging himself behind his uncle. "When did you get up this day?"

"At first rays of light." Racqel said brightly. "I'm excited about this day." She sighed happily. "Just think, after this battle is over and won, the war will be done. Peace will come once more. How can one not be excited about this time?" She looked at her brother and uncle.

"Well…" Severus smiled at her as he took a seat across from her and Viktor sat to her right. "This day will be something, but let us leave celebrations for when it is time." He looked at her seriously. "There are still things to be done and prices to pay."

Racqel nods. "Yes uncle."

Flik and Jason enter the room. "Hey guys. You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Jason asked as they come over to the table. Jason sat at Racqel's left and Flik took a seat between Jason and Severus.

Viktor stretches and rubs the back of his head "No, we were just about to order." He gave a yawned when a waitress came over to them to take their order.

When breakfast was done, the group goes up to the Meeting Area to know what the battle plan is. There was only one more major battle to fight before they could get into Gregminster. They were about to get into the elevator, when Jason takes Racqel's hand and leads her to the stairs.

"Oh, I get it." Viktor smiled at them slyly. "Want some time alone, huh?" He gave Jason a slap on the back so hard it knocks the wind out of the man in red. "Ok. But don't take to long. The sooner we get the battle over, the sooner the war will be over, and then we'll have the celebration of our lives." He got into the elevator with Flik and Severus.

"What is it?" Racqel asked as they climbed the first set of stairs.

"Well, I do want to spend a little time before the battle, but…" Jason lowered his voice. "I also want to know if you need to talk or anything. You know, like any dreams."

"I didn't have any." Racqel shook her head at him. "I think that the end of the war will go off without a hitch."

"Are you sure?" Jason stopped her on the second floor and has her look him in the face. "If you have any doubts, you can tell me and I'll support you when you tell the others."

"No. I had nothing. No dreams or visions. I think we're going to be alright." Racqel smiled at him brightly. "But thank you for be there for me." She kissed him.

Jason kisses back before saying, "Sure." Then the couple went up the third set of stairs, hand in hand and in silence.

As they go up the last set of stairs to the floor the Meeting Room is at, Jason stops once again. "I know how close you are to your brother. You must feel guilty about not telling him about these dreams you seem to be having."

"To tell you the truth, not really. I mean, I want to…but…" Racqel let out a deep sigh. "I don't know. I guess I feel better telling him things that are believable and stuff. But with something like this…I don't think he'd understand." She looked over at Jason. "Besides, we need something between you and me that is all our own."

As he smiles at her again, Jason's face turns a little pink. "I guess so."

"Let's go you love birds." Viktor yelled at them from the doorway of the stairwell. "Time is being wasted."

"All right, we're coming." Jason yelled back as he and Racqel jogged up the rest of the stairs.

"What were you guys talking about?" Viktor asked the group headed for the Meeting Room.

Jason rolls his eyes at Viktor. "What else it there to talk about?" He asked rhetorically. "How we can't wait for this war to be over of course." He gave Racqel a wink and she winked back.

Viktor nods as they enter the room. "Right."

Ranma stands in his usual spot, head of the room. Next to him is the stand that has Gremio's things. In front of him stands Mathiu, bit white and legs shaking a little, with his shirt open to show the bandages around his stomach. One arm is wrapped around his wounded area while the other holds a stick he is using to rest on.

"You are very wounded. I insist that you come back and get some rest." Liukan stood next to Mathiu. He was trying to convince the injured man to take care of himself. "With plenty of rest and medicine, you might be able to survive your injury."

Mathiu smiles at the doctor. "I appreciate your concern Liukan, but I am needed here to make the battle plans."

Liukan turns to the young leader for help. "Master Ranma, you say something to get him to listen."

"Master Ranma, I've have been with this war since the first battle and I want to be there when it ends. Please let me stay." Mathiu pleaded.

Ranma looks at the strategist with a worried look. "But what good is it if you die?"

"I will not die till the war is won, I swear it." Mathiu gave Ranma a serious look. "Please let me stay."

Ranma sighs. "All right." He looked at Liukan apologetically.

"I should have known you could not talk him out of it." Liukan shook his head. "Then I will stay with you till the end." Liukan told Mathiu and the strategist, with Ranma, nodded their approval.

"Now that that's over and done with," Mathiu looks back at Ranma seriously, "it is time to talk of battle." He took a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "The last battle will take place at the capital gates. There the Imperials will be most desperate to defend it. Also, let us not forget Windy. She will no doubt have an army of her own to meet ours. We must rally the troops in to boost moral in order to have a successful battle."

"Agreed." Ranma nodded. "Gather the troops."

The call goes out for all the people to come to the Meeting Room. It was a tight fit, but everyone was able to make inside. While moving up front with Liukan, to stand next to Ranma, Mathiu ditches his stick and closes his shirt to hide his wound from everyone in the room.

It takes all Mathiu's strength to stand erect and bold. "People!" The strategist raised his hands into the air to have silences. "Today will be the day, we march the capital." Everyone cheered. "This will be our toughest battle yet. Those who wish to go must have no regrets. If you wish to leave, now is the time. You are not force to fight and you will not be persecuted if you leave."

"We were here since the beginning." Viktor shouted.

"And there's no way we'll leave now." Racqel added in.

"I would have followed Odessa to end, and I will follow you." Flik hollered.

"For the honor of the Teo house, we will be with you to the end Master Ranma." Cleo and Pahn shouted together.

"It would be no fun to leave near the end." Tai Ho laughed.

"Where brother go, I go." Yam Koo sighed.

"For peace to our lands." Jason bellowed.

Ranma raises a hand in the air. "For Victory!"

"For Victory!" Everyone shouted.

A blue light beams into the room, by Ranma, Leknaat has appears before the Liberation Army. "It seems that the 108 stars of destiny have finally come together. With their strength and loyalty," She smiles at Ranma, "victory will be yours."

"108…?" Cleo looked at Leknaat sadly. "There are only 107. We lost one."

"Yeah…Gremio." Pahn said quietly.

"Worry not, dear friends." Leknaat smiled at them. "I have told you that my sister and I are the last of our people. We hold the sarcastic Gate Runes." She held up her right hand to show her rune. "My sister Windy holds the gate of 'Opening'. I hold the gate of 'Closing'. There is a spell that I can perform only once, with the 107 Stars of Destiny." Everyone looked at her with curiosity. "Everyone think of the fallen comrade, one of the miss 108." Everyone closed their eyes as Leknaat raised her hand higher up into the air. "Oh rune of 'Closing' bring back he who is gone but not forgotten." There is blinding flash of light and a familiar voice is heard that has not been heard of in so long.

"Oh, I can't die now. There is laundry to be done and my stew will burn if I am not careful." Everyone opened their eyes to see Gremio in the place where the stand his cloak hung on once stood. "What is going on?" He looked around the room at everyone. "Y…young Master?" Ranma had ran up to the blonde man and hugged him tightly. Cleo, Pahn, Viktor, Racqel, Jason, and Flik all crowded around him.

Cleo also hugs him. "Gremio is back."

"He is no longer dead." Viktor laughed as he gives blonde haired man a hard slap on the back.

"Dead?" Gremio had a confused look on his face. He brought his hands up and looks at them. "I remember the 'Spores of Agony' at my feet and then nothing."

"Lady Leknaat brought you back." Ranma told him when he lets go. "We are going to march to the capital and claim back our land."

"The time is now Master Ranma." Mathiu interrupted the reunion. "Let us go."

After giving his stagiest a nod, Ranma leads everyone out of the Meeting Room and down to the docks where they all board the boats to Kaku. From there they travel up to the Fortress of Kwaba; the ninjas and the elves were sent ahead as scouts.

When the army gets through the gates of Kwaba Fortress, they head for Gregminster. As they get to the gates of the capital city, Kirkis comes running to them with surprising news. "The imperial army had double…not triple in size." He told Ranma after catching his breath. "There has to be at least 80,000 monsters waiting for us."

"80,000?" Ranma looked to Mathiu for answers. " We don't have even a third of their army. What will we do?" Mathiu looked to Leknaat for help. He knew that her sister would be up to something and that Leknaat would have a way of dealing with it.

"Windy brought monsters from the other side with her rune. But I can send them back with mine." Leknaat told the army. She raised her right hand in the air, but the other army didn't seem to get any smaller. "Windy's rune seems to be stronger then mine. I need help."

Ranma holds his right hand out to her. "What about the Soul Eater?" He asked her.

"No." Leknaat said sternly. "You must never use that rune."

Joshua comes up to the front. "Then how about letting me help you?"

Leknaat looks at Joshua with thanks. "Yes. That would be a lot of help."

Joshua holds his right hand up at the same time that Leknaat does. "Oh Dragon Rune, lend your power to Leknaat and the Rune of Closing." On the other side the monsters disappear one by one. Soon there were none and only the men of the Imperial army were left.

"Charge at them men." Mathiu called out as he motioned the army to move forward.

The Imperial waits at the gates for the Liberation Army to come. "If we fall, all is lost." Someone from the gates shouted. "We must protect the capital and the emperor at all costs."

The Liberation army crashes into the Imperial army like a wave against the cliff's shore. No Imperial runs from, but into the blades of the Liberation army; in a small amount of time the battle was over and won. Imperial bodies surround the front of the capital city and ground was turned red with the blood that was spilled upon it. Ranma leans up against one of the wall surrounding Gregminster to catch his breath and rest from the battle.

A familiar voice calls over to him. "Ah, young Ranma." It was Zorak. With him was Chief of the Dwarfs and a ninja that he had never seen before. "Allow me to introduce you to Hanzo, leader of the ninjas." Hanzo bowed to Ranma respectfully.

"Master!" Kasumi called over to Hanzo. "I am so glad that you are safe." She sighed in relief.

Hanzo looks over at the pink ninja. "And I am glad that you are safe also Kasumi." He turned from her to Ranma. "Thank you for fighting for us and for taking care of some of my people." He bowed once more to Ranma. Not really sure what he should do, Ranma bowed back to ninja leader.

"Master Ranma." Mathiu came up to him with Liukan following him. "It is time that we go into the capital and to the castle. There the emperor will most likely be waiting for you in his throne room." The stagiest told him. "Chose your group carefully." Ranma was in mid nod when Mathiu suddenly grabbed his stomach and fell to one knee. It shocked everyone, but Mathiu put a hand up to show that he is fine.

"Come Mathiu. It is time you were in bed." Liukan told the injured. "This cold air is doing you no good."

"Yes doctor." Mathiu said as he lets Liukan help him to the hospital tent.

Hanzo, Zorak, and the Dwarf Chief bid Ranma good luck before everyone leaves to go back to their troops. While the young leader walked back to where the army from Tigeress castle stationed themselves, he decides on whom he will bring with him on the fight with the emperor. So deep in thought was he, that he didn't see Viktor step out in front of him and he walked right into the big man; it was almost like walking into a brick wall.

"You're going to take me with you, right?" Viktor asked while he looked the young man in the face.

"O…of course." Ranma answered as he back way from the bear-like man. "Can't leave you behind."

"Right, you'll never hear the end of it if you don't." Viktor laughed. He gave Ranma one of his old slaps on the back, which sent Ranma stumbling forward a bit.

"And I know that you're going to leaving me behind." Racqel said sternly. "Who is going to keep Viktor focused on what we're here to do?"

Flik appears from behind Ranma and startles the young man. "For Odessa, I want to come too."

Jason comes up behind Flik. "And I'm not letting him go without me."

Gremio comes up to the group. "And of course I am coming."

Cleo and Pahn come up to him. "Together, Pahn and I will help you to succeed at your mission."

Ranma looks at everyone standing before him. "Do I even _have _a choice?" They looked at each other and then back at Ranma, shaking their head. The young man rolled his eyes at them. "Didn't think so." With a deep sigh he led his group to the gates of Gregminster. He was not angry that he had so much support, but it would have been nice if _he_ could have chosen them. After all, he was still leader.

When the group entered the city of Gregminster, Ranma could not believe his eyes as he looked at his hometown. Everything looked so desolate, so deserted, so…dead. The golden maiden fountain that stood in the middle of the city no longer let flow the crystal clear water from her jug. Not only was her base dry, but she seem to have lost the ability to shine in the radiant and the birds that use to keep her company were all gone. Then Ranma looked at his house; the place where he grew up and spent most of his young life. It was no longer bright white with black tile roof. Now it, like all the other buildings in the city, was gray from top to bottom. Even Gremio, Cleo, and Pahn were sadden by the look of the house they once served in and vowed that when the war was over, they were going to fix it up to the glory that it once was. This was a vow to Master Ranma, to Master Teo,…to themselves.

Walking through the city had him thinking of noise he missed. The old men that talked around the fountain, the laughter of children as they chase each other around, and the gossip of old women by the drawbridge that led to the caste.

And speaking of the drawbridge, when the group got there, they found someone waiting for them there. It was Ain Gide, the commander at Kwaba Fortress, standing between them and their destination.

"Please stand down." Viktor asked the commander. "I owe you for what you did back at the beginning of this war." Cleo, Gremio, and Ranma looked Ain pleadingly. They too did not want to fight him.

"I will not abandon his majesty." Ain told them gravely. "I am his last defense against the Liberation army and I will fight to the death for him."

Being that it was eight to one, the fight was a quick one, even though their hearts were not really in the fight. "I…I am sorry." Viktor said as he looked down at the fallen man.

Ain smiles back at the group. "Don't be. I have no regrets." Carefully, everyone walked around the dying man to the castle; bowing their heads in sorrow to him.

The group enters through the castle's large gates and walks the halls that Ranma and his servants, in the beginning before they got caught in the war, walked as Imperialist. When the walked passed Kraze's office, Ranma couldn't help but sneer in its direction. This was really Kraze's fault that the young man and his group were steered to go down this road. Had Kraze not order Kanaan, his second-in-command, to go with Ranma and group to Rockland then Ted's rune would have never been found out. Ranma, with his people, would not have had to run from the Imperials. Life would have been back to the way they were suppose to be and he would still be Teo's little boy, working for the imperials like was suppose to.

But Ranma could not hold the grudge against the man for long. Had he and his people not run away, he would not have met the friends he has now and he would not be leader of the Liberation army. Of course…he wouldn't have so many deaths on his shoulders or a rune that will let him live forever while feeding on his soul. If he could go back in time, would he change things so that it would all be different? Would he be as sad then as he is now?

Ranma didn't have long to ponder those questions, because while he was thinking he found him and his group in the throne room; but nobody was there. There was no Windy, no guards, and especially no emperor.

"The coward is not here." Flik said through clenched teeth.

"Look, there is a door." Ranma pointed to the opening that was to the left of the throne. "Lets see where it leads." Beyond the door was like a maze of hallways and other doors.

After different twists and turns, the group find themselves looking up a long hallway. They follow the hallway to the top of the castle, where the pride of the city and a treasure to emperor was; Barbarossa's floating garden. It was once a beautiful, fragrant place for noble men and women to gaze at while they walked through it. Ranma could remember coming here many times with his father, when Teo had to have conference with the Barbarossa. But looking at it now, it was just as bad as the city itself. Due to being malnourish and neglect, the flowers were a dead black color.

Sitting at the end of the garden was Barbarossa, looking forlornly at the dead plants around him. "Do you see what has become of my beautiful garden, Ranma?" He looked up slowly at the young Liberation leader. "It is the only thing left from my kingdom. By my rune, the King Dragon Sword, I will defend the last of it."

The emperor raises his sword up into the air as a bolt of lightening came down to strike it and engulf him in a bluish white light. All Ranma and company can do at the moment, was watch as Barbarossa's body changes into a large golden dragon. At first the golden dragon as one head, but then he grows a second one, and after that he grows a third head.

"He's huge!" Viktor yelled while looking up at the monster.

"Gee, what ever gave you that impression?" Flik asked him sarcastically.

Racqel comes up behind the two and smacks them in the back of the head. "How about we drop the attitude and figure out what to do about defeating him?" She asked irritably.

Gremio turn to his young master. "Master Ranma, what do you think we should do?"

At the moment, Ranma was frozen with fear. "Uh…" His mind drew nothing but a consistent blank. Usually when it came to fighting a major enemy, everyone knew what to do. Nobody has ever asked him for his opinion before, he just went with the flow of things and everybody was looking to him for answers. But he wasn't good a coming up with a battle plan, that was Mathiu's job. '_Got to think._' He told himself sternly. '_Lets see…Viktor has Earth runes, Jason and Cleo has Fire runes, Racqel has two Water runes and Gremio has one Water rune, Pahn has his boar rune, I have the Soul Eater, and Flik has Wind and Lightening runes._'

Suddenly Gremio yells, "Master Ranma, look out."

Because everyone was wait for orders from Ranma, nobody was attacking the giant three-headed Hydra. This gave the Hydra an opening to fired a purple flame onto the group from its middle head and burn everyone in the group, causing them to fall to the ground in fierce pain.

"Master Ranma, we need you guidance more than ever." Cleo told the young man. "Please tell us what to do."

Ranma's body was crying in pain as he tried to think. '_Got to get everyone healed._' He turned to Racqel and Flik. "Use your healing spells to get everyone back on their feet." The young man told them and the nodded in compliance.

"**Mother Ocean!**" Racqel cried while lifting up her right hand.

Flik lifts his left hand to call his healing spell, but something in his head told him to use a different one. "**Storm!**" He called out instead. Blue lights appeared under both the monster and the group. Rocks stormed down on the Hydra while white light bathed the group and healed them. Once healed everyone was back on their feet.

Ranma suddenly had the look of realization on his face. "Combined rune spells." The young leader gave his forehead a smack for forgetting such a thing. He remember seeing Jason and Flik do it back at Neclord's castle. "That's how we'll defeat him." He turns to the group to pair them off. "First should be Viktor and Cleo. Next will be Jason and Flik. If we get attacked and wounded again, I leave the healing up to Flik, Racqel, and Gremio. Pahn will use his boar rune and I'll use the Soul Eater."

"But Master Ranma, you heard Lady Leknaat's warning. She said never to use it." Gremio scolded him.

"It's not like we have much of a choice at the moment." Ranma told the blonde man. "We need the strongest attacks we can muster up. So don't argue with me and just do it." Gremio was about to open his mouth to say something else, but stopped.

"**Explosion!**" Cleo raised her right hand.

"**Guardian of Earth!**" Viktor raised his right hand. A large, white circle appears beneath the Hydra and starts to bubble. Flames and rocks shoot out of the ground hitting it in the face. In retaliation, the Hydra stomps the ground with one of its feet. Giant boulders come crushing down on the group. Flik and Racqel do another combined Wind/Flowing spell to attack the Hydra and heal the group.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Jason looked at Flik. "You _are_ doing two job at once."

"Don't worry about me." Flik told him. "Let's just get this battle over and done with." He raises his right hand into the air. "**Ball of Lightening!**"

"Ok." Jason raises his right hand. "**Final Flame!**" A black triangle appears below the Hydra, with flames around the edges. Lightning begins striking down on its heads.

As the monster tries to recover from the last attack, Ranma raises his right hand into the air. "**Judgment!**" Death angles come down around the Hydra and circle around it. A six-point star is underneath and shoots a black light up, engulfing the monster in darkness.

Pahn takes this moment to use his Boar rune to attack one of the heads that is least affected by the magic the runes cast. One of the Hydra's cast a healing on itself to gain back some points. Viktor uses the last one of his Mother Earth rune high attacks and Cleo uses the last one of her Fire rune. The Hydra casts another hurtful purple flame on the group. Racqel had already used up her last spell on the Flowing rune and Flik used the last of the Wind rune. So Gremio cast 'Rain of Kindness' from his Water rune and Racqel used the same spell from her Flowing rune. Flik and Jason does one more major attack from their runes, then Ranma cast 'Judgment' once again with Pahn using his Boar rune on another one of the heads. Eventually, they get some evidence that their system is working when one of the heads disappears when Pahn was done attacking it.

"One down, two to go." Viktor shouts.

"So glad you can count." Cleo teased.

"Stay focused." Ranma scolded. "We're not done yet."

Cleo casts one of her third level spells on the heads while Viktor and Jason did a combine rune attack with the highest level on their down graded runes they had on their left hands.

Once Ranma casted 'Black Shadow' on the Hydra, its second head went down and out. "Everyone attack the last head." The young leader ordered out. "We might need to save what spells we have left for later."

Gremio and Pahn did their 'Talisman' united attack, followed by Viktor and Racqel's 'Up and Through', then Jason and Flik's their united attack was called the 'Swinging Doors' attack. Flik on the left side while Jason on the right and they charged at the Hydra, with their swords at their sides. When they got in front of the large monster, they swung their swords like double doors. Meanwhile Cleo threw one of her darts at the monster; it had a fire rune fragment so the dart caught on fire when it hit its mark. Ranma was the last to attack; he jumped into the air and came down at with his staff striking down on the Hydra. It was the final blow needed to defeat the last head the giant monster turned back to Barbarossa. Weak from the power that had surge through him, the mighty emperor fell to his knees.

"We did it!" Racqel shouted as she jumped up and down.

But celebration was cut short when Windy appeared next to Barbarossa. "So this is what has become of the great emperor." She said in a nasty tone to him. "I thought you were strong, but you are weak."

Milich comes running up to the group. "Don't you talk of our emperor that way." He told Windy while the other four generals of the Imperial army came up behind him.

Kasim points an accusing finger at Windy. "This is all you fault." He yelled. "Barbarossa was a great man, till he met you." He charged at the sorceress in blue with his sword held high.

Windy puts up a force field so powerful that not only does it stop his attack, but it sends him flying back towards Ranma and group. The other generals ran over to him to see if he was ok while Windy turns her attention to Ranma. "I will have that rune." She charges towards Ranma. Just when she reached out to grab his right hand, it shot up into the air before him. Four shadows appear at four points, like a key on a compass. At the North point was Odessa, to the East was Gremio, to the West was Teo, and to the South was Ted. As they put their hand out, black light comes fourth to form a cross with Windy in the middle and she was sent flying away from Ranma. "Why do you reject me?" She asks the rune. "You and I were meant for each other. I despise the world of the living and you desire souls to feed upon."

Barbarossa come up and puts a hand on distraught woman's shoulder. "Windy, enough." He told her.

Windy looks at him with surprise. "What are you doing?"

Barbarossa smiles gently at the woman. "I never fell under your spell." He told her. "My rune, the Sovereign rune, protected me from it. I only let you think you had me under your spell because I love you."

Windy backs away from the emperor. "Don't…. Don't give me compassion." She turned away from him. "You only love my resemblance to you late wife."

"For a moment I did." Gently, Barbarossa puts a finger to Windy's chin and turns her to face him once more. "But then I saw the sorrow in you eyes." He smiled at her as he took her in his arms. "I just wanted to make the sadness go away. To see you smile." Slowly, he starts back himself and her to the edge of the castle ledge.

Windy was more confused than scared. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

The emperor looks to the young Liberation leader. "Ranma, what kind of land will you make this?" Ranma wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing. "Make this land the best it can." Barbarossa told him. "Do not make the same mistakes that I have." Holding Windy tight to him, he leans back and let them fall from the castle garden.

"Your majesty!" Kasim yelled as he ran to edge. He, and the other general who join him, watch as he emperor and his wife fall to their death.

Suddenly the castle began to shake violently. "It's falling apart." Viktor shouts.

"Tell us something we don't know." Jason yelled.

"How about we get out of here?" Ranma motions the group to go back the way they came. The generals decided to stay behind while the group runs down the garden pathway back to the long hall. They run down the hallway, through the maze of doors, to the throne room; where a bunch of soldiers were waiting for them.

"We will stop you at all cost." They yelled.

"You go on." Viktor told them. "I'll stay behind and hold them off."

Ranma reaches a hand out to grab Viktor's arm. "We can't leave you behind." He was going to drag the big man if he had to.

"GO!" Racqel shouts as she gave Ranma a shove toward the group. "We have no intention of dying here." Viktor attempts to shove her with them, but she dodges his hand. "You're not going to have all the fun." The young woman scolds and gives her big brother a look that told him that he would not be able to talk her out staying. "Get our leader out of here." Racqel told Jason and Flik when she turned her attention back to them. Jason wanted to say something in protest, but decide it would be better to just grab Ranma's collar and take the leader with them.

Ranma looks at Jason while he is being dragged along. "But!" When he sees that he will not be able to do anything to change anybody's mind, he run on his own again.

After group exits the throne room and down the stairs to the hall that would take them to the doors that would lead outside an arrow comes from the shadows, aimed for Ranma.

Flik jumps in front of his leader, to act like a shield, and the arrow pierces his shoulder. "You have got to be careful." The man in blue scolded as he falls to one knee. The pain of the arrow is strong. More soldiers come at them with their swords raised high. "Go on, get out of here." Flik told Ranma.

"Not you too." Ranma looked at the man in blue. "I can't leave you behind."

"You need to get out of here alive." Flik informed Ranma. "You need to finish this. Don't worry, I have no intentions of see Odessa anytime soon. At least not until I'm worthy."

Ranma reaches out to Flik and manages to grabs the blue man's arm; this time he was really was going to pull someone out. But then someone else's seized the young leader's hands and pulls them off Flik.

It was Jason. "Get out of here." The man in red said while he threw Ranma to Gremio. The surprised blonde man caught his young master. "Go on, we'll be right behind you."

Ranma wanted to argue some more, but Gremio was now the one to drag him out. All poor Ranma could do was watch Jason fight the oncoming shoulders, while to protecting his wounded brother at the same time.

Just as the group went out the doors of the castle, Viktor and Racqel joined Flik and Jason. "Is he gone?" Viktor asked.

Flik nods. "Yeah." He gets up on his feet and Racqel takes the arrow out of his shoulder before casting a 'Drop of Kindness' on him.

"Good, now we can fight to our hearts content." The big man laughed. He raised Star Dragon Sword. "Ready pal?"

The sword licks its lips. "You certainly know how to treat a guy."

More guards come charging at the four and Viktor cleaves two men in half. Flik stabs his sword into the heart of the other. Racqel drops down and sweep the feet out from three other. They fall towards Jason, who relieves them of their heads. Meanwhile, the castle crashes down around them.

"We got to do something, or we'll be buried alive." Jason said as he kicked another soldier in the chest.

"Yeah. Besides, we're running out of guards to fight." Viktor knocks a guard with his sword handle. "Let's make a break for the door." When the four turn to go run for the door, a large pile of rubble falls in front of them and blocks the way out. "Ok, scratch that idea."

"Maybe a hole has developed somewhere else in the castle." Flik suggested. They run to the right of where they were fighting. It was a dead end and there was no hole or even a crack to make one.

Jason points to the way they came. "Let's try the second floor, maybe we can climb down from there." The four ran back out and headed for the stairs that would take them to the throne room, but they too were covered in rubble.

"We have no where else to go." Flik said despairingly. "What we do now?"

"I have an idea." Racqel spoke up. "Put your hands out in front of you." She told them.

"What good will that does?" Viktor asked her.

"I don't have time to explain. Just put your hands out in front of you and close your eyes." She ordered. Unsure as to what would happen, the three men did as they were told. When their eyes were closed, Racqel brings out the amulet from under her shirt. She takes it off and holds it cupped in her hands. "Earth, Wind, Fire, Water." She whispers to it and the runes on her hand start to feel warm, as does the runes on the others. "Earth, Wind, Fire, Water." She whispered again. The amulet glows a rose red as it rises out of her hands; its chain was wrapped around Racqel's fingers. A yellow light comes from Viktor's hands, blue from Flik's, red from Jason's, and white from Racqel's. "**Element Teleport.**" She yelled. Each of the four people turned into a color light and was throw in different directions out of the castle, just as the roof was coming down on them.

Outside the castle 

Severus, with his falcons and other from the Liberation Army, were waiting for Ranma and group to exit the castle. Of course everybody was overjoyed when they saw their young leader come out with some his people. The next to come out were the generals and because they had taken another route to escape they didn't see the Viktor, Racqel, Jason, and Flik. Everyone waited for the four to come out, but when the garden fell on to the second floor and the second floor looked crumbled under the extra weight, they all knew that no one else would ever be able to make it out alive. Sadden, everyone left to go back to Tigeress castle. There they would celebrate the end of the Imperials and morn the lost of the four comrades, plus Mathiu. He had past away in the hospital tent when he heard that they had won the war. If only the Liberation Army waited around a little longer or if some thief decided that now was the time to scrounge for treasure, they would have seen three different color lights fly up from the castle grounds and in different directions.

Now that he was on his own once more, Severus decided that he would travel to Warrior Village to inform Flik and Jason's parents of their death. He was going to take their animals and their prized passions to give back, but when he got to their room he found Apollo, Dawn, Jason's guitar, and Flik's mandolin missing. The dark wizard goes to his room to find that Artemis, Luna, Viktor's violin, Racqel's flute and Herbology book missing as well. He went around the castle, asking if anyone knew the whereabouts of the animals' and stuff. Everyone told him that the animals just left, each with a pack on their back. Nobody knew where they went or why, just that they left. Severus felt bad, he had nothing to remember his niece and nephew by now. He had nothing to give Flik and Jason's parents when he tells them of their death. Yeah, he was still determined to go and tell the news to Warrior Village. Though the celebrations at Tigeress castle went on for a week, Severus and his falcons left after the second day when nobody was looking.

* * *

**Inspiration: **DracoFuze wrote the Flik chapters in hix. tripod. com. His ideawas using rune power to excape from the castle in Chapter 1 'The New Beginning'. I figure you all notice that I have the four of them being the four elements and with good reason. You just have to figure out why on you own. 


	19. Viktor Gets A Job

_A/N: __And here is where weare between game one and game two._

**Viktor Gets A Job**

It had been six months since the end of the 'Gate Runes' war and a new castle had to be built in place of the fallen one. Construction on it started the day after the week of celebration finished. The first thing that had to be done was to clear the debris left from the formal castle. The debris was being cleared at a nice rate, thanks to the many people who came to help rebuild the new castle.

"I can't believe that I have been down graded to this." A young boy named Pohl complained. "I was a soldier of the Liberation army you know. Under the command of the great Viktor the Bear-Man."

"Yeah, yeah." A man with a sledgehammer said, rolling his eyes. "Just hold that spike nice and steady, less you want to lose some fingers." Part of the clear up was breaking large pieces of rock into smaller ones to be recycled to make new walls and roads. Pohl and the man with the sledgehammer were breaking a particularly thick piece of rock that was very long. "If I hit this just right…this rock should break in half, then I can break it in smaller sections to be passed down to the others."

"You say that every time we have to break up a large boulder." Pohl sighed. He held a large metal stake at one part of the rock. The man lifts the hammer above his head and brings it down on the stake. The stake tip sinks into the rock and stops. "Must be getting tired." Pohl teased. "You barely got the stake in this time."

"Ha, ha." The man sneered at the boy. He brought the hammer above his head again and brings it down on the stake. There was a loud 'clang', but the stake didn't go in any further. The man drops the hammer; his arms ached all of a sudden. "What is with that piece?" The man asked.

"I don't know." Pohl takes a closer look at the rock. "Maybe we need to try a different spot." He grabs the stake and tries to pull it out, but it wouldn't come out; it was stuck. He wiggles it a bit and a crack develops down the rock. It splits open to reveal a body with torn clothes inside. "By the Runes." Pohl shouted as he jumped to his feet. "It's Viktor."

"Not a surprise." The man said while shaking his arms. "I'm pretty sure we'll find the rest of the ones left behind in there." He takes a closer look at Viktor's body. "But I have to admit that compared to the other bodies we've pulled out of there, he looks pretty well." He straightens up and calls for a stretcher. "Especially for someone who had been buried in a mountain of rubble."

"But he's not dead." Pohl said. The man looked at him like he was crazy. Pohl gets down on his knees. "He's breathing." The young boy put his head on Viktor's chest. "His heart is beating." He looked back up at the man for an answer, but the man just stared back at him in disbelief.

"Course I'm alive." Viktor groaned as he sat up. "Geez I ache." He rises to his feet for a brief moment before falling to his knees. "Man, I feel weak." He looked around at all the people staring at him. "What?"

"You're…you're suppose to be dead." The man who once held the sledgehammer said, backing away.

"Says who?" Viktor tries again to get to his feet. "Where Flik and the others?" He falls to his knees once more.

"We don't know sir." Pohl told him. "We've been clearing rubble for six months now and haven't found their bodies. You are the first one we've uncovered."

Viktor looks at Pohl. "Six months?" He asked in surprise. "You mean I've been asleep for six months."

"You mean you were asleep in that rock?" Liukan asked as he came up to Viktor with his medical bag. One of the men had called for the doctor when it was learned that the bear-man was still alive. Liukan opened his bag and brought the usual things he needed to make his examination. "Anything broken?" He asked.

With a confuse look on his face, Viktor shook his head. "No, but I am starving." His stomach makes a large growling sound.

"Well…that's a good sign." Liukan smiled. He finishes his examination of Viktor and packed everything back into his bag. "I suggest a large meal and a good hard drink." The old man chuckled while he got back to his feet. "Follow me as to where to get that." Liukan shuffled off to Ranma's house. "There are people there who have not forgotten you and have waited to put your bodies to a proper rest."

Viktor was still confuse, but he follows after the old man once he could get on his feet without falling. Liukan knocks on the door and it opens to reveal Cleo. She looks down at the doctor and up to see Viktor. "Can it be?" She asked with a shocked expression plastered on her face. "It cannot be." She shook her head.

Liukan smiles at the young woman. "But it is." He told her. "Seems our bear-man has been asleep in a rock.

Cleo looks at both them skeptical. "In a rock?"

"That's right." Pohl's head appeared from behind Viktor. "I should know. I held the stake that broke the rock that held him. It was the weirdest thing. The stake tip barely went in, but it was hard as heck to pull out."

Viktor looks down at the young man. "Do I know you?"

"I'm insulted V." Pohl looked shocked. "I served under you in the war."

"A lot of people were in my command kid." Viktor told him. Can't expect me remember each one, especially since I've been asleep for a while." He looked over at Cleo and gave a wave. "I can't wait to taste Gremio's cooking once more." The large man said while he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "Never got to when he came back to life."

"Well, you going to have to keep on waiting." Cleo told him. "Gremio left with Master Ranma a couple of months after the land was liberated."

"Ranma left?" Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Nobody knows why?" Cleo shrugged. "He just up and left."

"Let us discuss this inside, shall we?" Liukan interjected. "Viktor needs food before he collapses."

"Right." Cleo stepped aside to let the three of them in; Pohl had invited himself to lunch. "Lepant had taken over as president of the Toran Republic." Cleo explained as they make their way up stairs to the dinning room. Everyone has a seat on the side facing away from the door.

"Toran Republic? Is that what this country is being called now?" Viktor asked.

"Has a nice ring, doesn't it?" Cleo smiled. "Anyway, till the castle is rebuilt, this place will serve as part of the substitute castle." A large meal was brought up to the dinning hall. Rudely Viktor dug into the food and drink. Cleo decided not to scold him, seeing as he hadn't eaten in a long while. "The other generals have given up their house to help act as part of the substitute castle."

"So the rumors are true." Lepant enters the room. "One of our fallen warriors has returned." He takes a seat across from Viktor, the side that faces the door. "I have ordered the men to be careful breaking rocks that are big enough to hold a human in it, just in case the others are trapped in one."

"Thanks." Viktor said with a mouth full of food. Lepant thought it best not to look at him while they talked. Viktor swallows what is in his mouth before he speaks again. "So you going to tell my uncle I'm out?"

Lepant's mustache did a nervous twitch. "We can't. He left during the celebration we think." He told the bear-man. "Spoke of going to Warrior Village to inform Flik and Jason's parents of their death in person. We don't know what his intentions are after that. Your animals have left also."

"All except Artemis." Cleo corrected. As if he was being called, the white tiger came into the dinning room and lays by Viktor's feet. "When we came back to Gregminster he was sitting by the gates, with a pack on his back was, pawing to get in. We figure he's been there since the celebration. In the pack was your violin that your uncle was looking for."

"Everyday he came over to watch the castle debris being cleared away." Pohl butted in. "Nobody know why he stayed around the castle. Guess he knew you were still here." Pohl shrugs.

Viktor takes a large gulp of ale that was placed before him. "I see." He said.

"When you have finished eating, we'll get you some proper clothes that will fit your new position." Lepant told Viktor.

Viktor nearly chokes on a bite of food. "New clothes? New position? What do you mean?" He asked.

"You need to be rewarded for your efforts." Lepant laughed. "You didn't think you would get anything? You are one of the greatest heroes of our times."

Viktor rubs the back of his head. "I guess so."

Once he finished eating and drinking, Viktor was yanked off to the tailor shop to fitted for new clothes. Till his new clothes were ready, he was given clothes like the ones he had been wearing throughout the war. After the fitting, he was taken back to the McDohl residence to be informed of his new position in the Toran Republic. The table in the dinning room was cleared in order for the room to be turned into an office for President Lepant to conduct the usual business. The dinning table served as a desk for paper work, greeting officials, giving and taking orders.

"We'll start you out slow." Lepant explained. "A small command job."

Viktor raises an eyebrow. "Command job?"

"Yes." Lepant nodded. "You will be passing down orders down to others, to put is simply."

"I get a desk job?" Viktor could not believe his luck. "I don't know about this." He shakes his head. "It was easy being a commander in the army. All I had to do there was point at the Imperial army and tell the men to charge, or point back and tell the men to retreat. But to actually command people and do paper work?"

Lepant gives him a convincing smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine." He said with assurance in his voice. "We'll start you off in a couple of days. Once you get the hang of things, there will be no problem." He walked Viktor out of the makeshift office. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"But…" The door was closed in Viktor's face.

Three Days Later 

Viktor find himself up bright and early that day. He was dressed in a way he never found or thought himself to be dressed before. He wore a white dress shirt with a ruffled front, a yellow fancy tailcoat with silver links on the coat cuffs, black trousers, white socks, and dress shoes with golden buckles. (Basically imagine what a noble man in Victorian days were dress like.)

In the beginning, the tailor had gone through fits with the sleeves of Viktor's coat and shirt. At first the sleeves tore when Viktor first put on the coat and shirt, then every time Viktor bent his arms. When his clothes finally fit him right, he had trouble walking in his new shoes. They were tight and they hurt his feet. Not to mention the heel was a couple inches off the ground and he wasn't use to walking in something so tall. He also didn't like the way they had his hair. It was slicked back and in a ponytail.

Viktor's makeshift office was in the house of general Sonya; his desk was in her living room. Being the general of the Toran Navy, she had business elsewhere to take care of. Pohl served as his messenger boy between the McDohl house and Sonya's house.

"Ready for your first day of work V?" Pohl asked as he came in with a large stack of papers.

"It's not like I have much of a choice in the matter." Viktor yawned as he tries to flatten the ruffles of his shirt. "And don't call me V." He envied how Pohl was dress. So comfortable in his sea green T-shirt and shorts.

"Yeah, sure Vik." Pohl laughed. "First things first. You got to read over these papers, they are the orders for the morning. Then you got to assign people to do tasks." The young man plopped the tall stack in front of Viktor.

"All this is for this morning?" Viktor looked up and down the stack. "You have got to be kidding me." He exclaimed.

"You're lucky. This is a light load compared to the others." Pohl stretched his arms out to show Viktor what other's stacks were like. "Most of the other people get this much to do."

"Right." Viktor sighed. "How are things coming with the clearing of the castle?"

Pohl takes his seat at a small desk next Viktor's. "We've made good size dent in the clearing, but it's going to take a while." He told him while he brought out a newspaper to read.

Viktor gives him another envious glare before he starts in on the work. "Ok." He muttered while taking the first folder, opens it up and reads it. "Rockland…suffering from bandits…yadda…yadda…ya. Need help." He looked over at Pohl. "Hey, I thought Rockland didn't have worry about bandits. I mean, what does Varkas and Sydonia think they're pulling here?"

Pohl doesn't even look up from his paper. "Varkas is chief of the boarder guards and Sydonia just up and left, nobody knows where he's gone." He explained. "The bandits who have moved back into Mt. Seifu are not like the ones before. They're taking advantage of the situation of the new country starting."

"Oh." Viktor looked back down at the paper. "Ok. I say, send a scouting team over to check things out. See if we can get some control on this."

"Don't tell me Vik." Pohl replied. "Write it down and send it to Lepant to approve. If he approves he'll send some people over here for you to pick out to send there."

"Right." Viktor takes a clean piece of paper and picks up the quill. After dipping the quill into the ink well, he presses the tip on the paper to hear it snap. "Oh man. Pohl I need…" A quill appeared in front of his face. Pohl was the one holding it, even though he still had his nose in his paper. "Thanks." Viktor grumbled as he took the quill to try again. This time he manages to get a letter out before it snapped again and Pohl hands him another quill. "How many you got?" He asked the young man.

"Plenty." Pohl answered. "I figure you're going to break a few before you get a hang of this."

"Yeah, thanks for the confidence." Viktor replied sarcastically before he tries one more time. "Nice and easy." He told to himself. This time he lightly puts the quill tip to a new piece of paper. "Need people to send to Mt. Seifu as a scout party to check out bandit problems." Once he finished writing, he hands the note over to Pohl. "Take this to Lepant." He ordered.

Pohl looks at the note. "Like this?"

"Uh…yeah."

Pohl shakes his head. "Uh…no. Haven't you been reading the manual on how to fill out paper work?" Viktor shakes his head. "You have to write who you are addressing, who is addressing him or her, what the subject it is, then you write you message. And don't forget to sign it at the bottom."

"All that?" Viktor asked with surprise. "All that just to tell someone something so obvious?" Pohl nods. Viktor lets out a deep sigh. "Alright." He takes out a new piece of paper. Lightly he writes, "To: President Lepant, From: Commander Viktor, Subject: Rockland Problems. I suggest sending people to Mt. Seifu to scout out the mountain area." He signs his name at the bottom and hands it to Pohl to deliver, but the young man refuses to take it. "What now?" Pohl points to the pile of envelops near the clean paper and the inkwell. "You mean I have to address an envelope too?" Pohl nods. "But it's only going to the house next door." Pohl shrugs. "Alright." Viktor lets out another sigh. He pulls out an envelope and address it. To: McDohl house, From: Sonya house." He puts the letter inside, licks it, closes it and hands the envelope over to Pohl. "Now will you take it to Lepant?"

With a large grin on his face, Pohl takes the letter. "Sure thing Vik." He gives a salute before he runs out of the house. A couple minutes later Pohl came back with guy dress in a suit; a quill rested on the top of his right ear and he carried a notepad under his left arm.

Viktor looks up from the next folder he was reading. "Who is this?"

"Your secretary Vik." Pohl couldn't help but let out a laugh. "President Lepant couldn't read your handwriting and after I told him about breaking quill when you wrote, he thought it was best that you had one."

"A secretary?" Viktor raised an eyebrow. "What am I suppose to do with him."

"You tell him what you want written and he writes it." Pohl explained. "Just like if you want something delivered I deliver it."

Viktor nods. "I see." He's happy now that he doesn't have do it himself anymore. The quill hurt his fingers trying to be so light. And because he hadn't had much schooling, writing wasn't one of his strongest suits. "So when will Lepant send some people over for me to send over to Rockland?"

"When you tell him you need people to send over there." Pohl said as he sits back at his desk and takes up his paper again.

"Wait. What about the note I sent." Viktor asked.

"I told you, he couldn't read it." Pohl replied.

"So why didn't you tell him what I meant while you were over there?"

"Because that's not how it works Vik. It's all about the paper work."

"Oh for Runes sake." Viktor plopped his head down on the table.

"No time for a nap sir Viktor." The secretary scolded. "We have work to do. Especially if you want to get this done by noon."

Viktor picks his head back up. "Ok." He sighed. "Let's get started."

Time seem to drags on as Viktor went through folder after folder, making decisions and dictating to the secretary. Finally, to his relief, noon had come and he gets out of the stuffy house for a good lunch over at the McDohl's place.

Lepant was not in at the moment; he was out spending time with his wife. Cleo, on the other hand, was not busy with anything. But she did find it hard to eat with her stomach hurting like it did. What caused this stomachache? Taking one look at the bear-man all dressed up and busting up laughing.

After lunch, Viktor enjoyed a nice walk around the town, or he tried to. His shoes still hurt his feet and they were still hard to get use to. He walks up to where the work on the castle was. "Hey." He taps the shoulder of one of the workmen taking their lunch break. "How are things going?"

"Just fine sir Viktor." The man answered.

"That's great…" Viktor gave a nod of approval. "You didn't happen to find…"

"Any more bodies in rocks?" The man asked. "No sir."

"Oh…ok." Viktor gave a sigh.

"Don't worry. In time they will be found." The man replied reassuringly. Viktor nods and walks back towards his office. "By the way, nice outfit." The man called out to him and Viktor raised a hand to acknowledge him.

Pohl looks up from his puzzle to greet Viktor. "Have a nice walk Vik?"

Viktor plops into his chair at his desk and kicks his shoes off. "I guess so." He answered while he looked at another tall stack of papers on his desk. "Let me guess, have to be done by this evening." Pohl nodded. "Right." Viktor takes a folder and reads it. "Families having trouble making ends meet cause their men were lost in battle. Need decision on how to hand this." He looked over at Pohl. "You know, some of this work I find to be no brainers. If so, why this round about routine? Why not just address the solution?"

"Lepant has a lot more work on his desk than anyone else around here." Pohl answered. "He doesn't have time to read all the small complaints. He has to deal with people of the old Empire getting use to being in the Republic. Then there are skirmishes that are popping up everywhere, trying to revert this place back to the way it was. Like how the Liberation army started."

"Yeah…" Viktor went back to his paper work. '_No wonder Ranma wanted to leave. A kid doing a job like that at his age? No way._' Once again time dragged on as he goes through the paper work. Just when the thought he couldn't take another minute more, it was evening.

"Knock off time Vik." Pohl yawned. "Time to quiet for dinner and then bed for an early rise tomorrow."

"Boy don't I feel lucky." Viktor said sarcastically. He slips back into his annoying shoes and goes over to Marie's for dinner and a good drink. Once again he was met by the laughter of others who knew him well enough to know his outfit did not suit him. "Marie, when you finish laughing, could I get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure think Viktor." The Innkeeper chuckled. "I like your outfit."

Viktor rolls his eyes as she leaves. "I'm sure you do."

After a good meal and many stiff drinks later, Viktor finds himself stumbling back to Sonya's home. It was there that he would be spending his nights until the new castle was built, then he would have a room of his own there. "Today didn't seem so bad." He mumbled to himself. "I could get use to this job." He gave a relaxed groan before passing out on the bed.

A Couple Months Later 

"I can't take this!" Viktor roared. "If I see one more stack of papers with little complaints, I'm going to crack." He throws the last folder he had across the room. "I try one things and they don't like it." The big man complained. "So I try something else and they want to go back to last idea." He paces around the room angrily. At this point, his secretary thought it best to take his break and snuck out of the room. "Or they don't like the second idea, so I come up with a third one for them to hate even more. Or I can't come up with anything. I am not cut out for something like this. I don't like to think too much, bad for the brain." Suddenly he stumbled over his own two feet. "Plus I can't stand these shoes." He kicked them off. "And this coat." He yanked it off and throws it across the room. "And this annoying shirt. I've always hated ruffles. Nobody could get me to wear ruffles." He starts to take the shirt off.

"Whoa there." Pohl grabbed Viktor's hands and pulls them away from the shirt. "Before you strip here in the office, maybe you should take a breath of fresh are or something." He picked up Viktor's coat off the ground and helps him back in to it.

"Maybe you right." Viktor sighed.

"Course I'm right." Pohl said calmly. "You've been cooped up in this place so long, you going stir crazy. I say you should take the rest of the day off." The young man ushers the big man out the door. "I'm sure Lepant could understand." He said while handing Viktor his shoes.

"Yeah." Viktor takes a deep breath. "I need to relax. But I'd like…" Pohl closes the door on Viktor, "…to change first." He runs his fingers through his hair and gets them tangled in it. "And I hate the way my hair is put too." He puts his shoes back on before wandering around the town.

All though it is no surprise to him, he soon finds himself at the castle-clearing site. In almost a year a good amount of debris had been taken out. He spies a shovel stuck into a pile of dirt nearby. Without really thinking about it, Viktor takes the shovel and starts to dig. He figures he might have some luck in finding his sister and friends under the rubble, plus it was something to do. For some reason, sitting on his tail doing paper work just didn't work out for him, but doing something like this was…therapeutic or something like that. He almost had a large wheelbarrow full when the shovel was taken from him.

"Sir Viktor, you should not be doing this." The man who took the shovel scolded. "We are paid to do such work and we owe it to you. Besides you'll ruin your nice clothes that way."

Viktor tries to take the shovel back. "It's ok. I have plenty in case I ruin this one." But the man wouldn't let him have the shovel. "Come on. Just let me help out a little." He begged.

"No sir Viktor, I can't let you." The man ushered Viktor off the site. "Why don't you have a drink or something?"

Viktor put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright." As he headed for Marie's place, he pasted the gates and saw Artemis sitting there. Everyday since Viktor's awakening, the white tiger would be by the gates, tying to coax him to leave the city. The only difference this time was that Artemis had Viktor's pack with his violin in it and Star Dragon Sword on his back. "What is this?" The bear man asked his tiger friend.

"Isn't it obvious?" SDS asked coldly. "The beast wants to leave, as do I." SDS had also been trying to get Viktor to leave. Since the bear-man took his commanding job, SDS was left to be nothing else but a decorative. He longed to be used as he should. "Give up the job, it isn't you."

Viktor looked down at the sword. "Since when did you care about what is me and isn't me?" He asked. "You've been on my back about everything."

"I have no other choice. Your back is the only way to get around." The sword told him. "Besides, why do you want to stick around here?"

"I thought it was because I've been waiting for the others to be unburied. But now…" Viktor lets out a deep sigh.

The sword raises an eyebrow. "You don't think they are here?"

"Call it a feeling, I guess, but yeah." Viktor looked back at the castle site. "It's been two months and they haven't uncovered any big rocks like the one I was in and I doubt they will."

"So why don't you leave? You know you want to."

"I do, but I doubt if I they'll let me leave. They need help to get the country back into order. They'll talk me back into staying."

"So leave in the night, like Master Ranma did."

"Just leave?"

"It would be more your nature to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that you are a rude and poorly mannered man. So if you leave in the night, it wouldn't surprise anyone. Everyone knows how you act, they're surprise you haven't ran away from it all sometime ago."

"I would have thought that after six months hibernation and two months hanging on the wall would make you lose your edge, but your just at mean as ever." Viktor snapped.

"Well, I didn't asks to be slept on in a rock for six months or hung on a wall for two." SDS snapped back. "I am a recantation of the Night Rune and should be use for what I do best."

"Well it's not like I asked to be put to sleep in the rock on top of you." Viktor growled at him. "I didn't ask to be left alone and to do a job I was never made to do. And I don't need to hear insults from you." He storms of for Marie's inn.

"Viktor wait." SDS called after Viktor. "At least get me off this horrid beast. He reeks of foul odors and is infested with fleas."

"Deal with it." Viktor shouted back before he slams the door to the inn closed.

"Who were you yelling at?" Marie asked.

"My sword, who else would I have to argue with?" Viktor replied as he plopped down in a chair.

"I should have guess." Marie chuckled. "The usual drink I presume."

"Not unless you've got something stronger." Viktor replied.

"Sorry, not this time." Marie disappeared into the kitchen and comes back with a mug full of ale. "Something on your mind that you want to get off? I can lend an ear if you need it."

"Nah, that's ok." Viktor takes a gulp from his mug. Marie shrugs and leaves him to his thoughts. '_Maybe it's time I go with that hunch of mine._'

During the middle of the night, Viktor (dressed in same way he did during the war) slipped out of the house of Sonya. He snuck to the front gates of the city, where he meets up with Artemis; the white tiger still had the pack and SDS on his back. Viktor takes SDS off and placed the sword on his back. Next he takes the pack off to put on, but it was taken from him before he had the chance to do so. He turns around to see who took it.

It was Pohl holding the pack. "Leaving V?" He gives Viktor a sly grin.

Viktor glares down at him. "I thought I told you not to call me that." He snatches the pack back. "Yeah, I'm leaving. What's it to ya?"

"Nothing." Pohl put his hands behind his back and rocks on his feet. "Just that…I'm coming with you." He reached behind the gate and pulls out his sword and pack. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"Says who?" Viktor snorted.

"Your sister. She was always saying that." Pohl replied. "And if wasn't her, it was Flik. You know that someone had to keep you in check." The young man puts on his stuff. "I had a feeling you were going to sneak out of here some night."

"Forget it." Viktor crossed his wrists in front of him and shakes his head. "I'm not carting around some kid."

"Aw come on." Pohl begged. "I'm just as antsy to get out of here as you are. You think you're the only one suffering from cabin fever? I hate desk jobs just as much as you. I'll take any excuse to go out on an adventure." He gets down on his knees. "Please?"

Viktor throws his hands up in the air. "Alright. Alright! Just as long as you don't hold me down."

"Yes!" Pohl jumped to his feet. "Just think, I'll be traveling with the greatest commander the Liberation army ever had. Viktor the Bear-Man."

Viktor smiles at Pohl. "Flattery will get you somewhere." He grabs the young boy around the neck with his arm. "Like I won't kill you for calling me a bear." Viktor said as he glared down at the boy. "You know I only let one person do that."

"Sure…sure thing." Pohl said nervously. Viktor lets him go and he drops to his knees, rubbing his neck. When Viktor starts to walk away with Artemis by his side, he jumps back on his feet. "Hey wait up." Pohl cried as he chased after Viktor.

* * *

_A/N2 Ok, ok. So maybe it's not going to answer all the questions we have about what happen between game one and two. But hey, anything is left up to the imagination._


	20. The Search Is On

**The Search Is On**

After leaving Gregminster, Viktor and group travel down to Lenankamp for the rest of the night. To Viktor's surprise, there was a plaque one of the walls in the inn saying, 'This was one of the many hideouts of the Liberation army. It was here the torch in the object of an ear was passed from the Lovely Odessa to the Great Ranma. Rest in peace Odessa Silverberg.' After a minute of wondering if that was publicity for the owner or a nice jester from the people, he decides it was the latter part of the two.

The next day the group was up and sitting round the table in the inn having breakfast. "What's on the agenda?" Pohl asked before taking bite of eggs.

"Finding the others." Viktor said flatly.

"They're not at Gregminster?" Pohl looked surprised. "And after I left that note."

"You left a note?" Viktor was shocked. "What did it say?"

"Oh, that you and I were going out on an adventure and that we couldn't stand to be officers. And that we'll send letters of where we are in case the others were uncovered so they know where we'll be."

Viktor drops his head on the table. "Oh man." He groaned.

"We couldn't just up and leave without _any_ warning." Pohl told him. "So where are we going to look first?"

"I don't know yet." Viktor picked his head off the table. "I thought I go to Warrior Village and tell them that their kin is not dead as they were told."

"How do you know that they are not dead? Why give people's hope up like that?" Pohl took a bit of toast.

"I don't know, I just know." Viktor shrugged. "Something inside me is telling me that they're out there somewhere."

"So why find them?" Pohl asked. "Why don't they come find you?"

"Hey, you wanted an adventure." Viktor stated sternly. "Well here's an adventure."

"Yeah, but I was hoping to look for hidden treasures or fight evil guys for money." Pohl punches the air like he was beating up the bad guy.

"I know, we'll steal from the rich and give to the poor." Viktor mocked.

Pohl was absolutely clueless as to the fact that Viktor was making fun of him "Yeah, we could do that." He replied, while looking at the bear-man excitedly.

Viktor rolls his eyes at the young boy. "Oh yeah, sure we could." He said sarcastically. "After I find my friends and family." Viktor gets in Pohl's face. "And if you don't like it, you can go back to Gregminster and be the office messenger boy again."

Pohl puts his heads up in defense. "Ok. Warrior Village it is then."

After breakfast the two men and tiger traveled down to the Fortress to Kwaba. It was noon when they stop at Seika for lunch. From there it was off to Kaku to catch a boat to Tigeress Castle. Viktor wanted to see what the placed looked like after eight months, but it seem like it didn't change too much. There were still some people there, unfortunately not the ones the group were looking for. That trip wasn't a total loss though, they did get some surprised looks when Viktor came strolling in. After a nice visit the group took another boat to Rikon for the night.

"So how did you end up in the rock?" Pohl asked at dinner in the Rikon inn.

"I don't know." Viktor shrugged. He took a large bite of food. "Last thing I remember was Racqel telling us to stick out our hands. My hands suddenly felt warm and she yelled something, but I couldn't hear what. Then there was this blinding yellow light before everything went dark. Next thing I know, you and some guy were arguing over me being alive or dead." He takes another bite of food.

"Do you think will everyone else experience the same thing?" Pohl takes a sip from his cup.

"Maybe, won't know till we find them." Viktor answered.

On the next day it take the group till noon to get to and through the Fortress of Lorimar. It was night by the time they made it to Warrior Village. The sky was clear and there was a full moon that shown so brightly that a person could see without assistance.

Viktor stood outside the gates of the village looking in. Some how he felt uneasy at what he wanted to do. While everybody was standing around, something near the forest catches Artemis's attention. He trots off to investigate without Viktor or Pohl noticing.

"Having second thoughts?" Pohl asked.

"Maybe. I mean…how do I tell someone's parents their kids are alive?" Viktor looked down at Pohl. "I've never even met their parents and they never met me." He looked into the village and sees the small graveyard they had. "In there, there probably headstones with their name on it to mark their graves." He turned back to Pohl. "How will they know that I'm not some sort of freak, jerking their chain? What proof do I have to make them believe me?"

"I don't know Vik." Pohl shrugged. "Why don't we get a drink and wait till morning. You might have something by then." The young boy starts to push the big man towards the inn when Artemis comes running out of the forest back to the gates. He gets in front of Viktor and brushes up against him.

Viktor looks down at the white tiger. "What is it?" Artemis trots back towards the forest. When he gets to the forest's edge, he stops, turned around to look at Viktor, and growled.

Pohl looks over at Artemis. "What's up with you tiger Vik?"

Viktor goes to the edge of the forest. "Wants us to follow him." Artemis goes in and Viktor follows.

Pohl jogs after Viktor and Artemis. "Now? At this time of night?"

"There is something in here that he wants us to see I guess. Or there might be some sort of threat." Viktor pulled out SDS.

Pohl brings a lantern out of his pack and lights it. They walk through the forest till they come to a seven foot tree with the blade of an axe embedded into its bottom. "Is this what that tiger wanted to show us?" The young boy walks around the tree, looking at it. "I don't see anything special about it. Let's get out of here." He starts to head back where they came from. Artemis jumps in front of him, to stop him, and push him back toward the tree. "What?" Pohl steps to the side so Artemis slides past him. "What is so special about this tree?" Artemis goes up to the axe handle and rubs against it. Pohl looks to Viktor for answers. "He's your pet, you figure out what he wants."

"I am trying to figure out what he wants." Viktor studies the tree a bit. "Looks like someone gave up trying to cut this tree without getting very far." He put SDS back and takes a look at the axe. "Whoever swung the axe isn't very strong. The blade is barely in there." Viktor takes hold of the axe with both hands to pull it out. "It's stuck." He grunted as he puts a foot against the tree as leverage to help pull the tool out, but it didn't help and the axe remained stuck in the tree.

"Try wiggling it." Pohl suggested.

Viktor wiggles the axe handle back and forth, but the handle barely moves no matter how much muscle he put into it. After a couple of minutes the big man gives up. "It's not going to coming out." As soon as he finished say that, the axe fell out of the tree. "Some how…I should have seen that one coming." His sharp ears hear the tree split from where the blade sat, going up. Viktor, Artemis, and Pohl watch as the split opens up into a hole.

Pohl moves forward with the lantern to look into the hole. "Oh, you are not going to believe this." He laughed as he turns to face Viktor.

Viktor comes over to the hole. "What did we find?"

"Not what Vik, who." Pohl lifts the lantern to show what he meant. Inside the tree was Flik. He was in a standing position, arms crossed over his sword, shirt and pants torn. "He's not wearing his traditional bandanna and cape." Pohl commented.

"He didn't go in with his cape. Gave it up for Mathiu when he was hurt." Viktor explained as he reaches into the tree to pull Flik out. "As for the bandanna, I don't know what happen to it." He lays Flik carefully on the ground and puts a couple fingers to the neck to check for a pulse. "He's still alive, thank the Runes." Viktor smiles. "Let's get him to a doctor." He hands Pohl Flik's sword, then slings the blue man over one shoulder.

The group walks out of the forest, back to the gates of Warrior Village. There they are met by a tall with flat brown hair, mustache, and a short beard. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt, brown pants, and leather brogans.

"Halt, who goes there?" The man demanded. He brings a one-handed sword from the scabbard on his right side; he was a shield in his left hand.

"I am Viktor from the Liberation army. " Viktor tells the man. "You might remember me from the time Neclord attacked here. This is my traveling companion, Pohl and my tiger, Artemis."

The man put his sword away. "What is you business here?"

"We came to correct news that was delivered to you not long ago about you kin from here." Pohl replied.

The man raises an eyebrow. "Whom do you talk about?"

"I talk about Flik and his older brother Jason." Viktor brings Flik from over his shoulder. "Like for the fact that they are still alive."

"By the Runes." The man could not believe his eyes. "It can't be…" The man takes Flik from Viktor and holds the body caringly in his arms. "It is…" Tears well up in the man's eyes. "It's my boy, he is ok."

"Excuse me?" Viktor was caught by surprise. "Are you Flik and Jason's father?"

The man nods. "Yes." He said anxiously. "Come, we'll go back to my place." In a quick trot, the man walks back to where he lived. Viktor, Pohl, and Artemis were right behind him. "Cindy? Cindy! Get the doctor quick." He yelled when he got into the house.

Inside the house there was a fireplace with a couch in front of it to the right of the doorway. Opposite of the front door was two doorways with a staircase between them. The left door leaded to the kitchen and the right lead to the bathroom. The staircase leaded up to the second floor where the bedrooms were.

"Phil?" A woman with short curly blonde hair comes out of her room, to the edge of the stairs. She is dressed in a green long sleeve dress. "What is it?" She looks down at her husband who was still carrying Flik. "Is that my child?" She said as her voice begins to break. She comes running down the stairs to them.

Phil puts Flik on the couch. "Yes, yes." He answered excitedly.

"But I thought he was dead." Cindy's eyes well up with tears. "That man in black, he said they were dead. That they died in the castle at Gregminster." She cried.

Viktor speaks up. "Well it turns out that we were not dead after all. He was going on what he knew from the site."

Cindy looks over at Viktor. "Who…who are you?"

Viktor blushes a bit. "I am a friend of Flik and Jason." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That man was my uncle."

Cindy runs up to Viktor and hugs him. "Yes…. He told us that." This takes Viktor by surprise, but he hugs back. "He was so sad when he told us of their death and yours. He told us how sorry that he didn't have anything to give us to remember them by." She pulls back and looks up at Viktor. "That their animals and their things disappeared. A couple days later two wolves showed up at our door with packs on their back. Inside was Flik and Jason's instruments. The wolves wouldn't leave the village or the forest."

"Wolves?" Viktor raised an eyebrow. "You mean Apollo and Dawn?" Cindy points to a white wolf and a black wolf that came from down the stairs over to them. "Hey you guys must have known that he was here," Viktor kneels down to pet them, "just like Artemis knew that I was still in the castle." He looked over at the white tiger. "You also seem to know that Flik was here too?" Artemis just licked his face.

"I brought the doctor." Pohl's voice calls into the house. Everyone turns to face the front door. "What? You said you wanted a doctor and seeing as nobody was going to go get him, I thought I should." Pohl moved to the side to let the village doctor examine Flik. When the doctor was done he declared Flik to be ok, but would need food in the morning.

Viktor and group were invited to stay at the house. Flik was put up in his old room, where Pohl was to sleep also; the two wolves went up to join them. Viktor stayed out on the couch, with Artemis (in kitty form) sleeping on his chest.

In the morning, Pohl woke early to go down stairs for breakfast with Viktor and Flik's parents.

Cindy brings Flik breakfast in bed, he wakes up to the smell of scrambled eggs and toast. "Good morning sweetheart." She cooed.

"What's going on?" Flik rubbed his eyes. "Mom?"

"I brought breakfast." Cindy smiled. "This is just a start. I'll bring up more when you're done." She kissed his forehead.

"Mom!" Flik wiped his forehead, causing his mother to laugh on her way out of the room.

"Aw. Is little Flikie being embarrassed by his mommy?" Viktor laughed. Watching Flik's face go dark red made him laugh even harder, till a pillow hit him in the face. "Hey!" He picked the pillow off the floor and walks over to Flik's bed. Flik stuck out his tongue before he began to eat. "Real mature blue boy." Viktor pull a chair up to the side of the bed. "You can't blame her for acting the way she did. After all, she thought you were dead."

"Dead?" Flik nearly choked on a bite of toast. "What made her think I was dead?"

"Actually the whole village thought you were dead." Viktor laughed nervously. Flik looks at him in disbelief. "Yeah, ya see…Uncle Severus told your parents you were dead."

"He told them what?" Bits of egg flew out of Flik's mouth. "What in the world made him tell them that?"

"You can't blame him." Viktor told him. "When we didn't come out of the castle when it fell, people thought we were dead. They had no idea we were asleep in stuff."

Flik looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Viktor rubbed the back of his head. "I was in a rock for six months and you were in a tree for eight months. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Hmmm…" Flik leaned his head back to think. "Being told to stick out my hands, them feeling warm, and a bright blue light before darkness." He looked back at Viktor. "I was in a tree for eight months?" Viktor nodded.

"Oh Flik. I know you're talking with your friend and all, but I thought I just stop by with some new clothes." Cindy comes into the room with a bundle of clothes. "Yours are so torn up and I can't have you going around like that." She pinched his cheek after putting the clothes down on the bed. "And I got you a new cape and bandanna. I notice you didn't seem to have them like you did last time." She leaves the room.

Viktor stifles a laugh. "You mother hasn't changed much."

Flik rubs his cheek. "You're telling me." He got out of bed and looked at he clothes that were brought in. "It was ok when I was little, but this is ridiculous." They were the same ones he had during the war.

"Hey, at least you have a mother to worry over you." Viktor said. He leaves the room to go back to the kitchen for some more breakfast.

Flik changes into his new clothes and just finishes tying on his new bandanna when his mother comes in with another plate food for him. "You must eat up." Cindy sit him back down on the bed. "You were always such a thin boy. Not enough meat on you." She pushed the plate into his hands. "And with eight months of no food, you going to get super thin. So thin that the wind will blow you away." She ruffled his hair.

"Mom…" Flik sighed. "I know you thought I was dead, but I'm not. You don't have to fret over me."

"Oh I know you a big boy now." Cindy looked affectionately at him. "But to me you'll always be my little boy and you are here to stay."

"Uh…" Flik looked down at his plate. "I would love to stay, but I can't."

Cindy has a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Flik poked at his eggs. "I haven't finished my…'Journey of Manhood'."

"What do you mean you haven't finished?" Cindy grabbed his chin to have him look at her. "You have made a name for yourself as a warrior."

"But that's not all what it takes to finish it." Flik pushed her hand away. "I still have things left to do."

"Things like what?" Cindy asked.

"Things like…um…" Flik tried hard to think of something. "Things like…finding Jason." He said quickly, well trying to be convincing. "Who knows where he is and what he's stuck in. Plus there is keeping an eye on Viktor, till his sister is found."

Suddenly, Cindy attitude changes. "Oh yeah. He's just the sweetest thing." She just wanted to squeal. "He's so like how an older brother should be. He was just telling us how he wants to find his little sister and how worried he is about her."

"Jason did on ok job at being a big brother." Flik said. He breathed a sigh of relief that they were on a different subject.

"I suppose so." Cindy put a finger to her cheek to think about it. "But he could have done better at the job of it, as far as I'm consider."

"You didn't get much of chance to see how much he's changed when we last visited." Flik looked at her nervously. "Maybe you'll have a better chance when I find him and bring him home."

"Maybe you're right." Cindy sighed. "Though it will be tough to let you go again. Can you stay one more night before you leave? For your mother?"

Flik nods. "Ok. I suppose one more night wouldn't hurt."

Happy, Cindy leaves to let Flik finish eating.

After breakfast, Flik find himself outside in the graveyard. He was looking at the two headstones that were to be him and Jason; it feels freaky to looking at one's grave.

"You going to keep staring at that or are you going to do something about it?" Viktor came up behind him and it startled the blue man.

Flik grabs the right side of his chest. "Don't do that."

"You didn't hear me come up?" Viktor was surprised. "I made enough noise to scare birds away." He laughed.

"I was just in deep thought, that's all." Flik looked back at the graves. "I wonder what they have buried here for us. I know it's not our instruments. According to dad, the wolves wouldn't let them near them."

"Why not dig it up and find out?"

"I don't know, wouldn't be wrong to dig up a grave?"

"Not if it's your own."

"I guess not." Flik kneeled down to his grave to uncover it. Inside the hole was a wooden box two feet long and one foot wide. He opened the box and takes a look. With a face the shade of red embarrassment, Flik slammed the box closed. "I can't believe they buried that?" He groaned.

"What's in there?" Viktor asked.

Flik jumps to his feet. "N…nothing." He tries to make a run for his house, but Viktor got in his way.

"What's in the box?" Viktor asks again. Flik tries to walks around him, but big man stepped in front of him. Flik moves another way, only to be blocked by Viktor again. "Come on, tell me what's in there."

"I tell you it's nothing." Flik growled. "Let me by."

Viktor puts his hand up. "Ok, ok." He stepped to one side and bows to let Flik pass.

"Thank you." Flik says stiffly. He tucked the box in one arm and walks pass Viktor. Once his back was to Viktor, the box was grabbed from him and opened up. "You jerk." Flik snapped as he whips around to make a grab for the box. "Give it back." Viktor put a hand on Flik's forehead to hold the blue man back while he looked into the box. A huge grin appeared on his face. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll sheath Odessa in you! I swear I will!" Flik snarled while he tried to push Viktor's hand off his forehead.

Viktor lifts his hand without warning, while Flik was still pushing up against it and the blue man fell forward on to his face. "Don't worry." He assured Flik while putting the lid back on the box. Just after Flik got up and rubbed his nose, Viktor tosses the box back to him. "It looked well loved. I remember it vividly in the memories we all shared. What was its name again?"

"Smoky." Flik said loud enough for Viktor to hear, but quietly enough for no one else. "Who knew they still have it. How embarrassing is it to have my old stuff dragon buried in my grave?" He opened the box again to look down a thin green dragon with stuffing was come out of its back and legs.

Viktor had uncovered Jason's while Flik was talking. "How about having Patches the rag dog?" He held up a box, the same size as Flik's, which held a thin rag dog with patches on over certain parts.

Flik cock an eyebrow. "They kept that too?" He managed to gulp down a laugh that he caught in his throat. "Last I remembered, when he and I hit the age of seven, our dad took them away. He said we were too old to have stuff animals to cart around with us."

"Parents will say one thing, but mean another." Viktor shrugged. "They may have told you that they threw them away so that you won't go looking for them, but kept them to remember how young you once were."

"That makes sense." Flik nodded. "Even if it's coming from you."

Viktor tosses the box with the rag dog over to Flik. "Funny." He stretched from side to side before he grasped the headstone with Jason's name on it and wiggles the dirt around it loose. When it was loose enough, he pulled it out of the ground.

Zorak spies the action from his house. "What do you think you are doing?" He demanded as he came charging over to the graveyard. "How dare you desecrate the graves of our fallen warriors. Have you no respect?" At the moment all Zorak could see was Viktor's back, so when the big man turned around, the chief was quite surprised at who he was looking at. "Sir Viktor?" Flik coughed a little and Zorak looks over to see him too. "Young Flik? You both are still alive? But we were told that you were dead."

"Seems everyone was mistaken. Some how we got out of the castle." Flik told his chief.

Zorak looks confused. "Well if you are alive, why is young Jason's grave being unburied?"

"Cause he ain't dead." Viktor said, putting down the gravestone. He moved over to Flik's headstone and removes it also.

"I see." Zorak nodded. "I am glade to hear that. So where is young Jason and miss Racqel?"

"Don't know." Flik shrugged. "We'll have to go out to look for them."

Zorak looks at him. "We? Young Flik, don't you think it is time to come back to the village. Surely you must have finished your journey and are now ready to take on the responsibility of being a warrior."

"I wished everyone would get off my back about that." Flik retorted. "I haven't finished it, ok? I don't when I'll finish or if I even want to. When I'm done, I'll let you know. Ok?" He rearranged the boxes that were tossed to him and runs off for his house.

Zorak looks surprised. "Oh my. Was it something I said?"

Viktor looks over to Flik's house. "No, but it may be something I might have." He sighed. "I'll talk to him." Zorak nodded and leaves.

Pohl comes from it over to the graveyard. "Is something wrong with Flik?" He asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Viktor told him. "Grab a headstone. We're taking back to his house." The bear-man picked up Jason's headstone like it was almost nothing and heads for the house.

Pohl looks at Flik's headstone. "You've got to be kidding me." He groaned. After trying to left the heave hunk of stone, Pohl ends up dragging it.

"Flik?" Viktor peeked into the blue bandana man's bedroom. "Can I come in?"

"If I said no, would you listen?" Flik grumbled.

Viktor enters the room. "Probably not." Flik was laying on his back on his bed with his arms crossed under his head, staring at the ceiling. Viktor sat in the same chair he did before. "I guess I stepped over the line." He said nervously.

"I don't think I'm really upset for the journey really." Flik sighed. "It's just…I don't think I ready to come back here to settle down." He turned his head over to look at Viktor. "You know that that's what my parents will want me to do once my journey is over."

Viktor rubs the back of his head. "I guess so…"

"I like adventuring. Be out exploring the world." Flik sat up. "I'm not ready to stop, to stay in one place and never leave again." He started to fiddle with the ends of his bandanna. "I guess that's why I haven't been putting much effort into whole 'Manhood' thing. It was kinda like an excuse to not have to come back till I'm want to."

"So why don't you tell you parents that." Viktor asked.

"I don't know…" It was Flik's turn to rub the back of his head. "Cause I guess, I'm not really sure what I want to do right now."

Viktor gives him a smile. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to think about it when we go to look for our lost siblings."

Flik nods. "Yeah, your right."


	21. There Are Animals To Hear And Wars To Cr...

_A/N: That's right, I'm back after a long period of no updates. Hope you didn't think I'd abandon this thing after so much work and sweat I put into it. And yeah, I know the title is kinda weird, but hey, it was the best I could think of for this story._

* * *

**There Are Animals to Hear and Wars To Crash**

After spending a second night at Warrior Village, the group of six set out to search for the rest of their missing party. Each human had a pack that held an instrument and some food. Flik rode on Dawn, Viktor rode on Artemis, and Pohl rode Apollo.

First they searched the area around Warrior Village. From there they went through the Fortress of Lorimar to the Domain of the Dragon Knights. With no luck there, they searched the land between the Dragon Knights' domain and Toran Lake. That also included Milich's old Fortress and Soniere prison.

Again with no sign of those they look for, they move on to the Northern Checkpoint and searched the land of Moravia. The City-State army was no longer there, they were probably driven out or they left on their own. Once more there was no sign of those they look for. They skipped Gregminster to search the land around it and past the Fortress of Kwaba.

With nothing there the search took them through the Great Forest, Kobold Village, and the new Village of the Elves. They even traveled to the Village of Dwarves and Kwanda's old Fortress. It took them five months to search; even with the use of the animals like detectors.

"We've looked everywhere." Flik sighed. The group was camping in the forest near the boarder gates between the Toran Republic and the City-State. Everyone sat around a roaring fire. "There's no sign of them."

"So we take our search out of the here," Viktor points to the ground next to him, "And go over there." He pointed towards the gates. "Nothing says they had to still be here."

Flik was cross-legged on Viktor's left. "And just where will we start?" He leaned on his right leg to get closer to the bear-man's face. "The City-State is almost twice as big as the Toran Republic." He straightened back up and throws a hand in the air. "They could be anywhere."

"So let's start up," Viktor points towards the sky, "and work our ways down." He made a squiggly line as he brought his forefinger down to the ground. "We'll start in Highland." Viktor crossed his arms with an 'I'm so smart' look on his face and a confidant nod.

"But aren't Highland and the City-States enemies?" Pohl asked as he turned his head away from Viktor so he could roll his eyes.

"Things there are like how things were with the City-State and the Scarlet Moon Empire." Viktor explained. "If the City-State doesn't bother Highland, then Highland won't bother the City-State and vise versa."

"If you say so." Flik sounded a bit skeptical.

"Trust me, I know my country." Viktor said with confidence. "We'll be ok."

The next day they traveled to the boarder gates to get through. There, they met up with a confused Varkas. "I thought you were dead." He said.

"By Runes…" Flik quickly his right fist up to his mouth and bites his forefinger for a second. "I mean we've been getting that a lot." He forced on a smile. "But as you can see, we are very much alive."

"Yes, I can see that." Varkas scratched his head and gave a confused look to the three of them. "How did you get out of the castle without us seeing you?"

Viktor rubs the back of his head. "We…we really don't know."

"I see." Varkas laughed. "So you are leaving our country, why?"

"To look for our siblings of course." Flik replied. "We don't know where they are."

"Well, good luck then." Varkas bided as they leave.

The group travels through Banner Path on their way to Banner Village at a quick trot.

"So what was it you really wanted to say back there?" Viktor asked Flik as soon as they were out of hearing range of the boarder gates. "I know you want to say something, so out with it."

"By the Runes, your right." Flik said in a mocked surprise tone. "Thank you oh so very much for pointing that out." He put a finger to his chin. "We must have gotten lost." Next Flik snapped his fingers. "I knew as we were going up we shouldn't have taken that last turn." He added very sarcastically.

"Feeling better." Viktor managed to say through his chuckling.

"Oh yes." Flik sighed with relief. "I found it so hard not to say to Varkas's face, or anyone else's for that matter." His tone turned to an irritated one. "It's not like we didn't know we suppose to be dead, but everyone have to point it out?"

"They're just surprised, that's all." Viktor gave another chuckle. "They can't help that…Hey!" He almost falls off Artemis as the white tiger reared up to stop from hitting a man that suddenly came out of the woods; they were halfway through the forest. "You really need to watch where you are going." Viktor yelled at the man.

"Forgive me." The man bowed slightly. "My name is Badeaux." He seemed to be looking pass them, rather then at them. "As you can see, I can not."

Viktor blushes with embarrassment. "Oh…"

"We're sorry. I guess we were being in too much of a rush to see you." Flik said apologetically.

Badeaux tilts his head down like he was looking at the two wolves and tiger. "Your…animals, I sense something." He got down on one knee to reach out to them. At first the animals didn't know what to make of it, so they stayed where they were. "They have had a great loss in the beginning of their life…the lost of parents. They have had…great care by a bear-man, a cape woman, a blue man, and a red man…. They have been through a…through a war. Now they are worried over the…misplacement? No…over missing of the cape woman and red man." Badeaux got back up and turns his head so it was facing the three humans. "Am I right?"

Viktor gets off Artemis. "Uh… "How do you know all that?" He asked. Pohl and Flik got off the wolves. "Have you heard of us?"

"I have learned to manage with my handicap." Badeaux explained. "Do to my blindness I have found it best to learn from the animals of the forest." He motioned to the animals to come closer. Still unsure of the strange man, they gave him a sniff. When they found him to be all right, they slowly moved forward. Badeaux gentle put a hand them one at a time. "Yes, they have had great care. They care for you as much a you care for them." Badeaux smiled. "They seem to have a lot to say, but cannot because you are not in tune with them."

"Try as we might, we could never truly be in tune with them." Viktor said, looking at Artemis. "But since we grew up with them, we know them pretty well to get along just fine."

"I see." Badeaux nodded. "I admit it takes a special kind of gift. But…I have something that you all would like. " He brought out a small pouch. "There are runes out there that are almost as rare as the ones your animal friends wear."

"Something almost rare as Transformation Runes?" Flik raised an eyebrow. "What are they?"

Badeaux opens the bag and brings out a crystal. "They are called 'Listening Runes'." He held it out for one of the men to take. "These runes, once placed an animal, will give them the ability to speak in a way we can understand. They are hard to find, but they are out there."

Pohl takes it and hands it over to Viktor. "Really." The bear-man said while he held the crystal up and turns it in his hand to look at the picture of an ear with a hand by it. When he's done he looks over at Flik, "What do you think?"

Flik takes the crystal rune from Viktor to look at it. "Sounds interesting."

Pohl speaks up. "Well I think it's a bad idea."

Viktor looks at him. "What's so bad about it?"

"If animals were meant to speak, they would have an ability to." Pohl replied. "Wouldn't they?"

"They might want to talk, but they have developed the ability to." Viktor looked down at the animals. "Right?" The three animals look at him with the look of like they didn't know how to answer. They were just as confused on the matter as the humans were.

"Could be that we haven't developed the ability to speak." Badeaux answered. All eyes fall on him. "Who says that we are speaking and animals do not. Ever think about how they see us? Perhaps they speak and we growl. After all, who says that humans are the higher beings? Are all not equal in one way and superior in another?" He bowed his head down toward the animals. "Does that make any more sense?" Again, the animals didn't know how they would answer.

"I guess it makes some sense." Flik said after thinking about it for a moment. He happened to glance over to see Pohl tapping the side of his head. With a glare, Flik gave the young boy a slap upside the head. "Show some respect." He whispered harshly to Pohl.

"Do not be hard on the boy." Badeaux laughed. "Some things can go beyond one's mind." He held the bag out. "So what do you say, would you like to have them?"

"Uh…" Viktor was taken by surprise by this. "I don't think we have the kind of money it would take to buy them."

"I did not ask for money." Badeaux smiled as he brought the bag back down by his side. "I asked if you would like to have them." Viktor looks to Flik with raised eyebrows.

"With all due respect…" Flik says as he hands the crystal back to Badeaux, "but one could not help wondering why someone would give things as rare as these away."

Badeaux takes the crystal from the blue man. "I give them out to those that are in need of such thing to better a friendship with our animal friends." He replied. "Besides, if I need to locate more I can do so. There are secrets of the forest that one can learn if they have the ability to want to learn." The blind man kneeled down and reaches for the left paw of animals to puts a Listening Rune on them. "I know there are four animals, but I only had three on me for now. With luck our paths might cross again and I will have one more for the last animal." When he is done he gets up, dusting his hands and knees. "There, this should make thing a little easier." The animals turn to their human friends.

"Now we can understand each other." Artemis said happily. "It's about time."

"Don't tell me you're going to have an attitude like Star Dragon Sword." Viktor groaned.

"Oh this is just what we needed," SDS whines, "talking animals." Viktor gave Artemis a pleading look.

"Runes forbid." Artemis laughed. He rubbed up against Viktor's legs to comfort him. "But now I can voice my opinion every once and awhile that you might to hear."

"Or make a request in a way you can understand." Dawn added in. "Like for instance." She moved over to Flik. "I got this itch in the middle of my back I can't quite reach." She arched her back for him to scratch. "A little higher…to the right…a little more…a little more…. Oh yeah. You found it." Flik couldn't help but laugh as Dawn thump her right hind leg on the ground in delight.

Apollo turns back around to look at Badeaux. "I guess we have you to thank for all this." The strange man was not there. "Odd." He sniffed the air. "He's gone and there isn't a trace of him. Not even a sniff."

"Could he be like the old woman we helped from the mountain?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Apollo sniffed air around where the man stood at. "He was here, he left a scent where he stood. Just not where he went…the old woman and her family didn't really have a scent."

"Besides, he said he hoped we'd cross paths again in the future." Artemis added.

"Well I hope he knows he has our thank, cause we cannot stand around wondering where he went." Viktor said. "We have missing that need to be found."

Everyone nods in agreement and continue traveling the path to Banner Village. There they had lunch at the inn before taking a boat to Radat Town. Afterwards they headed over for Ryube Villages. Along the way, they past a patch of forest that seem to have some construction going on, like something was being built in the middle of it. But the group had no interest in find out what it was, nor did they care.

Deciding to stay at Ryube Village for the night, the group goes into the inn for dinner and a couple rooms. Viktor sits across from Flik, Pohl sit to his right and Artemis in cat mode laid on the seat to his left. Dawn and Apollo, in dog mode, each sit in a chair on the sides of Flik.

"Have you heard?" They heard a woman say to another. "Completion of the fort is almost done."

"Really?" The other asked. She breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good. I'd feel much safer now that it will be up."

"Me too. But that will mean that our men folk will be pulled away to there."

"At least they will be close by and not up at the front."

"Yes, thank the Runes for that. I think I would just die if my husband and son were to go to the front. I'd worry about them night and day."

"I know what you mean. I would worry about my brothers."

Flik looks over at Viktor. "Sounds like a war is about to break out here."

Viktor looks back at him. "It's nothing to worry about. Probably skirmishes between us and Highland. The two countries like to bug one another to keep on the toes. Neither side really want to have a war, but either side want to show any weakness."

"Are you sure about this?" Flik asked.

"Course I'm sure." Viktor replied. "Remember, I've lived here most of my life. I know how my country works. To get all worried about it will make you sick."

"Humans." Artemis sighed as he pokes his head up to table level. "And you call us primitive."

Viktor looks at the white cat. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"We go by survive of the fittest." Artemis turned to look at the human. "If you're fit enough to fight, you fit enough to have your own territory. Once you have that territory, you show that you can protect it. Once you've proven that, nobody else will bother you. But you humans aren't happy with just having your own territory, you want to push the limits. So you go around looking for others' to take. When you lose, you play games rather then accept defeat and go back to what you have."

"But what about if you don't have enough to survive on?" Pohl interjected. "Then you go around to take other's territory."

"True, but only if we have to." Apollo replied. "If we don't have to, then we are happy with what we have."

"See, this is why this whole animal talking thing is so bad." Pohl complained. "Now we get to hear how animals are better than humans."

Artemis jumps from the chair onto the table. "I didn't say we were better, I was just pointing something out." He said while glaring at Pohl. "As Badeaux says, we are all equal in one way and superior in another."

Pohl glares back at Artemis. "Well I thought that old man was crazy."

"Time to change the subject." Flik butted in.

Dawn look at him. "To what?"

"How about why you guys left Tigeress Castle." Viktor replied.

"We don't really know." Artemis answered. "We were on the top floor of Tigeress when we saw lights go out of the fallen castle. Three lights to be exact."

"Interesting thing is, we didn't really know where you would land." Dawn added. "We just went where our instincts took us."

"Unfortunately, my instincts couldn't take me to where Jason is." Apollo pouted. "I don't know why, but I just couldn't pick him up on smell or feelings." He put his head down on the table. Flik gave him a comforting pat on the head.

"But Luna seemed to know." Artemis looked over at Apollo. "Or at least I think she did."

"He could be with Racqel." Dawn speaks up. "Being with Racqel would make it so Luna could find him. You know how worried over Flik he would be, so that's why you could only find out Flik." She looked past Flik at Apollo. "That has to be the explanation."

"Maybe you right." Apollo sighed.

"Well, we'll know when we find them." Artemis yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to call it a night." He stretched." There is a bed that has my name on its middle." He hopped off the table and goes to the door that led to the room that Viktor would be staying in. "Um…could someone open the door?" Viktor sighed and got up to open the door. "Oh yes. Being able to talk is defiantly a plus." Artemis purred as he went in.

Flik looks at the two dogs. "What about you two?"

"Well, since we'll be doing most of the walking…" Dawn started.

"It would be a good idea." Apollo finished.

"Now that's something to ponder." Flik said. "Do you guys ever get tired of carrying us around?"

"If we did, we would have let you know long time ago." Apollo answered.

"Besides, you only ride when you are in a hurry. Right?" Dawn asked. "It's not like you were constantly on our backs." She and Apollo got off the chairs and head for the door to the room that Flik would be staying in.

"I guess not." Flik replied as he got up to open the door for them to enter the room. The two dogs thanked him as they went in.

For the rest of the night the humans were left to eat and drink to their hearts content, while the animals had a comfortable sleep. Both groups did not have to worry about having the argument of animal verses humans.

The next day the group leaves Ryube Village to the boarder gates that sit between City-State and Highland. Before they could even get close enough to cross, a couple of guards come out of a little house that sat there. "Halt." The one who seem to the captain said. "No one is allowed in or out of the City-States. These gates are closed to all public use."

"Why?" Viktor asked the captain.

"Don't you know?" The captain looked at him. "There is a war going on with Highland."

"A war?" Viktor looked surprise. "Why would we be at war with Highland?"

"That is not the concern of civilians like you." The captain told him.

"But we are not civilians. We're…" Viktor takes a moment to think. "We're mercenaries." He then suddenly blurts out.

"Mercenaries?" The captain raised an eyebrow, looking at them carefully. "Hmm…certainly look ragged enough to be some." He rubbed his chin. "Well if you are looking for work, I suggest going to Muse City. If you're lucky you might get hired for a nice position at the new fort that they building over there." The captain points at the patch of forest they had passed when they came to Ryube from Radat.

"I plan to." Viktor said.

Knowing how Viktor felt at the moment, Artemis takes right off for Toto Village, which is on the way to Muse City. Dawn and Apollo were caught off guard by the white tiger's sudden take off, but in a couple second they were able to catch up with him.

"Mercenaries?" Flik asked when they caught up.

Viktor shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

"What about looking for the others?"

"We can't find them if there is a war going on." Viktor told him. "If we join up with this war, we might be able to enlist some help in our search."

"Ok, two questions. One," Flik holds up a finger, "I thought you said that there was no war going on here. Two," He brings up another finger to make them two, "how will we enlist the help in our search?"

"That's what were going to Muse City for, answers and help." Viktor replied with a serious look on his face. "I don't know why this is happening." This made Flik worry, for when Viktor starts to act serious it usually meant something bad must be going down.

The group makes a minor rest stop for the animals to get some food and water at Toto City before taking off again for Muse City. Once there, Viktor jumps off Artemis and hurries to city hall. Flik jumps off Dawn to chasing after him and leaving Pohl, much to the young man's dislike, to take care of the animals.

"You can't go busting in there." Flik said when he caught up with Viktor.

"Watch me." Viktor went in with Flik following him. A young man with short red hair, black vest, white long sleeve shirt, and yellow pants with black shoes stands in his way to the mayor's office.

"Whoever you are, you may not enter." The man ordered, holding out a hand to stop the bear-man. "Lady Annabelle is very busy at the moment."

Viktor pushes the man to one side. "Out of my way, I have questions that need answering." He grabbed the door handle and throws it open.

"How dare you act that way!" The man yelled as he grabbed Viktor's arm to pull him back.

Flik grabs the other arm. "Viktor, behave yourself. This is no way to get answers."

"Let me go." Viktor demanded while she shook them both off and enters the room.

Annabelle was sitting behind her desk looking over some papers. She looks up to see Viktor force his way in. "Always one to make a scene aren't you?" She smiled.

"Of course." Viktor replied as he strolls into the middle of the room. "Have you ever known me to be subtle?" There was a big grin on his face.

"Don't worry Lady Annabelle," The man assured the young mayor as he ran into the room and over to the desk. He got between it and Viktor, "I have called the guards." A couple of men in uniforms come up to the door with their swords drawn.

"It's ok Jess." Annabelle said as she got up from the desk and comes over to put a hand Viktor's shoulder. "I know this jerk." She laughed as he rolled his eyes at her. "You can tell the guards to go back to their posts."

"If you say so Lady Annabelle." Jess answered skeptically. He goes back to the door to dismiss the guards. Flik peeked into the room after the guards leave and Jess goes back to the desk.

"I have to admit," Annabelle steps in front of Viktor to look him in the eye. "When I heard your gruff voice out there, I couldn't believe it." She walked around the big man, looking him over. "I mean your uncle stop by here some time ago telling us you, your sister and your friends were dead after the battle that won the Scarlet Moon Empire war."

"Speaking of my uncle…" Viktor turned around to look for Annabelle and end up going round in circles a bit before he found her standing right in front of him. "Do you know where he's gone?"

"Not really." Annabelle shrugged. "He just stopped by to tell me the news and left. No real hint as to where he would be heading for."

"Hmmm…" Viktor put a hand to his chin to think.

"So who is the cute guy peeking in to the room?" Annabelle pointed past Viktor and at the door.

"Him?" Viktor asked while pointing a thumb in the same direction. "That's Flik. I've told you about him."

"Oh? So that him." Annabelle stepped out so that Viktor wasn't blocking her anymore and beckons Flik into the room. "Come on it. It's ok."

Flik gives a slight bow her. "How do you do?"

"You didn't tell how quite the gentleman he was." Annabelle looked over at Viktor with a friendly glare.

"No." Viktor shrugged. "But I do remember telling you about something else." He pointed at Flik's sword.

"Oh, that's right." Annabelle put her right forefinger to her head and winks with her right eye. Then she walks back to her desk and has seat. "So did you finally bring your sister here like you promised you were going to do the next time you were going to visit? I haven't seen her in ages and I want to see how she looks, not to mention meet this little sweetheart of hers." Annabelle straightened the papers she had on her desk into a pile.

"Well…" Viktor rubs the back of his head. "No, cause I don't know where she or her boyfriend is. We go separated when the castle went down, so Flik and I went to go look for them, but we got stop heading for Highland."

"Which will bring us to why we…actually he," Flik points a thumb over at Viktor, "came busting into your office. We hear that you and Highland are at war."

"That's right." Annabelle nodded. "I guess you can say that as soon as your war was over, ours started. Give or take a month or so.

Viktor puts his hands on her desk and leans forward to get a little close to her face. "Why?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Jess said in an irritated tone as he reaches over and grabs the collar of Viktor's shirt, yanking him away from the desk.

"For your information, I use to live around here." Viktor replied. He grabbed Jess's hand and pulls it off his collar. When Viktor started to squeeze the hand, Jess tries to pull free.

"Viktor, leave the poor guy alone." Flik scolded. He came over to the two and helps Jess pull his hand free from Viktor. Jess glares at the big man as he rubs his sore hand. Flik turns to Annabelle. "If I could take a guess, this war is the cause of stepping over the line one too many times."

"What do you mean by that?" Jess asked angrily as he pushed pass Viktor to get in Flik's face. "You're not even from around here, I can tell by your clothes. You're from the Scarlet Moon Empire."

"That's right." Flik pushed Jess back from him a little. "And I know how the City-State is like. We've had skirmishes with you guys. There would be more if you weren't too lazy to come through the forest and over the mountains to get to us." He said smugly.

"Least we don't use your country to help win a war and then throw you away." Jess pushed to get back into Flik's face. "From what I hear, your country finally decided to get smart about how run it, where as we already knew how."

Now Flik was getting into Jess's face. "You know, someone needs to put you over their knee and give you a good whacking."

Annabelle slammed a book down on the table to get their attention. "That will be enough from the both of you." They both turned to look at her. "If you haven't notices the war between us and the Scarlet Moon Empire end before our parents' parents were conceived. So let us leave the hatch where it lie and get on with life."

Jess bows to her. "Yes Lady Annabelle."

Flik nods. "Ok."

"Now like I said, I don't know why Highland has suddenly decided to declare war with us, but they have and there is nothing we can to about it but to fight back." Annabelle told them sternly. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to defend my home land whether you agree with me or not."

"Nobody is disagreeing with you, especially me." Viktor replied. "I don't want to see our home land be taken over by our enemy, even though it holds some bad memories." He gave his head a shake. "Anyway, we came to offer our services to you as mercenaries."

"Mercenaries?" Annabelle cocked an eyebrow. "When did you come to one of those?"

"About two seconds after the guards wouldn't let us pass." Flik gave a small laugh.

"Does it matter on when it was decided?" Viktor gave Flik a glare. "What does matter is that we've come to help. Put us in command of the new fort that you're building over there." Viktor pointed in the direction of where Ryube village was.

"Now wait just a minute." Jess turned to get in Viktor's face. "Just who do you think you are busting in here, making demands of commandership, and thinking you might actually get it?"

"He's got a point there." Flik agreed. "You didn't make a very good commander back in Gregminster, what makes you think you could be one here?"

Viktor turns to look at the man in blue. "You heard about that?"

"Sure, Pohl told me." Flik gave an evil grin. "I even heard about how you were dressed. Were made to look all nice and pretty." He teased. "I would have loved to see how you looked." He started to chuckle a little. "I could have use the laugh."

"You're lucky." Viktor told Jess. "I usually don't let people in my face, but I'll make this a exception cause I have someone else to deal with." He pushed Jess to one side to get at Flik, cracking his knuckles as he advanced the young man in blue.

"Take it easy there Viktor." Annabelle ordered. The bear-man turned to look at her and she waves a hand like it was all right. "You can have your commandership of the new fort, so long as both of you are commanders." She pointed at the both him and Flik. "A strong body needs a good head." She flashed him a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Viktor asked.

"It means that it takes more to commanding than what you are use to." Flik answered. "More than point in one direction, yelling attack and pointing in another direction, yelling retreat." Viktor turned to look at Flik again and he shrugs. "Hey that's what Pohl said you said."

Jess turns to his mayor with a shocked look on his face. "But Lady Annabelle, though you know this…barbarian, I don't see how he nor this outsider deserve the honor of being commanders in the City-State army."

"They both have seen and known war." Annabelle explained. "They can run the fort just fine, I'm sure. They're war Heroes after all and should be trusted to do a good job."

"Yes Lady Annabelle." Jess grumbled as he took a glance in at the two men.

Annabelle starts searching her desk for something. "Where are they…?" She muttered. "Oh here they are." The red haired woman pulled some official looking papers out and writes her name on them. "Give these to the substitute commanders and the fort is all yours." She said as she handed the papers to Viktor. "Remember, I have good faith in you so don't let me down." Annabelle gave him a quick harsh look before turning it back into a happy one again. "And don't worry, I'll have my men keep a look out for you missing your sister, uncle, and your friend's brother." Then she gave Viktor a peck on the cheek and he blushed. "Don't forget to write or visit." Annabelle watched as he and Flik walked out of her office.

"Don't worry," Viktor smiles at her while walking backwards out the door, "I'll keep in touch." He gave her a wink as a door is slammed closed in his face. "Hey!" He yelled at the door. A muffled 'Jess!' could be heard coming through the door on the other side and he gives a small laugh. He turned around to look at Flik. "What?"

"It would have been nice if you asked me if I wanted to be a commander of a fort." Flik grumbled. "I mean, you think it was easy running the Liberation Army when it first started?" Viktor opened his mouth to say something, but Flik cuts him off. "Not really. Odessa did all the leading and then Ranma comes along. I was kind of glad giving him leadership. Do you know how hard this is? This is not like during nor like what you had after the war." He started counting things off on his fingers. "First you have to recruit people, figure out how to feed them, strategize fighting plans, know where the money come from, keep up repairs, etc."

"Whoa…" Viktor looked surprise. "Well…if you don't want to be leader of the fort, why don't you just say so? We can go back to tell Annabelle and I'm sure she could find someone else to work with me on this." He turned to go back inside the building.

"Find someone else to work with you, who could you find who could work with you?" Flik asked sarcastically. "And who said that I didn't want to, I just wanted to asked first." Viktor has not moved from his spot and Flik could see his shoulder bouncing a little. "You're just yanking my chain aren't you?" Flik yelled at his backside.

Viktor turns around to show a giant grin on his face. "I didn't think you were really going to quit." He chuckled a little. "I knew you were just blowing off steam." The big man comes back and puts an arm round Flik's neck. "I know how hard it is to run a fort, I'm not that dense." He pulled Flik's head down to give him a nuggy.

"Let me go!" Flik ordered as he pulled his head from under Viktor's arm. "That hurt." He rubbed his head as he looks at his goofy friend. "I guess things won't be so bad with commanding a fort."

"(Snyx) What is this about commanding?" SDS was asleep this whole time and had just suddenly woken up. "Am I going to be stuck back on a wall while this bungling idiot tries to do paper work?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"No paper work." Viktor told his sword. "Flik and I will be commanding a fort while there is a war going on."

"Y…(snicker) you and little boy blue here will be commanders?" SDS laughed.

"What is so funny?" Viktor yelled back at his sword.

Flik hides his face with his hand as people look at the two men walking from City Hall to the front gates where Pohl was. It was so embarrassing that a man is yelling at his talking sword, only nobody could hear the talking sword.

"There is no way that you and this…child, can run a place." SDS laughed some more. "Unless it's to the ground."

"I wish he wouldn't make fun me like that." Flik muttered to Viktor.

"Least I don't call you baby blue like a certain someone I know." SDS sneered.

"Viktor." Flik growled. The big man turned away and weakly whistled some incoherent tune. "Viktor!"

"What?" Viktor turned back to look at the man in blue, a little sweat was on his brow. "It was same reason that I call Racqel my baby sister. You both look so young." He gave a shrug.

"This is the reason I wouldn't give this fort of yours two weeks." SDS teased.

"I am so getting tired of you." Viktor grumbled. "You've been…on my back, so to speak, since we woke up from that rock sleep we had. It's been complaint after complaint and tease after tease. A man could only take so much."

"Really? When you see this so called man, let me know." SDS laughed.

Viktor hits the open palm of his left hand with the fist of his right. "Right, my mind is made up."

"You have a mind?" SDS asked.

"Oh, you laugh now. But…heh." Viktor had an evil grin on his face that SDS cannot see and that makes the sword nervous for some reason. He handed the papers Annabelle gave him to Flik. "Here, you and Pohl go on over to the fort and I'll meet you guys there in a couple of days…maybe a week."

"Where are you going?" Flik asked.

"To visit my old home town." Viktor replied as he got on Artemis's back. "Don't worry I'll be back."

"Alright, hang on." Artemis told him. "You know I always wanted to say that for some reason." The white tiger added with a laugh as he takes off from Muse City.

Flik and Pohl look at each other, shrug and hop on the wolves to go to the new fort being built.

A week later 

Viktor comes strolling into the fort like he owned the place, to which he did, with Artemis in kitty mode trotting at his feet. He goes up to the top floor where his room, Flik's room, and the meeting room were. Once at the meeting room door, the bear-man bursts in with a grin on his face. "Hello all."

"You're in a cheerful mood." Flik grumbled. He was behind the main desk pouring over paper work. Some papers were orders and others were supplies that were needed.

"Oh I am." Viktor strolled over to the desk that held the map and fiddled with the little figurines that were to be their army and the enemies' army. "Meet Suiko II." He took his sword holder off and tosses onto the table; it lands with a thud. "Ah, one the of the only few sound a sword should make." He sighed.

Flik glares down at the sword that was now hindering his work. "What happened to Star Dragon Sword?"

"Let's just say, he's have a nice long rest." Viktor picked the sword off the table and puts it back on. "I left him to have a great vacation in a place that I think he would like. I mean it's just like the old cave he use to live in."

"Bet he wasn't too happy that you abandon him." Flik said as he goes back to what he was doing.

"Well, he didn't make any objections about." Viktor shrugged before he went back to messing with the figurines on the map. Artemis hopped up onto the table to watch. "So how were things here?" He looked over to receive a glare from Flik. "Right…I think I'll just leave you to your work and inspect this place." Viktor slowly makes for the door.

"You do that," Flik shifts some papers around, "and I'll make you part of the clean up crew." Viktor whipped around to look at his friend to see if the guy was serious. "There are things to be done and if you don't want to be put in charged of some crappy thing, then become a good commander. I suggest lessons should start now."

"Ok." Viktor came back to the desk and has a seat. "But I don't know how good I'd be about this."

"We'll just see about that." Flik said as he pushes some papers over to for Viktor to look over. From there he start telling him what needs to be done.

* * *

_A/N2: I hope your not suprised that I have the animals talking. I don't know if that's how the 'Listening Runes' were suppose to be used, but I thought it be cool to make them that way. And in case the time has confuse you all, I basically have put it at a year and a month after the Gate Rune War. With that, it leaves two years more to go...or something like that._


	22. She's On Her Own

_A/N:Not to confuse anyone, but this is two years after the Gate Runes war. So this puts this about a year after my last chapter._**

* * *

**

**She's On Her Own**

Racqel wakes up in a place that she did not find familiar to her. '_Now where am I?_' She was on her side and struggled to roll on to her back. '_Look at the pretty bubbles floating up to the sky._' After that, she couldn't move her body anymore. '_I wonder where they are coming from._' It was probably weak from whatever happened to her, but at least she could move her head to around to look. '_Look, look at all the pretty bubbles flying to the sky. See the lovely sun shine upon the?_'

Wherever she was, trees that let in what seem to be the morning sunlight through their branches surrounded it. It felt so warm, so nice, and she tries to take a deep breath to let out a sigh, but she finds she could only do small shallow breaths. '_What's going on?_'

Freaking out, she tries hard to inhale a deep breath, only to get a sudden mouthful of water. Now frighten she finds that she could move and starts thrashing about. As she moves her body, she notices more bubbles are floating up. '_The bubbles…they are coming from me!_'

Now she realized that she was underwater and she was starting to drown. In a movement of desperation to fight for life she suddenly finds herself standing up, her head breaking the water surface. She gasps for air as she looks around to find that she was in some sort of lake that was as deep as she was tall.

An old hunched back man with a walking stick comes to the edge of lake. "Are you ok Miss?" He asked and Racqel slowly nods as she looks up at the man. "I must admit, you gave me quite a fright when you suddenly came up like that." He patted the left side of his chest.

"What…do you mean?" Racqel finally asked when she stops gasping for air.

"Well, I thought you were dead." The man chuckled a bit. "I mean, you've been at the bottom of that lake for two years."

"Two years!" Racqel had a shocked look on her face. "How was that even possible?" She let out a sneeze.

The old man waves a hand, beckoning her to come toward him. "Come on out of the water before you catch you death of cold."

"Where am I?" Racqel asked as she made her way out of the lake. "How did I end up here?" She stepped out of the water and looks down at her clothes. There were holes in the elbows of her shirt and in the knees of her pants. Her shirt was torn diagonally from her left shoulder down to the right side of her waist. She tried to pull her cape around her to find she wasn't wearing one. Suddenly she remembered that she never got a new one after giving her old one up for makeshift bandage for Mathiu, which must of be have been way back when by now. She crossed her arms in front of her to close the rip and was thankful she still had her undergarments on.

"You are in the Forest Village." The old man told her as he starts to walk away.

"Forest Village!" Racqel said in shock as she follows after him.

"That's right." The old man nodded. "I am the Village Elder. "I come walking out here to clear my head." They entered a village the back way from the forest. "One day, two years ago, a white light comes from the sky and crashed through the trees into the lake you had come out of." He stopped and points in the direction of where Greenhill was. "It was said that that light came from around about that direction." The old man started to walk again, leading the way to his house.

'_You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I really came from._' Racqel thought as she follows him again.

"Anyway, I and some of the people come running into the forest to the lake and saw your body at the bottom of the lake. A couple of men jumped in to get you out, but found that they could not touch you. We figure you for dead after being down there for so long without air." The old man put a hand to his chin. "Now that I think about it, it looked like something was surrounding you body."

"You mean, like a magic barrier?" Racqel asked.

"Must be." The Elder laughed. "Can't explain why you would all of a sudden rise out of there, less you could breath underwater and seeing you jump out like you did, I highly doubt that."

A man comes out of the house that Racqel and the Village Elder were heading to. "Father, who are you talking to?" The man's face turns white when he saw Racqel walking toward him. "G…ghost." He fell on to his rear and scooted till his back was up against the door of the house.

"Relax Johnny." The Elder laughed at the man. "She is no ghost."

"How…how is that possible?" Johnny asked as he slowly got up. He comes up to Racqel's face and looked her in the eyes. "She had been at the bottom of that lake for two years."

"I don't know the how, son. But I do know that the young lady is wet and cold." The Elder pushed Johnny out of the way. "Let's get her inside and have a doctor look at her."

"Yes father." Johnny nodded and he goes running from the house to where the doctor lived.

"Come, come." The Village Elder beckoned to Racqel once more. "Let us get you inside and by the fire to dry off till the doctor comes, yes?" She slowly nodded as she followed the man through the front door and into the living room where there was a roaring fire burning in the fireplace.

A woman comes out of another room. "Father-in-law?" She saw Racqel standing in the center of room. "By the Runes." The woman gasped while she put her hands on her cheeks. "Is that the girl from the lake?" She said in a half frighten, half amazed voice.

"Yes it is Angela." The Elder nodded. "Go get the poor thing a blanket." The old man moved over to fireplace and takes a pipe off the top of it. "Can't you see how cold she is?" He moved over to an armchair that was by the fireplace and has a seat.

"Yes father-in-law." Angela nodded as she went back into the room she came out of. A second later she came out with a large woolen blanket and drapes it around Racqel. "Here you go."

"Thank." Racqel said as she takes hold of the blanket to pull it around her tightly. "Did anyone else come crashing down from the sky?" She asked as he looked at the man with hope.

"Hmmm…" The Elder sticks his pipe in the crook of his mouth and brings out a small pouch that had the smell of tobacco coming from it. "I don't thinks so." He took a pinch of tobacco from it and pushes into the pipe. "No, no." The woman held out a box of matches and he takes them from her after putting the small pouch away. "No one has seen any sign of lights coming from the sky." He took a match out, strikes it, and brings it up to his pipe. After a couple of puffs, it was lit and he discards the match into the fireplace.

"Oh." Racqel's feet slide apart till she was on her knees and looks sadly at the fire. '_Then I am alone…_' She let out a sigh.

"I'm back father." Johnny called as he comes back in the house. "There she is." The young man pointed for the doctor who was following him to see.

"I say." The doctor laughed. "I thought you were pulling my leg when you said that the young woman from the lake was here." He moved over, drops his bag, and looks her in the eye. "It is amazing that she is not dead." Surprised by the sudden person in her face, she leans back from the doctor. "It's ok." The doctor laughs again. "I'm just going to make sure you are alright." He tested her reflexes, her sight, and checks her heart beat. When the doctor was done, he packed up his bag. "She seems to be alright, but I suggest getting her out of those cold wet clothes and warm her up with a hot bath."

"Yes doctor." Johnny walked the doctor to the door. "Thank you sir."

"Well you heard him." The Elder took a puff on his pipe. "Let's get her into the bath and get her some clothes."

"Getting on that father-in-law." Angela replied as she and Johnny leave the house.

"How can I thank you for your hospitality?" Racqel asked.

"In times of war, it is the small pieces of charity that make one feel good." The Elder took another puff on his pipe.

"War?" Racqel cocked her head to once side. "With who?"

"Highland had declared war about maybe a month or two after you came crashing out of the sky." The Elder let out a sigh. "Nobody know why the sudden declaration, but after how long it's has gone on now, I'm afraid there's not going to be any quick end."

"I hate to say this, but seemed like it was only a matter of time." Racqel replied honestly. "I mean, we two countries have been bugging each other since the first war. One of us was bound to get tired of it and do something." She also let out a sigh.

After taking another puff, the Elder sort of chewed on his pipe to think about what she said. "Maybe you are right."

Johnny pokes his head into the house. "The bath is ready. If you just follow me, I'll show you to the bath house."

Racqel nods as she gets to her feet and follows the man to a small room behind the house. Inside by one of the walls was a metal barrel on a short brick stove. There was a hole in the wall where the fire was built under the metal barrel to make the water hot and above the metal barrel was a window.

"You go ahead and get in. I'll add more wood if you need it." Johnny told. Racqel nods and he leaves to go round back. She takes off everything but her undergarments and gets into the tub. Johnny's voice calls through the window, "How is the water?" He added a couple more sticks after asking.

"Just fine thank you." Racqel sighs as she slid down to the seat that was at the bottom of it. The water comes up and surrounds her neck.

"Ok, I'll be in the house." Johnny replied. "Yell if you need anything." His voice was fading as he walked away.

'_Well isn't this the great predicament._' Racqel thought while she rubs her shoulder. '_I'm no longer in the Scarlet Empire anymore and my country is at war._' She crossed her arms, lays them on the side of the barrel in front of her, and puts her head on them. '_Now, as if things aren't bad enough, I'm alone. I don't know where others are._' She let out a deep sigh. '_What can I do now? What should I do now?_' There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Angela's voice comes through the door. "Miss? I have found some clothes that should fit you that you can have."

"Oh. Thank you." Racqel answered. "I'll come over to the door to get them in a moment." She stood up and looks for a towel to wrap around her, but doesn't find one.

"It's ok, please stay where you are." Angela said as she opens a door a crack. Racqel slides back down into the barrel as she watched a hand with clothes and a towel come through the crack. "I'll leave them right here." The hand puts the stuff down on a bench that was by the door. The hand withdrew for a moment, returns with a pair of leather shoes and places them next to the bench. "Please enjoy your bath." Angela said as she pulls her hand back outside once more and closes the door.

"Thank you very much." Racqel called out and she hears the woman walk away. '_I wish there was something I could do to repay these kind people._' She relaxed in the bath a few moments more to ease her mind.

Right now she was feeling pretty depressed over the fact that she had found herself on her own. The last time she was back in her country, she was with her brother and the last time she was separated from her brother, she had her animal friends. Now alone for the first time in her life, she wondered how she would cope. Course the answer came to in almost an instance.

"I need to go out and find my family and friends." Racqel told herself sternly. "I'm an adult now and I should be able to take care of myself. Besides, this experience would be a good way to learn to fend for myself."

Now that she knew what she had to do, Racqel got out of the barrel to dry off and dress. The sooner she was ready to go, the sooner she could get started on her adventure. She wraps the towel around herself and looks at the clothes that were set out for her.

It was obvious that they came from a 'poor-box' or 'beggar's box' as they are called (a box that is left out in the middle of a town or village for people to donate clothes to those less fortunate, whether they are clothes people nobody wants or cannot wear anymore). Racqel expected no more or less from these people, she knew she could not expect to get anything brand new and though they are second hand goods, they were in good condition till she could obtain enough money to get better.

Racqel picks up the white long shirt that was folded on top a black pair of pants. When she unfolded the shirt, new undergarments fell out of it. '_Guess she couldn't find any in the box…not that I would be too thrill to wear those kinds of things second hand._' The young woman thought as she unwraps the towel to dry herself and then gets dress.

The white shirt was a little long on the bottom and the pants were a bit baggy. There was no belt for her to put around her waist, so she just tucked the extra amount of shirt into the pants to keep them up. This kind of reminded her of how she used to wear Viktor's hand-me-downs when she was young.

"How are you feeling now?" The Elder asked Racqel when she came into the house. "I do hope the outfits you."

Racqel smiles at him. "It fits me just fine." She replied. "I see that your village is fortunate enough to be able to leave clothes in such a condition for those who would be suffering in times of need." Racqel gave him a slight bow.

"You too should consider yourself fortunate." The Elder told her as he bows a little in return.

Racqel chuckles a little. "I guess, considering where I had my long sleep."

"Well I don't just mean about that." The Elder pointed to above the fireplace and to the right of it. "I believe those belong to you."

"They do." Racqel said with astonishment when she looked up. Hanging above the fireplace was her sword in its sheath, attached to her arrow carrier. "With so much on my mind, I had forgotten that I did not have them." To the right of the fireplace was her bow.

The Elder strokes his chin. "They were in great condition when my son found them in the woods. We figure that they would have belonged to you, but with the condition we thought you were in they would have been no use to you. Looking to be very valuable, we were tempted to sell them, but something told us not to sell them. So we decided to put them up in the house as a decorative." The Elder couldn't help but give a laugh. "I guess the reason to doing that is quite obvious to us now."

"Seems that I have many things in this world to thank for the small fortunes that have been bestowed upon me this day." Racqel brought over a stool to the fireplace so she could stand on and retrieves her sword with attached arrow carrier. "I don't mean to be a bad guest…" She put on her weapons. "But I have something I must do, so I must go."

The Elder raises an eyebrow. "A mission, so soon after your awaking?"

"Yes." Racqel answered. "Remember when I asked if there were others?" The Elder nodded. "The reason I asked that was cause they are my brother and friends. A couple of years ago we help win a war to free a country from its dictated ruler. The castle where the last fight took place started to crumble and fall when we won the fight. We were sent in different directions to escape. I don't know where they could have gone, but I must find them for we are very close and I really don't know what they will do when they awake nor what I could do without them." She took a couple deep breaths for she nearly told her story in one and quite quickly.

"That is a lot to swallow." The Elder stroked his chin again. "So you were in a war already and now you have ended up in another country that has gone to one not long after."

"Seems that way." Racqel sighed. "It will be difficult to find each other, seeing as we don't know where everyone has gone. Both the other country is quite large and this one is almost twice its size."

"With the war going on, the borders between the City/State and Highland country are closed until it is over." The Elder told her. "If they are Highland, they will not be able come to look for you here any more than you could there to look for them."

"Yeah, but with luck we all might be on the same side of the border." Racqel replied with a bit of optimism her voice.

"Then I guess I shouldn't keep you any longer." The Elder walked Racqel to the door. "The sooner you start on your journey, the sooner you will be to reuniting with your loved ones."

"Yes." Racqel nodded.

"Do have any idea where you will start?" The Elder asked her.

Racqel shakes her head. "Not really. But believe it or not I am from this country, so I know it pretty well."

"You can't go out on an empty stomach." Angela came up to Racqel and the Elder holding a small bag. "It isn't much, but…"

"It will be enough, I'm sure." Racqel said while taking the bag. "You have been more than kind to me and I thank you deeply." Racqel gave a low bow out of respect and gratitude to them.

"I will walk you out of the village." The Elder started ahead of Racqel and she follows behind him. As she does she look into the bag, there was a bundle wrapped in large leave. Racqel assumes that they are rice balls, her favorite. Along with the bundle were an apple and a ham sandwich. "What will you do when you either find you missing people or info on their whereabouts?"

"Well…" Racqel closed the bag. "I'll try to locate as many as I can. When I can no longer locate anymore or find I can't get to them at the moment, I will join the City-State army and fight the war we are in."

The Elder looks at her with surprise. "You will join a war so soon after just finishing one?"

"It has been two years, I wouldn't say it was soon that I'd be joining up again." Racqel replied nonchalantly.

"But you have been asleep for those two years, so of course it would feel like it was soon." The Elder reminded her.

"I guess that is true, but there is no assurance that I would find my missing members within this year." Racqel answered. "It could take me awhile and who knows, the war could be over by the time I find them or information on them."

"I suppose your right." The Elder gave a nod in agreement as they reached the end of the village. "I wanted to wish you a speedy reunion, but now that I know your attentions afterwards, I'm not sure to."

"I'd thank you either way." Racqel waved good-bye as she leaves the village. It was now the afternoon. '_Hmmmm…_' She starts to think as she munched on one of the rice balls. '_What to do first…_' When she was finished, she pulls out the ham sandwich. Just as she did, two orange with black strip tigers came out. It was the smell of the sandwich that brought them and they wanted it.

Racqel grins at the two tigers. "If you want it, you'll have to fight me for it." She knew she needed money and what better way to do so than to fight monsters. After she put her sandwich back into the bag and putting the bag into a nearby bush, the young woman brought out her sword. "But don't think you are getting a easy meal from me."

The tiger on her right attacks first. Racqel brings her sword up to block its attack, but the strike is stronger than she is use to and she is pushed back a couple of inches. After the first tiger jumps back from its failed attack, the second tiger attacks her. She is ready for it and when the tiger strikes, she jumps up out of the way. While the tiger looked for where she went, she comes down with her sword point aimed for between the shoulder blades and it sinks in deep into the tiger's back when she landed on it.

Though wounded, the tiger had the strength to shake its back while Racqel wrestled to free her sword. Eventually she manages to get her blade free with one strong jerk, but ends up getting thrown to on to her rear in the process. Covered in tiger blood, her sword fell next to her. The injured tiger staggers as it turns around to growl at her angrily.

"Seems the monsters around here have gotten stronger over the past couple years." Racqel surmised.

When the uninjured tiger jumps at her to strike, Racqel fumbles to take out her bow and an arrow. As quick as she could she notches the arrow and tries to takes aim for the tiger. Unfortunately, Racqel was so quick to shoot rather than aim well that she ended up taking the tiger's right eye out. The tiger drops down in front of her, rubbing its injured eye in an attempt to try to pull the arrow out.

Racqel takes this as an opportunity to jump to her feet and pull out another arrow to attack the tiger that was in front of her. "Can't miss at this range." She said while pulls the arrow back and shoots it right between the eyes of the tiger.

There were two thuds, one was the arrow sinking into the tiger's skull and the other was the tiger falling to the ground, dead. "One down, one to go." Racqel sighed as she looks for the one with the injury between the shoulder blades. "It is near death, so it may go berserk." The young woman muttered as she put her bow away and quickly snatches up her sword. "I just need to know where it went?"

Unknown to Racqel, while she was busy with the tiger in front of her, the other was sneaking round behind her to do a back attack. By the time the young woman turned around to see it, the tiger had swung its large paw at her and the blow from its attack sends her crashing onto her side with her sword flying into a tree about a couple feet away from her. The blow did not wound her too bad, but the wind was knocked out of her. Racqel scrambled to get to her feet so she retrieve her sword, but the tiger lands on top of her before she could even get herself off the ground. Blood was running down its front legs as it tried bites her neck.

Racqel put a hand on the tiger's snout and one on the lower jaw in order to hold off the attack. It takes all the strength that she muster to keep it only inches away. "Can't you just forget it?" She yelled at the tiger. "If you kill me, you will just waste another life." It was like she was trying to convince the beast to die, but the tiger refused. "Do not blame me for your stupidity. It is not my fault that you and your friend had decided to waste you lives trying to steal food from me." The tiger seemed determined to kill her.

Racqel tries to kick the beast in the mid-section, but the monster either decided to become smart or it was weak from the blood lost, because it sat down on her legs. "Won't you just give up?" She yelled at it again. Her arms start to shake as they begin to weaken under the pressure of the tiger' mouth pushing against them. Just when she thought she could no longer hold the monster back, she hears something.

"Mikum miku mik mik mikum." Racqel turned her head to see a squirrel with a magenta cape comes flying from the bush where her bag was towards her and the tiger. It looked like it had come to steal her lunch, but saw she was in trouble and decided to come to her rescue. Racqel could have sworn that it had just said, 'Here I come to save the day.'

The squirrel flies down and bounces off the tiger's head. The tiger shake its head and looks up to see the squirrel bounces off its face. Again the tiger shakes its head and tries to bite at the flying squirrel. Now that tiger was no longer going after her neck, Racqel found her arms were free to push against its chest so slide out from under it and scoot over to where her sword was. It only took her a moment to pull her sword free from the tree trunk it was stuck in. The squirrel bounced off the tiger's face one more time and it was the last time, because Racqel stabbed her sword into the tiger's chest. It was the deathblow needed to finally make the tiger fall and accept death.

"Whew." Racqel wipes the sweat from her brow as the magenta cape wearing squirrel lands next to her. "Thank you for your help." She told it. The squirrel cocks its head to one side and looked at her. "I know what you want." Racqel smiled as she pulls her sword from the tiger's carcass. She wiped the sword on the grass, to get rid of the blood that was on it before she sheaths it again. There was a hissing sound as both tiger bodies disappear to leave potch out. Racqel scooped up the potch and it in her pocket. Afterwards she got onto her feet and goes over to her bag in the bushes. She brought out the other two rice balls that were wrapped in giant leaves and hands it to the squirrel, which snatched it right from her hand. "I know you were trying to steal from me, but because you have my life I suppose I could over look it." The squirrel squealed with delight as it rips the leaves from the rice balls and wolfs them right down. When it was done, it fell on to its rear and rubbed its belly with delight. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed that." Racqel laughed as she patted the little squirrel on the head before walking the pathway that led to Greenhill.

'_Hmmm…_' Now that Racqel was alone again, she went back to thinking. The fighting with the tigers and the help from the squirrel got her to remember her animal friends and how much she missed them. Maybe she should go back the Scarlet Moon Empire, they must still be there. With their help, the search would come to a close much more quickly and her uncle should still be there also with his hawks. '_But…_' Racqel wondered what made her so sure that they would have stayed there for two years. They were only there because she, her brother, and her friends were fighting a war. With them not there, what use is it for her uncle and animal friends staying in that country? Course she wasn't sure that her brother and friends were not in the Scarlet Moon Empire. Racqel finally gets to a rock that sat on the cross roads where her path split into three different directions. One path lead to Greenhill, another lead to some boarder gates with a road splitting off to the forest that leads to Matilda and one heads down to Two-River City. She sits down on the rock and eats the sandwich. '_What to do…_'

Racqel's ears twitch as she hears a female voice says, "Can you believe the work load Lady Annabelle must have on her desk by now?" She looked around for where it was coming from.

"I could imagine." She also hears a male voice. "But she it taking things well, makes you feel like there is hope we will win."

In a couple of moments she sees a couple, dressed like first year college students, coming from the direction of Two-River and heading her way and it was obvious that they were heading for Greenhill. Greenhill was known best for its college; almost everyone in the City-State attended. There were even some Highland and the Scarlet Moon Empire children who would come to go there.

"It must be especially hard now that she has to deal with that bear like man." The girl told her male companion as they got closer. "I hear even his blue man companion can't even keep a tight leash on him." They pass Racqel by without even looking at her.

'_Bear like man? His blue man companion? They must be talking about Viktor and Flik._' Racqel hopped off the rock with a giant smile on her face. '_And Annabelle knows where they are._' She yanked the apple out of her bag and munches it happily as she heads for the gate that would lead to Muse City.

It was dusk when Racqel finally got to the main city. The young woman had to fight many monsters along the way and some she had to run away from because they were too strong. She still couldn't believe how strong the monsters have gotten or how weak she seemed to be. After entering the gates, she strolled right up to City Hall.

"Halt!" A hand comes up almost into her face. "You may not enter." Racqel looks pasted the hand to see it belongs to what looked like the captain of the guards.

"It's ok." Racqel told him. "I'm a friend of the mayor, Lady Annabelle. I use to live here when I was a child under her parents' care."

The captain practically laughs in her face. "Spin me another one. You don't expect me to believe that _you_ would have lived here. I have been here many years and I don't remember the likes of you. You are just a beggar and beggars are not allowed."

"Beggar?" Racqel looked down at her clothes and feels her hair. She must look like a mess to him, especially after fighting monsters along the way. "Look, you don't understand." She said while looking back up at the man. "I would love to explain in full if you just let me in to see Lady Annabelle." She pleads. "I'm no beggar and I usually don't look this ragged."

"You need an appointment to see her and she only sees people of equal level to her." The captain said rudely. "When you have dressed better and get some rank, you might get a chance to have a glimpse at her."

"But…" Racqel tries to duck under him to by, but he moves into her way. "She has information that I need regarding people I am looking for. Won't you please let me in?" The captain stays where he stood, it was obvious he was not going to move.

With a deep sigh, the young woman walks away from City Hall. '_Now what?_' Annabelle was her only hope to find at least two of her many companions that she searched for and now that she couldn't get in to see her, Racqel became severely depressed. '_Come on Racqel, snap yourself out of this._' She scolded herself as she gave her face a small slap across it. '_You can do this on your own. You're smart._' Racqel put her right elbow in her left hand and her head in her right hand to think. '_Now if Annabelle has to deal with Viktor and Flik on a regular bases, that must mean that they are in this country. So where would they stay in order to keep in touch with her……I know!_' Racqel raced to the tavern. "Excuse me. Hi…" She waved to get the man's attention. He turned around and she was surprise at whom she saw. "Fred?"

The man looks at her. "Racqel? I haven't seen you in a good while, not since you left the country to find that Vamp of yours. Heard I missed ya when you last stop by. So what are you doing here now?"

"I'm looking for Viktor and his friend. I heard that he came by."

"They did, a couple of years ago. You brother busted into the office and Lady Annabelle's assistant nearly had a heart attack about it."

"So are they staying here?" Racqel looked eager to know.

"No, afraid not." Fred shook his head. "I hear that Lady Annabelle had him and his friend assigned somewhere to keep the big man busy at least." He told her. "And no, I don't know where."

"I see." Racqel sighed. "I tried to get in to see Lady Annabelle, but I can't."

"I think I can help you out." Fred motioned for Racqel to move in close and she does so. "Keep this under your hat, but I heard that Annabelle is going to Cornet to take a boat over to KusKus. She is going to meet up with your brother and his friend. If you go there and wait for her, you might be able to catch her."

"Really?" Racqel was ready to jump over the counter and choke the man in a hug. "You wouldn't happen to know when she'd be going…do you?"

"Around noon I think." Fred said. "But I'm not sure if what I just told you was true." He shrugged.

"Well it's news enough for me. Thanks." Racqel waved as she jogged out of the tavern and out the gates of the city. She walked quickly to Cornet town and reaches there by dark. There she buys a room and dinner with the little money she had from the few monsters she fought.

* * *

_A/N: It shouldn't be too long now before I get into Suikoden 2. I think in about a chapter or two, I'll be there._


	23. No Thinking Runs In The Family

**No Thinking Runs In The Family**

After a good night's sleep, Racqel wakes up well rested. She leans over a basin that was in the room for guest to wash their face. As she does, her amulet falls out from under her shirt. Now there was something she hadn't thought of since the defeat of Neclord. Racqel had wanted to go out and visit her great grandfather for a while, but hadn't found the time to…till now. She figures it couldn't hurt to go out while she waits for Annabelle (and whatever entourage she would have) to come.

After she dries her face, Racqel sits cross-legged on the floor while removing the amulet from around her neck. She holds it cupped in her hands and closes her eyes. '_A thought to the past._' She remembers the end of a fight when everyone was sent away from the castle. '_A thought to the future._' She thinks of when she will be reunited with those she seeks. '_Now nothing at all._' Her mind goes black as she raises her hands above her head and the amulet floats out of it.

Racqel was just about to turn her head up to go through to the 'Spirit World' when she hears, "Make way for the mayor of Muse City! Make way for Lady Annabelle!" When She heard that, her eyes snapped open as she turns to look up at her window, dropping her hands at the same time. The amulet comes falling down on her.

Racqel rubs her head as she gets up and goes to the window. "Ow!" She watched Annabelle and a bunch of army men walk through the town. '_Darn, she's here early. I thought she wasn't going until noon, but then Fred wasn't sure about that._' Next to Annabelle was a red haired man. '_Wonder who he is?_' Racqel leaned a little out the window. "Annabelle!" She cried out, but could not be heard over the cheering from the people of the town.

In a hurry to get down to Annabelle, Racqel snatched the amulet from the floor and puts it back on. Then she puts on her weapons as she runs from the room and down the stairs. "Annabelle!" Racqel cried again from behind a bunch of people who were now following the mayor to the docks. There was a long line of people that separated her from the Annabelle. By the time Racqel got to the docks and the people move out of the way, Annabelle had boarded a large boat that seemed to be the mayor's personal carrier and was going down to her room..

Racqel gets to over to the boat only to be stop by the same man that stopped her before in Muse City "I thought I told you that beggars could not see Lady Annabelle." The captain told her angrily.

"If you could just bring her back up here, she could tell you who I am…" Racqel tried to push past him. "Maybe." She whispered so low that the captain could not hear. She realized that Annabelle hadn't seen her in many years. Racqel barely recognized the red haired woman, so what made Racqel so sure that Annabelle would recognize her.

The captain pushes her back. "Get back! We are about to push off." He gave Racqel a final push, sending her stumbling and tripping over her own feet. After landing on her rear, the young woman gets back onto her knees and rubs her rump. She sits on her knees watching the boat being unhooked from the dock. The sail is raised and wind fills it up to have the boat pull away at a fast speed. By the time she got to her feet, the boat was about a yard or two away from the docks.

'_I have to get on and see her._' Racqel thought as she runs to the end of the dock. '_It's now or never._' The boat was even further away when she got to the end. '_I can do this._' She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and jumps off the end of the pier for the boat. '_Please let me make it._' She opened her eyes again. '_Runes! I'm not going to make it!_' Her head screamed while she flailed her arms and legs while sails through the air.

Racqel lands on her stomach, right on the edge of the boat. "Oh…that hurts." She groaned as she rolls over on to the boat floor. "Ow…that was no good either." The young woman moaned when she realized that she landed flat on her weapons.

There was the sound of running feet and Racqel sits up to see a handful of guards heading right for her. She jumps to her feet and looks back toward the docks; they were too far to throw her back. '_They wouldn't throw me off the boat…would they?_' The guards get closer, their hands out ready to grab her. '_On second thought, why take chances?_' She jumps away from the men coming at her.

The red haired man shows up from below decks. "She's here to kill Annabelle."

"What!" Racqel yelled with surprise. "No I'm not." She put her hands up in a defense. "I'm a friend of hers from long ago and I just want some help that only she would be able to provide." They guards do not listen and advance towards her.

The only option Racqel could do now, was just find Annabelle herself. Instead of running from the guards, she runs at them to catch them off. Surprised they stop in their tracks, leaving an opening for her to be able to slide under their legs. On the other side of the guards, Racqel jumps to her feet and runs for the door that would lead her to the bottom of the boat. Someone that looked to be an official or something stood in her way, blocking the door. With mixed feeling of frustration and panic, Racqel slugs the man in the stomach. He doubles over and she pushes him to the side so that she could yank open the door. Once past the door, in the room, she slams it closed and props a chair under the handle to lock it. Then Racqel runs to the stairs that lead to the bottom and looks for the door that would lead to Annabelle's room.

Annabelle sticks her head out of her room to see what was all the commotion. "What is going on?"

Racqel smiles as she runs for Annabelle's room. '_Alright!_' She hears a crash up stairs. The guards have broken in through the door and are coming down the stairs.

Still in her panic state, Racqel shoves Annabelle back into the room once she got over to it. In the room, on the opposite side of the door, was a large desk with papers and above it was a window that was leveled with the top floor. To the right of the door was a fancy bed and to the left was a beautiful wooden cabinet for clothes. Annabelle finds herself on the floor as Racqel comes running into the room and closes the door, but something stops her.

"She's her in the mayor's room!" Racqel hears the red haired man from before. "We must do something." He had come charging down the stairs and slams up against the door to keep it from being closed. There were more feet pounding sound that would be the guards to help him push open the door. "Quick, send some men back up stair to the window. We might be able to wound her or something." The red haired man pushed harder against the door.

"Yes sir!" Some of the guards leave.

Racqel gives a harder push back on the door. For a couple seconds, she and the red haired man wrestle with the door till with a finally shove, she won the fight and closes it on him. Racqel leaned her back against the door to make sure it stays close and wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"Who are you and what is it you want?" Annabelle was on her feet with her chair in her hands; she was waiting to see who would win the fight with door. "Wait a minute…" The female mayor lowered the chair a little and takes a closer look at who her intruder was. "Racqel!" She realized and puts the chair down.

Racqel nods slowly. "Yes…" Suddenly she let out a small scream as an arrow flies pasted her face, nearly missing her and sticking into the door. Annabelle turns around to see that it had come from the open window above her desk. Knowing that another would come through, she runs over to the window and slams the wooden door shut.

"Sir the window has been made inaccessible." A voice said outside the window. It was the archer. "Lady Annabelle closed it off."

"It must be that intruder." Another guard replied. "She is holding our mayor hostage. I wonder what her demands are."

"Did you see what she did to Annabelle's secretary when he tried to stop her." Another guard said. "I think the guy lost his lunch from that punch."

"Oh man." Racqel groaned as she curled up into a ball by the door. She hugged her legs to her chest and buried her face into her knees. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this." She whined.

Annabelle looks down at her with surprise. "You punched out my secretary! Man, you are _so_ like your brother." She laughed and taps the side of her head. "Doing things without using your head." Seeing that Racqel was really upset, Annabelle comes over to her right, kneels down and pats the young woman on the back. "It will be alright."

"How?" Racqel lifted her head and looks at her. "I just hijacked the mayor of Muse City. The top mayor of the City-States."

"Well, in a way…I guess so." Annabelle gave a casual shrug. "But why did you do something like this?" She asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Racqel looked at her with 'come on' look. "I heard about how Viktor busted into your offices, so I figured you could tell me where he is. And where I find Viktor, I'll find the rest everyone else that I'm missing." She let out a depressed sigh. "I tried to see you in Muse City, but the captain of the guards wouldn't let me in cause I looked like a beggar. But I wouldn't doubt him, I mean look at me, I do."

Annabelle gets back up on her feet and takes her chair back to desk. "Well you'd be happy to know that Viktor is exactly is the person I'm going to see..." She sat down behind the desk and looks down at Racqel. "Well sort of. I have to go see Lord Granmeyer, but Viktor and his little friend Flik have to see me about an inventory check at their fort."

Racqel stops hugging her legs and sits down on the floor. "Fort?"

"Why yes." Annabelle smiled as she remembers what happens. "When Viktor found out about the war here he busted into my office, wanting to know what was going on. Gave Jess a hell of a time." Annabelle gave a laugh. "After that, he asked to be head of the new fort we had built near Ryube Village."

"Viktor…in charged of a fort. Somehow that doesn't seem right. I mean I know he would make a good commander in an army, but to be in charge of something like that would require paper work…I just can't imagine that. He's more of a fighter than a pencil pusher."

"Don't I know that? That's why I said he could have his fort if Flik would also be commander of it. At least I would be guaranteed to have some brains working there."

"Well, he did have the training from being second in command of the Liberation army before someone else had to take over."

"So I heard. Well I don't know about you, but I missed breakfast. How about we get some food in here?" Annabelle opened her window and calls out, "Hey Jess, you out there?"

Jess sticks his head in through the window. "Yes Lady Annabelle!"

"We would like some breakfast. How about having the chef whip something up?"

"Yes Lady Annabelle." In a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door. "We'll leave the food by the door for the intruder to come out and get."

"Don't call her that, because she is not an intruder." Annabelle ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Someone said before were footsteps walking away from the door.

"Do…" Racqel scoots away from the door so Annabelle could get the tray. "Do you think I would see Viktor and Flik…maybe Jason might be with them…anyway, think I could see them one more time if I go to prison?"

Annabelle nearly drops the tray. "Prison!" She placeed it down on the desk. "Now what in the Two Runes makes you think you are going to prison?" Annabelle takes the top of to show there were two plates with scrambled eggs and toast. She has a seat at her desk and takes one of the plates for herself.

Racqel gets up and looks the mayor with another 'come on' look. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time." She spoke slowly. "I-just-hijacked-the-mayor-of-Muse-City."

"Oh come on." Annabelle waved her fork at Racqel. "You don't think I'm going to let them put you way."

Racqel now had an astonished look. "But I'm a criminal now. Everyone is going to know what I did. It's not like they are going to let me just walk way without paying for my crime."

"I'm the mayor, I can let you off." Annabelle beckoned Racqel to come over to the desk to eat.

"I know that you are." Racqel shook her head. "I know that the best you could do for me, was make sure they didn't hang me. I figured by the time I get out of jail, the war would be over."

"No." Annabelle let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll just tell people that your Viktor's little sister and that he raised you. I think they would be able to put two and two together to get the main idea." She threw a piece of toast to Racqel.

"If you say so." Racqel caught it and starts to munch on it a little. "I think…I'll just sit in the corner of the room and stay out of trouble." She went over to left corner where the wooden cabinet was and sits down.

"You don't have to." Annabelle points at her bed. "Come over and sit, be comfortable."

"No…" Racqel shook her head. "I'll be fine over here." She ate the rest of her toast. "It's the most that I deserve right now."

"Ok." Annabelle shrugged. "Have it your way."

**That Afternoon**

Racqel must have fallen asleep while the boat rocked on its journey across the lake, because Annabelle was shaking her wake. "We're finally here. I can't believe it took this long since we had a good wind with us when we left." The mayor looked down at Racqel rubbing her eyes and let out a yawn. "You must be real excited to see your brother again." She joked.

"Uh…" Racqel blushed a little. "I guess the motion of the water kind of put me to sleep." She got up onto her feet. Annabelle walks out of the room with Racqel following after her. They get to the top floor where the guardsmen were standing at a parade rest from the door to the walkway that goes from the boat to the docks. They saluted Annabelle as she walked by. "Did you tell them already?"

"Sure I did." Annabelle assured. "Jess poked his head in for a moment. Long enough to tell him that you were not threat."

"Really?" Racqel breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." She wasn't looking around at the guards, so she failed to notice that they were giving her glares and grins as she walked passed them. "So what's the plan now?"

"Well, I have some business to take of here and it will take me awhile." Annabelle looked around. "But I don't see why you have to stay around, so why don't you go ahead to South Window to meet up with your brother and his friend. Spend some time by yourselves."

"Ok." Racqel nodded, a smile appears on her face. "I'll see you later." She waved as she takes off from the docks to the entrance of town.

"Say 'hi' for me." Annabelle yelled after her before going to take care of business. Then she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Jess?" She looked around for him; he was usually by her side by this time. As she looked, Annabelle also notices something missing from her boat. "One of the life boats…"

**Elsewhere**

Racqel was walking quickly, excitedly, to the front gates of the town. She could not wait to see everyone again. Just as she was about to go through the gates, a familiar voices yells at her. "Halt Highland spy!" She turned around to see Jess and an army of guards behind him. "Nobody hijacks Lady Annabelle and gets away with it!"

"What!" Racqel had a shocked look on her face. "I'm no spy. I thought Lady Annabelle told you that."

"Shut up! Lady Annabelle said that, because you forced her to! I know my Lady!" Jess yelled. "I also knew that you would try to make a run for it, so I had the sailors lower some of the sails to slow the boat down while I and some guards came here to set up a trap for you. Once you were away from Lady Annabelle, we knew it would be safe to take you into custody." The red haired man pointed a finger at Racqel. "Get her! Avenge the dishonoring she gave our Mayor!" He ordered.

Racqel's face turned white, she was terrified. "You don't understand." She put her hand up as she backs slowly way from the guards that were advancing toward her. What was she going to do? They weren't going to listen to her and Annabelle was on the other side of town. The obvious was to just surrender and accept punishment, but something flashed through her mind; the reason she did what she did. She could not give up now, now that she was so close. In a panic, Racqel whipped around and ran at her top speed in the direction of South Window. She had to see them all at least one more time. Just one more time, before giving up and going to jail for the rest of her life. Or even worse, before being executed.

"Don't let her get away!" Jess ordered. He sent a handful of guards after her and some back to get horses.

'_South Window never seemed so far away before._' Racqel thought as she ran. Sure it was always far, but now it was like it was twice as far than before. '_I've taken Luna for granted, I'm sure I have._'

About part way, when a bit of South Window started to show up in front of her, Racqel chances to glance back. The guards that were running after her were nowhere to be seen, they must have given up and gone back to the town. Racqel wanted to stop running. Her legs were sore and her chest hurt from the hard breathing, but something told her to keep going. She slows down a little for a moment, till she heard hooves beating the ground. Taking another chance, she glances back to see a cloud of dust being kicked up and heading in her direction. It must be the guards again on horses and they were coming up fast. Racqel took one last look ahead to her goal. '_I can do this. I got to do this._' She closed her eyes tight and puts herself into full speed. Her feet pound the ground as she runs the fastest she had ever ran before. Not once did she chance to open her eyes. She feared that if she did, it would be her undoing. Either she would see the town was still too far away and she would lose confidence that she would not make it or be over confidant that she was almost there and slow down, leaving herself open.

As she ran, Racqel could hear beating. But she could not figure out if it's her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest or the guards come up behind her. Just when she didn't think she could take anymore, she runs into something solid and hard. Racqel opens her eyes to find that she had ran into a cement planter that was at the front entrance of South Window. She had made it, but now she must find those she looked for.

Chancing one more glance behind her, Racqel saw that the men on horses were coming up fast. Though she was tired, she had come too far to give up now and gets a second wind into her system. The young woman hops over the planter, nearly miss landing on someone and runs for the archway.

"Don't let her out of your site." Racqel heard someone say. She looks back behind her, cause it sounded like the captain from before. It also sound like he and his men weren't far from the town now. Because she wasn't looking at where she was going, she made a mistake in a way of running into someone and they tumbled down a bunch of stairs that was in front of the trade-shop. Without apologizing, Racqel jumps to her feet and runs for the tree that was near the archway of the mayor's house.

**Moments before…**

Flik was walking from the tavern after having a good lunch. "Viktor must be awake by now." He walked to in the direction of the trade-shop. He, Viktor, and Pohl were staying at the room next door to it because the inn was full the night before and that day. Suddenly something runs into him hard and he finds himself rolling down the stairs with someone.

"Ow!" Flik put a hand to his head as he got up. "Geez that hurt. The least…where did…?" He looked around for who ran into him and spies someone jumping for the low branch of the tree near the bonsais area. Once hanging and swing, she flips onto the branch. From there she jumps for another one higher up and flips onto that one. Then she does a front-flip jump onto the archway of the house belonging to Granmeyer. "Can it be?" Flik has only known one person to be that acrobatic. He shook his head. "Maybe I hit it on something." The blue man muttered as he looked again to see the woman squatting, looking in all directions. "It is. But why is she running and who from?" Flik ran for the archway, but gets as far as the door that leads to where he and the other were staying when he saw her straightened up suddenly. Something spooked her and she took off from her spot. He turned around to see Annabelle's captain of the guards and three men behind him come in the main area of the town.

"We must find her." The captain ordered. He pointed in different directions for his men to go. The men salute and do as they are told.

Now Flik was confused. "Why is Annabelle's men after her? I thought she knew Racqel as well as she knew Viktor." He ran to the edge of the of the building in time to see Racqel jumping onto a building next to the one he was standing at. She jumped from the building and head his way.

Flik jumps back to the doorway to find it open. '_Good._' From where she landed, Racqel would have to pass by him. Flik decided to use a move he saw Racqel pull once. He puts both hands behind him, grabbing the edge of the planter that was there and puts his feet against the wall. He holds himself there, ready to spring forward when the time was right.

Racqel comes to a screeching halt in front of the planter that blocked her way and turned to run toward the inn. She was looking behind her, so she did not see Flik spring and slams into her; it was to shove her in the direction of the open door. They both go in and he hears a deep 'oof' with a groan afterwards. There was also a door slamming.

Flik turns around to see Pohl leaning against it, his ear pressed to it. Something started to lick his face and he turns to see Artemis in tiger mode. The white tiger then bent his head down to lick Racqel's face. Flik turns to look down at Racqel, but finds that she was actually sandwiched between him and Viktor. Seems Viktor had reached out and grabbed her at the same time Flik was coming at her.

"Do you mind getting off?" Viktor groaned.

Flik rolls off. "Sorry."

Viktor sits up with Racqel in his arms. "Forget it." She seemed kind of limped to him. "Racqel?" He patted the side of her face. "Hey, are you ok?" He watched her eyelids fight to stay open, but they fall close.

"B…Bear?" Racqel sounded horsed. "Finally…found…happy…" She took a breath between each word. Each breath was like a wheeze.

"Shh…." Viktor silences her. "It'll be ok." He looked up at the boy at the door. "Pohl." Pohl turned around and looks at Viktor. "Get a doctor."

"Yes boss." Pohl saluted. He opened the door and peeks out. Seeing that the coast was clear, the young man leaves.

"Why was she running around the town?" Viktor asked while he looked at Flik.

"I don't know." Flik shrugged. "The same question was going through my mind too when I saw Annabelle's men come in looking for her."

"Annabelle's men?" Viktor face showed surprise.

The door opens up suddenly, causing both men jump to their feet. Flik puts his hand on his sword as Viktor backs away with Racqel in his arms. "Relax, it's just me." Pohl said as he came in with a doctor following behind him. Flik removes Racqel's weapons so that Viktor could put her down on a nearby table for the doctor to examine.

"Hmmm…sweat…" The doctor put his ear near her mouth. "Heavy breathing…" He pulled his stethoscope from his bag and puts in on her chest. "Wheezing…" He brought a candle from his bag and lights it. With the use of the light from the candle, he looks down her mouth at her throat. "Redness…" He turned to Viktor and Flik. "What was she doing?" The doctor asked while he removed her boots to see her feet were very red. Racqel groans in pain when he touches them and her legs.

"Running around town." Flik answered.

"I see." The doctor nodded. "I recommend some water and bed rest. At least a day or so." He packed his things up and leaves.

"Well…" Viktor picked Racqel back up in his arms. "Guess I'll put her to bed." He went up the stair to where the beds were and puts her into one. Artemis goes up after him.

"Bear…" Racqel struggled to open her eyes again and tries to sit up. "I…am…glad…to…see…you…" She had stop wheezing, but was still short of breath.

"Take it easy." Viktor pushed her back down. "The doctor says you need to have rest."

Racqel licks her lips to find them dry. "Thirsty…"

"Just a moment." Viktor walked over to a small table and pours a cup of water from a pitcher. He comes back, lifts her head, and helps her drink it. "Whoa…slowly." He pulled the cup back when she started to gulp it down. "Don't want to make yourself sick." He brought it back for her to sip the rest of it down. When Racqel was done, Viktor helped her lie back down. "Now go to sleep." He told her. She was in mid nod before falling asleep. Viktor laughs a little before pulling the covers up to her neck and tucking her in. "Keep an eye on her, won't you?"

"Sure thing Vik." Artemis goes into cat mode and gets on the bed, laying next to her. Viktor goes back down stairs with a small smile on his face. There was a knock on the door and Pohl opens it.

"Hey Viktor." Annabelle said. "I'm heading over to Granmeyer, you and Flik available to come?"

"I know I am." Flik replied as he goes out the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Viktor turned to Pohl. "You keep an eye on my little sister, you hear? Don't let anything happen to her and don't let her do anything."

"Sure thing Vik." Pohl saluted. "You can count on me." Viktor gives him a pat on the back before going out the door. Pohl closes the door behind them and has a seat on the bench by the stairs. There he polishing his sword for a bit, then jumps up and starts slashing the air. "Take that you Highland dog." He thrust forward. "And that." He does a downward slash. "Ha! You are no match for me, for I am the best swordsman around. I follow under the great Viktor the Bear and Flik of the Blue Lightning. I am Pohl the Amazing." The young man thrusts his sword upward into the air. "Oh yeah, I'm good." He congratulated himself while putting his sword back into its holster on his left side and sits back down on the bench. "And now I'm bored." Pohl lies down on the bench, his arms tucked under his head. "Very bored. Damn my short attention span. I wished something would happen." There was a knock on the door. "Don't suppose you could end the war and give me millions in potch, could ya?" Knocking on the door turned into pounding. "Didn't think so." He got up and walks over to the door. "Who is it and what do you want?"

"I am Jess, Lady Annabelle's right hand man! I demand you open this door and hand over the spy!"

"Spy! What spy?"

"The one you are harboring in there! Now open up!"

"You and what army?"

"The City-State army!"

Pohl backs away from the door. "I had to ask."

"What's going on?" Artemis came down the stair in tiger mode. "I heard banging and yelling."

"Just found out why Vik's little sister is wanted." Pohl told him. "What do we do now?"

"Open the door and let them in." Racqel ordered from the top of the stairs.

Pohl run to the bottom of them and looks up at her. She was leaning against the wall with her left shoulder and right hand; her left hand was on the banister. Her legs shake as she takes a step. Pohl runs up the stairs to stop her from falling down them. "You're suppose to be in bed, resting." He scolded as he pulled her right arm over his shoulder and tries to help her back to bed.

"No…" Racqel held the banister tight. "I must…"

"I told Vik that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I was not to let you do anything." Pohl tried again to take her back to bed, but she refused to let go of the banister.

"I ran all the way here from KusKus to see him one more time and I have done so. Now I must turn myself in to pay for my crime. You can either help me down the stairs or leave me alone."

"But…" Pohl feels her try to pull free from him, the last thing he needed was to watch her take a header down the stairs. He heaved a deep sigh and helps her down.

By the time they make it down to the bottom step, the door was broken down. Jess stands there with guards behind him. "So you thought you could get away." He pointed at her. "Take her."

Artemis jumps between her and the guards. "Don't think so."

"Stand down." Racqel ordered, causing the white tiger to looks back at her. "You heard me, stand down. I give myself up." But Artemis does not move from his spot, he keeps the guards from coming near her.

"Good move. But don't think that it will get you any leniency." Jess waved a finger at her. "You are under arrest for the insult of the head mayor and resisting arrest. You will be put in jail for a very long time."

Pohl sits Racqel on the bench and pulls his sword from its holster. "Over my dead body."

"If you don't stand down, you will be arrested for espionage." Jess told him.

"I don't listen to you." Pohl replied. "I follow Viktor and Flik. What they say goes and they said I was not let anyone have her."

"No. Don't do this." Racqel pleaded. "Just stop. I know what I did was wrong and I'm ready to pay the price."

"Take them all." Jess ordered.

The guards move in on Pohl, Artemis, and Racqel. Artemis continues to growl and snap at the guards. Pohl swings his sword around to get them to stay back.

"Stop this!" Everyone looked at the door. There stood Annabelle, her face red with fury. "What is going on here?" She demanded while she storms into the room with Viktor and Flik following after her.

"We're here to catch a couple of spies, my lady." Jess told her.

"Jess…" Annabelle puts her head in her right hand and shakes it. "I thought I told you that she was alright."

"But…" Jess had a surprised look on his face.

"She's not a spy. She's Viktor's little sister." Annabelle sighed.

"Hmmm..." Jess looked from Viktor to Racqel. "I see. My apologies for my mistake."

Racqel waves a tired hand that it was ok. "It is understandable. Really."

"Good. Then send the men back to their posts and get someone to fix that door." Annabelle ordered.

"Yes Lady Annabelle." Jess saluted. He orders most of the men back to the post and has a couple start works on the door repairs.

Annabelle comes over and sits next to Racqel. "Are you alright?"

Racqel nods. "I am still a little tired, but yeah, I'm ok."

"Just a little tired!" Jess said with surprise. "I heard you out ran horses all the way from KusKus to here."

"You ran from KusKus!" Flik has an astonished look on his face. "And you still had energy to jump up a tree, run across an archway, and jump down from a building?"

"Pure adrenaline, I can assure you." Racqel chuckled. "I just wanted to see you all one more time."

"You jump the top mayor's boat, punch a pencil pusher, hijack the top mayor, and resist arrest. Seems like I did have some influence on you." Viktor laughed.

"Yeah. How not to think things out." Flik teased and Viktor raps him on the head. "Ow!" Flik rubbed the part of his head that was hit.

"But she is a little different. She was willing to take the blame for what she had done." Annabelle pointed out. "Unlike Viktor."

Viktor looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"Skipping the bill, stealing someone's wallet, setting fire to buildings for entrance." Flik counted off on his fingers. "And not one offer to accept punishment." Viktor goes to rap him on the head again, but Flik moved out of the way in time. "Miss me."

"As entertaining as this all is," Racqel shakily raises to her feet, "I should do as the doctor says and get some rest." She went to take a step forward and collapses to her knees. "Whoa."

Annabelle knees down next to her. "Racqel, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Racqel tried to get back up, but she can't. "My…legs don't seem to want to work."

"Adrenaline all gone?" Viktor put his fists on his hips and bends down to her. She nods her head. "You should know that happens." He picked her up off the floor.

"I guess, I forgot for moment." Racqel laughed.

"What's the matter?" Annabelle asked.

"When Racqel worried over someone she cares about but is in a scared or panicked state, her adrenaline runs high." Viktor explained. "Only problem is, once it's all gone she loses the use of her legs for a while." He headed for the stairs. "It's her body's way of telling her to rest."

"So this has happen before?" Annabelle asked.

"Once or twice on our travels." Viktor said in a 'ho-hum' kind of way as he goes up the stairs. Up there, he puts Racqel on a bed. "Tomorrow we'll be going back to my fort."

Racqel raises an eyebrow. "Your fort?"

"I mean, Flik and my fort." Viktor corrected quickly. "But first we'll have to get you some clothes that aren't ripped up." He pulled her shirtfront a little to show a large tear across it.

Racqel looks down at it. "Oh. Must have been when I hit the edge of the boat." She looked at her sleeves; there were tears on them. "These must from when I tumbled down the stairs."

Viktor gets her to lie down on the bed and pulls the covers up to her neck. "You going to stay put this time?" Racqel nods tiredly. "Good." Viktor patted her on the head. She was lightly snoring before he got halfway down the stairs.


	24. Phyiscally Here, Mentally Not

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I can't believe it took me about two months to write this chapter. I hope it won't take me that long to write the next one. I've notice that there hadn't been much theory on how the runes have changed from one game into the next, so I thought I'd give one in this chapter. Let me know if it makes sense._**

* * *

**

Physically There, Mentally Not

The next day everyone was in a hurry to get going back to where they belong. Racqel would have to forgo shopping. "What is the big hurry?" She asked Viktor. "Does it have to do with that meeting with Lord Granmeyer these pass two days?"

"Yup." Viktor replied as he grabs her hand to pull her down the stairs and out of the building they stayed at. "That meeting was about signing a peace treaty with Highland. Looks like the fighting is going to be on hold for a while." Artemis in tiger mode runs out after them. "We need to get back to the fort before the men go off and break what they don't even know they got." Viktor, Racqel, and Artemis reach the front of the gate where Pohl and Flik with his horse were waiting for them.

"I don't see what your hurry is." Flik grumbled. "I'm the one that has to sign the release forms for the men to be relieved so they can go visit their homes. Not to mention figuring out where the money will come from during the time of peace. With no work coming in, we won't be getting any money to pay for little things. The fort is going to need repairs kept up on it and we have to feed the people that will be left there."

Viktor points a thumb at his young sister. "Well, Racqel is here now. She can help you."

Flik climbs up on to his horse. "True."

Viktor gets on to Artemis and Pohl climbs on behind to ride with him. Racqel cocks her head in confusion on this. She hoped to ride with Viktor, but she shrugged her shoulders.

'_It should be ok to ride with Flik._' Racqel thought as she climbed up behind him and puts her hands on to his shoulders. "That's weird…" She said as she looked at the back of her hands.

"What?" Flik asked as they took off for Radat town.

"My runes. They seem kind of…I don't know…dull. Like when they are out of power."

"Our runes have been like that since we woke up from our sleep and none of the spell work. We went to Rune Masters about them, but they all seem to say the same thing. Our runes are obsolete."

"Obsolete?"

"It's assumed that it happen near end of the Gate Runes war. When the Gate Runes went up against each other, something triggered in all the runes. They changed like some sort of upgrade. Becoming stronger and there are new powers."

"But that's going to cost a fortune." Racqel groaned. "I mean the price for runes have gone up since we were teenagers and they have become so hard to find. The higher versions are extremely rare these days." The young woman gave a deep sigh. "It's not like the old days where you could find one behind every other rock or every other monster dropping one when you defeat it."

"Actually we can't remove the one we have for some reason." Flik gave a deep sigh also. "Viktor and I tried, but…they won't come off."

"They won't come off!" Racqel said with surprise.

Flik shrugs. "No matter how hard they tried, the Rune Masters could get them off."

"So now what?" Racqel asked.

"Well we were told that there is a possibility our runes could evolved. There have been rare occasions of that has happening. We might be luckily enough to have it happen to us someday." Flik answered as the group gets to the front entrance of Radat town.

They ride through the town to the other side and off to the forest where the fort was at. When they get to the gates of it, they dismount. Pohl takes Flik's horse back to the stables and Artemis turns into a cat to ride on Viktor's shoulder. The three humans walk to the front door. Just as they came to it, a white streak comes out from it and heads right for Racqel.

"Where is he? Where's Jason?" Apollo in dog mode had pounced Racqel so hard that not only was she thrown on her back, but she also slid a feet inches back on the ground. His front paws are on her shoulders and his hind paws were by the sides of her waist. A long red tongue bounces up and down in front of her face as the white dog pants hard. Racqel turns her face away from him; his breath wasn't particularly pleasant to smell.

"I don't know." Racqel shrugged. "I was alone when I woke up."

Dog Dawn comes up to them. "Not even Luna was with you?"

"Uh-uh." Racqel sighed. Apollo sulks as he gets of her. "I wouldn't worry too much. Luna could be with him."

"Maybe you're right." Apollo sighed and Racqel gives him a pat on the head in the hope of making him feel better.

"Well…all I have is this shirt and I need to fix the hole it has." Racqel goes inside and up to the room she would be sharing with Viktor. When she enters the room, she sees something on the table that was in there.

It was a large green rectangle of cloth, almost the size of a flag, and something unrecognizable being stitched on to it. '_I wonder what this is suppose to be._' She took a closer look and spied a spool of black thread with a needle stuck in it. '_It won't match the shirt, but at least it will take care of the hole._' Racqel closes the door and fixes the hole. When she is done, she holds the shirt out in front of her. '_Isn't the worlds best…kind of crooked, but it will do._' She put the shirt on and takes one more look at the room. '_It'll be a little tight with a second bed in here, but I don't think it would be to bad._'

Racqel leaves the room to go down the stairs. Viktor and Flik had just finished telling the men the news and there was a lot of cheering. By the time she had gotten to the bottom step, all the men were leaving in different directions. They were talking about what they were going to do during their time off or when they get home. "Looks like everybody is happy about the news."

"Well many of these men have been away from their family and friends for two years now." Flik said as he, she, and Viktor take seats at one of the tables in the mess hall.

Leona sashays over, a right hand on her hip and a tray with two beers on her left hand. She realizes there was a third in the party when she spies Racqel. "Who's the new face?" Leona asked as she puts down the two beers in front of Viktor and Flik, being sure to bend over to show off her chest. She loved seeing the reaction she gets out of men. Flik like the gentleman he was would look the other way and Viktor would have a goofy looking grin on his face as he stares.

"My young sister." Viktor said proudly as he looked at Racqel, ignoring Leona.

Leona raises an eyebrow as she straightens up. "Hmmm…" She is not use to being ignored by any man. Not only was Racqel a new face, but was also another woman to battle for the attention around the fort. Leona looked Racqel over to see what kind of competition the young woman would be. She noticed how Racqel was dressed, especially the shabby job done on the hole in the shirt. "Looks kind of ragged." Leona's gaze seemed to give Racqel shivers. She could tell that she was being judge rather than being observed.

"Don't worry, we'll get her something new when we have the time." Viktor replied. Leona shrugs and leaves the three to talk among themselves.

**A month later**

The fort seemed kind of empty and lifeless with half to most of its men gone. Days go by and those left found themselves in a rut of a life.

Flik spent his days in the Meeting Room swamped with paper work. The hopes that Racqel would be more help than Viktor were gone. Try as she might, the young woman simply could not keep her mind on work and felt it would be better not bother him at all until she could.

Viktor, because he was more of nuisance, was banished from Meeting Room while Flik was in there. So spent days in his room working on whatever that green rectangle was supposed to be. With each day, the unrecognizable object on it started to turn into something. It was obvious that only time would tell what it would be.

Racqel spent her days on the roof of the fort, basking in the sun. It was be there she would reflect over her current worries. Worries like where Jason and Luna could be, where uncle Severus had gone, and that thing about the runes. She was the only one who truly knew what happened back at Gregminster castle or at least she thinks she is.

That great power those runes gave off must have been what made them impossible to remove. The runes have saved their lives, some how making them and their masters become one. Now the question was how to get them upgraded so they could be of use again. There is something about those runes that will make survival without them impossible. The runes were a part of their lives and something about them makes her feel that they will be a part of their future. Not for just this life, but many future lives to come. As to what that feeling meant, she did not know.

At sun down was dinnertime, time for everyone to drop whatever they were doing for the day so they could eat and drink merry until mealtime was over. After that was everyone's nighttime routine before going to sleep.

Flik would go up on the roof to look at the stars. He seemed to be search for something, as to what nobody really knew. Viktor would go into the battle room with a bottle in his hand and would either play with the figurines on the battle map or reflect on battles of the past. Racqel would go to the room she shared with Viktor with a drink of her own. (Where the room was, the moonlight shone in though the window.) She would lay on her bed and stare at moon as she drank. Her thoughts from the day would continue there.

One day Racqel opens the window of her room to climb out onto the roof like she usually did. The wind was blowing and a musical like sound came with it. The young woman stands by with her head sticking out the window to listen, it sounded like it was just outside the fort. Feeling curious, Racqel decides to go see what was making that interesting sound. She comes out of the room and gets down the stairs in time to see a man emerge through the door. He wore a straw poncho that was as long as he was tall with a brown leather bag hanging by his side. On his head was a wide cone like straw hat with long brown hair going passed the shoulders coming from under it. The hat cast a shadow over his face, making it so his face could not be seen.

In is right hand was a monk's staff that he seemed to use as walking stick as he goes over to the bar. The wooden part of the staff went from the floor up to about the top of his head and the golden harp ornament top was another foot. The strings in the middle of the harp divide it in half and there were six rings, three on each side. The rings jingled in the sound Racqel heard from before ever time the staff moved.

Once he got to the bar, the man rests his staff on the side and sets his pack down at the foot of the stool he sat down on. He lifts his hat when Leona came over to ask what he wanted. The man stares at her for a moment before muttering something beneath his breath that causes Leona rolls her eyes. She disappears from the bar into the kitchen. Curiosity gets the best of Racqel and she decides to better know this new person.

After studying this new person from the stairs, Racqel decides to come over and get to know him. "Hello." She said after tapping him on the shoulder lightly.

The man turns around to look at her, his face could now be seen. Brown eyes looks Racqel over as he gives his brown mustache a quick stroke and his long brown beard a short tug. Suddenly the man grabs one of her hands to hold up to his chest. "I want you to have my children." He told her as he felt her butt with his other hand.

Racqel's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I beg your pardon!" Her face was red and steam seemed to come from under her shirt. She pulled her hand free and slaps him across the face. "Pervert." Once her hand was taken away from the man's face, a large red handprint could be seen left on his cheek.

"Some monk." Leona laughed as she set down a glass in front of the man. "Don't pay too much mind to her." The black haired woman leaned over to the man's ear and whispered. "She hasn't been laid in a while."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've have never been 'laid' and don't plan to till I'm married." Racqel tosses some hair back over one her shoulders before walking out the door.

"Whatever." Leona muttered as she pours the man something to drink.

The man takes a look at it before looking at Leona. After flipping opens a fan she had in her right hand, Leona covers her the lower part of her face and gives the man a sly wink. This causes the man to suddenly grab her left hand in a loving embrace. "Why settle for silver when I can see that gold is much better." He said smoothly. "I would like _you_ to have my children."

Leona turns her head away from him and snaps her fan close. With back of her right an inch from her face, she gives a sharp laugh before turn back to him and gets close to his face, they were but a couple inches apart. "Well…" Leona put the tip of her fan on the lower part of the man's chest and runs it up to his chin. "How can I say anything but…no." She shoved his face away from hers. "You expect me to say yes after giving me a line like that? First you ask me to have your children, then you go and ask someone else. When she turns you down, you come back to me with a pathetic pick-up line and ask me again?" Leona turned her back to him as she gave a cruel yet seductive laugh. "Don't forget to pay for you drink monky-boy."

The man lifts his glass into the air and tips it to her. "Ahh, a woman like you is like fine wine, a lot never seems like it is enough." He said readily. "It always leaves you wanting more." He took a sip as he continued to stare at her back. Leona rolled her eyes in the way the man could not see. She loved the attention she was getting from him; it had been a while since she got any.

**Outside…**

Racqel was looking up at the fort's roof. The day seemed to be good enough to lay up there and contemplate things. The warm sun was beaming down, there was a slight breeze that not only blowing across her face, but also carried the sound of rustling leaves. It all beckoned her to come up and enjoy a lovely nap. She was just about to go for the ladder at the side of the building when faint mumbling was heard coming from the forest that surrounded the fort.

Racqel follows the mumbling. "I can't believe I lost him." It seemed to be coming from where the front gates were. "I let my guard down for one moment and he's gone." The mumbling gets closer and it turns out to actually be grumbling. "Probably off chasing more women. It's hard to feel sorry for the poor fool when he acts like such a pig." A black tiger comes through the gates, sits down, and look at the fort. "He should be here." It said as it sniffed the air. "Certainly has his scent coming in this way."

Racqel rubs her eyes to know she is not seeing things. "Luna? By the Runes, is it you?" She asked in amazement. The black tiger jumped to her feet and trots over to her human friend as soon as she saw her. "Oh Luna, I was so worried about you." The young woman dropped to her knees and throws her arms around the tiger's neck. Afterwards she pulled back and looks at beautiful black tiger. "Who was it you were talking about losing?"

"Oh, um…Jason." Luna gave a nervous chuckle.

"Jason!" Racqel said with surprise. She grabbed the sides of Luna's face and looks straight into the tiger's eyes. "He was with you? Where did you lose him?"

"Ryube Village." Luna pointed a paw in the direction of the village. "We were staying the night there, but he got up early and snuck out. He's been trying to get rid me so he can go do 'monk-like duties' and chase women with this 'I want you to have my children' line."

"You're kidding, right?" Racqel had the look of shock on her face. "You mean to tell me that …that…." A disgusted look to over. "I can't even find the words that would justify what he is, is Jason." She shook the look off.

"Yeah." Luna sighed deeply. "I followed some feeling to a monastery near the base of a volcano in a different land not really far from here, but not really part of this one. A couple of days after I got there, the volcano spit out a bit of lava and a body came floating down on it to the monastery. It was Jason and he must have had some sort of barrier around him to keep him safe. The monks brought him in and cared for him. Somehow he lost his memory, he didn't know who he was nor did he recognize me. The monks thought he was this famous monk called Moroku and convinced Jason of it. There was no way I could say other wise at the time. For a year Jason stayed with them to learn everything about his new self. The good side to that was learning to be a monk, the bad side was that Moroku had a weakness for women. He would go around to beautiful women and asked them to bear his children. End of the year, Jason decided to take off back to this land and I followed after him. After meeting an animal lover who gave me the ability to talk, I've tried to convince him of who he really was. But he won't listen or believe me."

"My poor Jason." Racqel sighed sympathetically. "Just think what will happen should Warrior Village discover him like this. They pried themselves on being a respectful to women." Suddenly her ears twitched when something come floats to them. It sounded like…like a flute playing and it seemed to be coming from inside the fort. She goes back inside with Luna following after her.

Leona was leaning on one arm on the bar and her other hand was waving her fan around in the air, like it was keeping tempo with the music. "So lovely." She mumbled. The monk that was at the bar was no longer there. In his place was Viktor, hunched over his drink. He had a displeased look on his face.

"Where is he?" Racqel asked, forgetting about the flute playing for a moment. Viktor turned to look at his sister and shakes his head to let her know he didn't know who she meant. "Jason." She pointed at the stool that Viktor sat on. "He was sitting right where you are now."

Now Viktor was confused. "Jason? What you talking about?" He asked her. "The only guy that was here when I came down was some monk jerk." The big man's face turned sour. "He was giving lines to Leona who, as usual, was playing hard to get. When he got tired of playing with her, he said he might be better off taking a second swing at some rag doll. Maybe he could be the one to get her laid." Viktor balled his right hand up into a fist and slammed it on the bar so hard, his drink bounced. Leona didn't seem to take any notice. "I asked who he meant and he described you. Well, knowing what his intentions were, I couldn't let that him wander around freely. So I locked him up."

"Well, that was Jason you just locked up." Luna told the bear-man.

Viktor looks down to see the black tiger standing behind his little sister. Happy to see her, but not convinced on what she just said. "No way." He said as he shook his head. "There is no way that man is Jason. He would throttle anyone who would act in such a poor manner. I ought to know, he smacked me many a time for whistling at beauties that went by. _And_ he would threaten them to an inch of life for even having a dirty thought about Racqel." Luna gave him a 'what-can-I-say' look and Viktor hops off the stool to kneel down to her eye level. "But that guy looks nothing like Jason."

Racqel looks down the stairs that lead to the basement, the flute music was coming from there "After a shave and a hair cut, he should." She said convincingly. "If it wasn't for the fact that Luna had been with him all this time, I'd still have my doubts. Especially since it seems to be him playing." Racqel goes down the stairs and over to where the jail cells were. There were boxes put in to serve as beds for inmates and Jason was sitting on them, playing the flute like Pan would sit on a rock when he played to attract women. His hat was pulled over his face to cast that shadow over it again. The shadow gave off a mysterious, yet kind of romantic, look to him.

Knowing that she was there, Jason stops playing and rested the flute on his lap. "I knew that this would bring you here." He said without lifting his head. Racqel could feel him look at her from the corners of his eyes. "My music has that affect on women and it only took me a year to remember how to play it as well as I did before."

"Where did you get the flute?" Racqel asked after she rolled her eyes at him.

"From the pack I carry of course." Jason pointed the flute over to where his leather bag was. "That bear-man was kind of enough to leave it here in the cell with me."

Racqel looks at the open bag and spies something that belongs to her; it was her book of 'Herbology'. The flute he had must be hers too. "And where did you get them?" She asked.

"From a black tiger I travel with. Her name is Luna." Jason explained. "She would have been a great companion if it weren't for the fact that she was cramping my style. Kept me from all those great women and bugged me about being this Jason fellow." The young man couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I finally ditched her back in a village not far from here." Racqel shook her head and pointed a thumb upstairs. "What! She's here. Oh man." Jason's head went back and loud smack comes when he drops his hand over his eyes. "There goes my freedom." He separated his fingers to look at Racqel through them; she was staring at him with a curious look. "What?" He asked as he took the hand off his face.

"I was just wondering what you would like with a shave and a hair cut." Racqel answered.

"Oh don't you tell me she's got to you." Jason groaned. "I'm going to tell you right now, my name is Moroku and I am a monk. I'm out to serve the people. I take any forms of cash or items as payment."

"What monk takes payment for helping people?" Racqel cocked an eyebrow at him. "I thought monks get rewarded by helping people. Besides, aren't monks suppose to be clean shaving and bald?" After she remembered who she was talking to, the young woman gave her head a shook. "What am I saying, you're not really a monk." Racqel told him sternly. "You are Jason of Warrior Village and was one of the high ranking generals of the Liberation Army." She looked at him affectionately. "Don't you remember who you are?" Jason just folded his arms and turns his head away from her. But he couldn't help liking the look he was getting from her, could it mean that he might get somewhere with her. "Oh come on. You got to remember who you are." Racqel said pleadingly to the back of his head and hat. "Don't you remember who I am?" She asked desperately.

"Who you are?" Jason turned his head back to look at her. "I'd never forget a face. If I met you somewhere, I'd remember."

"But I'm your girlfriend." Racqel told him. "Plus there's your younger brother, who you are very protective of. And then there's Viktor, who you became best friends with. Don't you remember how we got separate after the last battle at the top of Gregminster castle? We all stayed behind to make sure Master Ranma got out and the place was falling apart all around us. We all got trapped, but somehow, with the use of our runes, we managed to teleport from there into different directions. Now, finally, we're all back together as the group we once were."

"That's a lovely story and all, but I've heard it many times before from Luna." Jason said while he turned his head away from her again. "Though it is nice to finally put a face to this so called girlfriend of mine. Had I know that, I think I might have gotten somewhere with you."

"So called girlfriend!" Racqel said in an insulted voice. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that you forgot who you are, I would really have to hurt you."

"Didn't stop you from slapping me earlier." Jason said as he came up to the bars and looks at her, a smile creeping onto his face. "But now that you know who I am, what are my chances of getting you in bed with me." His left eyebrow bounced up and down." With a frustrated snort, Racqel turned and walked away. "Don't you want your stuff back?" Jason called, causing the young woman to stops and turn around. He held the leather pack that had her book and her flute in it, out of the cell.

Racqel looks at the pack as the young man bounces it temptingly to her. She gives a deep sigh and walks back to take it. As Racqel reached a hand out to grab it, Jason reaches out with his free and grabs her arm, pulling her close to his cell."Let me go, you…pervert." She yelled as she tries to pull away from him.

Jason drops the pack and puts the hand that use to hold it behind her back, pressing her up against the cell bars. "Maybe a kiss might help me remember." He got into her face and makes a kissy face, his left eyebrow still bouncing.

Racqel looked at the hair, the mustache and the beard. "Ugh." All were knotted, messed up. She didn't even want to think about what could be crawling around in them. "No way." She said while turning her head from him. "Maybe if you had a shave, a hair cut…in fact add a bath to that and I might be tempted."

"You still sound like that tiger." Jason grunted irritably. "She's been pestering me to do all that. When will it get through her head and yours that I'm not who you think I am? I'm not Jason, so stop trying to make me look like him. It isn't going to change anything." He pushed Racqel away. "I'm no longer in the mood to play. Take your bag and just go away."

Racqel picks up her pack and sling it over her shoulder. She was about to leave when she saw the monk staff in the corner of the room across from the cell. "Here." Racqel opened the cell door and holds it out to him. Jason looks at her suspiciously. Racqel shakes it, encouraging him to take it. "A monk needs this for protection, right? Without it you could be open to the dark side." Jason cocked his head to one side with a curious look. "Look, we can't keep you locked up in here." Racqel told him. "What help would that be to you?"

Jason takes his staff back. "So what are you saying?" He was confused.

"I would like you to stay, but you can't stay in the jail cell." Racqel moves out of way for him to come out. "What kind of hostess would I be?"

"You just doing cause you think it might bring back a memory that isn't around." Jason snorted.

Racqel blinks at him. "What does it matter to you?" She asked honestly. "You're getting a roof over your head and free food." Jason looks at her skeptically. "Who knows, either your skills will be needed or something else will happen." Racqel waved for him to follow her. "Why don't I show you around the place." Jason was hesitates to follow, but after a couple of seconds he figures it couldn't hurt.

There was nobody at the bar when they came up. Racqel turns back to Jason. "This is a two man fort I guess you could say. The bear-man that locked you up is my older brother and half leader." She pointed a thumb to the second floor. "Up there is the Meeting Room. In that room is your br…I mean the second leader of the fort, Flik. The fort runs like a body with him as the brains and Viktor the brawns." Racqel goes up the stairs and beckons Jason to follow. "Come on, I'll introduce you. He should know that there will be another mouth to feed." She knocked on the door to the Meeting Room when she got there. "Flik? Are you free?"

"Uh…sort of." Flik's muffled voice called out. "Is it really important?"

"Yeah, kind of." Racqel cracked the door open and stuck her head through to look at him. There was a wall of paper work surrounding Flik. "Did those piles double in size?" The wall was tall enough to make all but the top of his head obscured.

"Yeah." Flik sighed from behind the wall. "Right now they want everything in triplicate. I really should think about hiring a secretary."

Racqel comes into the room with Jason following in behind her. "Or I just need to get off my duff and help out." They walk up to the desk to have a better look at Flik. "Anyway, the reason I've come in was to…."

A voice cries from behind them, "Jason here and he's ok!" Though the open door Apollo charges into the room, straight for the 'monk'. Surprised by this, Jason puts his hands out in front of him to brace for impact as large white dog jumped him. He fell back onto the desk, causing papers to fly everywhere. When the commotion was over, a very displeased Flik sat there with a large ink stain on his shirt and a broking quill in his hand. "Oh boy is it good to see you again." Apollo proceeded to lick Jason's face with joy.

"Wait…this can't Jason?" Flik said while he looked down at the man on the desk. "Jason was so…clean shaven and neat. Are you sure this is him?" Apollo was too busy licking to answer.

Racqel fidgets with her fingers nervously. "Um…this is Moroku, a famous monk." Flik raised an eyebrow as he looks at her for a moment, then goes back to looking curiously at the man on his desk.

Apollo stops licking and turns to look at Racqel. "No way. It's Jason. I know it. It may not look like him, but it certainly smells of him." Flik could still not understand what is going on and decides to remain silent

"Could someone get this beast off of me?" Jason growled when he got his breath back and tries to push Apollo off of him.

"Beast?" Apollo looked back down at Jason. "How could you call me that?" He asked in a hurt tone. "I've been with you all my life. Protecting you, carrying you, fighting by your side." The white dog started to snarl in Jason's face. "You have some nerve to call me that, you know? Especially after how worried I was about you."

Racqel tugs at the white dog. "Apollo…relaxed." She comes down near his ear. "Jason is not right in the head. He doesn't really know who he is. We just need to give him some time and he'll come around…I hope." Reluctantly, Apollo gets off Jason and sulked out of the room. "Come on, let's continue the tour." Racqel said while she helped the young man off the desk.

The young woman was about to head for the door, when Flik stops her. "Hold up." The blue man said sternly. "Seeing as it's kind of your fault my system got messed up, you need to help me get back into working order." Racqel looks at all the papers on the floor before looking pleading at Flik. "Come on. You said that you needed to help around here, so you can start now." Racqel lets out a deep sigh and nods in agreement to.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Jason gave Racqel's rear a quick rub before leaving. It causes the young woman to jump away from him and do a full body shiver.

"There is no way that that man is my older brother." Flik said after Jason closed the door. "He was raised better than that." Racqel takes a deep breath and explains everything as they clean up the papers.

**Meanwhile**

Jason comes down the stairs and look around the first floor. "Now is my chance to escape." The young man muttered to himself gleefully. "That woman is busy up stairs and that tiger is nowhere to be found." He jogged for the door. "Though pretty, she will just continue to pester me to try to be someone I'm not and that tiger will never let me near any women." Just as he reached for the doorknob, Jason ends up jumping back as the door was thrown open.

A large woman wearing a green bandanna, a red dress and a green skirt underneath it comes marching through it. She looks to see Jason standing there. "Say, you're that monk guy who goes around hitting on women." Barbara said as she took a closer look. "What is his name…?" She snapped her fingers as she tries to remember. "Moroku."

"Um…maybe." Jason leaned on his staff and cocks his head to rest on it also. He was waiting for her to pass so he could leave.

"Well…" Barbara puts her hands on her hips. Jason straightens up and looks at her blankly. "Aren't you going to ask me to have your children?" One of Barbara's right eyebrows twitched a little. "Isn't that what you ask any woman you meet?"

"Uh…yeah." Jason pulled on the collar of his poncho and clears his throat. "But I only ask…the pretty ones that."

"You saying I ain't pretty bucko?" Barbara's hands balled up into fists and her right eyebrow now twitches violently. "You don't think I'm good enough for you?" She brought her right fist up to the side of her face, like she was preparing to punch him. It shook from the anger building up in her. "Well…say something. And you better chose your words carefully." Jason tried to search for something smooth to say, but was silent longer than Barbara's patience could tolerate. "Too late." She grabbed the man by the collar of his poncho and slams him up against the wall next to the door. The slam was so hard that his head bounced off the wall and he was knocked out cold. His body goes limp and his staff falls from his hand by their feet.

"By the Runes Barbara." Leona exclaimed. She had just come of the kitchen in time to see the event unfold "The man was a pig, but I don't think you should have taken it out on the poor wall. I mean, it didn't do anything to you."

"I…I think I really hurt him." Barbara replied as she pulled Jason back from the wall and shakes him, his eyes don't open and his body flops about in her hands.

"Guess you better take him up to the infirmary to have Tuta check him out." Leona told the big woman. "It will give the little guy something to do while he's here. I think the poor boy is going insane from boredom."

Barbara slings Jason over her right shoulder, picks his staff up from the floor, and goes up the stairs to where the infirmary was. Tuta was sitting in a corner studying one of his medical books when she came in. He looks up in time to see her drop Jason down one of the beds.

"What happen to him?" Tuta asked as he put down his book and comes over to the bed.

"Um…the back of his head met a wall kind of hard." Barbara told him.

"Really." Tuta motioned Barbara to roll Jason over on to his stomach. Afterwards, the young boy feels around the man's head and finds the bump. It was rather large and thumping from the blood rushing to it. "Hmmm…"

"Is it bad?" Barbara asked.

"Well…. It is a concussion." Tuta feels the bump some more. "He's going to be out for a while." He looked at Barbara. "How exactly did he hit the wall?"

"Well…uh…um…" Barbara rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Say…" She looked at Jason's face. "Could we cut his hair and give him a shave? I heard Moroku was a clean shaven monk, but recently he started to grow his hair out." This was more of a change of subject rather than being curious. "People say that he's really handsome when he kept neat."

Tuta put a hand to his chin and rubs it. "I don't know."

"Come on, what could it hurt?" Barbara coaxed. "If he has a problem with it or anyone asks, you could say that it was for medical reasons. You have to admit…he doesn't look at all health with hair like that?"

"Well…I do like to run a clean place and he does look…untidy." Tuta thinks about some more before nodding. "Ok." With in moments Jason's poncho was removed to reveal that he was wearing a red ninja gi with white diamonds on the ends of the sleeves and pant legs. After that, a man was brought in to cut the long hair short, close to the neck, and the facial hair was shaven off.

"Tuta?" Racqel comes walking into the room after the man leaves. "I heard that the monk was brought here."

"He's right here." Tuta waved to Racqel from the bed where Jason rested. "He's just knocked out. I don't think it's too bad."

Racqel didn't really hear the young boy, because she was looking down at Jason. "I…I…" Without the long hair, the beard, and the mustache he looked like he did from before.

"Do you know him?" Tuta asked.

"Yes…" Racqel ran a finger slowly down the side of Jason's cheek. "But he doesn't know who he is." She sighed. "He's suffering from memory lose."

"Amnesia? Hmm…" Tuta ran over to a shelf full of books, takes one down, and flips through it. "According to this, one of the cures is a blow to the head. Maybe this was just what he needed."

"Really?" Hope seemed to come Racqel's face.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** That's right, I use Moroku from Inuyasha.

_A/N2: I thought it would be fun if one of the character suffered from memory loss and I decided to have them become a monk. After I started writing this chapter, I realized that it was starting to become a lot like Moroku. So I thought, 'Well...why not? I'm pulling people from almost all over the place.' I tried to stay true to form with Moroku as best I could. Hope you liked the chapter. Aslo, next chapter is the start of (Dun-Da-Da-Dun) Suikoden II. (Yay!)_


	25. With the Rain Comes Problems

_A/N: As promised the start of Suikoden II (Crowd goes wild). I name the hero of Suikoden II Justin. At the time it has this joke about be there Just-in time._**

* * *

**

With the Rain Comes Problems

The week that Jason was diagnosed to be out of his coma turned into a month. Racqel was in the infirmary everyday to take care of him. She wanted to be there, ready for whenever he woke up. And every time she came in, the fortress of books that Tuta surround himself with would be taller than the last. Soon, not even the top of Tuta's head could be seen anymore.

"You're taking this pretty seriously." Racqel commented one day as she came in with a fresh bowl of water. The water was used to wet a cloth that would be placed on Jason's bump, taking down any swelling that might still be there. He was laid on his stomach, so that his head would not lie on the bruise.

"I just don't get it." Tuta's frustrated voice comes from the fortress of books. "It's a concussion. The guy should have come to by now." The sound of pages flipping was heard before a book is slammed shut and was out from. Afterwards, a hand comes up to grab another book down from one of stacks.

Racqel shakes her head as she sets the bowl of water on a table beside Jason's bed and has a seat. "How do you get in and out of there?" She asked as she dips a clean cloth into the bowl. "I mean, you have to be able to enter and leave this room when you need to. Right?" After bring the cloth out of the water, Racqel wrung the excess water from it and folds it into a rectangle. "I appreciate your help, but if it will affect your health…" She placed the cloth on back of Jason's head.

"Don't worry. I've managed to make a tunnel." Tuta informed her. "I've eaten, I've slept, and I've even taken a bath or two." Another book was tossed out. "I just…it's that…. I feel really unprofessional when I make a misdiagnosis. Feels like I didn't study enough. If Dr. Huan was here and saw me make a mistake like that, he'd…"

"He'd explain where you went wrong, _if_ you went wrong." Racqel said in an informative, yet comforting tone. "Who knows, he might have made the same mistake."

"No way." Tuta jumped up so suddenly, that his fortress crumbled and books fall in every direction. "There is no way Dr. Huan could _ever_ make a mistake like that. He's the best, the greatest doctor there is. Someday…" The young lad gave a sigh. "Someday I hope to become his equal." He said with awe as he steps over the fallen books and begins to pile them back up. "I'm going to study hard, take lots of notes, and observe his every move."

"With a plan like that, there is no way you could fail." Racqel chuckled. She takes the cloth from Jason's head and dips it in the water again. Just as she finished putting it back on his head, the door to the infirmary flies open.

The loud slam it made cause not only shakes the room, but cause Racqel and Tuta to jump with fright. The first wall of books Tuta had just built fall at his feet. Both he and Racqel look to the doorway to see a very unhappy, very wet, Viktor. He walked in with a scowl on his face and something wrapped in a blanket over his right shoulder.

"What did you do!" Racqel looked at her brother with surprise as she stood up. "Jump in the river?"

"Yeah." Viktor grumbled as he went over to an open bed.

Racqel watches him toss the blanket object on to the bed. "Why?"

Viktor opens the blanket to reveal a young boy. "Because of him."

The boy had short brown hair with a golden ring headband. He wore a red T-shirt with gold trimming, black pants, and ankle high leather boots. There was a bump on the boy's forehead where the golden ring didn't connect. At first the bump was red, but it looked like it was starting to turn a little blue…maybe purple.

"Flik and I were taking some men out on a training run by the river. Figure it would do them some good." Viktor told them. "With the way Highland seems to be testing the limits of the peace treaty, it will be only a matter of time before it breaks and we're at war with them again. Flik just thinks I'm being paranoid, but I know Highland and if he wasn't thinking the same thing he wouldn't have agreed to the training." Feeling eyes glaring into the back of his head, Viktor turns to see Racqel staring at him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She was still waiting for an explanation as to why he went jumping in the river. The bear-man clears his throat before continuing. "Anyway, I see this kid floating down the river. At first I thought he was dead, but then he gives this sudden flinch. So I feel like being a nice guy and go in to fish him out. Seems the kid had more life in him than I thought, cause next thing I know he starts struggling while still being unconscious and I find myself losing my balance."

Flik comes into the room. "The idiot falls butt first and makes a big enough splash to cause a tidal wave." He wasn't just dripping wet, he was soaking. A large puddle of water develops around his feet. "And _I_ had the misfortune to get the brunt of it."

"Didn't help when it started to rain." Viktor complained. He runs his fingers through his wet hair and flicks the water off them.

"It didn't just rain." Flik snorted as he wrung out his cape. The water from it adds to the puddle, making even bigger. "The clouds just came around, opened up, and poured down on us." He took off his bandanna. "I wonder if those things just hovering around up there in the sky collecting water till they see some unsuspecting people and think to themselves, 'Hell, we're bored. Lets just dump on them.'" Flik wrung the bandanna out in anger.

"You make it sound like the heavens were out to get you or something." Racqel wiped off some of the water Viktor happen to get on her. "I don't suppose you found out who this boy is before clubbing him."

"Clubbing him?" Viktor looked at his sister with shock. "Do _I_ look like the kind of guy to add insult to someone's injuries?" Racqel gave him an 'uh, yeah' look and points to the boy's forehead. Viktor gives a nervous chuckle and then clears his throat. "Well for your information, I only did it in self defense." He told her in a 'matter-of-fact' way. "Just after I finish getting back to my feet, the boy goes limp, like he was all worn out. So I drag him and myself out of the river. Soon as I do, _that's_ when he decided to come to."

"The boy takes one look at Viktor and swings some sort of plank at his head." Flik waved to a soldier that was standing behind him. The soldier, who was just as wet as Flik and Viktor, comes in carrying pair of some sort of wooden weapon. Flik takes the weapons from the soldier and dismisses him. Thankful to finally be able to change into dry clothes, the soldier leaves.

"I know what they are." Racqel said as she walks over to the man in blue. She takes the weapons from him, holding the handles in her hands and the long boards against her arms. "They are called tofas. They're usually used as a defensive weapon by martial artist." Racqel twirls one of them. "Boy this brings back memories. Great grandfather had a pair of these displayed at his dojo. Sometimes he'd let me play with them, but they weren't really my weapon of choice."

"Getting back to me." Viktor coughed to get everyone's attention. "I duck in time for him to miss my head and grabbed his shirt front to get in his face."

"I'm surprised that the kid didn't pass out from your breath." Flik butted in. He takes the tofas back from Racqel.

"You think you're _so_ funny." Viktor replied sarcastically. "Anyway I asked the kid who he was. After thinking for a bit, the kid tells us he his name is Justin."

"That's was before the kid kneed Viktor in the groin and Viktor head butted him in retaliation." Flik chimed in again. A big grin came onto his face.

Viktor gives Flik a glare. "Hey, it hurt me just as much as it hurt him."

"Maybe, but who was still left standing?" The grin fades as Flik glared back. "And _who_ doesn't have a large bump on their forehead?" Viktor rubbed his forehead to find no bump. "With a thick skull like yours, you think that you would have any mark!" Flik asked with surprise.

"Oh, shut up." Viktor retorted as he brushed pass him and out of the infirmary.

Flik goes out after the bear-man. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know about you, but I prefer to wear dry clothes." Viktor's faded voice could be heard before there was a faint door slamming shut.

"No need to be nasty about it." Flik said before another door slam was heard. It was loud, cause Flik's room was next to the infirmary.

Racqel decided to ignore the two 'boys' and focus on the new patient. "So what do you think?" She asked as she looked at Tuta.

Tuta moved over to Justin and looked at the boy's forehead. "Hmmm…" He felt the bump. "Not that bad. I give him a couple hours or so. But him…" Tuta pointed a thumb over to Jason. "It's him I'll still have to figure out." He went over to his fallen books and starts to stack them up again. "He's really thrown me for a loop."

"Well maybe there is more to it than we think." Racqel suggested. She goes back over to Jason's bedside and sits down again. "Maybe it has to do with what happen two years ago."

Tuta looks over at Racqel curiously. "You mean when he woke from that strange slumber?"

"Yeah." Racqel nodded. "We don't know why the four of us were in that slumber, what the purpose was, or even how it was all suppose to work." She gave a shrug. "Perhaps the way he woke up affected him some how."

"Well, he was woken up early." Tuta put a finger to his chin. "But that couldn't be it. Sir Viktor was awaken six months after going to sleep and a month or two later he woke Sir Flik."

"So you think naturally waking up would have been good for him?" Racqel asked. "I mean, I woke up on my own and turned out ok."

"Hmmm…" Tuta looked like he realized something. "I sort of see a pattern among the wakings."

"Oh?" Racqel looked at Tuta thoughtfully. "What would that be?"

"Well..." Tuta crosses his arms and stood in a professional way. "You woke up when you were ready to. So you were over the shock of whatever happen, meaning that your memory was intact. Sir Viktor and Sir Flik were awakened, but they had people who knew them. They were called by their proper name and treated in a way that would remind them of who they were." Tuta moved over to Jason and pats the guy's shoulder. "Sir Jason was awaken early and surrounded by people who didn't know him."

Racqel raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that if someone treated him like what he was use to, he would have remembered who he was?"

"Yeah, I guess that's my point." Tuta rubbed the back of his head. "Well maybe it would have taken a little while for it all to sink in." He gave a tiny shrug.

"What proof is there that this theory would work?" Racqel cocked her head. "Not that I doubt you, but I was just wondering." She added quickly as she straightens it up again.

"Well think about what Luna said." Tuta pointed out to Racqel. "When Jason was told he was Moroku, he had to learn to be Moroku. Sir Viktor and Sir Flik did not have to learn who they were."

"So if Viktor had not been there for Flik or had both awaken else where, course the same would go for me, we could have suffered like Jason did." Racqel surmised.

"Yeah." Tuta rubbed his chin. "So Jason might be trying to figure out who he is. Maybe, because he's so confused in the head, he doesn't want to come to until he's sure."

"Well that all makes sense." Racqel smiled at the young boy. "And you were worried about not being good enough."

Tuta drops his hands to his sides, doubt coming onto his face. "But what if I'm wrong about this?"

"Time will tell on any medical diagnosis." Racqel reminded him. "Point is how you make someone feel when they have to wait." She gave him a confident smile. "If Dr. Huan was here, he would have been proud."

"You really think so?" Tuta saw Racqel nod her head and a smile comes to his lip.

A moment later, Flik's door could be heard opening and his footsteps come from his room to the infirmary doorway. "You up for some lunch?" He asked Racqel when he stuck his head in.

"I thought that we were low on potch." Racqel was confused. "Are you sure we could afford to have three meals a day? I mean I haven't even got new clothes yet." She looked down at what she wore. The shirt with black thread that crookedly stitch closed the large hole it had. The pants had started to develop holes in the knees from climbing all over the roof and she missed having a cape. "I figured we'd have to cut back on breakfast and cut out lunch all together." She added as she looked back up at Flik.

"Sacrifices have to be made, that's true." Flik crossed his arms and nods. "But we wouldn't get far with soldiers on half empty to empty stomachs." He uncrossed his arms so he could give his bandanna a tug to make sure it was tied properly. "Besides you didn't want to buy clothes when we had potch, so it's kind of your own fault you don't have new ones now."

"Point taken." Racqel sighed.

Tuta speaks up. "Well go have you're meal. And don't worry about the patients. I'll be up here to keep an eye on them." Now that it seemed that the current problem was somewhat solved for the moment, there was no more need for the book and the young boy starts putting them back on the shelves.

"Ok." Racqel head for the doorway. "Be sure to let us know when either one wakes up." She added before walking out into the hallway.

"Especially that new kid." Flik told Tuta. "I want to get some information from him." He and Racqel walked down the hall to Viktor's and her room.

"What is it you want to know?" Racqel asked as they get to the door.

"For one, what he and his friend were doing in the river." Flik answered.

"The kid wasn't alone?" Racqel looked at Flik with disbelief. "Where _is_ his friend?"

"Don't know." Flik shrugged. "I was about to grab him as he floated by, but lost him when Viktor fell in."

Racqel knocks on door. "Think the friend would be ok?"

"Don't know on that either." Flik shrugged again. "I tried to send some men to follow the river, see where it would take the boy. But the rain became so thick that you couldn't see a couple inches in front of you."

"Besides being in the river, what else do you want to know from the kid?" Racqel asked as she knocked on the door again.

"Where they came from." Flik crossed his arms and leaned on the wall next to the door with his left shoulder. "According to the map, the start of the river comes from a high mountain area in Highland. But there is _no_ _way_ they could have survive jumping from such a height or a ride like that." He started rap the fingers of his right hand on his left arm impatiently. "Hey Vik, what's taking you so long in there? Need a map to find you way through your shirt?" Flik yelled through the door.

"Keep your cape on blue boy." Viktor's muffled voice came yelling back. After a few minutes it opens. "For your information, I was dressed a long time ago."

Flik straightens up and rubs his left shoulder before going over to the stairs. "So what were you doing in there?" He went down first with Racqel following behind him.

"None of your business." Viktor snorted as he followed Racqel.

Racqel stops in middle of the stairs and looks back at her brother. "Does it have anything to do with that green thing you been working on?"

Viktor had to stop a step up from her. "Uh…(ahem)…maybe." His face seemed to fade of color.

"You've been working on that thing for awhile. I would think it be done by now." Racqel sighed as she starts down the stairs again. "By the way…" She stopped and turned around to look at Viktor again, "when did you learn to sew?"

Flik whips around after getting off the last step. "Sew!" He looked up at them. "Don't tell me the great Viktor is sewing." Flik said before he starts to laugh.

Viktor's face gained its color back quite quickly. In fact, it was a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Hey, what's wrong with a guy sewing?" He asked in an insulted tone.

"N…nothing." Flik managed to choke out through his laughter. "It's just that…trying to picture you sewing…is very hard to believe." The man in blue started to holds his sides as they were beginning to hurt. He finally stops laughing and wipes a few tear from his eyes. "Sewing needs a delicate touch. How many needles and spools of thread have you gone through?"

"Not many." The color in Viktor's face turns to normal when Flik stop laughing. "At least, not after I started getting the hang of it."

"So what are you making?" Racqel asked as she continued down the stairs once more. "I see that it is taking on some sort of form, but I'm not exactly sure what to make of it."

"Hopefully it's not new clothes for you." Flik chuckled as he leads them to an open table. "I can just imagine it. The shirt would have one arm too long, one arm too short, and the bottom would look like a tent if you nail down. The pants would have its legs sewn together." He shook his head as he has a seat.

"It's not clothes Mr.-Know-It-All." Viktor grumbled as he took a seat across from Flik. "For your information, it's a flag."

Racqel sits down next to her brother. "A flag?"

"Yup. A flag to represents our fort." Viktor said with pride. "You know how the City-State has a flag, and the Matilda Knights, even Highland has their own flag." He puffed his chest up. "So I figure we should have one."

"Why should we have our own flag?" Flik looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "We're working for the City-State right now. Shouldn't we be flying their flag?"

"We're mercenaries." Viktor reminded him. "We are our own army, so we should have our own flag to show who we are."

Racqel looks at Viktor with a smirk. "I thought mercenaries go where the money goes." The bear-man's reply was to stick out his tongue out at her.

"So mature Viktor." Leona said as she come up with a tray full of sandwiches and three mugs of ale. She set the try down in the middle of the table.

Viktor picks up one of the sandwiches to take a peek in it. "Let's see what we got." There was a thin layer of mustard on the bottom bread, thin layer of mayonnaise on the top bread, and an extremely thin slice of mystery meat in the middle. He looked back up at Leona, his face seem to say 'you got to be kidding'.

"Don't give me that look." Leona snapped at him. "It's all we got left. And no, I don't know what kind of meat is. Frankly I don't think I really want to."

"Fine, but is this really ale right?" Viktor asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's really ale." Leona sighed.

"Should we really be drinking this early in the day?" Racqel asked as she takes one of the sandwiches and sniffs it before taking a bite. As she munches on the bit, her face seemed to take on a slight disgusted look. "Um…it's good." She said after swallowing hard.

"You don't need to lie. I know it's bad." Leona replied. "The men said that the ale takes most of the taste out of the sandwich."

"Besides, if you drunk enough, you wouldn't want to eat anyway. There would be a fear that it would all come back up again." Viktor raised his glass to Leona before taking a drink.

"Who would want to taste this a second time?" Flik asked as he munched on his sandwich.

"I have to admit, the good thing about the war was that it was bring in potch." Leona said while she took a sandwich off the tray. "We were eating well while it was going on." She takes a bite and her face turns green. "Oh my…that really is bad. Oh…excuse me." Leona holds her hand over her mouth as she quickly walks back to the kitchen area.

Racqel, Viktor, and Flik stifle a laugh at poor Leona's expense before going back to choking down their lunch. They just started eating again when the front door of the fort flies open and slams against the wall.

"Vik! Vik!" Pohl shouted as he comes running in. His feet were muddy from outside. "Vik, you're not going to believe this." He comes to a sliding stop at the table and leans on it to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Viktor asked as he chewed on another bite of sandwich.

"The war…the war is on again." Pohl panted. "The peace treaty has been broken."

"What!" Viktor choked on the bite.

Racqel began hitting his back as hard as she could. Flik's eyes grew wide when he realized the direction the piece of sandwich was going to go. When Racqel gave a final good whack to Viktor's back, Flik ducked under the table in time to have the piece fly over his head and hit the wall behind him. When it was over, Flik peeked over the top of the table to make sure it was safe enough to sit up again.

Viktor looks over at Pohl after guzzling his mug of ale. "You're kidding aren't you? How do you know about this?"

"This." Pohl held up a ripped open envelope and a letter that was messily stuffed back into it. "I…uh…took the liberty of reading it for you. Fitcher, Annabelle's number one messenger, delivered it. You know how fast his legs can be."

"Oh yes." Flik nodded. "Especially when he's running away from something."

"Anyway, Annabelle says that Highland has reinstated the war because we broke the treaty." Pohl went to hand the letter to Viktor, but Flik takes it from him instead.

"_We_ broke the treaty!" Viktor asked Pohl in shock. "How did we do that?"

"According to the letter, the City-State ambushed one of the Highland's units." Flik's eyes moved as he reads the letter. They widen when they got to a certain point. "Oh, it worse than that." He groaned. "According to the letter, the City-State is accused of killing Highland's Unicorn Youth Brigade."

"Killing the Youth Brigade!" Racqel exclaimed with shock. "Why would we go and kill children? Nobody is that heartless."

"Well somebody is, cause their all dead…wait a minute, all except two boys." Flik's eyes continued to move along down the letter. "Seem that the two boys that survived are City-State spies. It was they that set up the attack."

"Annabelle didn't send any boys to spy on the Highland army…did they?" Racqel looked at Viktor.

"Of course not." Viktor crossed his wrist in front of him and shook his head. "No way she would send children out to do such a dangerous job."

"There's no description of who the boys are in the letter," Flik reads the letter again, "but I have a feeling that the kid upstairs might know a thing or two." He handed the letter to Viktor and gets up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Racqel asked as she watched him go to the stairs.

"To see if the kid is awake or not." Flik answered.

"But we only left them about maybe an hour ago." Racqel told Flik. He stops on the first step and looks over at her. "Tuta says the kid won't be up for longer than that."

"So we'll have to break out the smelling salts or something." Flik replied. "If that kid has information about any of this, we need to know about it as soon as possible." He goes up the stairs.

After reading the letter, Viktor stuffs it back in the envelope, gets up from the table and jogs up the stairs after Flik.

Racqel also gets up from the table and follows him. "I take it you agree with Flik."

"He has a point." Viktor said. "Anything that is useful could be helpful." He reached the top of the stairs just as Flik was about to enter the infirmary.

"Well you better let Flik do all the talking." Racqel told her older brother when she got to the top of the stairs. "If we let you talk to the kid again, he might not wake up after the second knockout."

"She has a point." Flik joshed as he entered the infirmary.

Viktor waves a hand at Flik's backside. "Yeah, yeah." He followed in after Flik and Racqel enters after him.

"Sir Flik." Tuta jumped to attention. "The new guy isn't up yet."

"I know." Flik waved for Tuta to be at ease. "But the kid needs to wake up now. Do we have anything that will make him come to?"

"I think so." Tuta runs over to his medical back and brings out a bottle of oddly colored liquid. "It's the newest thing now, better than smelling salts. Can bring anybody out of anything from what I hear." He handed the bottle to Flik. "The stuff is pretty strong, so be careful."

Flik nods. "Right." He goes over to Justin, grabs the collar of the boy's shirt and pops the top of the bottle off with his thumb. "Ok kiddo, now it's…. Whoa!" Flik waves it under the boy's nose, but gets a good whiff of what came out of the bottle at the same time. The smell was as strong as vinegar and twice as bad as week old trashed mixed with manure. "Oh Runes!" It also didn't help that his extra sensitive nose made it smell three times as worse than it would for someone with a regular sense. As he coughed at the smell, Flik lost hold of both Justin's front and the bottle.

"By the Runes!" Viktor choked as he dives for the bottle. "The last thing we need it for it to stink up the whole fort" He managed to catch the bottle before it hit the ground. Holding his breath, Viktor gets to his feet and puts his palm over the top of the bottle to lessen the smell. "Find the top to this thing will ya?"

"Hang on." Racqel replied as she bent down to picked up the top and goes to put it back on the bottle.

Flik stops her from before she does so. "No wait." He pulled his cape up over his nose. "Viktor, you just keep your hand over that bottle. Racqel, give me the bottle top." Racqel hands the top over to Flik and he waves it under Justin's nose. "Come on." Flik said to the boy. "Time to wake up." Justin just lies there, so Flik holds it under the boy's nose. Still no moment. "Geez. This stuff is enough to wake the dead. So how come this boy is still just lying there?" He looked over to Tuta for an answer.

Tuta shrugged. "I told you that it was new."

"Oook…" Flik sighed. He breathes through his mouth so he could drop his cape from his nose. "Come on kid." Flik continued to wave the bottle top under Justin's nose with one hand and with the other one, lightly smacks the boy's cheeks.

Tuta looks at Racqel. "You don't think he's suffering like Sir Jason is, do you?"

Racqel shakes her head. "I don't think so." She shoots a look over at her brother. "I think Viktor really doesn't know his strength."

"Oh sure, blame me." Viktor retorted as he threw hands up in the air, causing some of the liquid to splash out of the bottle.

"Hey, watch it!" Racqel exclaimed as she jump away from him. "I don't want any of that spilled on me."

"By the Runes, will whatever died in here please be gotten rid of?" Somebody groaned. "It's enough to make pigs choke." Everyone looks over to where the voice is coming from and sees Jason sitting up on his knees, holding his nose.

Racqel clasps her cheeks with her hands. "Oh wow."

Flik looks over at his brother with smile of relief and happiness on his face. Viktor gives a hardy laugh of delight as he brought his hands down and puts a thumb over the top of the bottle to hold in the smell.

Racqel excitedly she makes for the young man in red's bedside. "Jason, you awake!" But stops just short of it with a sudden questioning/worried look. "You…you are Jason aren't you? Not Moroku?"

"Moroku?" Jason looked at her with surprise. "What are you talking…about…? Oh yeah." A smile came on to his face and he shakes his head while he chuckled a bit. "I know what you're talking about now. Nah, it's me, I'm back."

"That's great." Racqel finishes going over to him and throws her arms around his neck. "I was so worried about you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we know the stuff works on somebody." Flik said while holding his nose again. "Not exactly the person we were aiming for, but good enough."

"Glad to know that you cared." Jason replied sarcastically to Flik. He gets off the bed and stands next to Racqel. "Well, um…I see that you are busy and that stuff _is_ giving me a headache, so…"

"Let's go for a walk." Racqel said as she grabbed his arm and pulls him towards the door. "There still the tour of the fort I need to give you."

"Sure." Jason nodded while Racqel led him out of the room. As they pass by Viktor, the big man holds up his free hand and Jason clasps it with his own free hand.

"Good to see you back to your senses." Viktor told Jason as they squeeze hands.

"Glad to be back." Jason replied as the two men let go. Jason leaves with Racqel, while Flik and Viktor stay to deal with the young boy. "Before we go on that tour," Jason looks Racqel over, "why don't we get you some new clothes."

"But…we don't have any potch to spare for any." Racqel answered timidly.

"Well I have potch to use." Jason told her. "The thing about being a monk was that people pay to show their gratitude." He let out a sigh. "Moroku was a pig, but a good monk. A lot of people asked for his services, so I was able to make a lot of money along the way."

Racqel looks at Jason with a smirk. "But I thought monks weren't suppose to take money for their services." Jason looks away from her, whistling an unrecognized tune. Racqel lets out a little laugh. "Well, your bag is this way. I'm assuming that that's where you were keeping your money." Jason nods and Racqel leads him to the Meeting Room.

Jason's pack, which held Racqel's book of Herbology and her flute, sat in a wooden closet in the right far corner of the room. Racqel opens the closet so Jason could take the pack out. He rummages through it and pulls out a large roll of potch. Racqel's eyes grew wide as she saw how much he had. "That's an awful lot of gratitude." She managed to choke out.

"Funny how happy people get when you get rid of a demon or two from their house." Jason chuckled. "Or save a village from having to sacrifice their children to an deity that stepped over the line." He takes a small pouch out from the pack before putting it back into the closet. "Think we could go to Muse for a little shopping?" Jason asked while he put the potch into the pouch and hooked into his belt. "I hear that it has some nice armor."

"Uh…yeah, sure." Racqel nodded. "But…I think your going to have to apologize to Apollo. In fact you may have to apologize a lot to him."

"What for…oh yeah." Jason rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Maybe if I promise him something, he might forgive me."

"You can only hope." Racqel replied as she led the way out of the meeting room.

"Hey, before we go. Can I have my monk staff back?" Jason asked as they get to the hallway. Racqel looks at him with confusion. "The year I spent with the monks, I learned how to use the monk staff like a Bo staff. Even learned some martial arts." Jason explained. "Besides, I lost my sword. So I need something to fight those creatures out there until I get another sword. Then the staff will become my secondary weapon." Racqel nods in acknowledgement before going over to the room she shared with Viktor. She disappears into the room and comes back out with her weapons and Jason's staff. "Thanks." Jason said as he took his staff from her. The two of them go down stairs to find their animal friends and ride off to Muse City for some clothes shopping.

Meanwhile back in the infirmary… 

Flik was still trying to get Justin to come to. "Obviously the top isn't going to do it." He sighed and hands the bottle top over to Tuta. "Viktor, bring that bottle over here. We'll have to try that again."

Viktor lets out a sigh and comes over to Justin's bedside. Flik grabs his nose again with his cape while Viktor holds the bottle under Justin's nose. When the blue man gave the signal, the bear-man lifts his thumb off the top of the bottle. The smell reeks out and floats under the boy's nose…along with floating around the rest of the room.

"Come on kid. If this don't work, I swear I'll submerge you head in a tub of ice cold water." Flik threatened.

"Sir Flik, you wouldn't!" Tuta said with shock. "I can't let you." He rushed over to push Flik away from Justin.

"Relax." Viktor told Tuta. "Flik is just getting a little frustrated that all." He turned to Flik. "Why not give this…stuff a chance." They wait a bit more.

"Oh…good runes…" Justin moaned. "Not laundry duty again." He moved his head away from the bottle. "Captain Rowd have mercy, at the least give me a clothes pin for my nose." Justin shakes his head as he slowly opens his eyes. "Uh…" He looked around to see Viktor and Flik's face almost in his. "What the…!" Justin jumped to his feet on the bed. "Who are you…? Where am I?" He pressed his back to the wall that was behind the bed.

"I'm the guy who fished you out of the river." Viktor told Justin sternly. He hands the bottle back to Tuta, who puts the top back on and puts it way into his bag. "As to where you are at, you are at the mercenary fort currently under employment of the City-State of Jowston."

"A City-State fort!" The color in Justin's face drained way. "It was you're guys' fault. You are to blame."

Flik drops the end of his cape. "Blame for what?"

"You're country killed my friends." Justin cried out with fright. "You with your rotten spies!" His tone turns nasty. "You slipped in at the dead of night into the mountains back in Highland and cornered us in the woods." Now he yelled at them with anger. "You slaughtered all my friends." Angry tears streamed down his face.

"What are you talking about?" Flik asked.

"The City-State has honored the peace treat that was signed months ago." Viktor retorted as he got into Justin's face. Panicked, Justin presses himself further against the wall. "We would never think about trying to break it. And even if we did, we wouldn't be cruel enough to kill a bunch of kids."

"That's right." Flik added while he pulls Viktor back from the boy. "Nobody is that heartless."

Justin, though still pressed against the wall, relaxes a little. "It…it wasn't you?" Now he was confused. "Really? It wasn't you?" The two men nodded. "But…I could have sworn…wait…" Justin closed his eyes as he puts his hands up to the temples of his head and starts to rub them. "No…you're right, it wasn't you. It wasn't the City-State. But then who was it?"

"Well, we were going to ask you where you came from, but it seems you already answered that question." Viktor answered.

"So now we were hoping you'd tell us what happen last night." Flik said. "We just got a note that said the Highland Unicorn Brigade was killed at that time and that the City-State was accused of the crime."

"I really don't remember." Justin shakes his head, trying to remember. "Jowy…Jowy would know." He opened his eyes and look around the room. "Where is he?"

"Sorry kid." Flik sighed. "I couldn't grab him in time. He floated down the river and out of sight."

"Jowy…" Justin mumbled. "We escaped together."

"Escaped from who?" Flik asked.

"Not really sure…" Justin drops his hands from his temples. "I think we were running away from our own country. Really don't know why though." He shook his head sadly.

"Well, I am sorry for your loss." Viktor told Justin sympathetically. "But you _are_ the enemy and I'm afraid we're going to have to treat you like we would with any other prisoner." He takes hold of Justin's collar and pulls the boy off the bed. "Come with me." He led the boy out of the infirmary and down the stair to the first floor.

Tuta was about to protest, but Flik stops him. He looks at the man in blue. "But Sir Flik…"

"Viktor has a point." Flik told him. "The boy is an enemy and as such, we must treat him like one." Tuta let out a sigh and slowly nods in agreement.

Viktor leads Justin down another set of stairs to the basement and over to the jail cell. "I know it's not very comfortable, but you are a prisoner and we're really not an inn." The big man said as he opened the door to the cell and pushes Justin in. "It'll be a cold night, so bundle up." He closed the door to the cell and walks away.

"We'll this is just great." Justin muttered to himself. He goes over to the box bed, sits cross-legged on them, folds his arms, and bows his head. "My unit is dead, my best friend is missing, and now I'm being house in an enemy fort. Talk about fall out of the pot into the fire." Justin lifted his head to look up at the ceiling. "Worse than that, I think it was my own country who kill my friends and I don't know why." The young boy let out a sad sigh before flopping back on the box bed and tucks his arms underneath his head to continue staring at the ceiling. "I just hope Nanami can keep herself safe enough till I can get back to her."


End file.
